Salvada por ¿Snape?
by Kambrin Potter
Summary: es el segundo año y Hermione, a punto de hacer la pocion Multijugos, está a punto de sacar los ingredientes necesarios del armario de Snape cuando......si leen se enteraran por sierto esto no es plagio ya lo publique bajo el nombre de cassidymalfoy!
1. Chapter 1 Slavada por ¿¡¿Snape?

**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?**

**Capítulo 1 Salvada por ¿Snape? **

**-**Vamos ya casi- decía una chica de cabellos castaños bastante enmarañados mientras se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar un pequeño frasco -piel de serpiente...serpiente...caray que serpiente era la de la poción multijugos...serpiente...

-Erborea africana?- pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras y de un tono muy frío desde la puerta de la bodega de materiales.

Hermione se dio la vuelta asustada de que la hubieran descubierto, ahí plantado en el umbral de la puerta se hallaba nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo, un muchacho de cabellos platinados con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, Draco Malfoy, la chica del susto dejo caer todo lo que traía en las manos haciendo un enorme ruido al caer los frascos de cristal que se despedazaron contra el suelo.

-Que haces aquí sangra sucia inmunda?- pregunto el chico -y por que hablabas acerca de la poción multijugos?

-Malfoy déjame en paz- suplico la castañita.

-Y si no qué? yo no veo a Potty ni al pobretón por aquí, tu sí?- contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas y la pegó contra la pared de piedra, Hermione estaba asustada no tenía idea de que planeaba el rubio pero le dolía la roca que se le enterraba en la espalda y la presión de sus muñecas que se hallaban atrapadas contra la pared sobre su cabeza.

-Malfoy déjame por favor- rogaba la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo haré y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme- la pegó aun más _(N/A si es que eso era posible)_ contra la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo, ella soltó un quejido de dolor y sintió un tibio líquido recorrer lentamente su espalda.

Ella luchaba por soltarse de las manos de Malfoy pero era muy débil y pequeña, Malfoy la tenía completamente acorralada, no había escapatoria.

-Señor Malfoy que se supone que está haciendo?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver en dirección a la puerta donde se encontraba parado el profesor Snape que había acudido en cuanto oyó el ruido de los frascos al caerse, pero que se hallaba algo lejos como para haber llegado antes.

-Señor Malfoy, suelte a la señorita Granger y váyase de inmediato o me veré obligado a hacerle pagar las consecuencias de sus actos- dijo Snape con una voz fría y severa que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Draco salió corriendo por la puerta dejando al profesor Snape solo con Hermione. En cuanto Malfoy hubo cerrado la puerta ella se abalanzó contra el profesor Snape y lo abrazó llorando, no sabía porque pero necesitaba abrazar a alguien y desahogarse y el profesor Snape era el único a quién podía recurrir en ese momento. Severus aún impresionado por la actitud de la pequeña no atinó más que a acariciar su enmarañado cabella mientras sentía su camisa siendo empapada por las lágrimas de la chiquilla, con su otra mano la abrazó torpemente por la espalda pero dio un respingo al notar que estaba mojada, al levantar su mano notó que estaba un poco roja y húmeda, la chica estaba sangrando.

-Hermione...- dijo inconcientemente.

Ella reaccionó rápidamente, era extraño escuchar a su temido profesor de pociones llamar a alguien por su nombre pero más impresionante era que la llamara a ella "_la insufrible sabelotodo"_ por su nombre.

-S..S...Si- tartamudeó aún con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada.

-Date vuelta por favor quítate la túnica.

-qué?

-Sólo hazlo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente y se desabrochó la túnica dejándola caer al piso y mostrando su delgada figura que ya no era de niña pero todavía no era de mujer. Snape comprobó que la chica estaba sangrando al ver una gran mancha roja en la parte trasera de su camisa blanca.

-Acércate-le pidió.

Ella no estaba muy conciente de lo que hacía pero se acercó a su profesor hasta que el pudo rozarle la espalda con la mano, ella soltó un gemido de dolor en cuanto el profesor puso su mano en la herida cubierta por la ropa, no se veía nada bien. Hermione aún de espaldas al profesor se quitó la corbata que le estaba cortando un poco la respiración y sin previo aviso el profesor Snape pasó sus manos alrededor del vientre de la chica y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa, después se la quito y la tiró al suelo, vio que también su camiseta, que era de color rosa pálido, se había manchado completamente de sangre.

-Ven- le pidió aunque sonó más como una orden.

-A dónde?- dijo mientras intentaba seguirlo, pero cayó al suelo.

Severus la levantó en sus brazos y la sacó de aquella habitación fría que estaba en lo más profundo de las mazmorras llevándola a su propia habitación que se hallaba más cerca que la enfermería donde seguramente todos estaban ocupados con lo de los petrificados. Durante el trayecto pudo apreciar el suave aroma a vainilla que desprendía la castaña junto con un inconfundible aroma a jazmines.

Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello temiendo caerse, tenía frío después de todo iba por las frías mazmorras vestida solo con una delgada camiseta y su falda y con el resto de su ropa hecha bola en su regazo.

Sin previo aviso dieron un brusca vuelta entraron a lo que parecía el aula de pociones, pero detrás del escritorio del profesor había una puerta entreabierta por la que entraron. La habitación era enorme llena de frascos con distintas pociones y varios ingrediente algunos en botellas y otros en líquidos extraños, también había muchísimos estantes llenos de libros y una chimenea con un sillón de cuero negro enfrente, sin más él la colocó sobre la cama de dosel con cortinas verdes y sábanas negras.

-Hermione podrías quitarte la camiseta por favor?

-Que..

-Si no revisó bien la herida podría infectarse y en estas circunstancias no puedes ir a la enfermería.

Hermione hizo lo que le pidieron roja de vergüenza y de espaldas al profesor, después se acostó boca abajo en la cama tapando su cuerpo dejando únicamente su espalda descubierta.

Snape notó un gran corte que se extendía desde su hombro izquierdo en diagonal hasta perderse en su falda, sin más remedio tuvo que pedirle permiso para bajar el cierre de su falda y poder quitársela. La chica traía unos cacheteros también de color rosa pálido manchados por la sangre de su herida así que los bajo un poco. Ella se sentía muy incómoda por tener que estar en esa situación con su profesor pero no tenía de otra más que moverse un poco en la cama para demostrar su incomodidad.

-Es un corte profundo- dijo él pasando su mano a todo lo largo de la herida de la castañita provocando que ella se estremeciera al contacto con la fría piel de él.

Sin muchos miramientos se levantó y tomó una botellita azul muy chiquita de uno de los estantes y la aplicó por todo la espalda de la castaña y la herida fue cicatrizando poco a poco.

-Hermione si no te molesta me gustaría que te quedaras aquí esta noche para ver como amanece esto en la mañana, de ser necesario tendré que aplicar unas cuantas pociones más pero no puedo decir nada sin antes ver como amaneces.

-Está bien profesor- dijo ella -_Como no hay más opción_- esto último lo pensó.

y así se quedó dormida en ropa interior en la habitación del malvado profesor de pociones. Él al ver que se había quedado completamente dormida se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente para luego arroparla con las sábanas negras, sin razón aparente se sonrojó al notar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la pequeña y aún más al rozarlo con sus manos _(N/A uy si como no Sevie se sonrojó nomás por que si jeje)._

-Basta, Severus Snape en que estás pensando, la besaste... la llamaste por su nombre... algo me dice que el que debería ir a la enfermería eres tú y no ella...

Sin más se fue al sillón, sacó unas mantas de puso el pantalón de su pijama que era negro de seda y se quedó dormido pensando en cierta pequeñita que dormía en su cama con una enorme herida a todo lo largo de su espalda.

////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola! jeje soy nueva a quí y pues esta es de las historias que he escrito que más me gustan, la publiqupe en Potterfics también aunque con otro nombre (cassiddymalfoy) así que porfis no me acusen de plagio ni nada por el estilo porque les juró que soy yo la loca de las ideas desparatadas de siemrpe se los juro!!!! jaja

Porfis dejen un review y deganme que piensan de este primer capi he de decirles que el fic no está terminado pero si llevo poco más de 20 capis así que lo trataré de ir subiendo con frecuencia siempre y cuando les guste y que mejor manera que decirmelo con un review:

Acepto felicitaciones, abucheos, criticas constructivas, criticas destructivas (que espero no sean muchas), somentarios, ideas, peticiones, sugerencias, howlers...lo que se les ocurra.

Si no cuentas con ninguno de los anteriores deja el review de todos modos aunque sea para saber que pasate por aquí jeje de verdad!

Por cierto tengo otros fics un Draco/Hermione un Cedric/Hermione y un Remus/Hermione si quieren que publique en esta página alguno de esos solo diganme enserioooooo!

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Legion de las Lupinas

(y algunas más lo sé son varias pero bueno...jeje así me quieren...)


	2. Chapter 2 No es posible

**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?**

**Capítulo 2 No es posible**

El sol se colaba trabajosamente por la única ventana de aquella habitación dándole a la pequeña castaña de llano en la cara impidiendo que pudiera seguir durmiendo, muy a su pesar abrió los ojos pero enorme fue su sorpresa al notar que no se encontraba en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, estaba en una amplia cama matrimonial envuelta en sábanas completamente negras como la noche. Se sentó extremadamente rápido, pero un dolor que le recorría toda la espalda le impidió ponerse en pie.

-Veo que ha despertado señorita Granger.

-Profesor Snape...- de repente la chica se puso rojísima al notar el ligero sonrojo de su profesor, recordó en que condiciones se había quedado dormida así que velozmente tomó la sábana y se cubrió el cuerpo semidesnudo -_trágame tierra_- fue todo lo que pudo pensar la chica.

El profesor Snape se acercó a ella aún con un ligero color en las mejillas y se sentó detrás de ella para examinar minuciosamente la espalda de Hermione.

-Parece que está todo bien únicamente tendré que ponerte una venda y ya- dijo con una voz extraña para la chica, no era fría ni severa estaba llena de ... alivio? le aliviaba ver que estaba bien? - accio venda.

Sin más tomó a la chica por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Podrías quitarte la sábana?- preguntó susurrándole al oído causando que se estremeciera.

Ella dejó caer la sábana y levantó los brazos para que pudiera vendarla con mayor facilidad.

-Gracias- repuso él de nuevo en su oído, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a Hermione le gustaba sentir su aliento rozar su piel y su cuello.

El profesor Snape comenzó vendándole desde la parte baja del vientre y ascendiendo lentamente por toda su espalda pero en cuanto llegó al pecho de la castaña se cohibió y paró.

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella y el siguió algo torpemente intentando no rozar su piel _(N/A un intento en vano por que la tocaba a cada momento jeje)_

sin más le ayudó a colocarse nuevamente la camiseta después de haberle hecho un hechizo para dejarla impecable al igual que el resto de su uniforme.

Ya completamente vestida salió de la recamara del profesor y se dirigió al gran Comedor, aún era muy temprano y no había casi nadie en él por lo que pudo desayunar tranquila pero un pensamiento rondaba por su mente...Por que me sentía así cuando me rozaba o cuando me susurraba...era algo que nunca había sentido

El profesor Snape esperaba a su siguiente clase, pociones con los de 6 de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw cuando de repente un monton de jóvenes entró haciendo gran barullo por la puerta, pero en cuanto vieron el semblante serio del profesor se callaron de inmediato.

-Bien, hoy prepararemos el filtro amoroso más potente que se conoce, podría alguien decirme cuál es?- preguntó a la clase- señorita Clearwater _(N/A sorry no me acuerdo bien si así se escribía el nombre de la novia de Percy)_

-Amortentia profesor Snape

-Así es 5 puntos para Ravenclaw, las instrucciones están en la pizarra tienen dos horas- y se fue a sentar a su escritorio.

Transcurridas una hora y media, el aula se comenzó a llenar de vapores que ascendían en espiral y el profesor Snape comenzó a rondar por los calderos, de repente se paró frente al caldero de Percy Weasley, su poción estaba hecha a la perfección pero algo le llamó la atención.

-Weasley, dígame que es el olor que percibe cada persona al oler esta poción.

-Percibe el aroma de las cosas que le atraen o a veces incluso de la persona amada.

-Bien 5 puntos para Gryffindor._(N/A o está enfermo o muy confundido le acaba de dar puntos a Gryffindor?)_

Pero la verdad es que el profesor Snape estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el olor que le llegaba desde cada uno de los calderos que se encontraban con la poción correctamente elaborada era el mismo _Vainilla y Jazmines, por que vainilla y Jazmines?_, de pronto recordó la tarde anterior y abrió los ojos como platos, acaba de comprender No es posible.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo El trío dorado de Gryffindor regresaba de su clase de Herbología con los de Haffelpuff.

-En serio que la profesora Sprout está más loca de lo que creía, ella y sus mandrágoras es la peor clase que he tenido- vociferaba Ron.

-No exageres que sí hay una clase peor que esta- decía Harry.

-Ah sí y cual es si me podrías decir?

-Pociones con el pedante señor-soy-perfecto-todos-son-insignificantes Snape ese estúpido solamente no s hace la vida imposible y...

-No lo llamen así- intervino inesperadamente Hermione.

-Que Que?- saltaron sus dos amigos a la vez.

Hermione entendió que había metido la pata completamente, pero que la había llevado a defender a Snape, es decir él era uno de los que se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible, Recuerda lo tierno y amable que fue contigo ayer además te salvó de Malfoy decía una voz en su cabeza pero como no tenía como responderle a Harry y a Ron decidió adelantarse a sus amigos sin decir palabra.

-Y ahora a ésta que le pasa?- preguntó Ron a su amigo.

-No lo sé pero seguro es grave, muy grave mira si fue a defender a Snape.

-Por que lo habrá hecho?- entonces ambos amigos se miraron de la misma manera dando a entender que tenía la misma loca idea en la cabeza Y si Herms y Snape... pero era demasiado loco e improbable como para expresarlo en voz alta así que mejor se fueron directos al castillo.

A esa hora tanto Snape como Hermione se encontraban sumamente nerviosos, tenían que pasar dos horas juntos ya que a los Gryffindor y Slytherin de segundo año les tocaba doble hora de Pociones.

Hermione que se había adelantado mucho a sus amigos llegó al aula de Pociones quince minutos antes de que empezara la clase y para su sorpresa el salón se encontraba abierto así que entró y dejó sus cosas en una de las bancas de hasta el frente, al darse vuelta se topó directamente con unos ojos negros envueltos de misterio y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente durante unos minutos de repente un extraño aroma los envolvió lo extraño era que a pesar de ser exactamente la misma poción ambos lo percibían de manera distinta el olía vainilla y jazmines y ella...menta y hierbabuena menta y hierbabuena, que huele a menta y hierbabuena entonces se acercó al caldero que tenía junto y vio las espirales que emanaban desde él.

-Esto no es...-comenzó hermione.

-Sí Amortentia- dijo Snape que se había acercado sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de la castaña por lo que le susurró al oído provocando que se estremeciera nuevamente y los vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

Entonces ella lo recordó anoche mientras le aplicaba la poción y esa mañana mientras la vendaba él despedía un olor a hierbabuena y menta Espera...

Entonces una bola de alumnos entró gritando en el salón al parecer se estaban peleando y lanzándose insultos pero que más se podía esperar de Gryffindors y Slytherins.

La clase transcurrió normalmente para todos excepto para el profesor y para una castañita de primera fila los cuales sentían que el tiempo avanzaba más lento sólo para torturarlos y que tuvieran que tenerse enfrente sin poder hablarse o acercarse.

No puede ser, no puede ser... es todo lo que pensó Hermione durante toda la clase sin despegar un ojo de su profesor de pociones.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola! soy yo de nuevo me extrañaron?

bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capi porfis dejen un review quiero saber si les gusta el fic de verdad, recuerden que acepto de TODO criticas constructivas, críticas destructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, reclamos, abucheos, howlers, lo que sea...

Si no cuentas con ninguno de los anteriores (lo cual dudo mucho) deja un Review aunque sea para saber que pasate por aquí...o de regalo de cumpleaños de a perdida que faltan 14 días jaja.

No olviden que tengo más fics (Draco/Herms Credric/Herms Remus/Herms) si quieren que ponga alguno de esos avisen que lo hago con mucho gusto jeje.

besos

los quiere y adora.

Kambrin Potter (cassiddymalfoy)

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembrio de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

jeje besitoooooooooos


	3. Chapter 3 Bibliotecario por un día

**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!? por cassiddymalfoy**

**Capítulo 3 Bibliotecario por un día.**

Estaba todo completamente oscuro y Madame Pince se estaba asegurando de dejar bien cerrada la puerta de la biblioteca para que "los malditos rufianes" no dañaran ninguno de aquellos "valiosos y preciados ejemplares de literatura", de repente la luz de su varita se apagó y lo último que se oyó fue un grito.

-Oye Fred creo que esta vez si nos pasamos un poco- decía su gemelo George a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno.

-Sí hermano, mira que mandar a la bruja esa amante de los libros a la enfermería por una "pequeña bromita"- respondió el otro pelirrojo a su gemelo.

-Bueno pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que no era muy grave y que saldría mañana por la mañana.

-Sí tienes razón, sólo necesitarán encontrar un reemplazo...

-...por un día

-...nada más- terminaron los dos al unísono.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de profesores...

-Vamos Severus solamente por hoy...- suplicaba el director Dumbledore a su profesor de pociones.

-Pero por qué yo? por qué no Poppy o Minerva o Pomona...?

-Severus, Poppy y Pomona están ocupadas con la poción para los petrificados, Minerva, Filius y Camila (N/A profesora de estudios Muggles) tienen exámenes preparativos para los TIMOS hoy, la profesora Vector tiene problemas con la torre de astronomía y los tiene que arreglar antes de su clase de esta noche y no...- dijo al ver la intención de replicar del aturdido profesor -...ni Hagrid ni Filch tienen idea de como tratar libros, vamos eres mi último recurso en todo el día de hoy no tienes clases con tus alumnos, sólo hoy- dijo poniendo ojos de perrito triste.

-Asch está bien, está bien pero no vuelvas a mirarme de ese modo- accedió al fin.

-Además recuerda que el año recién comienza a estas alturas del curso no hay nadie en la biblioteca excepto claro la señorita Granger pero ella no causará ningún tipo de problemas...

-Sí, señor- dijo un poco más pálido de lo normal -Granger, no puede ser de todas las personas en este colegio tenía que ser ella la que se la pasa en la maldita biblioteca decía interiormente recuerda que tu también pasabas mucho tiempo en la "maldita biblioteca" cuando estudiabas aquí dijo de repente una voz en su cabeza.

-Chicos, creo que voy a la biblioteca a empezar el trabajo que nos dejó Flittwick (N/A si no se escribe así por favor díganmelo que soy medio mensa recordando la "hortografya" de los nombres y hechizos jeje), ah y también tengo que empezar el de defensa contra las artes oscuras y el de pociones y también voy a revisar por última vez los ingredientes de la poción multijugos- dijo la castaña saliendo de encantamientos.

-Seguro Herms, yo tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch- dijo el pelinegro.

-Y yo creo que voy a divertirme un poco derrotando a todos en la sala común en ajedrez mágico- intervino el pelirrojo con una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios.

-Nos Vemos después chicos- y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca.

En el camino no se cruzó con nadie y al llegar a la biblioteca, ésta se encontraba totalmente vacía aunque eso no le parecía extraño pues a esas tempranas alturas del curso nadie se aparecía por ahí, excepto ella claro pero sinceramente Hermione no era lo que podemos llamar un chica del todo "normal".

Pocas horas más tarde había terminado con casi todos sus deberes pero aún le faltaba hacer el ensayo de dos metros de pergamino para defensa contra las artes oscuras pero ninguno de los libros que tenía a la mano le servía mucho ya que el tema venía muy general, entonces recordó que Lockheart (N/A se escribía así?) le había dado el permiso para entrar en la sección prohibida, donde seguramente encontraría algo más detallado así que ni lenta ni perezosa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida.

Minutos después de que la castañita hubiera entrado en la Sección Prohibida y se hubiera perdido de vista, una capa negra ondeante entraba por la puerta de la biblioteca, sí era Severus Snape que regresaba de una charla con el director, cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de una silla al correrse y de alguien como subiéndose en ella ya que la madera tronó un poco, el sonido provenía de la Sección Prohibida por lo que rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio de Madame Pince la Bibliotecaria, abrió el cajón superior de la derecha y saco un pergamino amarillento algo arrugado.

-Veamos- dijo leyendo la lista que se encontraba en sus manos en ese preciso instante.

"Alumnos con permiso especial para entrar en la Sección Prohibida:

Penélope Clearwater

Matt Richards

Marissa Benson

..."

El profesor siguió leyendo la lista, sus ojos bajaban por los nombres a una velocidad increíble.

Roger Davies

Hermione Granger

..."

Entonces escuchó que alguien o algo se caía y sin pensarlo dos veces fue en dirección a la Sección Prohibida (N/A como escribo mucho "Sección Prohibida" no les parece bueno ya que sigamos con el fic), abrió la pequeña reja que la separaba de los demás estantes de la biblioteca y vio a una pequeña de cabello castaño enmarañado en el suelo sobándose la parte baja de la espalda ya que había caído de sentón al duro suelo de madera.

-Señorita Granger, que está haciendo aquí?- preguntó el profesor viendo a la pequeña en el piso.

-Lo siento profesor Snape...- dijo viendo al suelo para que él no notara su sonrojo repentino -... pero le juro que tengo permiso para estar aquí...

-Lo sé pero, por qué está en el suelo y que busca?- respondió caminando hacia la castañita y tomándola por la cintura la ayudó a levantarse.

-Pues, verá en realidad solo quería alcanzar ese libro de ahí para acabar mi ensayo de defensa, el que dice "Hechizos defensivos y su aplicación contra las artes oscuras"- ella señaló con su mano al estante más elevado - pero no lo alcanzaba así que me subí a la silla pero me caí.

-Y, por qué no pidió ayuda?

-No había nadie...

El profesor se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, hasta hace unos momentos la castañita se encontraba completamente sola en la biblioteca, el profesor se dirigió al instante al estante que ella le señalaba y se estiró para lograr alcanzar el libro pero realmente estaba muy alto y en la Sección Prohibida había un encantamiento que evitaba realizar cualquier hechizo por lo que no podía levitar hasta él ni lanzarle un hechizo convocador.

-Hermione acércate por favor- pidió cambiando su tono de voz nuevamente, ese que solamente le salía cuando le hablaba a ella, a su "pequeña castaña favorita" (N/A jeje si ya se convirtió en su favorita y eso que es una leona de Gryffindor jaja).

-Voy..- fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir y desvió la mirada para no perderse en sus hermosos y profundos ojos negros.

-Te voy a cargar y tú alcanzas el libro está bien?

-Sí profesor.

Snape la tomó por la cintura introduciendo sus manos el la túnica de la chica para "sostenerla mejor" (N/A obviamente lo hizo con otra intención no creen?), hubo un instante en el que ella se estremeció al contacto de la suave y tersa piel suya con la fría mano de él y el profesor lo sintió por lo que sólo puedo dibujar una sonrisa en los labios y levantarla para que alcanzara el libro.

-Profesor, ya tengo el libro, ya me puede bajar.

-Está bien, Hermione- de nuevo otro estremecimiento.

Lentamente la comenzó a bajar procurando que no se golpeara con el estante de libros, pero un movimiento de la chica lo hizo detenerse.

-Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-Es que me atoré, mi camisa y mi túnica se atoraron pero no sé como.

-A ver espera.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de revisar por que en ese momento tanto la camisa como la túnica de castaña se rasgaron y ella cayó al suelo sobre el profesor Snape.

-Está bien no esperes...- dijo con un dejo de burla pero no de la mala sino intentando parecer gracioso por lo que ella dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, que de repente cambió a una expresión de total vergüenza, estaba acostada sobre su PROFESOR DE POCIONES, en el suelo de biblioteca, con la camiseta abierta ligeramente (N/A y si llaman ligeramente a una abertura desde el cuello de ésta hasta el ombligo jajaja) y su camisa y su túnica tiradas quien sabe donde en el piso, para su suerte, él parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Entonces Severus se puso en pie, y le tendió la mano a la pequeña para que hiciera lo mismo, entonces notó la enorme abertura que tenía en la camiseta, con la cual no se dejaba mucho a la imaginación aún y cuando la chica sólo tenía doce años, él se sonrojó y ella lo notó por lo que rápidamente se cubrió con las manos.

-Calma Severus, vamos ya la has visto así y hasta con menos ropa, además es tu ALUMNA y solo tiene DOCE A–OS tranquilo- se repetía el profesor mentalmente.

Hermione divisó su camisa y su túnica y se los colocó lo mas velozmente que pudo.

Sin más tomó el libro, que había caído en la mesa, y se disponía a salir de la Sección Prohibida (N/A y otra vez la burra al trigo estoy dale y dale con eso de "la Sección Prohibida ya lo escribí más de cinco veces no?), pero un impulso que no pudo contener la hizo darse vuelta y plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Snape acompañado de un tímido "Gracias", después salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor a acabar sus deberes.

…l se quedó ahí plantado e inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la mejilla que la pequeña acababa de besar.

-…sto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé- se dijo en voz alta -A ver cuando vuelvo a ayudar a Dumbledore con otro de sus trabajitos como "Bibliotecario por un día", Ja mejor me tomo un Filtro de los Muertos en vida- pensó mientras de dirigía de nuevo a las mazmorras.

///////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola!

yo de nuevo con un nuevo capi...que les pareció?...les gustó?...dejen un review porfis no les cuesta nada rcuerden que acepto de TODO solo tienen que oprimir el botón GO! ayá abajo porfis!!!!

gracias a los que me dejan reviews de verdad aunque sean porquitos me suben mucho el ánimo y mientras haya alguien a quien le guste el fic lo voy a seguir...pero si no me dejan review como voy a saberlo aun no aprendo Legeremancia jeje así que diganme ls gusta...o no...está bien...o es una cosa muy ...fea jaja

recuerden que tengo otros dos fics aun sin subir en esta pagina (Draco/Herms Cedric/Herms) si quieren alguno solo pídanlo ya subi mi Remus/Herms por si a alguien le interesa...jeje

besos

los quiere

YO! (duh quien más?) Kambrin Potter (**_cassiddymalfoy_**) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas más u)


	4. Chapter 4 O Dumbledore

**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!? por cassiddymalfoy**

**Capítulo 4 O Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco o una Legeremancia para molestarme!**

El día transcurría lo más normal para el desagradable profesor de Pociones, o bueno tan normal como era posible después de su inesperado encuentro con la castaña de Gryffindor la otra noche, avanzaba por el solitario pasillo pensando únicamente en la pequeña dueña su corazón, aquel que juró nuca volvería a amar a nadie, ahora estaba enamorado de una pequeña que era ni más ni menos que su alumna, una Gryffindor, la mejor amiga de potter el hijo de aquel que le arrebató a su primer amor, el que creía que sería el único en su vida, ahora era opacado por una dulce niña de tan solo doce años pero no era posible la diferencia de edades era demasiadaVeinte años es mucho, Severus reacciona, ella tiene doce y tú...treinta y dos... pero no importaba cuanto se lo dijera, cuanto se reclamara o cuanto se castigara, sus sentimientos hacia Hermione no estaban dispuestos a cambiar.

Aún cavilando, debatiéndose entre seguir atormentándose despierto o dormir y entrar a ese mundo donde solo existían él y ella, Hermione Granger, no había mucha opción era tarde y mañana era día de clases, tendría que soportar a esos niños malcriados y malagradecidos pero algo iluminaba su día, mañana ella tenía Pociones y aunque fuera sólo unos momentos podría verla, aunque el barullo fuera excesivo o nulo podría contemplarla y rodeado de alumnos podría contenerse para no hacer algo indebido.

Se cambió y se puso su pantalón de pijama negro de seda, combinaba perfectamente con sus misteriosos ojos y su lacio cabello, su piel blanquecina brillaba a la luz de la luna, se acostó en su cama, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el normalmente serio e inexpresivo rostro, la almohada, las sábanas, la cama aún tenía su aroma impregnado, Vainilla y Jazmines.. era lo único que pensaba mientras caía en un profundo sueño a manos de Morfeo. (N/A yo quiero ser Morfeo para tenerlo entre mis manos)

Horas más tarde despertó empapado en sudor pero aún con una radiante sonrisa en sus finos labios, era ella, la dueña de sus sueños, también la dueña de sus sonrisas, de su alegría, se sentó en la cama y se puso en pie, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al contacto del frío suelo de piedra, miró por la ventana la luna aún estaba en el hermoso cielo nocturno pero ligeros tonos rojizos hacían su aparición por el cielo, el alba se acercaba y con el alba una nueva oportunidad de acercarse a ella, de sentirla cerca aunque la distancia fuera inmensa, de ver a su pasión prohibida a Su Hermione...

(N/A ok creo que me puse demasiado cursi y sentimental en esta parte o ustedes que dicen? yo opino que sí...kathy mala ¡TAZ!...kathy mala ¡TAZ! ...kathy mala ¡TAZ!... varios golpes después y como la computadora sigue intacta podemos continuar con el fic jeje)

-Necesito con urgencia una ducha, y una bien fría- se dijo aún en medio de la desvaneciente oscuridad que la habría paso al nuevo día.

Salía ya del cuarto de baño, iba vestido como siempre, pantalón negro de vestir, camisa negra completamente abrochada, zapatos negros de vestir igual y una prefecta túnica negra de manga larga completamente abrochada, su cabello caía suavemente a ambos lados de su rostro enmarcando sus bellos ojos y extrañamente esa mañana no se veía ni grasiento ni maltratado. (N/A lo que uno hace cuando está enamorado y muchas veces sin darse cuenta)

-Mira Ron, parece que alguien se despertó de buenas esta mañana- dijo Harry señalando a su amiga que entraba en ese momento por las puertas de roble del Gran Comedor.

-Sí Herms, que paso para que traigas esa Sonrisa, estoy seguro de que hasta china pueden verla- preguntó Ron en cuanto su amiga se hubo sentado entre él y Harry.

-Sólo digamos que tuve una buena noche- puntualizó ella.

Y era verdad, había pasado una hermosa noche llena de dulces sueños que por desgracia, ella pensaba, no se podían hacer realidad, donde los protagonistas eran siempre los mismos, la pequeña "insufrible sabelotodo" de Gryffindor y el temido profesor jefe de la casa Slytherin Severus Snape, en diversas situaciones que siempre acababan con un dulce y tierno beso pero justo en el momento en el que su sueño se tornaba perfecto el beso se detenía y ella despertaba, aún así contaba con poder soñar otra vez.

-Harry mira!- dijo Ron codeando a su amigo para que volteara hacia la mesa de profesores - el Apocalipsis llega, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se apoderará del mundo- exclamó con dramatismo - Snape se ha lavado el cabello- de repente una oleada de risas estalló por toda la mesa de Gryffindor, todos reían excepto claro una dulce castaña.

-Ronald, ya deja de estarlo insultando- gritó y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

-Ok creo que el Apocalipsis de verdad llega- ironizó Harry - Herms defendiendo a snape por segunda vez, a esa chica le pasa algo y algo muy muy grave.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de profesores.

-Severus necesito hablar contigo- dijo Albus dumbledore inclinándose sobre su lado izquierdo para hablar con el susodicho.

-Sí Albus que sucede?- preguntó él.

-Como verás se han presentado diversos ataques contra los hijos de padres muggles.

-Sí señor, lo he notado.

-Severus me parece que uno en particular corre más peligro que los demás- inició el profesor -Hermione Granger es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, hija de muggles y la mejor bruja en Hogwarts, Te quiero pedir un muy importante favor...

-Dígame...- dijo calmado aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, tenía demasiados sentimientos confusos.

-Necesito que le des clases particulares de defensa a Hermione Granger- dijo el director con semblante serio que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

-Pero, señor no debería ser Lockheart el que le diera clases, es decir él es su profesor de defensa contra las Artes oscuras no yo...

-Sí, pero confía más en ti para esta tarea que en él.

-Entiendo señor, lo haré...- accedió aunque a regañadientes pues no se creía muy capaz de controlar sus instintos cuando pasara suficiente tiempo cerca de la castaña y peor aún, A SOLAS -O se a ha vuelto loco, o usa Legeremancia para molestarme pensaba distraídamente.

-Severus creo que ésta es tu oportunidad para comunicarle a la señorita Granger de sus clases particulares y por favor dígale que no se lo comente a nadie ni siquiera a Harry y a Ron- dijo señalando a la chica que salía despavorida del Gran Comedor en esos momentos.

-Está bien señor, sólo porque usted me lo pide.

El profesor salió del gran comedor, con el mismo aire de siempre, derrochando arrogancia, pero en cuanto las puertas de roble se cerraron tras él giró su cabeza en todas direcciones en busca de Hermione, sin una razón precisa, tomó el pasillo de la izquierda atento a cualquier sonido fuera de lo común, cuando un sollozo llegó a sus oídos, proviniendo de un aula vacía de encantamientos que no se usaba hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Se acercó y giró levemente el pomo de la puerta, abrió lentamente y con sumo cuidado cuando otro sollozo llegó a sus oídos, ahí, sentada en uno de los pupitres se hallaba la pequeña Hermione llorando, que aún no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más había ingresado en la habitación hasta que la puerta se cerró ruidosamente.

-Demonios- maldijo Snape por lo bajo.

-Pro..pro..profesor..S..Sn...Snape..- logró articular la castaña aún llorando.

-Que te pasa pequeña?- preguntó él acercándose, nuevamente la chiquilla se abalanzó a llorar en su regazo, él la abrazó fuertemente intentando transmitirle calor y seguridad.

-Qué hace aquí profesor?-preguntó Hermione ya más tranquila.

-Pues el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te comunicara algo...- comenzó sin saber muy bien que decir -tienes que tomar clases particulares de defensa, es por tu seguridad...

-Lo entiendo, y con quién tomaré clases profesor- preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Pues... conmigo- terminó él.

-Supongo que nos tendremos que ver muy seguido no es así?

-Parece ser que sí, ah y otra cosa me pidió que no le dijeras a nadie de esto, ni siquiera a tus amigos Potter y Weasley.

-No puedo?

-No, me prometes que no dirás nada?

-Lo prometo...- y volvió a abrazar fuertemente al profesor mientras él le acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera castaña.

Los minutos o tal vez fueron horas los que pasaron abrazados eran interminable, no deseaban separarse ninguno de los dos pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo.

-Profesor Snape, cuando comienzo a tomar clases?

-Hoy por la noche a las ocho en mi despacho, después te acompañaré a tu sala común para que no te castiguen por estar afuera a deshoras.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir y besando tiernamente su mejilla salió del aula rumbo a Herbología con los de Ravenclaw.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola soy yo de nuevo regresé con otro capi mil gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews de verdad ayudan muchísimo así por lo menos sé que hay a quienes les gusta el fic jeje por que no me dejan un review...mientras más tenga más rápido actualizo recuerden que tengo 22 o 23 capis escritos ahi ustedes dirán.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras )

P.D recuerden que tengo otros fics (un Draco/Hermione y un Cedric/Hermione) si quieren que suba alguno no duden en pedirlo y también tengo un Remus/Hermione ya publicado por si alguein le interesa...bexitos!


	5. Chapter 5 SS&HG

**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!? por cassiddymalfoyCapítulo 5 "SS&HG" aléjate de mis pensamientos!**

La tarde pasaba normlmente, Hermione iba sliendo del aula de transformciones, sus amigos se irían a volar un rato al campo de Quidditch y ella no tenía ganas de estar en biblioteca (N/A El apocalipsis se acerca, Hermy no quiere ir a la biblioteca!), caminó despacio por los pasillos entre los estudiantes, aún faltaban dos horas para la cena y no tenía tareas ya que había hecho todo a una velocidad increible, llegó a la sala común aún divagando por sus ensoñasiones, protagonizadas como siempre por el mistorioso Severus Snape, dejó sus libros y su mochila en su habitación y salió, no tenía ganas de estar rodeada de gente en la sala común.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al sexto piso y encontró una puerta que podría haber jurado no estaba ahí hace unos segundos, pero en el estado de ausencia en el que se encontraba no le prestó mucha importancia y entró (N/A creo que todos sabemos por que la puerta apareció de repente y si alguno o alguna no lo captó es porque era la sala de los menesteres), la habitación era completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto en Hogwarts, era amplia y tenía un hermoso techo abovedado, había estantes con todos los libros, tanto muggles como mágicos, que le gustaban a Hermione, y frente a una enorme chimenea había una salita de terciopelo dorado. Hermione estaba impresionada y sacó uno de los libros del estante y comenzó a leerlo tumbada en la alfombra blanca.

-Cielos Santo, la cena debe haber empezado hace como una hora!- exclamó la chica escandalizada en cuanto cerró el libro.

Lo tomó del suelo lo colocó nuevamente en el estante, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos que deberían ya de estar por el postre. En cuanto entró y hubo divisado a Harry y Ron se sentó con ellos.

-Hermione, dónde estabas?- pregunto el niño que vivió.

-Oh, es que tenía que arraglar unos asuntos con la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Y ya lo solucionaste?- pregunto el pelirrojo Weasley.

-Pues, si, pero tendré que ir a la biblioteca después de cenar para poder acabar mis deberes ya que no he tenido tiempo...- mintió magistralmente la castaña, depues de todo hace siglos que los había terminado -...gustan venir?- preguntó con segunda intención.

-Ehh... no gracias Herms creo que mejor los hago mañana- repuso Harry.

-Sí y yo lo ayudaré mañana- dijo Ron.

-Está bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que si les preguntaba para que la acompañaran se aseguraba de que por ningún motivo la fueran a buscar.

La castaña cenó de manera apresurada, el profesor Snape no se encontraba en la mesa de profesores por lo que supuso que la estaría esperando en su despacho de las mazmorras. Flataban a penas cinco minutos para las ocho en punto cuando la chica salió apresuradamente del Gran comedor dejando a sus amigos aún en la tercera ronda de postres.

Hermione corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y aún con eso llegó cinco minutos tarde, aunque eso ya no le importaba, sólo estaba confundida, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, o bueno en realidad si sabía era sólo que no quería aceptarlo, de todos en el mundo se había ido a enamorar de él, no había peor persona en el mundo, excepto claro Voldemort, pero bueno quien dijo que el amor era fácli.

Repiro hondo y llamó a la puerta una vez preparándose para la que le cargaría Snape por haber llegada tarde a su primera clase "extra".

-Adelante- dijo una muy fría voz completamente inexpresiva lo cual le imposibilitaba saber si estaba enojado o simplemente lo "normalmente molesto".

La chica abrió cuidadosamente la puerta procurando no hacer nungún sonido que incomodara a su profesor para no empeorar el estado de ánimo que ya de por si debería tener al no haber sido ella puntual.

-Profesor Snape... yo... lo siento...lamento haber llegado tarde...

-No se preocupe señorita Granger lo importante es que ya está aquí- esto si que la impresionó... Snape diciendole que no importaba y rechazando una oportunidad para restar puntos a Gryffindor (N/A Ahora así que le pasa algo grave, llamen a San Mungo!) -tome asiento- indicó señalando la silla frente a su escritorio a la que ella se acercó insegura.

-Profesor, que vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella algo inquieta.

-Pues, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le enseñara todos los métodos posibles para defenderse, pero también a explicarle en que momentos es preciso usarlos, por ejemplo hay momentos inevitables en los que se elije el fin menos dañino...- la chica lo miraba algo confundida pero no por la explicación, no, algo en los ojos de él la estaba haciendo despegarse de la realidad- ... mira si tuviera que escoger entre una tortura y dejarse controlar, lo mejor serpia la tortura ya que en esos casos uno no es conciente de que le serían capaces de obligar a hacer, o entre la muerte y una petrificación es mejor quedar inmóvil durante tiempo indefinido sabiendo que hay solución a morir fingiendo valentía...

Ella escuchaba toda la explicación sin mediar palabra mas no le prestaba la más mínima atención, solo veía sus finos labios moverse suavemente mientras su melodiosa voz le llenaba los oídos.

-Señorita Granger póngase de pie- ordenó Snape pero sin ese toque de frialdad y esceptisismo en la voz.

-Sí profesor- respondió ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Pasaron mucho tiempo el cual ella no supo calcular practicando hechizos tanto defensivos como de ataque, para sorpresa del profesor la pequeña sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, conocía muchísimo de hechizos defensivos y otro tanto de los ofensivos, fue poco, realmente poco lo que el profesor le enseño acerca de hechizos, contrahechizos, maldiciones y contramaldiciones. Poco tiempo despues pasaron a algo un poco más complicado, los hechizos no verbales que a pesar de que era material de sexto curso, Dumbledore se lo había pedido y no dudaba ni un segundo que aquella chica tan especial lo consiguiera sin ninguna complicación, y no se equivocó, luego de aproximadamente una hora y media Hermione podía hacer cuarquier hechizo de manera no verbal, por lo que decidió pasar a lo que seguramente sería lo más complicado.

-Hermione...- otra vez la había llamado por su nombre -por lo que puedo ver eres una excelente bruja en combate y también en defensa en lo que a combate cuerpo a cuerpo se refiere claro, pero existe otra manera de debilitar las defensas de otra persona y esa es entrando en su mente usando...

-Legeremancia cierto?- completó ella inesperadamente.

-Así es como lo sabes- ella pensó en el libro que había estado leyendo esa tarde el de la misteriosa habitación (N/A alias La Sala de los Menesteres jejeje) -yo lo leí en algún libro no estoy segura de donde, pero también sé que su contraparte, por llamarle de alguna manera, es la Oclumancia.

-Veo que sabe de lo que vamos a hablar...

-Señor, voy a tener que aprender Oclumancia?- preguntó algo nerviosa la chiquilla.

-Sí... te notó nerviosa...

-Es que me parece algo muy complicado, además por qué tengo que aprender yo? yo y no Harry, es decir él es el que debería aprender todas estas cosas no yo...

-…l también las aprenderá en su debido momento...- respondió Snape recordando las razones que le había dicho Dumbledore por las cuales ella debía aprender todo eso y también a él se le habían hecho varias teorías como que los mortífagos darían lo que fuera por tener a alguien asi en sus filas e incluso el mismísimo Voldemort dudaría al tener alguien como ella de enmigo pero sentía que había algo más, algo que Dumbledore le ocultaba, pero eso era algo que únicamente él (N/A y yo!) sabía(N/A pero yo más;)).

Sin más se colocó delante de la castaña, podía notar el extremo miedo y nerviosismo en los ojos de la chiquilla que le robaba el sueño, así que le sonrió de manera que a ella le pareció dulce y tierna lo que hizo que su temor disminuyera un poco.

-Estás lista?- preguntó.

-S...Sí- ella asintió eufusivamente con la cabeza.

-Bien recuerda que debes intentar vaciar tu mente de todo sentimiento y emoción no dejar que me adentre en tus recuerdos, esa sería un arma muy poderosa para tu enemigo así que intenta no pensar en nada- explicó el profesor de Pociones- uno...dos...tres...Legiremens! (N/A era así el dichoso hechizo es que como ya les dije tengo mala memoria además de una flojera enorme para ir a buscarlo ahorita).

La chica intentó vaciar su mente, pero le fue completamente imposible en ese momento de repente comenzó a ver muchísimas imágenes de su vida, su cumpleaños número cinco cuando había quedado llena de pastel gracias a su primo Andy (N/A es un chico Andy(diminutivo)Andrew), corría por el campo y de repente se perdía en un bosque y comenzaba a llorar, un día en la playa con su familia, el día que recibió su carta de Hogwarts, su selección, el troll del año pasado, cuando se hizo amiga de Harry y Ron, el juego de ajedrez de Mcgonagall, los mensjes escritos en las paredes ese año, pero de repente el profesor Snape se acercó a algo que no era un recuerdo sino más bien un sueño un deseo, se encontraba en el lago de Hogwarts, era un atardecer precioso, entonces una sombra se acercaba, era bastante alta y la abrazaba por detrás colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, luego se daba vuelta, ahora venía la parte en la que él se acercaba a besarla y se reconocía a Snape, pero no iba a dejar que viera eso.

-No!- gritó pero lo extraño fue que antes de que gritara había vuelto a estar en el despacho de Snape aunque tirada en el piso, al parecer había caído de sentón mientras el inspeccionaba sus recuerdos.

-Veo que ha conseguido pararme señorita Granger- dijo confundido por lo que acababa de ver -ese último recuerdo suyo debe haber sido muy importante o privado si no quería por ningún motivo que yo lo viera.

-Más que un recuerdo era un sueño y realmente me avergonzaría que lo hubiera visto.

-Está bien, Hermione lo intentaremos una vez más y te acompañaré a tu sala común.

-Sí...

-Uno...dos..tres...Legiremens!

Ayudaba a Harry a escoger la poción para pasar el fuego y continuar en la busqueda de la piedra filosofal, Gryffindor gana la Copa de las casas, Harry no responde ninguna de sus cartas está preocupada, se encuentra en su habotación de la torre de Gryffindor completamente sola gritando que debía olvidarlo que era demasiado mayor, estaba en la biblioteca y de repente escribía en un pregamino "SS&HG" y lo encerraba en un corazón que luego decoraba, Ginny asustada entrando al gran comedor, ella estaba apunto de gritar que debía olvidar a Severus Snape y que no le correspondería nunca pero nuevmente fue capaz de pararlo antes de que viera algo de lo que ella pudiera arrepentirse depués.

-Creo que eso a sido todo por hoy Hermione- dijo Snape ayudándola a levantarse pues había caído al suelo nuevamente.

-Sí profesor, que bueno la verdad me estaba cansando un poco ya- dijo ella sóbandose el trasero pues después de haber caído sobre él muy fuertemente y dos veces seguidas ya le dolía.

El profesor miraba a la chica un poco embbobado pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien lo notara, pero de repente un muy, MUY loca idea pasó por su cabeza, se imaginó a sí mismo ayudando a la csataña a aliviar el dolor de su parte posterior con sus propias manos mientras ella le abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba(N/A que "imaginativo nos salió Sevie jajaja), "Severus Snape deberían despedirte por deprevado, mira que para pensar eso con una chiquilla de doce años es porque realmente tienes un problema", se puso completamente rojo nadamás pensando en lo que solo en su imaginación podría hacer, pero de repente recordó que tenía que llevar a la pequeña a su sala común así que consultó el reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared, pasaban cuarenta y dos minutos de la media noche, volvió a mirar a la castaña que estaba que se caía del sueño que tenía, estaba sentada en la silla con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio y la cabeza apoyada en ellas y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente , sin más se quedó completamente dormida.

-Se ve tan tierna- dijo para sí mismo.

La levantó en brazos de tal modo que su cabeza quedara apoyada sobre el pecho de él para que no se hiciera daño, en un acto inconciente la castañita le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se acomodó mejor (N/A y como no estar cómoda si está en brazos de Severus Snape de mí Severus Snape jeje), después emprendió su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero en el trayecto se cruzó con Albus Dumbledore, en relidad casi chocó con él saliendo de su despacho.

-Oh Severus, se ha quedado dormida- dijo el anciano enternecido ante la escena que veían sus ojos, una pequeña dormida, abrazada a Severus Snape que se veía menos severo y frío que de costumbre.

-Sí Albus.

-Severus por la hora no creo que sea conveniente despertarla y tú no conoces la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor...

-Pero tú sí...

-Aún así ni tú ni yo podemos subir a dejarla a su dormitorio y bien lo sabes.(N/A recuerden que NINGÚN chico puede subir a los dormitorios de las chicas sin el permiso de ellas, y por lo visto Hermy no estaba en condicones de dar permisos)

-Entonces qué haremos?...

-Severus, podrías llevarla a tu habitación y dejarla pasar la noche ahí?

-Pero...

-Vamos Severus se ve que la pobre ha quedado exausta dejala descansar un poco.

-Está bien Albus- dijo en tono "normalmente frío" pero luego pensó -"Cada día estoy más seguro de que usa Legeremancia para molestarme".

-Por cierto hasta dónde han llegado?

-La señorita Granger ya dominaba a la perfección la mayoría de los hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, no tuvimos que tardar mucho en eso, también logro dominar increiblemente rápido los hechizos no verbales, estamos con la Oclumancia...

-Vaya que Hermione es especial no me sorprende que esté tan cansada, ... y como va con la Oclumancia?

-Pues en dos ocaciones ha bloqueado mi acceso a su mente aunque aún no lo puede hacer de inmediato eso ya es impresionante para alguien de tan corta edad.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón..- Dumbledore puso una expresión que solo confirmó las sospechas de Severus de que le ocultaba algo pero no comentó nada.

-Bueno, creo, Albus, que lo más conveniente es que la lleve a la cama y le pida aun elfo doméstico que saque de su baul su ropa para mañana.

-Sí supongo que sí, buenas noches Severus...- dijo y desapareció por una esquina.

Severus se quedo un momento reflexionando que sería aquello que le ocultaba Dumbledore, pero por alguna razón había algo que le importaba más que lo secretos que pudieran o no guardarle.

-"SS&HG"... quién será el afortunado dueño del corazón de Hermione...

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola!

porfis no olviden los reviews si tengo faltas de ortografía o no entenden algo avísenme porque tuve que subir el capi bastante rápido...jeje estoy un poco apurada pero tenía que actualizar.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas


	6. Chapter 6 Una noche interminable

**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?**

****

**Capítulo 6 Una noche interminable**

Snape caminaba distraídamente por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras del castillo del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, iba absorto en sus pensamientos los cuales tenían que ver con la pequeña castaña que llevaba en brazos completamente dormida.

-Hermione...Hermione...esto no puede estar pasando- repetía constantemente.

De repente llegó al aula de pociones la cual atravesó rápidamente cruzando entre los pupitres con la castañita en brazos de Morfeo, se colocó detrás del escritorio frente a una puerta enorme negra de ébano (N/A eso era una madera o no? jeje es que ya no me acuerdo pero si no lo es o de plano ni existe sólo imaginen que es un madera café súper oscura tirándole a negro), se dio cuenta de que tenía que sacar la llava de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, así que cargó a Hermione con un sólo brazo sin que la chiquilla se inmutara si quiera (N/A uyyyy que fuerte mi Sevie), introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió muy cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ruido para después cerrarla del mismo modo y cerrar la puerta con llave nuevamente.

Colocó a la pequeña en la cama suavemente, pero no contaba con que ella, aún dormida, se aferraría a él tan fuertemente, Severus no quería despertarla pero ella no le soltaba por ningún motiva, cuando intento separarse, tiró de él inconcientemente haciendo que casi cayera sobre ella, pero logró sostenerse, aún así quedo a penas a pocos centímetros del rostro de la castaña.

-No, no te vayas...- hablaba Hermione dormida.

-Aquí estoy, estoy contigo...-respondió inmediatamente Snape.

-Te quiero, te quiero mucho...- a pesar de que ella seguía dormida esas palabras iluminaron el rostro del severo profesor, mas no sabía con certeza a quién se dirigía pero una idea si tenía SS&HG quién es el dueño de tu corazón peque? pensaba.

Snape no pudo evitarlo, se hallaba a sólo unos milímetros de sus labios, posó su vista el ellos, eran perfectos, tenían un tono rosado pálido, se curvaban haciendo una sonrisa dulce e infantil, estaban un poco húmedos, demasiado tentadores según él. No lo soportó más, se acercó con intensiones de besarla, pero la parte aún conciente de sí lo hizo contenerse, pero estaba tan cerca...le dio un beso el comisura de los labios al cual la pequeña dormida sonrió y le soltó. Snape se puso en pie y encendió la chimenea para que no pasara frío por la noche, después llamo a un elfo doméstico para que le ayudara.

-Profesor Snape, señor, deseaba usted algo? en que puede Bocky ayudarle?- dijo el pequeño elfo doméstico con ojos azul eléctrico (N/A ya saben como el ojo mágico de ojoloco Moody) ataviado con un paño de cocina con el emblema de Hogwarts.

-Mira Bocky, tienes que ir a la torre de Gryffindor, al dormitorio de las alumnas de segundo año, la cama de Hermione Granger estará vacía, eso es porque el director insistió en que lla pasara la noche aquí, de su baúl sacaras una túnica y un uniforme escolar para mañana y si puedes ropa interior y su pijama...has entendido?

-Si profesor Snape, señor, Bocky regresará en un minuto...

-Ah y... no despiertes a nadie...

-Sí señor- dicho esto despareció con un "PLOC".

Snape se acercó a su cama, Hermione dormía plácidamente de lado dejando ver unos cacheteros blancos con azul que tenían corazones, mariposas y letras que formaban oraciones como: "I love you like...the sunset fight" o "...it night the moon and the stars..", comenzó a divagar nuevamente en sus pensamientos acerca de la castañita, recordó como había deseado ayudarle a aliviar su dolor hace rato, como la besaba, sus suaves labios, su piel perfecta,...hasta su ropa interior es dulce y tierna..., un repentino "PLOC" lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Señor Bocky ha regresado con todo lo que le ha pedido...

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Bocky, ahora puedes irte...- y el elfo así lo hizo.

Snape revisó lo que había traído el elfo, una túnica negra (la de hogwarts), una falda gris yna corbata de Gryffindor, una camisa blancaq, unos calcetines blancos,...entonces regresó a la falda, mañana Hermione tenía doble hora de pociones y clase con él...tomó su varita y recortó un poco la falda, quería apreciar mejor sus lindas piernas mientras la tenía enfrente. Siguió inspeccionando lo que tenía sobre el sillón, la pijama de hemione era muy tierna, eran unos shorts chiquitos con una blusa de manga corta ambos de color amarillo suave con una estrella, un luna y una nube y debajo la frase "SWEET DREAMS", después se fijó en su ropa interior, era amarilla, tanto los cacheteros como el pequeño top (N/A ya saben los que son como camisetitas chiquitas que usas antes de usar brassier) y tenían oraciones como: "blue love blue" "yellow sweet" o "red love yellow".

-te quiero no te vayas...- dijo la pequeña en sueños, por lo que Snape se acercó a ella.

Seguía soñando, así que Severus decidió ponerle su pijama, le desabrocho la falda y le bajó el cierre para después sacársela delicadamente, deshizo el nudo de su corbata y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa blanca, pronto la chica estuvo en ropa interior, sus cacheteros azules con blanco y una camiseta igual azul con blanco con la inscripción "ANGEL".

-"Angel" eso es lo que eres un ángel...mi ángel...

Cuidadosamente le colocó su pijama rozando ligeramente el cuerpo de Hermione lo cual provocó ligeras descargas como eléctricas, la recostó sobre la almohada y la cubrió con las suaves mantas de seda negra. Después se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha bien fría, al salir se encontraba vestido únicamente con su pantalón de seda negro (N/A Hermy que haces dormida DESPIERTA! si vieras el bombonzazo que tienes enfrente... pensándolo bien no despiertes él es MIO jejeje ), sacó unas mantas y se recostó en el sofá como la otra noche, poco después había caído dormido en brazos de Morfeo.(N/A es decir estaba en mis brazos y cubierto con los de atena potter no? jeje)

-No...no...NO!- gritó Hermione exaltada mientras despertaba de aquel horrible sueño.

Sin embargo se extrañó mucho, ya que no se encontraba en su habitación de la torre di Gryffindor, pero aún así conocía ese lugar, la pregunta era como había llegado a la habitación de Snape, entonces lo vio acostado en el sillón, pero viéndola con expresión de preocupación.

-Hermione... te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es sólo que... tuve mal sueño nada más- dijo volteando hacia otro lado pero él alcanzó a ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que sucede?- dijo poniéndose en pie y caminado hacia Hermione que seguía sentada en la cama.

-Es sólo que...no lo sé...me siento sola...

-No estás sola...yo estoy contigo- este último comentario hizo que la pequeña se girará hacia su profesor y se abalanzara hacia él abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Gracias Se... digo profesor Snape...

-No te preocupes, no estamos en las clases y me has ayudado mucho más de lo que te imaginas, puedes llamarme Severus...

-Gracias...

-Creo que aún es muy temprano para estar despierto, no crees que sería mejor volver a dormir Hermione?

-No puedo dormir, no con tormentas, odio las tormentas...-dijo señalando la única ventana de la habitación.

Severus se acercó, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le abrazó con dulzura (N/A no es justo yo quiero a Sevie para mi).

-Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo?- preguntó señalando el espacio vacío junto a ella -no quiero estar sola.

-Si tú quieres...

-Sí, por favor.

El profesor se metió a la cama junto a la chica quedando a poca distancia de ella, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, ella se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a su profesor de pociones.

-Severus...- comenzó ella tímidamente y con algo de vergüenza.

-Sí Hermione...

-Me abrazarías?...

-Por supuesto- él pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la castaña que se pegó completamente a su cuerpo, y cayó poco a poco en un sueño profundo. …l en cambio no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba debatiéndose con sigo mismo, tenía que controlarse, pero teniendo a la castaña tan cerca le era sumamente difícil, así pasó la noche más interminable de toda su vida...

////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola! jeje lamento haberme tardado tant pero tenía unos pequeños problemitas con la compu.

porfis dejen muchos reviws aunque sea para saber que lo leyeron jejeje

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (cassiddymalfoy) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje )


	7. Chapter 7 El secreto de Dumbledore

**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?**

****

**Capítulo 7 El secreto de Dumbledore**

Hermione despertó muy temprano esa mañana del viernes, intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte brazo la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura impidiéndoselo. La pequeña se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el bello rostro dormido de Severus Snape, era tan tierno y dulce, parecía que sus sueños eran lindos pues una fina sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios (N/A obviamente eran lindos sueños, nada inocentes pero lindos al fin y al cabo, es decir etaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Hermy...,espera debería estar conmigo y no con ella...), lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, esos misteriosos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban.

-Buenos días pequeña- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Buenos días- le respondió muy sonrojada.

-Si quieres puedes meterte a bañar aún son las seis de la mañana- dijo señalando una puerta lateral -por cierto, qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Pues...yo... siempre acostumbro despertarme temprano, no me gusta llegar tarde.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se iba a dar una ducha antes de comenzar las clases, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había llegado a esa habitación sin ropa alguna.

-Eh...profesor...

-Si?

-Esque...pues...no tengo nada con que cambiarme...toda mi ropa se encuentra en mi habitación...

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita Granger, anoche le pedí a un elfo doméstico que le trajera un poco de ropa, se encuentra ahí en el sofá.

-Ah muchas gracias...

Se metió al baño, abrió el agua caliente como acostumbraba y se comenzó a desvestir pensando en su misterioso profesor de Pociones, cómo era posible que le gustara alguién tan...diferente? (N/A lo mismo me pregunto yo diariamente).

-Hermione, sácatelo de la cabeza, no es bueno que te hagas ilusiones- decía mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo -él nunca va a fijarse en tí, es demasiado mayor.

Mientras la pequeña Hermione estaba en el baño, Severus Snape pensaba una vez más en el posible significado de "SS&HG", pero de repente recordó la reacción de Dumbledore y su interés porque Hermione aprndiera a defenderse, Qué sería aquello que tanto se empeñaba el director en ocultar?

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, estaba sentado frente a una vasija de piedra con runas grabadas y su contenido era de un color plateado pero no se podía decir con certeza si era un líquido o un gas (N/A para los que no han captado era el pensadero).

-Ay no es posible, por qué son los más inocentes los que llevan la carga más pesada?- se dijo el anciano a sí mismo.

De repente colocó su varita en si sien y depegó una hebra de aquel extraño líquido o gas para después depositarla en la vasija que tenía enfrente, de ella surgió una figura blanca perlada, algo así como un fantasma, era una mujer envuelta en chales con el cabello completamente desordenado y los ojos desmensuradamente agrandados por unas gafas redondas (N/A si era el insecto loco de Trelowny), entonces comenzó a girar sobre sí misma mientras hablaba con una voz grave y vacía.

"La nueva era de la oscuridad se acerca, el que no debe ser nombrado pronto regresará, el niño que sobrevivió no estará solo en la batalla, hija de muggles, portadora de magia inigualable, la heredera de dos de los fundadores se hallará a su lado, peligro correrá, es más delicada de lo que aparenta, la muerte le aguardará a cualquiera que desate el poder oculto que en ella se encuentra...la nueva era de la oscuridad está cerca..."

La mujer volvió a sumergirse en aquel extraño líquido gaseoso plateado.

-Señorita Granger si tan solo supiera usted la verdad...

Flash Back

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba consternado mientras regresaba de la torre Norte del castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Esto eleva a dos el número de profecías verdaderas hechas por la señorita Trelowny...

Pero algo le preocupaba más que el saber si profesora de adivinación era o no calificada para dicho puesto, lo más importante era averiguar a quién se refería dicha profecía.

Caminaba en silencio por los desolados pasillos, aún eran vacaciones de verano, pronto Harry Potter iniciaría su primer año escolar y tenía que averiguar quién era la otra persona que nesecitaba "protección especial", fue ahí cuando decidió iniciar su búsqueda por todos los niños hijos de padres muggles del colegio, pero no fue sino hasta mas o menos un año después que descubrió la verdad que envolvía a a la enigmática señorita Granger, una de las mejores brujas que haya pisado Hogwarts, por no decir la mejor (N/A ay sí eso es porque no me conoce a mí).

Hermione Jane Granger no es como dicen una simple "inmunda sangre sucia", es descendiente del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor y de Rowena Ravenclaw, al parecer ellos tuvieron un romance oculto y varias generaciones después en las que hubieros squibs casados con simples muggles el don de la magia se perdió en esa familia o eso parecía pues la señorita Granger es una bruja hecha y derecha ahora todo consistía en que aprendiera a defenderse por todos los medios posibles y descubrir aquel misterioso poder del que hablaba la profecía, pero aquello le correspondía a Severus Snape, mejor profesor de Defensa física y mental no había por eso lo asignaría como su tutor en el apropiado momento, ahora su mayor prioridad era saber que clase de magia guardaba la señorita Hermione Granger dentro de sí.

Fin del Flash Back

Hermione corría a su clase de Transformaciones con la profesora Mcgonagall, entró en el aula y se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar hasta el frente de la clase, poco después el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar y detrás de ellos Minerva Mcgonagall la profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-Tomen asiento y cállense- comenzó la siempre severa profesora -Señorita Grenger el director quiere verla en su despacho ahora mismo, queda excentada de sus clases de este día así que dese prisa yo me encargo de que reciba los apuntes de todas sus clases.

Hermione la miró extrañada pero aún así recogió sus cosas y salió del salón de clases rumbo al despacho del director, se le hacía muy raro que la excusaran de todas las materias del día, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para que la quería el director que requiriera todo el día.  
Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada del despacho del director, pero recordó que no sabía la contraseña.

-Piensa Hermione piensa- se decía a sí misma, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho, pues el profesor Snape llegaba por el corredor de la derecha.

-Qué hace aquí señorita Granger?

-Pues el director me mandó a llamar profesor Snape.

-Que curioso a mí también...- se extrañó el profesor -pasamos...- dijo cediéndole el paso a la castaña.

-Seguro...

-Caramelos de frutillas.

La gárgola se abrió dando paso a una escalera de caracol que ascendía rápidamente, profesor y alumna se montaron en ella y subieron al despacho del director. Llamaron tres veces a la enorme aldaba de las puertas de roble.

-Adelante- dijo la voz siempre serena de Albus Dumbledore -Ah señorita Granger, Severus, me alegra que hallan venido tan rápido, verán esto es un tema algo delicado...

-Qué sucede Albus?- preguntó intigado Snape.

-Verán, supongo que ambos se preguntarán acerca del porque te asigné a la señorita Granger como "alumna especial"- ambos asintieron con la cabeza- y supongo que también les interesará saber cual es la razón por la que me interesa que precismente ella aprenda todo tipo de defensa...-volvieron a asentir- pues todo se basa en una...profecía acerca de la señorita Granger, pero para que contarla si pueden verla, tal vez así logren asimilarlo mejor.

Dumbledore se dirigió al armario donde guardaba el pensadero, lo sacó y lo colocó en el escritorio frente a los presentes, después se colocó su varita en la sien y depositó un pensamiento en la vasija.

-Pero...

-Entiendo que se sienta un poco... asustada señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore en cuanto terminaron de analizar la profecía.

-Albus cómo estás tan seguro de que es ella?- preguntó Severus Snape disimulando a la perfección el miedo que sentía del poder perder a su pequeña.

-Investigué Severus, investigué, la señorita Granger es heredera de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw sólo que después de matrimonios entre squibs y muggles el gen mágico de la familia parecía haberse perdido hasta...

-Mí...- dijo Hermione interviniendo por primera vez -profesor, por que me lo está diciendo hasta ahorita y no cuando el profesor Snape comenzó a darme clases...

-Porque no sabía si estaría preparada para recibir tal información, pero usted a demostrado ser una bruja totalmente excepcional y no dudo de sus capacidades para asimilar lo que esto sinifica.

-Entiendo...- dijo la castañita- profesor si esto solamente ha durado una o a lo mucho dos horas por que me excento de las materias de todo el día?

-Ah cierto, casi lo olvidaba, Hermione, tú y Severus deberán hacer un...encargo especial que tengo para ustedes, tendrán que estar fuera el fin de semana empezando hoy, saldrán en media hora cuando los estudiantes estén en clases y no puedan hacer preguntas regresarán ya sea el domingo por la noche o el lunes por la mañana, Severus- dijo volteando a ver a éste último- te voy a pedir que no la dejes sola ni un momento...

-Está bien Albus...

-Bien pues no se diga más, ambos vallan a empacar lo que crean nesesario y partan cuanto antes.

Profesor y alumna salieron del despacho del director a hacer sus respectivos equipajes, se verían en la habitación del primero para esperar que Dumbledore les diera indicaciones acerca de ese "encargo" (N/A si claro ahora Hermy va y pasa todo el fin de semana a solas con MI Sevie no es justo, voy a demendar a la escritora que es una bruja malvada por ...un momento yo soy la escritora jeje...hem... entonces olvidemos el pequeño incidente y dejemos a la dulce y linda autora continuar con el fic jeje).

-Hermione...- le susurró Severus al oído en cuanto ella se sentó en la cama.

-Sí...Severus...

-Segura de que estás bien?

-En realidad tengo...miedo...- a Hermione se le quebraba un poco la voz.

-Pequeña no llores, estoy contigo.

Hermione lloraba en silencio, así que el profesor Snape se acercó y la abrazó con dulzura ella se aferró a su cintrura mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.(N/A cre que Hermy le quiere quitar el puesto a Myrtle la Llorona)

-Tranquila...- susurraba tiernamente.

La separó un poco de él, tenía légimas por todo el rostro y los ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados, se agachó y le besó la frente, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese mínimo contacto, Severus limipió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus dedos y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, prácticamente estaba incado frente a Hermione que permanecía sentada en la cama, se acercó y le besó ambos párpados que permanecían cerrados.

-Recuerda que nuca te voy a dejar sola...

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'

hola venga no les dejo la nota tan larga solo les pido que dejen reviews y se pasen por mis otros fics ya publique el Remus/Hermione y el Cedric/Hermione por si a alguien le interesa!!!

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legion de las Lupina

(y algunas mas jejeu)


	8. Chapter 8 el encargo

**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?**

****

**Capítulo 8 El "encargo"**

Dumbledore llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Snape tres veces, Hermione permanecía sentada en la cama aunque las lágrimas habían dejado de correr por su rostro, pero aún se podía apreciar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, Severus se apresuuró a abrirle al Director.

-Severus, la señorita Granger ya está aquí?- preguntó el anciano entrando.

-Sí Albus, está sentada en la cama.

-Bien, Hermione...- dijo mirando a la pequeña - cómo te sientes?(N/A no se supone que Dumbledore es inteligente y todo eso? creo que la pregunta tiene respuesta y es más que obvia!)

-Estoy algo...nerviosa señor.

-Comprendo, es algo normal, Severus...- dijo mirando a éste último -te voy a pedir que durante este...ehm...viaje la protejas como a tu vida.

-lo haré Albus, no tienes que dudar de eso ni un segundo...

-Señor...- interrumpió Hermione- disculpe, pero, aún no nos dice que es eso tan importante que tenemos que hacer.

-Cierto, mira Hermione...- dijo el ansiano director arrodillándose frente a la castaña, ella se extraño pues sólo a Harry lo llamaba por su nombre de pila -el viiaje que van a hacer es algo muy peligroso, nesecito que hagas todo lo que el profesor Snape te diga que hagas, pero recuerda que eres más importante de lo que piensas...si en algún momento siente que tienes que actuar de un modo diferente aunque nunca lo hayas hecho hazlo pero cuida siempre estar cerca de Severus...- indicó Dumbledore- lo que van a tener que hacer es algo muy simple y complicado a la vez, Rowena Ravenclaw tenía una mansión oculta para todo aquel que no fuera se su sangre, es decir si bien yo conossiera la ubicación no puedo entrar ni ver el lugar a menos que tú, que eres su único pariente con vida, me lo autorices y vallas conmigo...

-Profesor, sí yo soy la que debe ir y usted conoce la ubicación, porque no va usted conmigo?- preguntó la castaña.

-Porque el que conoce la ubicación de la casa no soy yo, es el profesor Snape pero no puede decir donde está, otro antiguo sortilegio.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno lo que necesito que hagan es que vallan a la mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, ya que fue ahí donde los fundadores de dichas casas mantuvieron su romance, en esa casa se encuentra la biblioteca más completa del mundo mágico, sin mencionar el laboratorio de pociones y las cámaras ocultas, pero lo que nesecito que busquen es el poder del que habla la profesía, no sé muy bien porque, pero estoy seguro de que más de una respuesta las hallaremos en esa casa, tienen tres días para buscar información, se quedaran en la mansión y recopilarán todo lo que encuentren, se que es posible que no sea tiempo suficiente, pero si se requiere más tiempo y dedicación los enviaré ahí las veces que sean nesesariasy de ser posible, me gustaría que pasaran la vacaciones de pascua en esa casa, claro que eso ya depende de su decición.

Profesor y Alumna se encontraban completamente confundidos, pero sabían que tenían que realizar la tarea que les pedía Dumbledore y pasar el tiempo nesesario juntos. (N/A uy si como ese va a aser un sacificio taaaaaaaaaan grande (notese el sarcasmo) pobre Hermy quieres te cambio de lugar y así ya no sufres jeje)

El director salió de la habitación dejándolos a solas nuevamente, después Sevrus y Hermione se dirigieros hacia el vestíbulo con sus respectivos equipajes, listos para salir.

-Espera- dijo repentinamente Snape al tiempo que sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia el equipaje de Hermione- Reducto!- al instante el equipaje de la chica se encogió, Snape hizo lo mismo con el suyo propio y depués se los guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

Continuaron su camino hacia el vestíbulo por los desolados pasillos, pero eso era normal ya que los estudiantes se hallaban en clases, el trayecto hicieron en silencio aunque lanzándose disimuladas y furtivas miradas que el otro nunca logró percibir (N/A hay que bobitos hermy depierta mujer! digo si yo no puedo aprovechar el bombonzazo de Sevie por lo menos haslo tú por mí no?).

En poco tiempo llegaron a su destino, Severus abrió las enormes puertas de Roble que daban a los terrenos del castillo, en la cabaña de hagrid se podía ver humo saliendo de la chimenea, y a un enorme perro jabalinero echado en la puerta principal cerca del huerto de calabazas. Severus y Hermione atravezaron los terrenos rápidamente hasta que llegaron a las rejas negras con columnas coronadas por sendos cerdos alados (N/A ok creo que a J.K Rowling sí se le fue la mano con esto, digo de todas las hermosas criaturas mágicas, cerdos alados?, porque no elfos o dríades, fenix, hadas, habiendo tantos de donde escofer se fue por los dichosos cerdos alados).

-Señorita Granger, el sitio queda bastante lejos, pero no puedo aparecerme directamente ahí y usted aún es muy joven para aparecerse, así que tendremos que hacer una aparición conjunta entendió?

-Sí profesor, pero aún así estoy nerviosa.

-Calma, todo va a salir bien- la tomo por la cintura y la pegó mucho a su cuerpo, ella se abrazó de él y con un ligero "PLOC" desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en las ruinas de lo que parecía un antiguo pueblo de la época medieval, el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado y desolado, se notaba que nadie había vivido ahí en años, décadas o quizá siglos, pero a pesar de todo les estructuras de los edificios se mantenían intactas, Severus tomó a hermione de la mano y la guió fuera del pueblo hacia un sendero que ascendía en espiral a una colina.

-Ahora sólo no te separes de mí entendido- ella asintió con la cabeza.

Comezaron a subir por el estrecho sendero bordado de árboles, a la pequeña Hermione el camino ya le parecía interminable, de repente, se torvió un tobillo y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Snape se volteó rápidamente y tras examinar el tobillo lastimado de la chica decidió que lo mejor sería curarla en cuanto hubieran llegado a su destino, por lo que la cargó en brazos y prosiguió su camino. (N/A a alguien se le hace familiar la escena en la que Sevie, MI Sevie carga a Hermione? si no esque tal vez deberían poner un poquitito de más atención jeje ahora solo quiero recalcar que esto es un injusticia ya que Hermy se la vive en brazos de MI Sevie y yo nunca puedo estar con él bua bia sniff sniff)

Justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas llegaron a la cima de la colina, si bien el profesor Snape no veía absolutamente nada, la castañita que llevaba en brazos quesó con la boca abierta, frente a ella se alzaba una imponente mansión color marmol en perfecto estado para el tiempo que llevaba deshabitada, al ver la expresión que ponía su profesor, rcordó las palabras que le dijo Dumbledore "no podría entrar no ver..." entonces algo en su interior la hizo bajar al suelo y colocó su manos sobre los ojos del asombrado profesor (N/A asombrado por la actitud de la castaña nadamas por eso eh), él cerró los ojos y de repente una luz blanca salió de las manos de la pequeña. En cuanto Hermione retiró sus manos del rostro de Severus éste puedo apreciar la enorme y hermosa mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw en todo su eplendor, tal fue su impresión que se quedó con la boca abierta. (N/A se ha de ver bien tierno).

-Entramos?...- preguntó tímidamente la castañita...

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Venga para no hacer el cuento tan largo dejen Reviews!!!!!! no es tan dificil solo opriman el botoncito de GO que está ahí abajo...lo ven...bien...ahora...CLIC!

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!? (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dió, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que?, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqupe este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor digánme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.::.A Never Ending Dream.::. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tue origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (acabo de publicar este fic HOY y de verdad quiero su opinió este fic es el primero que comecé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me conveces pero aun asi necesito su opinion de verdad)

° Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan.

Por favor diganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Chapter 9 La Mansión GryffindorRavenclaw

**Capítulo 9 La mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.**

Hermione se paró frente a la enorme reja de la casa y ésta se abrió inmediatamente, Severus se dispuso a seguirla, pero en cuanto puso en pie en lo que serían los terrenos de la mansión un campo de fuerza apareció expulsándola hacia atrás, la casrañita corrió para corroborar que su profesor se encontraba bien, y milagrosamente lo estaba, solo tenía un ligero corte en el cuello.

-Profesor Snape, se encuentra bien?

-Sí señorita Granger me encuentro perfectamente, mi pregunta es en realidad, cómo voy a entrar a su casa sin que vuelva a salir volando por los aires?- respondió con un claro tono de ironía en la voz casi sarcástica.

Hermione nuevamente actuó pura y únicamente por instinto, se acercó lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y lo tomó de la mano, para sorpresa de él y también de ella, (N/A hey hermy suelta esa mano que es solamente mía, MIA y de nadie más, excepto tal vez algunas de las chicas que escriben reviews), se encamino nuevamente hacia la enorme reja y la traspasó con Snape aún tomado de la mano de ella, para sorpresa del profesor, logró entrar sin ningún inconveniente, para después continuar su camino rumbo a la imponente mansión.

El camino lo hicieron en su mayoría en silencio, hasta que llegaron a las enormes puertas de encino claro que conducían al interior de la mansión, Snape se detuvo en seco al notar la complicada cerradura que tenía la puerta.

-Creo, señorita Granger, que entrar va ha a ser algo complicado.

-No lo creo tan difícil profesor Snape- respondió la chica acercándose a la cerradura.

Justo arriba del pomo de la puerta había una especie de cerradura pero no parecía abrirse con ningún tipo de llave conocida, estaba tallada en la madera con varios tipos de marcas y tenía una forma completamente diferente a lo que Snape hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Hermione paso sus dedos por la cerradura y retrocedió dos pasos.

-El collar de mamá...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que Snape escuchó perfectamente.

La chica sacó un collar del interior de su blusa, tenía una cadena de oro muy fina, y un dije con forma de fénix, que ella siempre vio como un pájaro común nada más, la castañita se acerco a la cerradura nuevamente, se quitó el collar, y lo colocó en la cerradura, instantáneamente hubo un resplandor escarlata y se escuchó un tronido tras la puerta, unos instantes después las pesadas puertas se abrían con un ligero rechinido.

-Cómo supiste qué hacer?- preguntó Severus intrigado.

-No lo sé, sólo lo supe- contestó ella confundida.

Ambos se adentraron en la misteriosa mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, adentro todo estaba muy oscuro pero en cuanto Hermione puso un pie en lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo, varias antorchas que brillaban con un fuego color bronce se encendieron, dejando a la vista un enorme recibidor, con pisos de mármol blanco, muebles que se encontraban en perfecto estado para haber pasado el tiempo que debería haber transcurrido desde que la casa se deshabitó, todos de madera clara, varias lámparas se suspendían mágicamente sobre las mesillas de patas finas donde había varios objetos, extraños para Hermione y algunos inclusive extraños para Severus, había flores peculiarmente bien conservadas (N/A haber, haber, haber ...Sevie Hermy despierten, porque les parece raro todo esto si son bruja y mago, es decir ya ni yo que acaso no conocen algo llamado Magia?), y pinturas hermosas que se movían.

-Es ella...- oyeron susurrar a un cuadro.

-Es idéntica a la señora Rowena...- escucharon que decía otro.

Hermione avanzaba maravillada por los pasillos de la casa, y Severus tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarla (N/A yo quiero a Sevie corriendo tras de mi), ambos caminaban por un largo corredor lleno de esculturas y armaduras, entonces llegaron a una bifurcación en el camino.

-Izquierda...-dijo hermione.

-Por qué estás tan segura?- pregunto Snape.

-No lo sé, sólo lo sé...se que suena tonto pero así es lo que me pasa se que hacer, de alguna manera extraña pero la sé...

Severus no la cuestionó más sino que giró hacia la izquierda, pero para su sorpresa Hermione se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo con la boca abierta.

-Señorita Granger, planea venir?...- pero no obtuvo ninguna repuesta..- Hermione...- dijo algo más preocupado al ver que la castaña no respondía.

Caminó de regreso hacia la castaña hasta situarse junto a ella, entonces volteó a ver lo que la chica estaba mirando.

-Hermione que...- pero no acabó, quedó tan sorprendido como ella.

Frente a los dos se encontraba una enorme pintura de una chica CASI exactamente igual a Hermione, si bien era mayor que ella se podían apreciar los mismos rasgos en la cara, el mismo cabello enmarañado, las mismas expresiones (N/A recuerden que son cuadros mágicos y se mueven, por eso las expresiones), pero los ojos eran diferente, los ojos de Hermione eran almendrados, color miel, como los del hombre que estaba detrás de la castaña del cuadro abrazándola, mientras que los e las castaña del cuadro eran negros como la noche, envueltos en misterio, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul rey con detalles en bronce (N/A muy Ravenclaw no?) y él un traje rojo escarlata con detalles en dorado (N/A a que me recuerdan estos colores? será tal vez a... sí Gryfindor jeje que coincidencia no?)... debajo del cuadro había una placa dorada que rezaba..."Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor pocos días antes de su boda".

Mientras seguían avanzando por el pasillo iban inmersos en sus pensamientos que eran un poco diferentes, Hermione pensaba: "Se parece tanto a mí...pero sus ojos son tan bellos como los de Severus... YA HASTA EN TUS PENSAMIENTOS LO LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE?!?!... y estaba con Gryffindor, y decía pocos días antes de su boda...entonces...yo no soy una Sangre Sucia como malfoy dice... no lo soy..." Mientras que Severus pensaba: "era igual a ella pero Hermione tiene los ojos de él...ella se varía tan linda en ese vestido azul... aunque se vería mejor sin vestido...SEVERUS SNAPE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO!!! TAN SOLO TIENE DOCE AÑOS!... pero y si a mí no me importa que sólo tenga doce años...AÚN ASÍ ELLA PENSARÁ QUE ERES DEMASIADO MAYOR PARA ELLA!..." (N/A pobre de MI Sevie si supiera que Hermy lo adora aunque si lo prefiere estoy yo! jeje)

De repente Hermione se detuvo de nuevo, frente a ella había un gran espejo con marco dorado, pero no se hallaba sola ahí, Severus estaba a su lado, "pero eso es imposible, él está varios metros adelante de mí" pensó ella rápidamente, entonces el Severus del Espejo y la Hermione del espejo comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, la Hermione que veía la escena no puedo hacer nada más que sonrojarse, entonces notó una inscripción en la parte alta del espejo... " Espejo de Oesed"...(N/A es que el de la mansión era la versión original del espejo, que después de estar en Hogwarts el año pasado regreso a su lugar original en la casa, jeje cómo ni yo lo sé, sólo digamos que a la loca escritora se le ocurrió que estuviera ahí, si leyeron el libro uno de las primeras ediciones como yo el espejo decía "Espejo de Erised" Erised Desire/Oesed Deseo)

Snape al notar que Hermione se había quedado atrás nuevamente caminó de regreso sobre sus pasos, entonces la vio parada frente a un espejo común y corriente a primera vista, pero luego divisó la inscripción que tenía, "qué será lo que la pequeña Hermione esté viendo, cual es el más profundo deseo de su corazón?" pensaba Severus Snape mientras miraba a la castaña como tratando de descifrar por su expresión que era lo que veía, pero por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, solamente pudo imaginar que estaría con ese tal fulano que le gustaba "SS&HG" pensó nuevamente...(N/A Ay Sevie como no te cae el veinte?). Entonces la chica se volteó a ver al Severus Snape "real" y se puso más colorada todavía pero debido al sonrojo que ya de por sí tenía él no lo notó.

Sin pensarlo, se alejó un poco de espejo...Snape se acercó cuidadosamente, tenía dudas acerca de lo que vería en ese espejo y no estaba seguro de querer saber con exactitud que era...pero la curiosidad fue más grande se paró frente a él y se vio a sí mismo y a Hermione en una situación algo más comprometedora que la de la chiquilla...

/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Venga para no hacer el cuento tan largo dejen Reviews!!!!!! no es tan dificil solo opriman el botoncito de GO que está ahí abajo...lo ven...bien...ahora...CLIC!

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!? (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dió, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que?, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqupe este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor digánme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.::.A Never Ending Dream.::. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tue origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (acabo de publicar este fic HOY y de verdad quiero su opinió este fic es el primero que comecé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me conveces pero aun asi necesito su opinion de verdad)

° Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan...One Shot casi terminado

°Seduciendo al enemigo...Proximamente ESPERALo en proceso

Por favor diganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Deseos Prohibidos

**Capítulo 10 Deseos Prohibidos...**

�

Severus Snape se encontraba frente al Espejo de Oesed y al parecer los deseos más fuertes de su corazón eran simple y tiernos, pero nada inocentes, él quería que la castañita de sus sueños lo quisiera o mejor dicho lo amara como él a ella. Lo que veía hizo que pronto se le subiera el color a las mejillas y se le dibujara una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, mas no podía desviar la mirada del espejo.

�

-Lo que daría porque fuera verdad- era todo lo que pensaba.

�

Se veía a sí mismo con Hermione, aunque a decir verdad era una Hermione un poco mayor que la nena de doce años que tenía enfrente, ésta habría de tener unos quince años ya que tenía una gran figura y las curvas algo marcadas, pero seguía con su característico cabello castaño enmarañada y su sonrisa dulce, tenía el mismo rostro tierno e inocente que la pequeña que lo acompañaba. ella llevaba el vestido azul que Rowena tenía en el cuadro y él la abrazaba por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello, entonces ella giraba su cabeza hacia atrás y lo besaba muy apasionadamente, el bajaba las mangas de su vestido que iban resbalando por su suave y tersa piel, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo juvenil de la chica, luego el le daba vuelta y la abrazaba por la cintura sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, comenzaba a bajar lentamente sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta posarlas donde la espalda perdía propiamente su nombre, luego el Sevurus Snape que miraba la escena recordó "Daría lo que fuera por ayudarla a aliviar el dolor con mis propias manos mientras ella..." entonces tuvo que apartar la mirada del espejo, si continuaba viendo no podría responder por sus acciones.(N/a eaaaa ese Sevie, a ver qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? soy lista bonita inteligente y te adoro creo que soy la mejor opción no? y si no soy yo mira todas las chicas que leen este fic seguro que también te quieren..., pero no! tenía que ser Hermy, esa me las paga siempre me quita a todos los que quiero...Draco, Remus, Sevie es el colmo...).

�

-Profesor Snape se encuentra bien?- pregunto la Hermione de doce años.

�

-Sí, si Hermione estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado, será mejor que busquemos las habitaciones...

�

Siguieron caminando durante un largo rato hasta que la castaña se paró de repente y sin dar ninguna explicación caminó hacia atrás.

�

-Señorita Granger, qué suc...- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que la castaña había dado vuelta en un pasillo que él podría haber jurado no estaba ahí hace un momento, pero no dudó en seguirla.

�

En poco tiempo llegaron a un pasillo lleno de puertas que fueron abriendo una por una, la primera era la biblioteca más grande que hubieran visto (N/A y mira que para que a esos dos un biblioteca se les haga grande está difícil casi tanto como que a mi me saquen de una tienda de libros o librería voluntariamente osea una en un millón), la segunda era un baño enorme que a Severus le recordó el baño de prefectos, la tercera era un laboratorio de pociones, la cuarta una sala de arte llena de cuadros pintados por Rowena, la quinta un estudio de esgrima, y así hasta que llegaron a la última puerta que era una hermosa sala de estar, entonces notaron que entre esa puerta y la pared había un adistancia considerable de pared lisa, hermione se acercó a la pared y la tocó al instante comenzó a brillar y frente a ellos apareció otra puerta pero mucho más estilizada que las demás, entraron y se encontraron frente a una habitación enorme y preciosa, con pisos de duela una chimenea enorme, un ventanal que daba a los jardines, un balcón unos sillones azules y una cama de dosel matrimonial con cortinas blancas y doradas y un edredón azul con dorado. Severus se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas que eran de un color rojo escarlata y luego se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea que encendió con un movimiento de varita.

�

-Profesor...- empezó la chiquilla algo temerosa.

�

-Sí?

�

-Cuando vamos a seguir lo de mis….eh...clases particulares...

�

-Ahora por supuesto- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ven y siéntate aquí...

�

La chica no replicó, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo sino que corrió a sentarse frente a su profesor de pociones.

�

-Lista?- ella solamente asintió con la cabeza.

�

-bien...uno...Dos...TRES...Legiremens!(N/A recuerden que no soy buena recordando hechizos, si ese no es el correcto no se enojen y díganme cual debo poner, si ese es el correcto díganmelo también para que no ande dudando tanto)

�

Severus veía a Hermione sentada en su cama sola, sus vacaciones de verano con su familia en Italia, cuando miraba a su prima (15 años) y a su novio en una situación MUY comprometedora cuando se suponía que la casa estaba vacía, el callejón Diagon y sus amigos otra vez, Malfoy la llamaba sangre sucia... entonces se fijó, era un recuerdo de hacía pocos minutos, estaba ella BESANDO a alguien que no se distinguía bien ya que estaba agachado pero tenía cabello negro y piel blanca, entonces se fijó en la inscripción dorada sobre el recuerdo "ESPEJO DE OESED", justo cuando la chica se separaba de aquel "extraño" logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, se encontraban nuevamente en la salita frente a la chimenea, mas sin previo aviso la chica soltó un par de lágrimas que no puedo contener.

�

-Hermione...que sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

�

-Es que...- pero no podía articular palabra.

�

-Parece que no te gustó mucho lo que te hice recordar, lo siento...- (N/A El mundo se acaba Sverus Snape se está disculpando, corran por sus vidas ahhhhh)-...Realmente viste todo lo que yo vi?  
´

�

-S...sí...-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

�

-Malfoy te llamó sangr... tu sabes- ella volvió a asentir -parece que conociste a Lucius en el callejón Diagon- Hermione asintió nuevamente- quién era la chica ...

�

-Cuál?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

�

-La que estaba en...ehm...este...con el chico- no sabía como explicarse.

�

-Mi prima- dijo mirando hacia otro lado -casi se infarta cuando se enteró que la vi., me amenazo para que no dijera nada... aunque no lo iba a decir de todos modos, sería una total estupidez "hola tía sabes que, el otro día vi Rebecca Juliette teniendo sexo con su novio en la casa mientras tú no estabas"- dijo con un claro tono sarcástico.

�

Severus estaba impresionado de que la castaña hablara con toda naturalidad de temas que incluso a él le costaba trabajo, realmente era mucho más madura de lo que aparentaba y eso hacía que la quisiera más, por ser como era, tan única y especial.

�

-Y el chico del espejo…

�

-Realmente no se dio cuenta de quién era?

�

-Si lo supiera no preguntaría…- dijo con un pequeño dejo de exasperación.

�

-No creo que sea apropiado decirle…

�

-Por qué no?

�

-Es que….

�

-Vamos dime quien era…- dijo como niño de 5 años pidiéndole a su mamá un juguete nuevo.

�

-No.

�

-Sí

�

-Que no

�

-Anda dime

�

(N/A Mi vida Sevie pidiendo algo jaja)

�

-No!- ella ya comenzaba a desesperarse y el profesor se daba cuenta de eso.

�

-Por favor……-( N/A MI Sevie pidiendo algo mi vida y por favorrrr)

�

-Que no que no entiendes?

�

-Mmmm…….No Dime!

�

-Asch

�

-Vamos dime

�

-Eras tú! contento?...

�

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

�

�

Solo traten de no matarme porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

�

Venga para no hacer el cuento tan largo dejen Reviews! no es tan dificil solo opriman el botoncito de GO que está ahí abajo...lo ven...bien...ahora...CLIC!

�

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

�

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

�

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

�

�

° Salvada por ¿Snape? (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

�

�

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

�

�

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dió, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqupe este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor digánme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

�

�

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tue origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (acabo de publicar este fic HOY y de verdad quiero su opinió este fic es el primero que comecé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me conveces pero aun asi necesito su opinion de verdad)

�

�

° Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan One-Shot casi terminado.

�

°Seduciendo al enemigo (PROXIMAMETE...ESPERALO...) en proceso! 

�

Por favor diganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

�

besos

�

los quiere

�

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY! Katherine

�

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

�

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

�

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	11. Chapter 11 Fantasía o Realidad

**Capítulo 11 ¿Fantasía o Realidad?  
**

-Eras tú...

Hermione se dio cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer, se llevó las manos a la boca como si acabara de decir la peor blasfemia del mundo, una grosería imperdonable o que "no existe la magia" (N/A entre comillas porque todos sabemos que SI existe), la chica estaba en un estado de shock que ni ella podía hacerse reaccionar, parecía como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que cometió un asesinato. El profesor Snape por su parte también estaba perdido en el universo, no sabía como reaccionar, tal vez simple y sencillamente sus oídos lo engañaban para hacerlo escuchar lo quería que la pequeña dijera.

-Yo...- intententó decir el profesor, pero no pudo.

Hermione salió corriendo por la puerta, dejó atrás al aturdido profesor de pociones, no podía creer que se había dejado dominar por sus instintos, entonces recordó las palabras de Dumbledore..."si en algún momento sientes que tienes que actuar de un modo diferente aunque nunca lo hayas hecho hazlo ...", ella sabía que tenía que decirle a Severus la verdad, pero no creía que esa hubiera sido la mejor manera de hacerlo.

No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a caminar de vuelta por el camino que ya había recorrido, sabía que tenía que regresar y "arreglar" las cosas, sabía que lo lograría lo que no sabía era como... pero eso se revelaría a su debido tiempo.

-No puede ser...- decía el impactado profesor de pociones con una sonrisa en el rostro- "Eras tú..." dijo ella, tal vez...

Seguía paseando en círculos por la habitación, no creía lo que le había dicho la chiquilla, pero el fuerte ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hermione...- susurró

La chica se encamino con paso decidido hacia el profesor y sin saber muy bien la razón, lo empujó hacia la cama, quedando acostado y luego se puso sobre él(N/A NO PAS" NADA BOLA DE MALPENSADOS! es decir tiene doce años así que mejor sigan leyendo antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas).

-Severus, lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, es lo mejor...- ella colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de Snape y lo dejo en un profundo sueño, después colocó sus manos sobre su cabello y sus sienes, y de ellas salió un resplandor escarlata-dorado.- así estarás mejor, la duda a veces mata, pero en este caso es la mejor opción...- la chica se bajó de Snape y se acostó a su lado quedando ambos dormidos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MENTE DE SNAPE

Lo último que vio fue un resplandor de luz, y luego... sus recuerdos se vieron alterados sin que el lo notara o lo consintiera.

-Pero qué?...

Veía su discusión con Hermione, la que minutos antes había pasado y hace pocos minutos se había visto alterada...

El ambiente estaba envuelto en una extraña neblina que le daba a toda esa escena el aspecto de un sueño, un dulce sueño, Snape veía a la chiquilla de doce años confesarle inconcientemente su amor, pero sabía que era sólo un sueño, sin embargo había algo más, algo dentro de él que lo hacía dudar, era aquello sólo otra de sus prohibidas divagaciones con la castaña o tal vez... era verdad...

Hermione soñaba tranquilamente, había queedado completamente agotada después de haber modificado un "poquitín" los recuerdos de su querido profesor de pociones.

Nuevamente, se encontraba con él, su amor nuca correspondido (N/A AY hermy sis upieras pero yo soy la escritora y no quiero que sapas muahaha o por lo menos no todavía), Estaban en el aula de Pociones, los vapores que emanaban de los diferentes calderos hacían del ambiente uno muy... extraño pero romántico, de repente se escuchaba la campana que anunciaba el final de aquella clase pero la chiquilla no conseguía encontrar el camino hacia la puerta de salida del aula en la que se encontraba, entonces sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura, pero no lograba ver quien era o a donde la llevaba. Sintió como la sentaban en lo que suponía era el escritorio del profesor, ese alguien la besaba en el cuello, y depués le susurraba...

-Te quiero...- esa voz fría, ella la conocía pero no podía ser...

El rostrro de Severus Snape apareció frente a ella e inmediatamente se le subieron los colores, él le sonrió de una manera que Hermione nunca había visto, no era una sonrisa cínica y mucho menos sarcástica, era tierna y dulce y acompañada por aquel extraño brillo especial en sus ojos y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, le daba un aspecto tan irresistible, el aire de misterio que siempre lo rodeaba envolvía toda la escena era todo tan perfecto...

-Yo también te quiero Severus...- era todo lo que ella lograba decir.

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que la distancia que los separaba fue nula, el beso que tanto había soñado y era interrumpido por fin había podido acabar aunque fuera un sueño nuevamente, pero ella lo sentía tan real.

-Te quiero...

Severus despertó, se encontraba acostado en la cama, aún era muy temprano, el cielo seguía completamente oscuro no había asomo de luz en las ventanas, se giró y la vio, estaba tan tranquila dormida a su lado.

-Te quiero...- dijo en sueños la castañita.

-A quién quieres? Hermy dime qién es el que te aleja de mí? el que me aparta de tu corazón? si es que hay un espacio para mí?...

Severus estaba sufriendo al no saber la verdad de los sentimientos de la niiña que dormía a su lado, por otro la duda interna que tenía le carcomía las entrañas, necesitaba saber qué fue lo qué en realidad pasó, pero era una duda que tardaría mucho tiempo en responderse, si es que se respondía algún día...(N/A No te preocupes mi Sevie obvio que te la responderé pero será después, jeje no te puedo dejar sufriendo, ya sé por qué no me haces una visita y acalramos todo?).

-Fue un sueño...- pensaba un poco desilusionado.

-Te quiero S...- repitió la chica iluminando un poco el rostro del hombre que tenía junto.

-Fue sólo otra fantasía o será una realidad...

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Venga para no hacer el cuento tan largo dejen Reviews! no es tan dificil solo opriman el botoncito de GO que está ahí abajo...lo ven...bien...ahora...CLIC!

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿Snape? (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dió, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqupe este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor digánme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tue origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (acabo de publicar este fic HOY y de verdad quiero su opinió este fic es el primero que comecé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me conveces pero aun asi necesito su opinion de verdad)

° Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan.

Por favor diganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**  
SIGAN LEYENDO JIJI**


	12. Chapter 12 Petrificada

**Capítulo 12 Petrificada...******

Los días en la Mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw pasaron muy rápido así llegaron a su último día de estadía, la duda de Severus crecía más y más dado el comportamiento de la castaña (N/a Hermyyyyy si ibas a borrarle la memoria habría sido más fácil que te saliera bien si no te sonrojaras tanto), eso le daba una esperanza que no estaba dispuesto a perder, iba a luchar por ella después de todo "para el amor no hay edad".

Durante su estancia en la Mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw descubrieron muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo, que Hermione Granger era una pariente lejana de Draco Malfoy, (por lo tanto de Tonks y Sirius Black ya que su linea sanguínea se desviaba por los Black y no sólo los "ahora" Granger) también descubrieron que Rowena tenía el poder de predecir el futuro, o en realidad tenía premoniciones pero sus poderes no aparecieron hasta sus trece o catorce años por lo que era posible que ella también los tuviera pronto, pero eso no era precisamente lo que buscaban y hasta el momento no había encontrado explicación para los misteriosos "poderes especiales" de Hermione ni que eran éstos con exactitud.

Esa mañana al igual que la anterior, desayunaron en la habitación y luego se dispusieron a hacer un nuevo recorrido por la extraña casa.

-Profesor...- dijo de repente la castaña.

-Sí que sucede?

-Eh...Hoy tomaré mi clase de Oclumansia antes de buscar lo que sea que estemos buscando o antes de irnos?- preguntó ella (N/A por si no lo notaron el EH... significa que eso no era precisamente lo que tenía pensado preguntar jaja).

El Profesor Snape pareció reflexionarlo un poco, no sabían con exactitud cuanto demorarían ese día por lo que tomó una decisión.

-Creo, señorita Granger, que será mejor que la tomemos ahora.

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la chimenea seguida del severo profesor Severus Snape (N/A parece trabalenguas miren intenten decirlo varias veces seguidas...severo profesor severus, severo profesor severus severo profesor severus...)

-Lista... uno...dos...tres...Legiremes!

Lo primero que vio fue a una Hermione de no más de siete años presenciando una horrible pelea de sus padres, su padre saliendo de casa con una maleta, a Hermione en el anden 9 3/4 con su madre en su primer año, a él con ella en sus lecciones particulares, ella durmiéndolo y luego posando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza envolviéndolo en una ¿Luz blanca,(eso lo confundió), él y ella besándose mientras un chico peli-negro...¡EL Y ELLA BESANDOSE! entonces ella lo expulsó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. La chica esperaba que no hubiera visto ese último "recuerdo" aunque era más un sueño. Severus estaba anonadado estaba seguro de que eran él y ella pero entonces... y recordó el recuerdo anterior a ese.

-La Luz blanca, entonces...- susurró para sí- bien señorita Granger una vez más y terminamos por hoy.

-Si profesor- suspiró aliviado ya que creía que no había visto el último recuerdo.

-Uno...dos...tres..Legiremens!

Justo cuando comenzaba a penetrar en sus pensamientos la castaña lo bloqueó inmediatamente, temía que esta vez lograra ver algo de lo que ella se arrepentiría.

-Lo ha logrado señorita Grenger...- dijo en un tono normal, no quería que ella supiera que había visto ese último recuerdo ya que si le había alterado la memoria era por algo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, ella con un sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y él con una sonrisa... ya que su amor imposible no era tan imposible después de todo. Pasaron el resto del día indagando en la Mansión pero la verdad es que no encontraban nada, sin darse cuenta, habían vuelto al pasillo del espejo de Oesed, pero esta vez la castaña percibió algo que no notó la última vez.

-Es una puerta...- susurró en un tono casi inaudible, pero que el profesor escuchó perfectamente.

-Qué es una puerta Hermione?

-El espejo, mire profesor...

La castaña lo guió junto a el espejo y le señaló una pequeñas bisagras que se disimulaba a la perfección con el marco del espejo, de hecho eran invisibles si no se sabía que estaban ahí, inclusive para el ojo crítico de Snape eran imperceptibles (N/A ay mi Sevie con ojo crítico pero seguro que yo soy de su agrado a poco no?).

Intentaron de muchas maneras pero dichosa puerta no se abría, pero tanto profesor como alumna estaban seguros de que lo que buscaban se hallaba detrás del enigmático espejo.

-Señorita Granger lo lamento pero...

-Tenemos que irnos no es así?

-Sí, lo lamento, pero recuerde que pronto volveremos..

-Lo sé es sólo que...

-Qué?

-No nada Seve...Profesor Snape- dijo ella completamente roja.

-El otro día te dije que no me molestaba que me llamaras por mi nombre Hermione.

-Está bien Severus...

---------------SSHG---------------

El director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Albus Dumbledore esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando por la ventana donde se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer.

-Adelante- dijo el director dándose vuelta hacia la enorme puerta de roble mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna (N/A entonces para qué las quiere si siempre mira sobre de ellas?)- Ah Severus, Señorita Granger ...

-Profesor...- respondieron ambos.

-Cómo les fue en su búsqueda por información?

-Pues en realidad no conseguimos mucha pero algo conseguimos...

-Algo es algo Severus...

-Lo sé Albus.

-Bueno, y ese algo es...

-La Señorita Granger...- comenzó Severus Snape, pero se vio interrumpido por el anciano director.

-Hermione, Sevrus, Hermione...deberías comenzar a tomar confianza.

-Está bien, Hermione está emparentado con los Malfoy y los Black entre otras familias de Magos importantes conocidos por ser..."Sangre Pura", es posible que desarrolle una habilidad para la premonición al igual que Rowena Ravenclaw...

Y así comenzó a relatarle sus hallazgos y sorpresas al director en cuanto hubo terminado el director sonrió.

-Veo que han logrado progresar mucho con esto cierto...

-Hablando de progresos director- intervino el severo profesor Severus (N/A creo que ya me gustó ese trabalenguas)- La señorita Granger ya domina la Oclumansia es capaz de bloquear su mente en cuanto uno intenta penetrársela (N/A no mal piensen jeje y si no lo hicieron sorry pero si vieran los compañeros de clase con los que tengo que vivir entenderán este tipo de aclaraciones jeje).

-Eso es fantástico Severus...Hernorabuena Hermione!

-Gracias- dijo la castaña que hasta el momento no había intervenido.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana hay partido de Quidditch.

Profesor y Alumna abandonaron el despacho del director y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

---------------SSHG---------------

En la sala común de Gryffindor...

-Hermione! dónde te habías metido?- saltaron sus amigo en cuanto la vieron entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Ah!... es que mamá enfermó y le pedí a Dumbledore permiso para ir a visitarla.

-Oh y está bien?- preguntó el pelinegro a la castaña.

-Sí, ya está mucho mejor.

-Que bueno, ya nos habíamos preocupado por tí- dijo Ron- creíamos que la sabandija de Sanpe te había encerrado en las mazmorras o algo por el estilo...

-RONALD! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE INSULTARLO!

La castaña subió corriendo a su habitación dejando a sus amigos bastante desconcertados en cuanto a su reacción, es decir era la tercera vez que defendía a Severus Snape delante de todos!

---------------SSHG---------------

Esa mañana Hermione se dirigió muy temprano a la biblioteca, había dejado muy descuidado el tema de la cámara de los secretos y del heredero de Slytherin. Esa mañana había partido por lo que no había casi nadie en el castillo.

Tomó un libro de la estantería y comenzó a leerlo, hizo lo mismo con otros tres hasta que en el quinto encontró algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

"El Basilisco...

Nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo, el canto dell  
gallo es letal para él..."

No cabía duda, lo que estaba en la cámara de los secretos era un basilisco, pero... como podía algo tan grande pasar desapercibido...

-Harry dijo que lo escuchaba a través de las paredes pero detrás de las paredes del castillo no hay nada excepto...- se decía la castaña en voz baja- claro... las tuberías cómo no lo pensé antes- y sin más anotó la palabra "Tuberías" en la página del libro, arrancó la página del libro, el cual devolvió a su estante correspondiente y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, pero después de haber leído la información del basilisco prefirió tomar sus precauciones y sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo para mirar por las esquinas. Salió corriendo rumbo al campo de Quidditch (N/A se escribía así?), sin embargo chocó con alguien...

-Hermione Granger cierto?- dijo la chica.

-Si...

-Soy Penelope Clearwatter (N/A recuerden que no se bien como se escribía, el punto es que es la novia de Percy, oye Hermy que tal si le bajas el novio a Clearwatter y me dejas a Sevie a mi eh?).

De repente Hermione escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, y justo cuando Penelope iba a voltearse, se lo impidió. Ambas vieron lo que era a través del pequeño espejo de Hermione y lo último que divisaron sus ojos fueron unos enormes ojos amarillos...

---------------SSHG---------------

-Profesor Snape, pero qué hace aquí no debería estar en el partido de...- dijo Madame Pomfrey mas al ver a la castaña que llevaba en brazos y la chica que flotaba a su lado se calló y le indicó que las colocara en unas camillas, después salió de la enfermería a avisar al director.

-Hermione por favor, sé que estarás bien, por favor no me dejes... no yo... yo ... yo te amo...- sin más se agachó a besar a la castaña a pesar de que se encontraba petrificada...(N/A Ah con que me engañas con esa eh Severus, ya verás cuando regreses a casa...(indignada)... no imaginas la que te espera), él sabía que la castaña no le correspondería, le era imposible debido al estado en el que se encontraba, sin embargo necesitaba sentir sus labios aunque fuera un momento...

---------------SSHG---------------

La profesora Mcgonagall llegó corriendo al estadio de Quidditch y tomó un megáfono.

-El partido de Quidditch queda cancelado- anta las reclamaciones de los estudiantes bajo directo al campo- Potter necesito que vega conmigo...

-Qué sucede profesora?- pregunto Ron que había llegado corriendo.

-Creo que también es conveniente que venga señor Weasley...

**--------------------SSHGSSHGSSHG--------------------**

Venga para no hacer el cuento tan largo dejen Reviews! no es tan dificil solo opriman el botoncito de GO que está ahí abajo...lo ven...bien...ahora...CLIC!

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿Snape? (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dió, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqupe este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor digánme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tue origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (acabo de publicar este fic HOY y de verdad quiero su opinió este fic es el primero que comecé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me conveces pero aun asi necesito su opinion de verdad)

° Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan.

Por favor diganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Verdades al descubierto

**_Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!_**

**Capítulo 13 Verdades al descubierto.**

La verdad es algo difícil de afrontar y el temido profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin Severus Snape lo aprendió de la manera más dura, perdiendo todo por amor, un amor que tardó demasiado tiempo en aceptar...(N/A ey ese amor debería ser "pur moi" y no por la petrificada esa!!).

Desde el día del accidente en el cual la pequeña castaña quedó petrificada, sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron la visitaban en la enfermería diariamente, lo único que les parecía extraño era que la castaña siempre tenía unas hermosas flores en la mesilla de noche que se hallaba junto a si camilla, pero ellos no las ponían. Aún así estaban más preocupados por ayudarla que por ese "insignificante detalle", después de todo...

-Ya Harry!, exclamó un pelirrojo de nombre Ronald Weasley mientras salían de la enfermería pues ya había pasado el toque de queda- seguramente se las pone Madame Pomfrey o Dumbledore yo que sé...

-Sí Ron, tal vez tengas razón, supongo que no debería preocuparme por eso. (N/A ay harry si supieras... pero yo no quiero que sepas muahahaha)

Una vez que ambos alumnos se perdieron por el pasillo mientras se encaminaban a la sala común de Gryffindor, una sombra cruzó el corredor en penumbra hacia la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey se dio vuelta sobresaltada al escuchar el notorio y clásico chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. (N/A por que las puertas en Hogwarts siempre rechinan? es decir son magos y brujas y no conocen el aceite?)

-Ah... Severus eres tú, me alegro...

-Ya llegué Poppy, espero no haber demorado mucho.

-No no para nada, a decir verdad yo a penas iba a acostarme y nuevamente te agradezco que hallas aceptado el turno nocturno en la enfermería, con todo esto de la poción, los petrificados y los constantes ataques más las heridas y enfermedades comunes me están sofocando y necesito descansar un poco.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

Severus acompañó a la enfermera hasta su habitación (N/A Con que sí eh Sevie ahora me pones el cuerno con la vieja decrépita esa cuando regreses a casa no te la acabas...), luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cama de Hermione (N/A Con que me engañas con dos ... ahora sí veras la que se te arma... jeje bueno ok no creo que solo me gusta pensar que soy la señora Sanpe... o la señora Black...o la señora Lupin... o la señora Malfoy...o... está bien sigamos con el fic).  
Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente la mano, acto seguido dirigió su varita a la puerta del cuarto de la enfermera.

-Muffliato!- (N/A era sí? plis respóndanme es que siempre me quedo con la duda sobre sí lo escribo bien y nunca me responden)

Una vez que se había asegurado de que la enfermera no escuchara y por lo tanto no saliera, se dirigió a Hermione a pesar de que sabía que no podía escucharlo.

-Hermione...Mi Hermione...mi pequeña...por favor no me dejes...tienes que ser fuerte, te necesito...- Severus intentaba desahogarse mientras las traviesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejilla, Sí estaba llorando pero eso no le importaba si sus lágrimas eran por ella, bien lo valían -Si Supieras...

De repente escuchó un sonido por lo que se detuvo en el relato que a penas iba a empezar a contar, pero dedujo que eran únicamente imaginaciones suyas ya que no percibió nada, así que se volvió nuevamente a la pequeña castañita.

-Si supieras la verdad...sé que es cobarde decírtela de este modo, cuando no puedes escucharlo, no puedes entenderlo ni razonarlo, pero no soy capaz de decírtelo de frente, no aún...- limpió con las yemas de sus dedos las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, y después acarició el de ella -Cuando te veo, me recuerdas tanto a mí, siempre rodeada de gente siempre sola, más no por que no tengas amigos, sino porque nadie te comprende realmente, te interesas mucho por el estudio sin importarte mucho lo que los demás digan o piensen de ti, soportas apodos estúpidos que hacen personas que no conformes con su vida insultan la de los demás...sabes yo siempre fui como tú cuando estudiaba aquí, aunque yo no tenía amigos como Potter y Weasley, no...esos malditos aspirantes a mortífagos no podían considerarse mis amigo solamente me seguía por miedo o conveniencia...Recuerdo que siempre me sentía solo y siempre me hacían la vida imposible...También recuerdo la primera vez que me enamoré la que yo creí era la única vez que sentiría eso...Lily Evans...irónico no? la madre de tu mejor amigo. Pero cierto me enamoré de ella aunque nunca me vio más allá de un amigo y durante los últimos años tanto de la escuela como de su vida me odió con cada fibra de su ser...aún así nunca fue mi intención que le pasara nada...siempre la amé o al menos eso creí,...creí que sería mi único amor ahora es opacado por una pequeña de doce años tan tierna, tan diferente, tan única y especial...Tú Hermione... yo que creí, no, que juré que no me volvería a enamorar después de que me arrebataron a mi primer amor...estoy enamorado de tí... a veces siento tantas ganas de poder tenerte conmigo, estrecharte en mis brazos, besarte...y luego me digo, mejor dicho me reprendo y trato de auto convencerme, que tú eres una niña, que no es correcto, que eres mi alumna y yo tú profesor, que la diferencia de edades es mucha...pero luego una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice "Para el amor no hay edad" irónico no?...- hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Hermione (N/A mi vida mi Sevie sincerándose, porque no se sincera así conmigo?) -...Pero no lo puedo evitar, y...- dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro-...luego me enteré de que tú sentías lo mismo por mí, que me deseabas tanto como yo a ti aunque claro de esa manera tan pura e inocente que sólo tu consigues, sólo tú puedes amar de esa manera sin preocuparte tanto por lo físico, y eso hace que te quiera más, porque me enseñas a querer de la misma manera...Pequeña...Mi pequeña...en verdad te necesito aquí conmigo...haría cualquier cosa con tal de que regresaras...Mi Hermione...yo..yo ...YO TE AMO!...

Severus Snape soltó un sollozo u se agachó sobre el cuerpo de la chiquilla que yacía en la camilla de la enfermería, lentamente se acercó a su rostro, besó su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados, después hizo aparecer un ramo de Jazmines que colocó en mesilla de noche deshaciéndose de las Azaleas del día anterior. Se acercó nuevamente a la pequeña y cerró lentamente sus ojos, tiernamente besó la comisura de sus labios para luego desplazarse a ellos, a esos suaves y finos labios que le quitaban el sueño.

Justo cuando Severus Snape se hallaba besando a Hermione Granger se abrió la puerta de la enfermería dejando pasar a un individuo bastante mayor con gafas de media luna y una enorme barba blanca al igual que su cabello (N/A para el que entendió la descripción era Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (el único nombre que me sé completo jeje) director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería), el cual había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que había dicho el severo profesor Severus (N/A otra vez la burra al trigo, yo y mi trabalenguas...severo profesor severus severo profesor severus severo profesor severus...) e incluso había presenciado el beso, aquel acto de ternura entre profesor y alumna.

-Albus... pero que haces aquí?...

**--------------------SSHGSSHGSSHG--------------------**

**Hola!!**

**Me extrañaban? Seguro que sí.**

**Ahora porfis porfis porfis dejen un review que si no me siento mal digo como esperan que siga el fic si a nadie le gusta (ok medio exagerada pero es que quiero reviews!)**

**Como creen que reaccione Dumby??**

**Las teorías se aceptan si vienen incluídas en un review.**

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

**ahora los comerciales jaja**

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿¡Snape?! (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito" jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dio, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que?, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqué este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor díganme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tu origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (de verdad quiero su opinión este fic es el primero que comencé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me convencen pero aun así necesito su opinión de verdad)

°Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan, One-Shot casi terminado un poquito de paciencia

°Seduciendo al enemigo…..(PROXIMAMETE)…fic en proceso de mi lunática imaginación en cuanto termine el primer capi lo subo lo juro!!

Por favor díganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	14. Chapter 14 VacacionesI

Capítulo 14 Vacaciones inusualmente mágicas I

**Hola! Bueno se que es raro que les deje una nota al principio, pero necesito que la lean!**

**A ver me dejaron un review con una crítica constructiva (MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CIERTO! Aonia) a ver quiero que me digan muy sinceramente (no me enojo lo juro) creen que dejo demasiadas N/A , necesito que me digan si les gustan así, si lo preferirían sin N/A, etc…**

**Dependiendo de lo que me digan veré si lo dejo así como está, si quitó las N/A…o si reduzco el número, pero porfis necesito que me digan!!**

**Bien después de esto**

**A LEER!!**

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 14 Vacaciones inusualmente mágicas I**

-Albus...- exclamó Severus con un gesto de inconfundible temor, demasiado extraño en él ya que siempre se encontraba con una expresión inexpresiva.

-Severus...- respondió el director con su siempre sereno rostro, una sonrisa en los labios y un inusual brillo en los ojos, que no se notaba debido al reflejo de las gafas de media luna.

-Qué...qué haces aquí?

-Al parecer escuchando confesiones ajenas, no te parece?

-Qué tanto escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente pero recuerda que..."Una imagen vale más que mil palabras".

Severus palideció de repente, según lo que el anciano director le estaba dando a entender, Albus Dumbledore había escuchado toda su confesión a la castañita y además había interrumpido su beso.

-Es que ya nadie puede tener su momento de cariño con un petrificado?- pensó Snape (N/A derechos de autor por la frase...Levicorpus!! jeje me encantó y decidí ponerla :P)

El profesor Dumbledore se acercó lentamente a la cama de Hermione donde Severus aún estaba sentado acariciando la mano de la chiquilla petrificada, seguía sonriendo con ese misterioso brillo en los ojos aunque el severo profesor Severus (N/A Dios que traigo yo con este trabalenguas??) estaba de espaldas a él y no podía notarlo.

-Supongo que me despedirás, no es cierto Albus?

-Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Si mal no recuerdo está en el reglamento..."Se prohíben terminantemente la relacione Profesor-alumno..."

-Y desde cuando se respetan todas las normas es Hogwarts Severus?

El rostro del temido profesor de pociones se iluminó al instante en el que Dumbledore acabó de pronunciar la frase y se giró a ver a su pequeña que yacía en la cama.

-Eso quiere decir que...- inquirió el pelinegro desde la cama para comprobar lo que había entendido.

-Severus cuando fue la última vez que sonreíste?

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con l...

-Sólo responde.

-Hace algunos minutos...

-Exacto y la última vez que sonreíste antes de conocer a Hermione?

-Fue...- no sabía si continuar pero la mirada del director no le daba alternativa-...cuando aún era el mejor amigo de Lily... antes de que la llamara sangre sucia.

-Hace diecisiete años... (N/A jeje ya hice bien las cuentas pronto lo corrijo en el original jaja)

A qué punto quería llegar el director él no lo sabía pero planeaba averiguarlo.

-Severus..- continuó el director -...créeme cuando te digo que no soy un gran fanático de las reglas aún y cuando yo mismo he escrito muchas de ellas y jamás creí volver a verte sonreír desde que estabas en tu quinto curso en Hogwarts, y sinceramente ese es un error que me alegro haber cometido.

-Pero...

-Sólo dime una cosa... estás seguro de todo lo que dijiste en tu confesión a la petrificada señorita Hermione Granger.

-De todo señor.

-Como estás tan seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti y de que tus sentimientos son verdaderos? la verdad no me gustaría ver que la señorita Granger sale lastimada de todo esto.

-El espejo no miente...- (N/A derecho de autor por la frase...a mi solesinn jeje robé el título de tu ya sabes qué :P)

-A que te refieres?

-El espejo de oesed Albus... estaba en la casa de Hermione o bueno la mansión que visité con ella...

-Como sabes que fue lo que ella vio Severus?

-Legeremansia... fue el último recuerdo que vi antes de que ella aprendiera a cerrar su mente por completo.

El anciano director sonrió aún más abiertamente, sus sospechas de que Severus Snape estaba diferente se habían confirmado y al parecer había cambiado para bien y por la mejor razón de todas...por amor.

-Severus sólo venía a comunicarte que la poción para los petrificados estará lista mañana- sin más salió apresuradamente de la enfermería dejando Severus sólo otra vez (N/A no creo que los petrificados sean muy buena compañía pero bueno así al menos está con Hermy... ja si debería estar conmigo!).

--SSHG--

La castaña despertaba lentamente de su "largo sueño de la bella durmiente" al parecer era la última puesto que la señora Norris ya no estaba, Justin estaba saliendo de la enfermería, Colin estaba sentado en su cama y Penelope Clearwatter estaba besándose con Percy...

-Pero qué?...- dijo la chica mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la cama de Penelope para ver mejor entre las blancas cortinas que la rodeaban.

-Hermione...- dijo Percy viendo a la castaña con una mueca de preocupación- este... yo... nosotros...ah...podrías salir un segundo conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron al pasillo.

-Hermione, te voy a pedir de favor que no digas nada de esto a nadie, bueno excepto Ginny que también sabe.

-No te preocupes Percy- respondió ella, de todos los hermanos de Ron Percy era con el que mejor se llevaba (N/A recuerden que no se llevaba bien con Ginny hasta el libro tres o cuatro jeje)- supongo que ha de ser molesto tener a los gemelos molestandote todo el día y Ron la verdad no se sabe quedar callado...

Percy Weasley sonrió y abrazó a la castaña, en definitiva Hermione Granger era una chica especial y se entendía muy bien con ella, de hecho era la única chica menor con la que se entendí (N/A si claro me cae que sólo te entiendes con ella y tu noviecita esa…. Hermy insisto deja a Sevie para mí y bájale el novio a Clearwatter). Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que un par de ojos negros habían observado toda la escena.

Hermione regresó a la enfermería acompañada de Percy y el profesor Snape aprovechó para acercarse, aunque su rostro se iluminó al ver al pelirrojo salir de la mano de la señorita Clearwatter.

Solamente Hermione se hallaba todavía en la enfermería, estaba sentada en su cama viendo por la ventana, él se acercó deslizándose por el suelo sin hacer ningún sonido, pero ella de algún modo notó su presencia y se volteó a mirarlo un poco colorada.

-Profesor Snape, qué hace aquí?

-Venía a ver si ya se había administrado la poción a todos los petrificados señorita Granger.

-Oh ya veo- volvió a mirar a través de la ventana dándole ligeramente la espalda al profesor de Pociones.

-Y cómo te encuentras?- preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a la chica.

-En realidad algo mareada, pero nada de que preocuparse.

-De verdad?

-Sí- dijo y se bajó del alféizar de la ventana, pero un repentino mareo algo más fuerte del que ya de por sí tenía hizo que el piso se le moviera, afortunadamente Severus Snape que tenía buenos reflejos (N/A quién sabe de dónde los sacó... esperen yo sé es que como sabe como le va en casa cuando me entero de sus aventurillas necesita reflejos para seguir vivo y regresar al fic jajajaja) la cachó y la recostó el la cama.

-Ves- dijo sonriendo de medio lado- no estás bien.

-Que sí- intentó ponerse nuevamente de pie pero volvió a caer, esta vez llevándose a Severus consigo al piso quedando él sobra ella.

La situación era suficientemente comprometedora y ambos comenzaron a ponerse colorados, eran unos cuantos centímetros los que los separaban, sentían el aliento del otro en el rostro.

Lentamente el profesor se puso de pie ayudó a la chica a hacer lo mismo, después ella se marchó al gran comedor dónde se anunció que los exámenes finales serían cancelados.

--**--SSHG--**

-Hermione...- escuchaba la castaña en sueños -Hermione...

Pero la castaña estaba tan dormida que no reaccionaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre, tal parecía que Morfeo no la quería dejar ir. (N/A segura de que era Morfeo...no sería de casualidad Sevrus Snape?)

-HERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONE...!!

-Que demonio quieres Rebecca?- pregunto la castañita a su prima.

-Ya es hora de que te despiertes dormilona...con quién soñabas que tenías esa cara?

-Yo...- de repente se sonrojó - con nadie...

-A mí me parece que sí, no será alguno de tus compañeros en tu colegio ese?

-No!!

-Sí, eso cara es de enamorada ya dime.

-Mira Rebecca Julliette yo te juro que NO ME GUSTA NINGÚN ALUMNO DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA!

-Entonces de afuera?

-NO!

-Lo juras?- preguntó extendiéndole el dedo meñique (N/A lo que los fresas llaman "pinkie promise")

-Lo juro- y entrelazó su dedo con el de ella. (N/A tiene razón ella dijo que no le gustaba ningún ALUMNO jaja pero nunca dijo que no estuviera loquita por el sexy profesor de Pociones... la verdad no la culpo)

De repente un picoteó en la ventana hizo que las dos chicas voltearan, una hermosa lechuza parda estaba parada afuera de la ventana y traía una carta en el pico.

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a la lechuza desconocida, le dio un poco de agua y después se fue a su habitación para leer la carta en paz.

"Señorita Hermione J. Granger

Lamento que lo que tenga que comunicarle sean malas noticias, pero necesitamos que esté alerta.

Como usted sabrá existen un sin fin de magos tenebrosos, entre ellos uno de los más poderosos y recientes...Lord Voldemort, sus seguidores mejor conocidos como mortífagos, o por lo menos los que aún le son fieles después de su "desaparición", se han enterado de la profecía que la concierne a usted y aquellos que no estás ahora en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, han decidido ir tras usted. También habrá escuchado de Sirius Black, el primero en conseguir huir de Azkaban, no estamos seguros de que valla tras usted, pero necesitamos ponerla a salvo.

El profesor Snape y yo iremos a recogerla hoy mismo a eso de las tres de la tarde y enviaremos aurores a su casa para que cuiden de su familia, por favor tenga todo listo para nuestra llegada.

Atentamente.

Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumblere

Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Jefe de magos del Wizengamot (N/A se escribe así?)

Orden de Merlín primera clase."

Si bien se le hacía raro que firmara con su nombre completo no le prestó mucha atención (N/A es que no me resistí a escribirlo todo jaja), el punto era que vendrían por ella en...

-Santo dios tengo solo dos horas!- exclamó consultando su reloj de muñeca (N/A DORMILONA!)

Rápidamente sacó su baúl de debajo de la cama, usaría el del colegio ya que no tenía otro y sinceramente dudaba regresar a casa esas vacaciones, guardó apresuradamente toda su ropa y túnicas de la escuela los libros de texto y varios de lectura, pergamino, tinta, plumas, el caldero, y todo lo demás que necesitaba para el colegio.

Se vistió apresuradamente, la verdad es que era un día de verano muy caluroso así que optó por unos shorts de mezclilla negra muy cortitos que dejaban a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas, una blusa larga color vino con la inscripción "jeanous74" muy ajustada que dejaba ver su recién adquirida figura de mujer y cubría gran parte de los shorts pero no completamente, un cinturón ancho negro sobre la blusa, unos converse negros, una boina también negra y una chamarra tipo torera de manga larga también negra (N/A creo que le está afectando pasar tanto tiempo con MI Sevie), bajó corriendo la escalera y le explicó mas o menos la situación a su madre y a su padre y les dijo que pronto el profesor Dumbledore le explicaría todo con más detalle, desayunó rápidamente y subió a lavarse los dientes.

-Ya voy- escuchó gritar a su prima Rebecca en cuanto sonó el timbre de la casa.

Bajo corriendo la escalera y se encontró con el director Albus Dumbledore en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

-Director- dijo la ya no tan pequeña e infantil castaña- pase por favor.

-Claro Hermione, pero por qué no me dejas hablando con tus padres mientras el profesor Snape y tú van por tus cosas.

-Está bien- respondió Hermione algo sonrojada.

-Severus!- llamó el anciano profesor.

Severus Snape entró por la puerta de la casa, como siempre iba vestido completamente de negro solo que más al estilo muggle que al estilo mágico, camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, pantalón de vestir, cinturón y zapatos.

-Severus acompaña a Hermione y lleven sus cosas, después vengan ambos para la sala así terminaremos de aclarar algunos puntos.

Profesor y alumna se dirigieron a la habitación de esta última, una vez adentro Snape pudo apreciar por primera vez como estaba vestida la castaña, y también pudo notar que no era la misma chiquilla que había estado tanto tiempo con él el curso pasado, no, ya tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer.

-lo que pasa en tan sólo un par de meses- pensó- déjeme ayudarla con eso señorita Granger- dijo al ver que la chica arrastraba el baúl fuera de la habitación.

La chica le entregó el baúl y tomó su capa de viaje de sobre la cama después acompañó al profesor al jardín de enfrente mientras él levitaba su baúl para no romper ni dañar nada.

El día era hermoso el sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo y no había ninguna nube, Hermione miró hacia donde estaba Severus con su baúl, la luz del sol le daba un brillo especial que no había notado nunca (N/A tendrá algo que ver con que nunca sale de las mazmorras?).

-Hermione ven acá!- dijo el profesor aunque en tono de orden sonó más a una petición que ella concedió inmediatamente.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-Nos vamos a aparecer, es rápido, estaremos de regreso en unos minutos- sin darle tiempo de replicar la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó el baúl de la castaña, segundos después se encontraban parados sobre un fino suelo de madera.

-Profesor Snape, dónde estamos?- preguntó ella.

-Eso no importa, el profesor Dumbledore te lo dirá dentro de poco ahora ven aquí y sujétate de mí para que regresemos.

Ella se acercó a su profesor de Pociones pero tropezó con la alfombra del suelo y para no caer se sujetó del cuello de Severus con ambas manos (N/A para mí que se cae a propósito, digo siempre que cae es en los brazos de MI Sevie o de MI Remus o de MI Draco...), quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, Severus la tomó por la cintura y volvieron a desaparecer. Segundos después estaban de nuevo en el jardín del frente de la casa de los Granger.

-Creo que NO me gusta desaparecerme- dijo Hermione tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Te acostumbraras- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

De repente Hermione dio un paso chueco y se mareó más de lo que ya estaba Severus la tomó en brazos y la cargó para entrar de nuevo.

-Ah Severus...- dijo el director en cuanto lo vio entrar con la chica en brazos- veo que a la señorita Granger también le va a costar trabajo acostumbrarse a aparecerse...

-También?- preguntó la castaña.

-Oh señorita Granger si hubiera visto lo que tardó el hombre que ahora la lleva en brazos en acostumbrarse a no marearse- dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras el severo profesor Severus se ponía colorado.

-Albus no tenías que aclarar unos puntos?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Oh cierto porque no se sientan...

Severus colocó a Hermione en un sillón y se dirigió a sentarse en uno contiguo a ese cuando la chica casi cae al suelo, pero fue detenida ágilmente por él, sin más remedio levantó a la castaña y la sentó en sus piernas para que pudieran terminar la conversación. (N/a esas piernas son sólo mías bájate de ahí!)

-Como decía Hermione va a tener que pasar el resto de las vacaciones oculta ya que corre peligro, a ustedes se les enviaran unos magos capacitados conocidos como aurores para que los cuiden...

-Señor dónde va a pasar mi hija el resto de las vacaciones de verano?- preguntó preocupada Jane Granger.

-En el último lugar donde la buscarían, con el profesor Snape...

Hermione se puso coloradísima al parecer iba a tener una vacaciones muy inusuales…

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Hola!!**

**Me extrañaban? Seguro que sí.**

**Ahora porfis porfis porfis dejen un review que si no me siento mal digo como esperan que siga el fic si a nadie le gusta (ok medio exagerada pero es que quiero reviews!)**

**Como creen que reaccione Dumby??**

**Las teorías se aceptan si vienen incluídas en un review.**

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

**ahora los comerciales jaja**

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿¡Snape?! (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito" jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dio, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que?, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqué este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor díganme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tu origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (de verdad quiero su opinión este fic es el primero que comencé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me convencen pero aun así necesito su opinión de verdad)

°Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan, One-Shot casi terminado un poquito de paciencia

°Seduciendo al enemigo…..(PROXIMAMETE)…fic en proceso de mi lunática imaginación en cuanto termine el primer capi lo subo lo juro!!

Por favor díganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	15. Chapter 15 Vacaciones II

Capítulo 15 Vacaciones inusualmente mágicas II

_**Slavada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 15 Vacaciones inusualmente mágicas II**

Hermione no sabía si desmayarse de la impresión o comenzar a saltar de alegría por toda la sala de estar, iba a pasar todas las vacaciones en casa de Severus Snape, de SU Severus Snape _**"Espera...desde cuando es MI Severus Snape...?"**_ pensó rápidamente.

Inconcientemente se decidió por la primera opción que tenía, su vista se nubló y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban alrededor de la cintura.

-Hermione...-dijo su madre en cuanto a vio a la castaña desmayarse -profesor que le sucede...?- preguntó angustiada.

El director del Colegio hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sabía exactamente el porque de la reacción de la castaña, pero no creía que ese momento justamente fuera el conveniente para divulgar esa información (N/A saben a que información me refiero o no? si no lo saben es que de plano me superan en distracción...recuerden Hermy & Severus ° imagínense el "Hermy & Severus" con tonada de canción infantil jajaja°), por lo que decidió responder a la madre de la chica únicamente con la verdad a medias.

-Es un efecto secundario que llega a tener la primera aparición conjunta que realiza un mago o una bruja...sólo es un mareo temporal, generalmente no tardaría en despertar pero no contamos con mucho tiempo a nuestro favor...-(N/A todos los muggles presentes se quedaron con cara de "what?" así -> ¬¬u)-...Enervate!- pronunció el anciano apuntando a Hermione con su varita y ella reaccionó al instante.

-Hermione...-susurró Severus en su oído sin que nadie lo notara- por qué reaccionaste así?

La chica no respondió pues la casa de sus padres no se le hacía el lugar apropiado para hablar de eso, por lo que le dirigió una mirada de "hablamos luego" (N/A que desgracia con ella si aplica el ya nos veremos en casa y conmigo noooo buabuaaaa sniff sniff).

-Severus creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya, llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí y la señorita Granger corre peligro.

-Sí Albus...

Hermione se despidió de todos en la habitación, excepto el director y el profesor de Pociones obviamente, le dio un beso en cada mejilla a su prima Rebecca (N/A por si olvidé mencionar Rebecca es la misma prima de Hermione que apareció en la mente de la chica durante sus clases de Legeremancia recuerdan el capi anterior cuando Hermione dice su nombre completo "Rebecca Julliette"), y les dio un largo abrazo a sus padres antes de desaparecerse para la casa de Severus Snape. (N/A Y MÍAAAAA!)

--SSHG--

Nuevamente se encontraban sobre el fino suelo de madera, aunque esta vez la alfombra color verde esmeralda que había debajo de una mesita estaba un poco descolocada (N/A recuerden que Hermy se cayó en el capi anterior), Hermione pudo observar con más calma la habitación en la que se hallaba. Estaba en un cuarto con poca iluminación (N/a creo que mi Sevie tiene el complejo de la oscuridad desde que vive en las mazmorras jeje), había muchos estantes llenos de libros, una enorme chimenea de piedra con un recipiente con polvos flu sobre ella, algunas mesas de patas finas de madera oscura y sillones de cuero negro, el tapiz de las paredes al igual que las alfombras eran de un verde esmeralda o verde Slytherin y habría una o dos ventanas con las cortinas plateadas corridas completamente.

-Esto es muy...Slytherin...-susurró la castaña para sí misma pero el dueño de la casa la escuchó aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

-Hermione- los pensamientos de la castaña se vieron interrumpidos por el anciano director de Hogwarts -espero que entiendas la gravedad del asunto, te voy a pedir que no salgas de la casa a menos que sea con el profesor Snape, no quiero que te quedes sola nunca entendido, no salgas si no es estrictamente necesario, al final de las vacaciones podrás ir al callejón Diagon a comprar tus útiles para el próximo año escolar.

-Sí profesor Dumbledore- respondió la chica asintiendo efusivamente.

-Severus, yo debo retirarme, muéstrale la casa a la señorita Granger y procura que esté lo más cómoda posible.

-Lo haré Albus no te preocupes.

El director les sonrió a profesor y alumna y acto seguido desapareció con un sonoro "PLOC"

-Hermione, sígueme te voy a mostrar la casa- ella lo siguió sin rechistar.

Saliendo de la sala de estar en la que se encontraban estaba el amplio recibidor, había una puerta a la izquierda que conducía a la cocina y una a la derecha que llevaba al sótano, al frente había unas escaleras de caracol por las que subieron sin prisa alguna.

-Severus...- llamó la castaña haciendo que el profesor se estremeciera al oír su nombre.

-Sí?

-Aún no me siento muy bien...

El profesor se giró a verla y efectivamente estaba muy pálida, la tomó en brazos (N/A que no entiendes que él es de mi propiedad bájate de ahí!!) y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Cruzó un pasillo en el que había cinco puertas, una la habitación de severus, otra el baño, otra el estudio, otra la biblioteca y la última la habitación de Hermione. Entró velozmente a la que sería la recamara de la chica y la recostó en la cama, estaba volando de fiebre, así que le sacó la torera que traía, la chica cerró los ojos le costaba un poco respirar por lo que le quitó también el cinturón, luego bajó al sótano que era su laboratorio de Pociones entre otras cosas y tomó un frasco con una poción amarillenta, en cuanto le administró la poción a Hermione le bajó la fiebre y quedó profundamente dormida, le sacó los zapatos y la dejó descansar.

--SSHG--

La luna se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de la castaña, la noche de verano era extremadamente caluros, pero le extrañó no encontrarse en la habitación de su casa, entonces recordó donde estaba y con quién, inmediatamente se puso colorada y se bajó de la cama.

-Dios que calor hace aquí...- exclamó mientras se quitaba los shorts de mezclilla que aún traía, quedándose únicamente con la blusa.

Sin pensarlo mucho salió al pasillo y entró en la puerta de enfrente. Al principio todo estaba muy oscuro, pero poco a poco se le acostumbró la vista, quedó paralizada un momento, frente a ella se encontraba la razón de sus innumerables desvelos, Severus Snape mirando fijamente por la ventana, vestido únicamente con unos boxers (N/A adivinen de que color...mmm esto es difícil...ya sé negro!), el profesor al sentirse observado miró hacia la puerta y vio a la castaña vestida con la blusa larga color vino que decía "jeanous74", la cual dejaba ver su ropa interior, eran unos miniboxers negros, del mismo color que las uñas de sus manos y de sus pies y con las mejillas encendidas. era una vista increíble, comenzaba a pensar en como se había metido en semejante lío, controlarse le estaba constando demasiado.

-Severus no puedo dormir...- rompió el silencio la chica.

-Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé...

Hermione se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Severus, con la mirada perdida en los misteriosos ojos negros de él.

-No serán remordimientos de conciencia...- inquirió el astuto adulto-... tal vez deberías decir algo pero no te atreves...

-Tal vez...tengas razón...

Hermione se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con las manos, estaba confundida, sabía exactamente que tenía que decirle de frente lo que sentía pero por alguna extraña razón no podía.

-Hace mucho calor...- dijo ella inocentemente tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Muy tu culpa que traes esa blusa que seguro te acalora- replicó Severus viendo nuevamente por la ventana. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, pero uno de esos impulsos que no podía controlar la hizo voltearse antes de salir.(N/a ya saben los de su poderes….porque ella tiene poderes y yo no? No es justo! Ella siempre me quita todo a Mi Sevie a MI Remus MI Draco…aunque esto tal vez no tenga nada que ver con sus poderes jiji solo falta de conciencia e inhibición)

-Sabes que tienes razón, no sé porque sigo con esta blusa puesta si me mata de calor- las palabras salieron de su boca por sí mismas, y eso la sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo que realizó a continuación-...te han dicho que tienes razón en todo?...

La castaña se sacó lentamente la blusa ante la mirada anonadada de su profesor que no parpadeaba ni una vez. En cuanto se la sacó por completo la tiró al piso y él pudo ver que traía un top negro bastante ajustado.

-Mucho mejor gracias...- dijo con una sonrisa y luego salió por la puerta, dejando su blusa en aquella habitación y a un Severus Snape con la boca totalmente abierta.

--SSHG--

Después de esa noche no hubo más "contratiempos", pero Hermione sabía que de una forma u otra tenía que decirle a Severus sus sentimientos pero cómo?, esa era la gran pregunta.

Las vacaciones de la castaña transcurrieron normales o bueno tan normales como era posible, contando que estaba en la casa de un mago, por lo que había cosas que la asombraban por muy simples que fueran como que la vajilla se lavara sola o por las noches cuando entraba y veía las papas pelándose por sí mismas para la cena, además de que llegaban lechuzas por montones y muchos objetos levitaban de aquí para allá.

Hermione comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa en esa casa, más de una vez tuvo "pequeños encuentros cercanos" con el misterioso profesor, pero siempre lograba escabullirse de una forma u otra, aún así sabía que no podía correr para siempre, debía decirle de una vez por todas la verdad a Severus y sacarse ese peso de encima.

-Está decidido- de dijo a í misma en mitad de la escalera de caracol — en la próxima oportunidad que tengo no me hecho para a tras, le voy a decir absolutamente todo…

La oportunidad no tardó mucho en llegar, un día antes de que salieran para el callejón Diagon donde pasarían las última semana de vacaciones antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Severus subía por las escaleras del sótano, donde seguramente habría estado trabajando en alguna poción, perdido en sus pensamientos y divagaciones todos relacionados con cierta adolescente que vivía con él desde hace algunas semanas, Hermione también iba muy distraída pensando en la mejor manera para confesarle la verdad al hombre de los ojos negros que tanto quería. Minutos después se encontraban tirados en el suelo (N/A ok creo que la distracción era mucha si chocaron….. o lo habrán hecho a propósito??) , Severus se levantó y ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie también, se disponía a seguir su camino cuando ella lo tomó por una mano y lo retuvo.

-Espera…por favor…

Severus no dudó en regresar sobre sus pasos ni un segundo, rápidamente se había colocado frente a la chica a una distancia mucho más corta que la necesaria.

-Dime- dijo con una voz que a ella le pareció sumamente seductora y sensual —te escucho…

-Verás yo…yo…- trataba de decir la castaña —yo…tengo algo que decirte.

El nerviosismo en su voz era sumamente notorio y tenía las mejillas sumamente encendidas a causa de la repentina subida de temperatura en torno a ellos dos.

-Y que tienes que decirme?- preguntó con esa voz que hacía que Hermione temblara mientras se acercaba aún más a ella _**"Por fin…"**_pensaba.

-Es que yo..bueno...yo...creo…no ….estoy completamente segura…de que usted…de que tú….tú me…- estaba resultando mucho más complicado de lo que había planeado pero no iba a echarse para atrás en ese preciso instante.

-Si… que tú…qué?- la incitaba a seguir (N/a claro nomás porque te conviene verdad Sevie….?)

-Siento…que tu me gus….- pero fue interrumpida en el peor momento. (N/a te lo mereces roba amores imposibles…esperen eso existe?)

Una lechuza color miel con manchas café oscuro sobre su lomo entró volando por la ventan interponiéndose entre Severus Snape y Hermione Granger.

**-"No puede ser estaba a punto de decirme… que tan mala suerte se necesita tener para que esto pase….?"** pensaba completamente furioso Snape aunque su expresión siempre inexpresiva no lo delataba (N/A órale… expresión inexpresiva... se nota que soy muy específica a que sí? Jaja)

Al parecer era urgente porque Severus tuvo que salir disparado a escribir la respuesta, pero antes de perderse de vista se acercó al oído de la castaña y le susurró con una voz tremendamente, seductora, sexy y sensual (N/a eyeyey eso voz la guardas que es sólo para mí)

-Tenemos una charla pendiente….

Y desapareció por la escalera.  
**  
--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Hola!!**

**Me extrañaban? Seguro que sí. **( jaja creo que no doy oportunidad decir que no)

**Ahora porfis porfis porfis dejen un review que si no me siento mal digo como esperan que siga el fic si a nadie le gusta (ok medio exagerada pero es que quiero reviews!)**

**Las teorías se aceptan si vienen incluídas en un review.**

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

**ahora los comerciales jaja**

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿¡Snape?! (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito" jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dio, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que?, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqué este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor díganme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tu origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (de verdad quiero su opinión este fic es el primero que comencé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me convencen pero aun así necesito su opinión de verdad)

°Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan, One-Shot casi terminado un poquito de paciencia

°Seduciendo al enemigo…..(PROXIMAMETE)…fic en proceso de mi lunática imaginación en cuanto termine el primer capi lo subo lo juro!!

Por favor díganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	16. Chapter 16 En el Callejón Diagon

Capítulo 16 En el Callejón Diagon

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 16 En el Callejón Diagon******

Hermione se quedó de piedra, la voz que utilizó Severus había sido sumamente...

-_**Sexy?-**_ pensaba ella-_**Por qué habría de usar una voz sexy conmigo?...**_ (N/A el streap tease de la otra noche no sería una buena razón?)

Así, perdida en sus pensamientos, subió a su habitación para preparar la maleta que se llevaría al callejón Diagon, pues antes de ir a la estación pasaría con Severus por su baúl.

--SSHG--

-Maldita Lechuza- vociferaba Severus Snape nuevamente en el sótano -quién demonios la mandó en ese preciso momento?

Lentamente abrió el sobre y se encontró con una pulcra y muy estilizada caligrafía que conocía muy bien.

-Cada día que pasa estoy más seguro de que usa Legeremancia para molestarme...

Sin más que decir lanzó un sonoro suspiro y comenzó a leer la carta que decía:

**"Querido Severus,**

Tengo que pedirte un enorme favor y comunicarte una noticia.

Primero que nada la noticia, cómo sabrás el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras quedó vacante nuevamente y ya conseguí el reemplazo perfecto, pero tengo que suplicarte no te lleves mal con él sólo por tus recuerdos de estudiante..."

_**"Eso no es posible a menos que sea..." **_pensó antes de continuar leyendo.

**"..., el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es Remus J. Lupin..."**

-Maldito Licántropo...-susurró para sí en voz baja.

**"...Y ahora el tremendo favor que te voy a pedir.**

Estoy completamente seguro de que te preocupas por la seguridad de la señorita Granger tanto como yo, por no decir que mucho más, aunque tus razones son diferentes a las mías. El punto es que necesito que viajes a Hogwarts con el Expreso, ya que he recibido noticias de que los mortífagos se están movilizando.

Por favor envíame tu respuesta con esta misma lechuza cuanto antes.

Atentamente

Albus Dumbledore."

Snape terminó de leer la carta, y automáticamente comenzó a escribir la respuesta decidido a hacer todo por proteger a SU Hermione,... _**"Desde cuando es TU Hermione" **_se preguntó _"...desde que estuvo a punto de confesarte lo que sentía..."_ dijo una voz en su cabeza y esto hizo que sonriera.

**"Lo haré, aunque no creo que me lleve muy bien con Lupin**

Atentamente  
...Severus Snape"

Envió la carta e inmediatamente comenzó a preparar lo que se llevaría al callejón Diagon.

-Una semana con Hermione...

--SSHG--

La mañana amaneció soleada, Hermione estaba acostada en su cama con una sonrisa que delataba que estaba soñando con Severus Snape, mientras unos ojos negros la observaban desde el marco de la puerta.

-Severus, no te vallas…- murmuró ella en sueños al tiempo que al profesor de Pociones se le subían los colores.

El severo profesor Severus (N/A quiere alguien venir a golpearme para sacarme este trabalenguas de la cabeza?...por cierto alguien lo intentó? Jaja), atinó a salir de la habitación antes de que la castaña despertara.

Hermione tomó una larga ducha mientras reflexionaba como planeaba decirle la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos a Severus Snape, al parecer el agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Aproximadamente una hora y media después (N/A como tarda, o es que tenía mucho en que pensar?...no que) salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se comenzó a vestir. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera y se dobló una pierna del pantalón hasta la rodilla y la otra la dejó normal (N/A jeje así los uso yo muchas veces), se puso una blusa de tirantes blanca con un pequeño escote y una sudadera pegadita color vino que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y combinaba con sus converse que eran del mismo color, después se dirigió al espejo y se amarró el cabello en dos coletas bajas y se puso una gorra blanca, estilo francés (N/A ya saben como una boina con visera de gorra jeje yo tengo millones de esas…creo que Hermy se parece mucho a mí…tal vez así Sevie me quiera más jaja) y bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina Severus ya la estaba esperando mientras leía el profeta sentado a la mesa.

-Buenos días…- saludó la castaña mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Severus bajó el profeta y lo hizo a un lado, después le sonrió a la castaña y eso hace que por poco y se derrita ahí mismo (N/A vamos contrólate mujer….bueno yo mejor no digo nada que capaz que me le tiro encima jeje ).

En la mesa había una gran cantidad de mermeladas y muchas tostadas, también había jugo de calabaza y leche (N/A disculpen que ponga tantas notas pero no puedo evitarlo jeje además…..que tienen los magos con el jugo de calabaza? Yo nunca lo he probado a qué sabrá?). Hermione tomó una tostada y la untó con mermelada de frambuesa.

-Salimos en veinte minutos para el callejón Diagon, y no acepto retrasos- dijo mientras se perdía en su boca, ya que un poco de mermelada había quedado en sus labios, pero ella, que no se dio cuenta de ese "pequeño detalle" pasó su lengua para eliminar los restos de frambuesa.

Snape se estaba volviendo loco, no creía poder controlarse por mucho más, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Y recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente Hermione…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

_**"Otra vez esa voz tan sexy, seductora y sensual…"**_ pensó la castaña mientras lo veía caminar fuera de aquella habitación.

Iba vestido completamente de negro como siempre (N/A no, enserio, me lo juras, Snape de negro, ¿cuándo?), la mirada que le dirigió la chica comenzó en su lacio cabello que le caía hasta los hombros luego bajaba por su camisa donde se marcaba su espalda, ya que no se había puesto la túnica aún, ella seguía bajando la mirada por su espalda hasta que la detuvo en donde la espalda pierde propiamente su nombre…

_**Hermione**_- se reclamó la castaña en cuanto el profesor salió de la cocina y ella salió de su hipnosis —_**Dios santo, esta bien que te guste pero que demonios haces mirándole el culo…contrólate por favor…**_- diez minutos después la chica había acabado de desayunar y subió a lavarse los dientes.

--SSHG--

-Lista?- preguntó Severus Snape en cuanto se reunieron en la sala de estar.

-Sigo pensando que odio aparecerme.

-Vamos.

-Asch está bien.

Severus la tomó por la cintura y ella se aferró a sus hombros y con un ligero "PLOC" desparecieron de la sala de estar de la casa del profesor de Pociones para aparecer a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, donde Tom el encargado limpiaba vasos en el bar.

-Ah, Severus Snape, que se le ofrece señor?- preguntó Tom.

-Necesitamos dos habitaciones por esta semana Tom.

-Ah, señor lo lamento, pero solamente me queda una habitación libre, tiene dos camas si eso ayuda pero el resto están ocupadas.

-Toda la semana?- inquirió el siempre astuto profesor.

-Toda la semana- reiteró el encargado.

Severus volteó a ver a Hermione como intentando averiguar que era lo que la castaña pensaba, pero la expresión de la chica era completamente inexpresiva (N/A aprendió del mejor jeje…sigo pensando que le está afectando pasar tanto tiempo con mi sevie), por lo que se decidió a preguntarle.

-Hermione, tú qué opinas?

-Por mi no hay problema.

-Bien, la tomamos- dijo volteando a ver a Tom el encargado.

--SSHG--

Habían pasado el día comprando varios de los útiles y materiales que Hermione necesitaría para ese curso, pero aún así les faltaba gran parte de la lista que le mandaron a la castaña, después de todo cursaba demasiadas materias.

Acababan de entrar a la habitación y Hermione estaba recostada en su cama mientras Severus la observaba desde la puerta, que ya estaba cerrada.

-Hermione...- la chica se sentó en la cama a mirarle —aún tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con paso sumamente seguro.(N/A que alguien me caché porque me desmayo…que no puede ser así conmigo?)

-S..Sí- se le estaban subiendo los colores rápidamente.

-Tú tenías que decirme algo, qué era?- nuevamente usaba esa voz seductora, sexy y sensual (N/A la cual debería usar conmigo o cualquiera de sus fans a poco no chicas?).

-Eh…si…yo…- Hermione cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se decidió a hablar, era ahora o nunca — tenía que decirte que yo, bueno yo creo que… no…estoy completamente segura de que...de que…

-De que...- la incitó a continuar.

-De que...- cerró los ojos y respiró nuevamente- dequeestoyenamoradadeti- dijo rapidísimamente.

-Disculpa pero no entendí lo que dijiste- pues aunque sabía que era lo que la chica quería decir no había entendido nada debido a la rapidez con la que habló.

-Dije que estoy completamente segura de que estoy enamorada de ti- repitió lentamente y desviando la mirada — sé que esta mal, y que no es correcto pero tenía que decírtelo, me estaba muriendo al no decirlo y aunque no es lo c….- pero no pudo terminar porque antes de que se diera cuenta los finos labios de Severus se posaron sobre los suyos.

Instantáneamente cerró los ojos y lentamente pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del profesor que estaba inclinado sobre ella, él colocó una mano sobre la cama para que no le ganara el peso y con la otra tomó a la castaña por la cintura. Era el primer beso de la chica (N/A no creo que cuente cuando estás petrificado porque ni te enteras jaja), pero aún así a Severus le parecía que lo hacía a la perfección, sus labios se movían a un ritmo perfecto y ella le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, era el momento que tanto habían soñado ambos.

Sin darse cuenta se comenzaban a quedar sin aire, pero se separaron a penas unos milímetros para respirar aún con los ojos cerrados, e inmediatamente se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más ternura, de alguna manera Hermione había terminado recostada en la cama y Severus encima de ella, mas no se separaban ni un minuto. Hermione se sentía extasiada, sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, de alguna manera quería más, pero no sabía que.

Severus disfrutaba con ese beso como con ningún otro y al igual que la castaña quería un poco más, pero sin llegar a extremos, después de todo sólo tenía trece años. …l estaba en las nubes e inconcientemente pasó su lengua por los labios de Hermione y sintió como ella se estremecía, por lo que sonrió para sí mismo sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, esos labios que tanto necesitaba y que deseaba desde hace tiempo. La castaña abrió lentamente su boca, cosa que lo impresionó pero no rechazó la invitación y comenzó a explorar cada rincón de la boca de la chica que tenía en brazos mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la de él, aunque algo tímida no se quedaba atrás realmente deseaba ese beso, hacía más de un año que soñaba con él y por fin lo tenía, su primer beso con la persona que más quería. Muy a su pesar la falta de aire hizo que se separan, Hermione tenía los labios muy rojos y las mejillas sonrosadas al igual que Severus.

-Severus…yo…

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

Vamos solo dejen reviews porfis, ya voy a tratar de actualizar diario!

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	17. Chapter 17 De vuelta en Hogwarts

Capítulo 17 De vuelta en Hogwarts

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 17 De vuelta en Hogwarts.  
****  
**-Severus...yo...- Hermione estaba completamente colorada, no sabía muy bien que decir.

Severus le acarició el rostro tiernamente y se levantó de la cama.

-Yo...- ella no conseguía articular palabra.

-No digas nada...

-Pero... es que... esto está mal... es decir ... muy sinceramente estoy enamorada de tí pero...

-Pero qué Hermione?- le preocupaba lo que la castaña pudiera decir.

-Severus, cómo vamos a llevar esto en Hogwarts?...Si mal no me equivoco las...bueno...las relaciones profesor-alumno están...

-Prohibidas?- terminó el ojinegro y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza - y desde cuando se respetan todas las normas en Hogwarts?...sobre todo por los miembros del "trío dorado de Gryffindor"- completó sonriendo.

-Tienes un buen punto- Hermione sonrió tiernamente.

--SSHG--

Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaban la pared rumbo a la plataforma del andén 9 y 3/4 (N/A recuerden que se encontraron en el callejón Diagon al final del verano ah y Hermy ya tiene a Crookshanks...por cierto ni Ron ni Harry saben lo de Sevie jaja), la plataforma del tren escarlata estaba completamente abarrotada de gente, tanto alumnos como padres y dos profesores que pasaban completamente desapercibidos.

-Corran chicos que el tren ya parte- dijo Hermione mientras subía al tren.

-Sí, hay que buscar un compartimiento- la apoyó Harry.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al final del tren donde encontraron un compartimiento que sólo estaba ocupado por una persona que parecía dormir plácidamente.

-Quién es él?- preguntó Harry.

-Profesor R. J Lupin- respondió la castaña.

-Cómo es que siempre sabe todo?- preguntó Ron exasperado.

-Está escrito en su equipaje.

Los chicos se sentaron en el compartimiento y dejaron al extraño en paz.

-Creen que esté dormido?- preguntó Harry inquieto.

-Sí por qué?- inquirió la castaña.

-Tengo algo que contarles- y cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

--SSHG--

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del tren, Severus Snape viajaba en un compartimiento sólo para él y pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo cierta castañita dueña de su corazón.

-Ay Hermione, Hermione...

De repente el tren se detuvo por completo, pero estaba seguro de que aún no habían llegado a Hogwarts, unos segundos después se apagaron absolutamente todas la luces se apagaron. Severus no tenía ni gota de miedo, no por él al menos, fuera lo que fuese el podría con ello, pero Hermione...

--SSHG--

Una enorme figura se alzaba en la puerta del compartimiento, iba cubierto por una capucha negra, de repente el ambiente se tornó frío y triste...

El extraño ser (N/A por si no se dieron cuenta era el dementor jajaja) extendió una mano que sacó de debajo de la capucha, estaba llena de pústulas, aquella cosa miraba, si se podía decir que era capaz de mirar, fijamente a Harry y de repente él empezó a caer del asiento.

El profesor Lupin se levantó inmediatamente y apuntó a la criatura con su varita al tiempo que pronunciaba un hechizo y de ésta salí una neblina blanca que la castaña podría jurar tenía forma de lobo, aunque tal vez era sólo su imaginación.

--SSHG--

-Harry, Harry..- Hermione trataba que su amigo volviera en sí y lentamente se incorporó y se sentó en el asiento.

-Qué era esa cosa?- preguntó instintivamente.

-Un dementor, son los guardias de la prisión de Askaban, debía buscar a Sirius Black en el tren, ahora come esto- dijo y le tendió una tableta de chocolate que el chico miró desconfiado - calma es sólo chocolate.

-Gracias..- murmuró Harry y mordió el trozo de chocolate que le tendía el profesor.

-Bien chicos creo que iré a ver cómo está el conductor- y salió del compartimiento.

Hermione esperó a que el profesor se perdiera de vista y luego se volteó hacia sus amigos.

-Iré a ver que todo esté bien y que no halla nadie más desmayado- les dijo antes de salir por el mismo camino que había tomado el profesor.

La castaña recorría los pasillos mirando por los compartimientos, al parecer ningún alumno a parte de Harry se había desmayado y si era así ya habían despertado, una vez recorrido todo el tren, se decidió a regresar a su compartimiento, pero al mirar dentro de un compartimiento entreabierto que no había visto se detuvo. Abrió la puerta y entró.

-Severus...

El aludido que se encontraba mirando por la ventana volteó y sonrió al ver a la chica.

-Estás bien?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-Ahora sí...

-Por qué no te vi la primera vez que pasé?

-Porque hechicé la puerta del compartimiento, no se puede abrir por fuera, no se escucha y aparece como si estuviera vacío...

-Y eso por..

-No quería que nadie me molestara...

-En ese caso me voy..- dijo la castaña jugando.

-Y desde cuando eres una molestia?- preguntó el profesor de Pociones siguiéndole el juego y tomándola por la cintura.

La chica se separó de él y por un momento Severus pensó que se marcharía pues caminó en dirección a la puerta pero en lugar de eso la cerró completamente y regresó a sentarse a su lado.

-Severus...

-Sí?

-Ya sabes como vamos a hacer para llevar esto en Hogwarts...

-Sería acaso un problema para la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts guardar un secreto- dijo él (N/A uy si Hermy la mejor seguro tendrá muchos problemas "nótese el sarcasmo eh jeje")

Para toda respuesta la castaña se acercó a él y lo besó. Al principio fue un beso tímido a penas un ligero roce de labios. Entonces Hermione se separó del profesor y sonrió, Severus la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, ella se giró para verlo a la cara y pasó una pierna a cada lado de él.

-Voy a extrañar no tenerte todo el tiempo conmigo- dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el rostro del severo profesor Severus (N/A por favor alguien golpéeme y sáqueme ese trabalenguas de la cabeza severo profesor severus severo profesor severus severo profesor severus...bueno ya! jaja).

Él la tomó por la cintura y cortó la distancia que quedaba entre los dos, su labios se movían acompasadamente con los de la chica, lentamente ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el pecho de él y Severus la sujetó con más fuerza.

-Tus labios saben a chocolate- dijo en cuanto se separaron a tomar aire.

-Será porque comí chocolate, tal vez?

-Me gusta...

Volvieron a besarse, ya no tenían conciencia del tiempo que pasaba, por suerte la castaña ya tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela. Lentamente el tren comenzó a detenerse, al parecer ya habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmade. Hermione se despidió de Severus y se fue a buscar a sus amigos para ir juntos al castillo.

--SSHG--

-Herms donde te había metido?- preguntó Harry mientras estaban en uno de los carruajes que se "tiraban por sí mismos" (N/A recuerden que aún no pueden ver a los Thestrals).

-Sí ya decíamos que Snape te había secuestrado o algo así...

-Ronald! cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de insultarlo- replicó la castaña fúrica, por suerte ya habían llegado al castillo y eso evitó que se armara una batalla entre el pelirrojo y la castaña.

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger me gustaría hablar con ustedes- dijo Mcgonagall a los dos chicos en cuanto entraron por las enormes puertas de roble.

El moreno y la castaña siguieron a la jefa de su casa a través de varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al despacho de ella.

-Señorita Granger espere afuera mientras habló con el señor Potter después puede entrar- la chica asintió con la cabeza (N/A se parece a mí nada más moviendo la cabeza y diciendo que sí a todo, aunque tal vez sea por que está pensando en Sevie jeje y no la culpo!)

--SSHG--

-El profesor Lupin ha enviado ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que te sentiste indispuesto en el tren, Potter.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo.

-Estoy bien-dijo Harry-, no necesito nada...

Unos minutos más tarde tanto Harry como la señora Pomfrey salieron del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall y Hermione entró.

-Señorita Granger, como he notado usted ha elegido prácticamente todas las materias optativas que le dimos el curso anterior.

-Si profesora.

-Y Creo que sabrá que es casi imposible que asista a todas esas materias...

-Casi?

-Sí, pues verá yo sé perfectamente bien que eres una alumna con un muy buen juicio y muy responsable y con ayuda de Dumbledore he conseguido algo que nos ayudará a que curse todas sus materias, si al final del año quiere dejar alguna puede hacerlo o si lo desea durante el año.

-Muy bien pero cómo cursaré tantas materias? no es que no quiera, al contrario me encantaría pero me intriga el saber como.

-Con esto- la profesora abrió una gaveta del escritorio y sacó una cadenita dorada con un reloj de arena- es un giratiempos, cada vuelta retrocede una hora y así podrá cursar todas sus materias, será como estar en dos o más lugares a la vez sólo procure no encontrarse con sigo misma y no les diga nada a nadie, se supone que los giratiempos no salen del ministerio...

-Lo haré profesora Mcgonagall, y gracias por confiar en mí.

-Puede irse señorita Granger.

Hermione se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones, Había leído mucho acerca de los giratiempos pero nunca pensó que tendría uno, por lo que sabía exactamente como funcionaban.

_**"Esto me servirá mucho..."**_ pensaba la castaña _**"...y no sólo para ir a clases..."**_

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

Bueno el resto ya lo saben maleficios, imperdonables, howlers, etc…dejen un review solo has Clic en el botoncito que dice GO…si ese que estas viendo. Pásense por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá!

Besitos

Los y las quiere

Kambrin Potter _**(cassiddymalfoy)**_ KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión De Las Lupinas

(y algunas más)

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!**


	18. Chapter 18 Giratiempos y

Capítulo 18 Diferentes usos para un giratiempos y

**Capítulo 18 Diferentes usos para un giratiempos y...la primera premonición de Hermione?**

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente rumbo al aula de Runas antiguas, tenía que asegurarse que sus amigos no la vieran, después de todo se suponía que estaba con ellos.

Llegó a tiempo a su clase sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, parecía que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a usar el giratiempos.

Para cuando terminó su clase ya tenía deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Adivinación, Aritmancia, Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas, sentía que todo se le venía encima, pero no por nada era la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, sabía que de alguna manera tenía que lograrlo.

Iba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones, que no notó cuando una figura salió de un aula de clases. En pocos minutos se encontraba en el suelo con todos los libros desparramados por el suelo a su alrededor.

-Lo siento..no me fijaba...-decía con la mirada gacha -debería haber puesto más atención en el camino...lo siento de verdad...

-Y quien dijo que había algo por lo que tenías que disculparte?

La castaña levantó la vista inmediatamente en cuanto reconoció la fría voz que se tornaba tan dulce según sus oídos.

-Discúlpeme profesor Snape...

-Se encuentra bien señorita Granger- dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada pícara.

-Perfectamente, usted como se encuentra?

-Estoy bien.

Profesor y alumna comenzaron a recoger los libros de la segunda, la chica rápidamente los metió en su mochila y miró a ambos lado del pasillo asegurándose de que no había absolutamente nadie, pero era hora del almuerzo, quién seguiría en los pasillos del ala oeste del castillo a esa hora?

Lentamente la chica se acercó y rozó sus labios con los del severo profesor de Pociones (N/A siiii ya no dije Severo profesor Severus...demonios lo dije otra vez!)

-Que hiciste esta hora Severus?- preguntó la chica tramando su primer experimento de estar en tres lugares a la vez.

-A decir verdad nada ya había acabado de calificar exámenes y tareas y no tenía clase así que estuve en mi despacho.

-Todo el tiempo?

-Sí, todo el tiempo...Hermione que estás planeando?- dijo al ver la cara que ponía la castaña.

-Planeo hacer tu tiempo libre más entretenido- acto seguido salió corriendo rumbo a los baños de martyl la llorona.

Hermione se había encerrado en uno del los cubículos del baño de martyl la llorona, era el perfecto lugar para usar su giratiempos pues nadie se aparecía por ahí.

-Bien Hermione, sólo una vuelta y listo...

La castaña tomó el giratiempos entre sus manos y giró la diminuta perilla una vuelta, poco a poco sintió que un remolino la succionaba y comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

Hermione salió rápidamente de los baños, ya no había nadie en los pasillos, eso quería decir que las clases ya habían comenzado y ella estaba en Runas Antiguas y Adivinación.

Lentamente y procurando no hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención se encaminó a las mazmorras, llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, después de todo sin los pasillos repletos de alumnos era mucho más fácil avanzar. Se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape y llamó a la puerta dos veces antes dee que se abriera.

-Pase- fue todo lo que dijo él desde el interior de la habitación.

Hermione no dudó en entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras ella, con toda la calma del mundo se acercó al escritorio donde la silla del profesor estaba de espaldas (N/A ok Hermy estás locaaaa! yo ya me habría lanzado a sus brazos corriendoooo!).

-Quién..- comenzó a decir Severus mientras se daba vuelta pero se calló al ver a la chiquilla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola severus...

-Hermione...no deberías estar en clase?

-Y estoy en clase...

-Pero si yo te veo aquí.

-Si te digo un secreto no se lo dices a nadie?

-Por supuesto que no.

Hermione introdujo su mano izquierda dentro de la túnica negra del colegio y sacaba la delgada cadena de oro con el reloj de arena y se lo mostraba a Severus. …l la tomó y la examinó con cuidado, para luego devolvérsela sonriendo como ella nunca lo había visto. (N/A como cuando se desahogaba con ella mientras estaba petrificada)

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a guardar el giratiempos dentro de la túnica.

-Un giratiempos eh pequeña...

Severus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica luego la tomó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos negros (N/A los cuales ya no se veían grasosos ehhh), ágilmente Severus había colocado a Hermione entre su escritorio y él mismo.

-Severus te quiero...- logró decir la chica entre beso y beso.

Las palabras de Hermione hacían que a Severus comenzara a subírsele la temperatura pero aún así sabía que tenía que controlarse, ayudó a la castaña a sentarse en el escritorio sin despegar sus labios de los de ella ni un segundo. Hermione sintió otro de esos impulsos que no lograba controlar y cruzó sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del profesor. Lentamente Severus comenzó a recostarse inconcientemente sobre la chica que terminó casi completamente acostada en el escritorio.

De repente se separaron para tomar aire, el cabello de Severus le hacía cosquillas en el cuellos (N/A ay dios que no entiendes aléjate de ese cabello que es mío!), ella deslizo sus manos desde el cuellos de él hasta sus bien formados pectorales.

Sin previo aviso Hermione se quedó rígida, y sus ojos dejaron de parpadear, su mirada se quedó fija en el vacío.

Hermione había abandonado el despacho del profesor de Pociones, se encontraba a muchos Kilómetros de distancia en la Mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw que visitó con él el curso pasado.

Se hallaban nuevamente los dos frente al Espejo de Oesed en medio del pasillo, Hermione sacaba su collar y lo colocaba en una de las molduras, solo una específicamente encajaba con el collar lentamente la puerta se abría y les dejaba paso a una amplia habitación, (N/A el cual se parecía un poco al gran salón de Grimmauld Place) había un enorme árbol genealógico en la pared y de la última rama estaba el nombre Hermione Granger muy cerca de otra que decía Draco malfoy, pero lo que a la chica le impactó fue una que estaba justo arriba de la suya, si bien el nombre de su mabre estaba unido por un linea con el de su padre, había otra línea que se unía con la de su madre y de esa unión salía su nombre, es decir que ella no era hija biológica de su padre, entonces soltó un grito al darse cuenta de cual era el nombre con el que estaba unido el de su madre..."Tom Marvolo (N/A o Sorvolo como prefieran) Rieddel Gaunt"... al parecer el árbol familiar era mágico pues tenía el verdadero nombre completo de cada integrante de la familia. La castaña se fijó bien en el suyo...Hermione Jane Olivia Rieddel Desdire"...

-Hermione despierta por favor...

De repente la castaña regresó al despachó de Severus Snape, Se abrazó a él fuertemente y lloró en silencio un rato, minutos después se separó de él con los ojos aún rojos.

-Pequeña que te sucede?

-No importa, tenemos que regresar a la mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw tengo que comprobar algo...

-Pero que...

-Sé como abrir el espejo...  



	19. Chapter 19 Verdades

Capítulo 19 Tormentosas verdades que salen a la luz

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 19 Tormentosas verdades que salen a la luz...******

Severus Snape quedó anonadado con la revelación de la castaña, no creía seguro que salieran del castillo en esos momentos, pero la preocupación en el rostro de la chica terminó por convencerlo del todo, había que regresar a la Mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.

-Tenemos que avisarle al director Hermione, y después saldremos lo antes posible, pero ahora no, Albus está en una junta con la profesora Mcgonagall...

-Con la profesora Mcgonagall?- interrumpió la joven extrañada.

-Tiene que explicarle la situación para justificar tus posibles faltas que se puedan producir durante este año como ahora, aunque pensándolo bien...- severus introdujo delicadamente una mano dentro de la túnica de Hermione y ella se estremeció, él lentamente sacó la dorada cadena de la cual colgaba el giratiempos -... no creo que eso sea un gran problema.- la castaña sonrió.

Al parecer Aún quedaba más de media hora de clase y El director iba a estar ocupado con la jefa de la casa Gryffindor mínimo otros veinte minutos más, por lo que tanto profesor como alumna tendrían que esperar un rato (N/A como si eso fuera un graaan problema...)

Severus miró a Hermione de manera que a ella le pareció sumamente sensual, no sabía que, pero algo tenía ese hombre que la volvía completamente loca (N/a repito no la culpo jeje), lentamente la castaña se acercó a él, marcando perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos, Severus estaba que no se la creía la niña tierna que había estado con el casi todo el año pasado había quedado atrás para dejarle el paso a toda una mujer, y una que lo enloquecía completamente.

En cuanto estuvo a su alcance la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él completamente, la castaña colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos negros (N/A que son de MI propiedad!!), que la hacían perderse dentro de un profundo abismo. Lo mismo le pasaba al profesor de Pociones cada vez que miraba en los ojos miel de la chica, era como si abandonara su cuerpo para adentrarse en las profundidades de su ser...

-Severus te quiero...

Severus Snape no lo soportó más se acercó lentamente a esos rojos labios que le quitaban el sueño, instintivamente Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, los labios de aquel hombre la hacían sentir cosas que ella nunca habría imaginado, con un solo beso de él podía ir al cielo y de regreso. Severus movía sus labios acompasadamente con los de ella mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y ella le acariciaba el cabello, fueron a penas unos milímetros los que se separaron para respirar antes de fundirse en un beso todavía más apasionado que el anterior, mientras Snape avanzaba la castaña retrocedía lentamente hasta que quedó completamente pegada a la pared, él paso sus lengua por los dulces labios de Hermione que gustosa lo invitó a más abriendo poco a poco su boca.

Hermione había abandonado el cabello del profesor y ahora recorría su espalda mientras el le acariciaba el vientre y el cuello, de repente la chica soltó un quejido de dolor que hizo que ambos se separaran.

-Hermione, qué sucede?- preguntó asustado, temiendo que le hubiera hecho daño a su castaña.

-No es nada es sólo que...- inconcientemente se llevó una mano a la espalda con lo que Severus comprendió todo.

-Todavía te duele la cicatriz que te hizo Malfoy?- ella sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Severus sonrió y la tomo de la manó guiándola a su habitación, en cuanto entraron él cerró la puerta y la chica fue a sentarse en la cama, rápidamente el profesor tomo una botella alargada de color violeta intenso con un líquido azulado que desprendía un ligero aroma a almendra.

-Severus... qué es eso?

-Tranquila, simplemente te quitara las molestias de la cicatriz y la desaparecerá poco a poco...- la chica sonrió.

Severus se acercó lentamente a ella, y la puso de espaldas contra él, rodeó su vientre y comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa para luego quitársela y acostarla en la cama, la chica colocó sus manos bajo su cabezo y cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto de su piel con las manos de Severus, de repente el desabrochó su brassier blanco y terminó de aplicar la poción por toda su espalda...

-Listo pequeña, la chica giró su cabeza y sonrió -ahora sólo termina de vestirte y yo voy a revisar que no haya nadie en el pasillo para que podamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore..

El profesor abandonó la habitación dejando a la castaña sola por unos minutos.

--SSHG--

Él regresó con una enorme sonrisa...

-Listo ya podemos ir a ver al director.

-Y esa sonrisa Severus?

-Nada es sólo que acabas de ir a hacer mi tiempo libre más "entretenido", hablando de eso... gracias.

Profesor y alumna abandonaron el aula de Pociones y se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho del director. En cuanto hubieron subido la escalera de caracol llamaron a la enorme puerta de roble.

-Pase...

Ambos entraron y se encontraron a un muy pensativo Albus Dumbledore mirando por la ventana hacia el ocaso.

-Ah Severus, Hermione.. qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó girándose.

-Profesor...- se adelantó la castaña -... necesitamos regresar a la Mansión Gryffindor-Ravenclaw lo más pronto posible.

-A que se debe la urgencia?

-Profesor, sé como abrir el espejo, además...- agregó con pesadumbre -...hay algo que debo comprobar.

El anciano la miró perspicazmente y asintió.

-Cuanto tardarán en volver?

Severus miró significativamente a Hermione y respondió.

-Si todo sale bien mañana para la hora del almuerzo estaremos de regreso.

-Está bien y Severus...- éste se volteó -cuídala mucho.

Ambos salieron del despacho dejando al director nuevamente pensativo.

--SSHG--

Hermione había memorizado el camino a través de los complicados pasillos de la Mansión e iba corriendo de la mano del Profesor de pociones hasta que llegaron a su destino, la castaña se paró frente al espejo de Oesed y se sonrojó un poco, sus deseos eran los mismos, todos relacionados con Severus Snape sólo que ahora estaban un poco subiditos de tono.

Basta Hermione, luego habrá tiempo para eso concéntrate La castaña sacó el dije en forma de fénix de su capa y lo acomodó en una de las muchas molduras CASI idénticas del espejo, un ligero resplandor azul salió de la abertura que estaba creando el espejo y ambos atravesaron hacia la desconocida habitación (N/a bueno para Hermy no tan desconocida jeje).

La castaña se fijó en el papel tapiz efectivamente había un enorme árbol genealógico, pasó su mano a todo lo ancho de la pared hasta que llegó a las últimas ramas de éste.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black..- murmuró - ajá aquí está, pero...no puede ser..- a la chica se le aguaron los ojos y una discreta lágrima rodó por su mejilla - Hermione Jane Olivia Riddle Desdire…- dijo casi inaudiblemente y con la voz entrecortada..

EL profesor al notar la reacción de la castaña se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Pequeña que tienes?- preguntó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La chica señaló el papel tapiz y el hombre puedo leer su nombre completo, lentamente Hermione comenzó a subir su dedo mostrándole a Severus el nombre de sus padres biológicos...

-Jane Helena Desdire Alaoui y...- se fijó bien en el nombre y miró a la chica - Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt..- terminó en un susurró.

La chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente y de repente una ligera sonrisa asomó por entres sus labios.

-Curioso...

-Qué es curioso Hermione?

-El año pasado decían que el heredero de Slytherin había llegado a Hogwarts y realmente tenían razón, sólo que no era la persona que ellos esperaban...

Hermione le dio la espalada al papel tapiz y comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Severus mientras lo abrazaba. De repente una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro del enigmático profesor.

-Hermy mira...- la chica volteó y miró al sitio que le señalaba el hombre que la tenía en brazos, rápidamente una sonrisa enorme se formo en se rostro...

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Hola!**

**Regresé y lamento haberme tardado tanto de verdad es que tuvieron que mandar a reparar mi computadora bua bua sniff sniff!**

**Bueno ahora dejen los reviews que son super duper importantes!**

**Besitos**

**Los quiere**

**La loca lunática**

**Kambrin Potter KaThY!! Katherine**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Luciusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Legión De Las Lupinas **


	20. Chapter 20 Sirius Black

Capítulo 20 Sirius Black

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 20 Sirius Black...******

Hermione deslizó lentamente sus dedos por el papel tapiz hasta su nombre...

-Hermione Jane Olivia Riddle Desdire...- una sonrisa dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que deslizaba su mano hacia la derecha.

Si bien los nombres del árbol genealógico que ya estaban fijos estaban escritos en un rojo escarlata brillante y con letra muy elaborada, en un tono más bajito de rojo se comenzaba a escribir un nombre al lado derecho del de la castaña y eran unidos por una línea.

-Severus Snape Prince...- terminó Hermione y se giró a ver a su profesor de Pociones (N/A han notado que siempre escribo Pociones P MAYÚSCULA? jeje por que será? tal vez por que la da el sexy Severus Snape a poco no?)

Hermione se dio inmediatamente la vuelta se lanzó a los brazos de Severus (N/A a ver que no se suponía que -Hermy es inteligente? creo que no entiende la oración aléjate de él que es MIO!!), Severus la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos y le besó la frente, le alegraba ver que la castaña sonreía de nuevo.

-Severus te quiero...

-Y yo a ti pequeña y yo a ti...

Y así abrazados (N/A esperen Sevie no debe de abrazar a nadie más que a mí!), se les fue el tiempo sin que ninguno se fijara en la hora o el lugar.

--SSHG--

Una hermosa lechuza parda con ojos color ámbar picoteaba la ventana del despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con una nota en el pico.

Albus Dumbledore se apresuró a tomar la nota que le tendía la lechuza y antes de que partiera rumbo a la lechucería del colegio le dio unas cuantos caramelos lechuciles (/A jejeje los caramelos lechuciles para la lechuza de la lechucería... ok soy medio boba pero se me hizo chistoso), y después la vio perderse entre las densas nubes del cielo. El director desenvolvió el pergamino cuidadosamente temiendo que fueran malas noticias, pero poco a poco su rostro se fue tornando sereno nuevamente.

"Profesor Dumbledore,  
El profesor Snape y yo regresaremos en breve, esperamos estar presentes para el desayuno aunque tal vez necesitemos descansar un poco después del viaje.

Tenemos nuevas noticias que contar, aunque no se bien si decir que son buenas o malas, si son algo impactantes.

Atte.

Hermione..."

A penas terminó de leer la carta que le mandó la chica se sentó en su escritorio con los dedos cruzados a la altura de sus ojos intentando descifrar cuales serían las noticias que le tendrían que dar. (N/A ay Dumby créeme que no te lo imaginas y sabes por qué?...porque yo no quiero que te lo imagines jajajajaja ok no... u)

Fueron unas pocas horas las que pasaron antes de que llamaran a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante- dijo el anciano con voz cansada.

Severus y Hermione entraron por la puerta de roble y se acercaron lentamente al escritorio del director a la vez que éste les ofrecía asiento.

-Bien, cueles son esas noticias que tenían que darme?- inquirió el astuto director.

-Pues, verá...- Severus Snape no sabia bien como abordar el tema (N/a creo que eso le pasa muy seguido pobre Sevie... ya sé y si te doy terapia para abordar temas difíciles en mi casa...)

-Señor, mi padre muggle no es precisamente mi padre biológico...- dijo la castaña al ver que su profesor "favorito" no sabía como empezar.

-A que se refiere señorita Granger? es usted adoptada?

-Pues algo así, mire, mi madre muggle sí es mi madre biológica, pero mi padre...no.

-Oh, ya entiendo, y tiene usted alguna idea de quién podría ser su padre biológico señorita Granger?

-A decir verdad sí profesor, y una muy clara es sólo que es algo complicado...

-Por qué no mejor me lo muestras Hermione?

El director se acercó a un enorme armario que se hallaba completamente cerrado y de él extrajo una gran vasija de piedra con runas talladas.

-Es un pensadero cierto señor?

-Así es...

Minutos después Dumbledore se sumergía dentro del recuerdo de Hermione mientras la castaña esperaba nerviosa con Severus en el despacho del director.

-Severus.

-Sí...

-Cómo crees que reaccionará Dumbledore?

-La verdad no lo sé Hermione, pero recuerdo que me tienes aquí contigo.

La castaña se acercó a Severus y se abrazó él (N/A tal parece que esta niña no entiende... el severo profesor Severus es MIO me ayudan a hacerla entrar en razón chicas, Hermy tiene que entender que Sevie es nuestro!), Snape tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas mientras esperaban a que el director regresará de su viaje por los recuerdos de la chica.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Albus no regresaba, Hermione recargó su espalda en el pecho de Severus y suspiró, se estaba cansando de estar ahí dentro además de que ya eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana y se moría se sueño, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del (N/A MI) profesor de Pociones. Severus pudo apreciar nuevamente ese suave aroma a vainilla y jazmines tan característico de ella y le acarició el cabello lentamente Hermione se fue quedando dormida.

Instantes después Dumbledore salió del pensadero con una expresión un tanto extraña, para después sentarse en su escritorio frente a Severus que aún tenia a la dormida Hermione en brazos.

-Albus que sucede?

-Lo mismo de siempre Severus, son los más inocentes los que conllevan las cargas más difíciles en la vida…

-Crees qué el Señor Tenebroso sepa que ella es… bueno es… su… su… hija?

-Sinceramente lo dudo Severus, sólo espero que la señorita Gran… Hermione no esté en peligro.

--SSHG--

Hermione entraba al Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, realmente tenía hambre, pero no fue la comida lo primero que divisó su vista, Percy estaba muy acaramelado con Penélope Clearwater, y era muy difícil pasarlo por alto (N/A esta humilde autora imparcial y sin ningún interés personal sigue insistiendo en el mismo punto….. Hermy bájale el novio a Clearwater y déjame a Sevie a mi!). En cuanto traspasó las enormes puertas de roble inmediatamente su vista se fijó en la mesa de profesores y su mirada se cruzó unas milésimas de segundo con la de Severus Snape que sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Herms!- gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Como amaneciste?- preguntó el niño que vivió (N/A si el niño que vivió por mi jajaja que baja autoestima nótese el sarcasmo)

-Muy bien Harry gracias.

-Sabías que hoy hay visita a Hogsmade…. La primera del año- añadió el pelinegro con pesadumbre.

-Hey Harry, creo que estoy alucinando- dijo el pelirrojo —podría jurar que vi a don Pelo-grasiento sonreír…

-RON!- dijo Hermione antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

-Y ahora que hice?...

-Ya sabes que se pone sensible si insultas al profesorado…

--SSHG--

Después de que Sirius Black intentara entrar en la torre de Gryffindor y los estudiantes de dicha casa fueran enviados al Gran Comedor, los profesores iniciaron una búsqueda por el castillo, la cual no dio muchos resultados

-Albus, no quiero dejarla ahí, y si Black regresa, no quiero que le pase nada…

-Severus te entiendo pero no hay ningún lugar donde llevarlos además del Gran Comedor.

-Yo sólo quiero que Hermione esté bien.

-Y que sugieres?

-Lo dices enserio?

-Muy enserio, desde que se hicieron la recientes Averiguaciones sobre Hermione, no planeo arriesgare en nada referente a ella.

-Podría…. Llevarla a mi habitación como cuando le daba clases…

-Severus…

-Albus no le voy a hacer NADA!

-Eso espero.

Severus entró corriendo al Gran Comedor la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban dormidos, un chico de gafas miraba al techo encantado donde se apreciaba el cielo desde su saco de dormir y una castaña miraba por la ventana sentada en alféizar de la misma. En cuanto el profesor pasó junto a Harry él giró la cabeza en dirección a Hermione y se hizo el dormido, el pelinegro abrió lentamente los ojos y se fijó e que el profesor de Pociones se acercaba a Hermione.

-Pequeña….- susurró en el oído de la castaña provocando que se estremeciera y se diera vuelta.

-Severus- dijo lanzándose hacia él (N/A ok no entiende ¬ ¬u) —tengo miedo…

Harry quedó paralizado al ver la escena, Severus Snape abrazando a Hermione Granger… eso era tan probable como que Draco Malfoy fuera gay y estuviera enamorado de Harry (N/A lo cual no es una mala idea jaja pero no, o no por el momento :P).

La castaña y el profesor de Pociones salieron tomados de la mano del gran Comedor donde "todos" dormían, y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

-Severus tu conoces a Sirius Black cierto?

-Yo no…

-No me engañes Severus, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Sí, lo conozco- admitió.

-Por que lo odias tanto, qué te hizo?


	21. Chapter 21 La historia del Príncipe

Capítulo 21 La historia del Príncipe

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 21 La historia del Príncipe**

-Hermione es que todo esto es muy largo y complicado- dijo una vez que entraron en las habitaciones personales del jefe de las serpientes.

-Pruébame- lo retó la castaña.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a la cama, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba muy cansada, pero nada evitaría que escuchara la historia de Severus. Poco después el profesor de Pociones se dirigió hacia allá también y se acostó al lado de la castaña, cruzó su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza y con la otra abrazó a la chica que se acurrucó rápidamente contra su pecho.

-Estás completamente segura de que quieres escucharlo todo?

-Completamente Sevie..- dijo ella inconcientemente (N/A eeeyyyyyyyy sólo yo puedo llamarlo así quién se ha creído esta Mérope Gaunt?)

Severus rió un poco ante el diminutivo que había usado la chica con él, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo la forma en la que lo llamó, incluso cuando no quisiera admitirlo le había gustado.

-Pues...- no estaba muy seguro de como empezar.

-Qué te parece si empiezas por el principio...cuándo naciste...

-El 9 de enero de 1961, mi madre era una bruja excepcional, pero mi padre... él era un asqueroso muggle..., sigamos, mira aunque lo consideres raro e inusual cuando entré a Hogwarts era un año menor que los padres de Potter y Lupin, pero extrañamente me adelantaron un año...

-Wooow, no sabía que eso se podía hacer.

-Como sabrás quedé en Slytherin y desde entonces mi relación con los merodeadores no fue lo que podemos llamar muy buena...

-Merodeadores?

-Así se hacían llamar Potter y sus amiguitos Lupin, Black y Pettigrew, en fin yo siempre fui un chico algo solitario, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la biblioteca y sabía más acerca de artes oscuras y Pociones que nadie en la escuela, inclusive algunos profesores de esa época, en realidad nunca tuve lo que podemos llamar amigos, las serpientes que me rodeaban sólo estaban conmigo por propia conveniencia y la mayoría de ellos se convirtieron en mortífagos...

-Mortífagos?

-Vas a seguir interrumpiendo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento sólo quería saber- ella se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro en la túnica del mayor.

-No te preocupes, mira los mortífagos son los magos que se volvieron de parte del Señor Tenebroso, eran sus fieles seguidores...- su mirada se perdió unos instantes en el vacío, dudaba sobre si decirle pero tarde o temprano se enteraría y si iba a ser así, prefería decírselo él mismo (N/A SIIII ese es MI SEVIE!!)-... yo fui un mortífago...

-QUE TU QUE!!- saltó alarmada he hizo ademán de levantarse pero Severus no la dejó- SUELTAME!

-Hermione déjame explicarte por favor- el tono de súplica en la voz de Severus hizo que la chica se calmara un poco, pero aun así continuaba su forcejeo con el profesor por lo que éste tuvo que colocarse sobre ella para que se estuviera quieta.

-Que haces?

-Por favor cálmate déjame explicarte te lo ruego- ella asintió levemente con la cabeza- Sí fui un mortífago, pero antes de la caída del Señor Oscuro me volví contra él como un espía para Dumbledore, cometí el error más grande de mi vida y lo pagué caro...

-Que hiciste Sev?- preguntó ella al ver el semblante de tristeza que tenía el hombre.

-Yo entregué a la persona que mas quería a Vo-Voldemort, aun y cuando no supiera lo que hacía o lo que iba a pasar no debí hacerlo...

-Severus cálmate ya pasó ahora me tienes a mí, que no se te olvide- Hermione levantó la cabeza y beso tiernamente a Severus en los labios invitándolo a continuar.

-Bueno el caso es que, James Potter, Sirius Black y yo nunca perdíamos oportunidad de maldecirnos, hechizarnos y humillarnos mutuamente, nos odiábamos a muerte, de todos creo que Lupin era el más tranquilo, pero hubo un día en el que Black sí se pasó de la raya, él sabía que yo moría de curiosidad por saber a dónde iba Lupin cuando se ausentaba de la escuela porque se sentía "indispuesto" así que me dijo como seguirlo, como pasar por el sauce boxeador y como entrar... claro que creyó que sería una gran broma cuando me encontrara con Lupin mientras estaba tran...

-Transformado en hombre Lobo?- inquirió la astuta castaña.

-Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Digamos que se puede deducir fácilmente, su boggart se transforma en la luna llena, falta cuando hay luna llena además de que su ropa siempre está parchada y aparenta más edad de la que en realidad tiene...

-Chica lista, bueno pues sí el pensó que sería muy bonito que me encontrara con un licántropo en luna llena y yo de ingenuo fui a ver que pasaba, aun no me perdono el haber sido tan insulso y luego Potter tenía que salvarme la vida de modo que quedara en deuda con él...

-Por eso ayudabas a Harry en primer año?

-Cómo supiste que lo ayudaba...

-Se observar.

-Bueno pues sí, al parecer mis planes cambiaron porque nunca pude devolverle el favor a Potter así que lo hice con su hijo, que es más como su clon.

-Severus, alguna vez te has tomado la molestia de conocer a Harry? por lo que me dices James Potter era un arrogante, prepotente, egocéntrico, que adoraba ser el centro de atención, algo así como Draco Malfoy en versión Gryffindor (N/a eyeyeye cuidado con lo que le dices a MI Draquito niña!), y Harry al contrario, odia ser el centro de atención, prefiere ser insignificante, solamente quiere se una persona normal...

-Se supone que deba creerte?

-Inténtalo por favor.

-Ay pequeña, si tu lo dices que hacer, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

-Genial- le dio otro beso en los labios, un inocente roce- ahora veo el porque odias a Sirius Black...

Severus aprisionó los labios de la castaña con los suyos, los movía al ritmo de su propia melodía acompasados perfectamente y siempre en sincronía (N/A eyyy me salió una rima jeje), la castaña acariciaba los largos cabellos negros de su profesor de Pociones mientras él se recargaba sobre sus codos para evitar dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

--SSHG--

Mientras tanto un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda seguía dando vueltas en su saco de dormir sin poder conciliar el sueño, miles de dudas e ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza haciendo que ésta quisiera estallar de un momento a otro.

Hermione defiende a Snape... Snape y Hermione se abrazan...se van juntos de la mano...Hermione aún no regresa...no quiere hablar de sus vacaciones de verano... desaparecía constantemente el año pasado... Snape se ve de mejor humor si es que eso es posible... se lava el cabello... incluso le hace caso a Herms en clase...

Harry se levantó de golpe aun con las gafas puestas, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, sus suposiciones eran descabelladas pero extrañamente todo encajaba...

-Hermione y Snape están...juntos...- susurró para sí mismo sin dar tiempo a "recapacitar".

No, no puede ser… Harry James Potter estás completamente loco es tu amiga y él es el amargado profesor de Pociones, además le lleva como 20 años… pero todo encaja ahhhhh

--SSHG--

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro del (N/A adivinen… si) severo profesor Severus, quien muy a su pesar se despertó de uno de sus más dulces sueños, para encontrarse con una aún más dulce realidad, Hermione estaba acomodada en su pecho y aferrada fuertemente a la espalda del profesor, como para evitar que se fuera, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y una tierna sonrisa, además varios rizos castaños caían suavemente sobre su rostro.

-Hermione…

-hmmmmm

-Despierta, es día de clases y tienes doble hora de Pociones el que seas…- se le hacía raro decirlo pero a la vez le gustaba- la novia del profesor, mi novia no significa que puedas llegar tarde y no te baje puntos.

La chica sonrío al instante y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Dilo otra vez.

-Qué?

-Que soy tu novia, me gusta que lo digas.

-Eres mi novia, Mi Novia, MI NOVIA y de nadie más- repitió para darle un beso de los buenos días.

--SSH--

La castaña estaba entrando al Gran Comedor, donde había sido reinstaladas las mesas de las casas, con una sonrisa radiante que hace días que no se le veía, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando se sentó a la mesa de los leones y vio el semblante serio de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Qué te sucede Harry?

-A mí? Nada

-Entonces que pasa?

-Hermione tenemos que hablar- dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga.

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Bueno solo dejen reviews, pásense por mis demás fics…ya saben lo de siempre**

**Besitos**

**Lo quiere y los adora**

**Kambrin Potter KaThY!! Katherine**


	22. Chapter 22Locas ¿Alucinaciones?

Capítulo 22 Locas ¿Alucinaciones

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 22 Locas ¿Alucinaciones?**

Harry salió apresuradamente del gran Comedor y su amiga se apresuró a seguirlo pues la expresión del pelinegro no presagiaba nada bueno, estaba demasiado serio.

-Harry sucede algo?- preguntó la castaña preocupada en cuanto se sentaron bajo un gran Sauce cerca del Lago.

-Hermione antes de que te lo diga, prométeme que no te enojaras si me equivoco…

Hermione asintió algo nerviosa.

-Mira… es que…. Tú… Snape…- Harry se encontraba confundido, no lograba poner sus ideas en orden –Tú y Snape…

Hermione palideció notablemente, pero el chico que vivió no lo notó pues tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba aclarar su mente.

"_No, no puede ser lo sabe, Harry sabe, que hago le suplico que me entienda, me disculpo, me arrodillo y pido piedad….. no mejor finjo demencia_ (N/a para los que no saben es cuando haces como que nomás no entiendes de que te hablan jeje) _Sí eso es…"_ pensó rápidamente la castaña.

-Tú, él, ustedes- no conseguía decir una frase coherente.

-Harry te sientes bien? Que sucede conmigo y el profesor Snape? Acaso me castigó o algo así? –decía Hermione a su amigo.- _"Que me tiren de un barranco por mentirosa…. Pero primero que me den un Oscar a mejor actriz…"_ (N/A que modesta Hermy..)

Harry la miró por varios minutos intentando averiguar la verdad viendo los ojos miel de su amiga (N/A uy si ahora le prestó atención a la loca Trelowny y quiere predecir el futuro o tal vez quiere imitar a mi Sevie y trata de leerle la mente)

-Sabes que Herms olvídalo sólo estoy……..¿alucinando?, bueno eso creo.

-Calma Harry, tal vez necesitas dormir, dormiste bien anoche?

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea, después de todo fue la chica la que saco el tema de la noche anterior.

-Bueno no es que el Gran Comedor sea el mejor lugar para dormir o si? Bueno no es tu culpa que tuviéramos que dormir ahí- dijo con un deje de alegría, pero de repente su tono se volvió algo más serio –pero… Herms dónde dormiste anoche, porque esta mañana no estabas en el Gran Comedor…- aun no pensaba sacar el tema de Snape.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, Harry estaba siendo demasiado perspicaz, técnicamente la tenía acorralada, pero no por nada era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.

-Harry te sientes bien? (N/A el si tu….. lo dudo jaja) yo dormí en el Gran Comedor como todos, es solo que fui al baño muy temprano…

"_No es posible si yo la vi salir con Snape en la noche… o lo soñé?...quizá sólo lo aluciné…..ah no puede ser estoy confundido…."_

-Está bien creo que solo son alucinaciones mías, y mejor nos apresuramos o llegaremos tarde a Pociones-

(N/A esperaban que Harry se enterara de todo ahorita? Pues NO muahahaha "risa malvada estilo Voldy" el punto es que ya tengo el quien que cuando como donde y porque se entera jaja bueno sigamos leyendo el fic)

Ambos chicos se dirigieron velozmente hacia el castillo. Evitando alumnos, a Filch, su gata la señora Norris y a Peeves, también saltando escaleras y tomando atajos llegaron rápidamente al aula de Pociones justo cuando los demás alumnos estaban entrando.

En cuanto Severus Snape hizo acto de presencia en el aula de clases, todo murmullo desapareció.

-Hoy realizaremos una Poción crece-pelo los ingredientes y el procedimiento…- hizo un movimiento con la varita –están escritos en la pizarra, pueden comenzar tienen dos horas.

Rápidamente los alumnos se colocaron detrás de sus calderos, sacaron los ingredientes necesarios y comenzaron a cortar, pulverizar y añadir diversas cosas al caldero que reposaba sobre el fuego (N/A si se preguntan porque la dulce y linda autora no da muchas explicaciones acerca del que y el como de los ingredientes para la poción es simple……………crisis de imaginación en cuanto a la poción así que no tengo idea de que ingredientes ponerle espero que no haya problema o si?? Jaja)

Snape se paseaba por la habitación haciendo comentarios despectivos de las Pociones de los Gryffindor, lo extraño es que cuando llegó al caldero de Hermione no dijo nada, aunque todos los demás Gryffindors se lo atribuyeron a que estaba realizada a la perfeccione y el "Murciélago grasiento" no encontró nada que criticar y siguieron con sus propias Pociones, sin embargo unos ojos verdes se posaron inmediatamente en su amiga y el Profesor de Pociones.

"_Hermione estaba sonriendo y…. Snape le rozó la mano?... Harry cálmate ya esta alucinando sí! Son sólo eso alucinaciones…"_ se decía mentalmente el ojiverde (N/A Si claro Harry el que uses lentes no significa que seas tan ciego…. O bueno eso creo jeje)

Transcurridas una hora y media el aula se comenzó a llenar de vapores de tonos azulados (N/A les gusta el azul? Jeje sino pónganle el color que quieran…), el vapor que emanaba de los calderos hacía casi (N/a y repito CASI) imposible que los alumnos lograran ver más allá de sus calderos. Hermione agregó el último ingrediente a su poción y decidió esperar la media hora que faltaba para que terminara el tiempo de cocción.

-Creo que ya tiene un Extraordinario señorita Granger- susurró una voz en el oído de la castaña haciendo que se estremeciera.

-De verdad lo piensa profesor Snape?

-N me cabe duda.

Severus tomó a Hermione de la cintura y le dio vuelta, la castaña rodeó instintivamente el cuello de su profesor y se pegó más a él, lentamente la chica se paró de puntitas y le plantó un beso inocente a Snape, el cual no tardó mucho en convertirlo en un beso algo más apasionado.

-Severus- murmuró ella por lo bajo –no crees que cualquiera podría vernos, estamos en clase…

-Hermione quién se va a estar fijando en nosotros además, tú logras ver Gran cosa?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y le dio un último beso a su profesor antes de que él volviera a pasear entre las pociones, lo que no sabían es que ambos se equivocaron en un pequeño detalle (N/a oh no Sevie y Hermy se equivocan el fin del mundo se acerca ahhhh… ok soy medio payasa jaja) ya que unos ojos esmeralda alcanzaron a ver su último beso.

"_No puede ser_" pensó Harry y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, para cuando volvió a mirar Snape había desaparecido y Hermione miraba fijamente su poción analizando cada detalle minuciosamente para que quedara perfecta (N/A ay Hermy primero me quitas a Sevie y ahora no lo escuchas mejor devuélvemelo… tenías EXTRAORDINARIO es decir ya esta perfecta, deja de repasar tanto los detalles que me da el síndrome de la Inutilidad…) Alucinaciones, son solo eso Alucinaciones y nada más, solo eso trataba de auto convencerse el pelinegro.

Para cuando salieron del aula de Pociones Harry seguía murmurando cosa "sin sentido" ante la expresión de desconcierto de sus amigos (N/A que malo soy quiero que mis personajes se vuelvan medio loquitos jeje) que trataban de imaginar que le sucedía a su pelinegro amigo (N/A o bueno Ron lo intentaba porque Hermione muy a su pesar creía saber de que se trataba), sin más se dirigieron a su siguiente clase Encantamientos.

--SSHG--

Pasaron los días y a pesar de que Harry no lograba dejar atrás sus "Alucinaciones" con respecto a Hermione y Snape, ese día decidió dejar que pasara a segundo plano, hoy tendría que ayudar a Hagrid, no podía dejar que afrontara la muerte de Buckbeak ( N/A por quincuagésima tercera vez "a que soy exagerada" se escribía así? Jeje). Una vez terminado el almuerzo tanto él como Ron y Hermione se decidieron a ir a ver al guardabosques. (N/A creen que voy muy rápido con la historia? Es decir que avanzo muy rápido por el año en Hogwarts o está bien?).

Los chicos se alejaban rumbo a la cabaña de se pequeño gran amigo (N/a no me resistí a llamarlo así jeje), Hermione iba seria con la mirada perdida algo muy poco común en ella desde hacía algún tiempo ya que siempre cargaba con una enorme sonrisa para todos lados no importa con quién estuviera (N/A porque será… apuesta a que nadie sabe…… Por Sevie……. Si diez galeones a quién halla adivinado jaja), Ron iba cabizbajo primero Scabbers y ahora Buckbeack , y Harry iba muy serio no decía palabra y miraba única y exclusivamente sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. De repente una capa ondeante negra se apareció en el pasillo, pero ninguno de los tres amigos lo notó hasta que… ¡PUM! Los tres chicos chocaron con el profesor de Pociones que tampoco prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía (N/A Enserio…..es que estaba pensando en mí…jeje que modesta soy a poco no?), Ron calló de espaldas y se quedó mirando al techo Harry cayó al lado de Snape e intentaba recuperar sus gafas y Hermione (N/A a que no saben….) quedó justo encima de Snape.

La castaña se sonrojó mucho al igual que el profesor pero ninguno hizo el amago de moverse, la chica miró a ambos lados Ron seguía con la vista fija en el techo sin intención alguna de moverse y Harry estaba de espaldas a ellos buscando sus gafas, sin más Hermione al igual que Severus miró el resto del pasillo…vacío. Velozmente plantó un beso en los labios de Severus y se separó casi inmediatamente, pero ni ella ni él contaban con que Harry acababa de voltear aún sin sus lentes puestos justo en dirección a ellos…


	23. Chapter 23 Controlar los sentimientos

Capítulo 23 Controlar los sentimientos

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 23 Controlar los sentimientos**

Harry se movió frenéticamente tratando de encontrar sus gafas sin quitarle el ojo encima a Hermione y a Snape, sin embargo no lograba encontrarlas por ningún lado.

Severus se fijó que Harry los observaba y no les quitaba el ojo de encima mientras buscaba sus lentes que estaban curiosamente junto a la mano del profesor de pociones así que las tomó de tal modo que Harry no pudiera encontrarlas.

-Hermione- le susurró a la castaña de tal manera que solamente ella pudiera escucharlo –Potter no está viendo aunque no trae los lentes puestos…

Los ojos de la castaña se ensancharon de tal modo que daban algo de miedo, el que su mejor amigo la hubiera visto besar a su profesor de Pociones aunque fuera sin lentes no era algo que le conviniera.

-Harry me matará por esto…- dijo Hermione extremadamente bajito mientras buscaba su varita pero ésta estaba lejos de su alcance.

-Qué vas a hacer Mione?- preguntó el profesor de pociones mirándola a los ojos.

La chica no le dio una respuesta sino que deslizó su mano hasta el bolsillo trasero del hombre, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y tomó su varita para después apuntar disimuladamente a Harry que como aún no llevaba los lentes puestos no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Parcialus Obliviate.

De repente la expresión de Harry cambió de una completamente tensa y desesperada a una mucho, mucho más relajada con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-Chica lista- dijo Severus ayudando a Hermione a ponerse en pie.

-Espero que funcione..

-Lo hará ya verás- dijo guiñándole ligeramente un ojo.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron de pies Hermione abrazó rápidamente a Severus antes de que el desapareciera del pasillo. La castaña hizo reaccionar a Ron que parecía completamente perdido en su mundo (N/A Tierra llamando a Ron hay alguien??...creo que no...es que acaso importa? Jaja no es cierto), levantó a Harry y los hizo continuar su camino, fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

-Harry…Harry…HARRY me estás escuchando?- gritó la castaña sacando a su pelinegro amigo de su trance momentáneo.

-Mmm…. No lo siento Hermione, qué decías?

-Decía que Hagrid debe estar completamente mal, que hay que brindarle nuestro apoyo y que Ron debería regresar a este planeta y dejar de culpar al pobre Crookshanks por algo que no hizo?- terminó mirando al pelirrojo.

Minutos después se encontraban parados en la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione llevaba un humor de los mil demonios, después de su "pequeño encuentro" con Malfoy y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le dolían bastante los nudillos después del golpe que le había dado.

Aún así valió la pena, con tal de bajarle los humos al rubio oxigenado de bote ese…- pensó la castaña aún con expresión seria. (N/a así de si te me acercas no aseguro que llegues vivo a mañana a menos que te llames Severus y te apellides Snape jeje)

Segundos después el semi-gigante abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, seguramente por lo que estaba apunto de suceder con una de sus "mascotas". Hermione miró alrededor, la cabaña estaba tal y como la recordaba inclusive había unos pastelillos sobre la mesa (N/A los cuales es preferible que nadie pruebe si planea tener una vida normal sin problemas de dientes de estomago o muerte prematura por asfixia jeje), había pasado tantos momentos bellos con sus amigos ahí y ahora… uno de sus amigos no le hablaba porque creía que Crookshanks había matado a sus rata y el otro…. Estaba en un estado de shock porque no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o no, y todo gracias a ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que un gritito de Ron la hizo reaccionar.

-Scabbers…Estás viva!

-Cuida a tus Mascotas Ron- concluyó el Guardabosques.

Segundos después Hermione estaba discutiendo con Ron (N/a que novedad hey chicas y chicos si hay alguno no me regalan un café un té una galleta o algo para esperar q que estos dos terminen? Jaja), Harry y Hagrid se habían alejado un poco de la escena que montaban el pelirrojo y la castaña, la verdad ya estaban acostumbrados a eso y sabían que era mejor no interrumpir y mantenerse apartado.

De repente la pelea se vio interrumpida por un jarrón que se rompió sin previo aviso. Hermione, que era la que estaba más cerca de la mesa en la que se encontraba el jarrón se acercó a ver que había sucedido, ahí halló una piedra de color verde oscuro con una extraña espiral en una esquina. Antes de que pudiera seguir observándola una segunda roca golpeó la nuca de Harry que se giró a ver por la ventana, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada. (N/A desde cuando a Harry le dan buenas sorpresas jeje?)

-Hagrid mira…

Por el sendero que conducía a la cabaña en la que se encontraban, iban caminando el director Albus Dumbledore, el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge (N/A alias el tipin del champiñón verde en la cabeza que llama sombrero…) y una persona que no pudieron identificar ya que llevaba una máscara negra que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y un hacha, por lo que supusieron sería el verdugo.

Lo más rápido que pudieron salieron de la choza por la puerta de atrás (N/A tengo una pregunta…si es una cabaña tan pequeña que solo tiene una habitación…..para que necesita una puerta trasera?), en pocos segundos se hallaban ocultos detrás del huerto de calabazas sin que los pudieran ver.

-Hermione que sucede…- preguntó Ron (N/A si era Ron es que ya no me acuerdo si era Harry perdón) al ver que la chica se giraba en dirección al bosque que tenía detrás.

-Nada….. yo solo…… creí ver….. ah no importa.

Y los tres amigos salieron corriendo rumbo al castillo, pero antes de que llegaran a las enormes puertas de roble, la rata de Ron le mordió el dedo y salió corriendo seguida de los tres amigos. En cuanto el pelirrojo capturo a su mascota (N/A la cual debería ser asesinada desollada y descuartizada…), cayó al suelo, pero lo que él no pudo ver y sus dos amigos sí fue que había ido a parar a los pies del Sauce Boxeador.

-Ron corre…- gritaron al unísono Harry Hermione.

-Harry, Hermione corran…- gritó casi al mismo tiempo que ellos –es el Grimm.

En cuanto se dieron vuelta vieron un enorme perro negro que gruñía y les enseñaba los colmillos amenazante, y en un dos por tres (N/a por que siempre dicen dos por tres digo por que no dos por dos o doce por mil cuatrocientos sesenta y cinco eh?), el enorme perro negro se hallaba corriendo en dirección al pelirrojo que aún sostenía a la rata entre sus manos.

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, en menos de lo que la castaña hubiera podido pensar se hallaba en la casa de los gritos después de haber pasado milagrosamente el sauce Boxeador. Lentamente Harry y Hermione comenzaron a subir las escaleras guiados por las exclamaciones de su pelirrojo amigo que resonaban por toda la casa.

-El perro Ron dónde está?

-No, cuidado Harry, es una trampa….Es Sirius Black….Es un animago…

Los dos chicos se giraron en la dirección que les señalaba Ron tan rápido que sintieron un tirón en el cuello (N/A auuu eso duele a mi me pasa muuuy seguido jaja a que soy algo chismosa no dejo de interrumpir el fic), frente a ellos se hallaba un hombre vestido con túnica harapienta el cabello sucio y enmarañado y la barba completamente crecida…sin mencionar las uñas negras y la sonrisa de maniaco que traía en el rostro…

Hermione estaba tan aterrada y petrificada en ese momento que no atinó a hacer nada mientras su amigo pelinegro se tiraba sobre el prófugo y no logró salir de su estado de shock hasta que Remus Lupin hizo su aparición dejando a Harry desarmado…rápidamente el licántropo le indicó al ojiverde que se pusiera de pie y se alejara.

Todo transcurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasó, Remus Lupin estaba del lado de Sirius Black y ellos querían matar a alguien…a Harry sin duda, sin pensarlo dos veces reveló el secreto de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aquel que había estado guardando con tanto esmero.

-Es un hombre Lobo…por eso faltó a clases.

La reacción de los presentes no se hizo de esperar, Harry y Ron estaban completamente anonadados, Sirius Black estaba impresionado de que una bruja de tan solo trece o catorce años de edad hubiera descubierto el secreto de Moony tan rápida y fácilmente, Remus en cambio estaba más intrigado por saber el porqué y el cómo lo había descubierto.

Todos estaban tan enfrascados en la explicación de la castaña acerca del como había descubierto acerca de la licantropía de su profesor, que solo ella se dio cuenta de cuando un hombre de cabello y ojos negros (N/A de Nombre Severus Snape…el sexy Sevie-Pooh) entró en la destartalada habitación, lanzando un expeliarmus a Sirius que tenía la varita de Remus en ristre.

Lentamente el (N/A adivinen….SI) Severo Profesor Severus (N/A diez galeones al que haya adivinado jeje) les indicó a los chicos que salieran con un movimiento de la cabeza, pero ninguno de los tres se movió, cautelosamente Harry tomó la varita de Hermione del bolsillo trasero de ésta y la apuntó a Sirius mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero en el último segundo cambió la dirección de la varita y con un "Expeliarmus" lanzó a Severus contra la pared (N/A ehehehe cuidado niñato le pasa algo a MI Sevie y Voldy será poca cosa comparado conmigo!!).

Una vez descubierta la (N/A asquerosa inmunda e insignificante) identidad de Peter Pettigrew todos comenzaron a salir de la casa de los gritos primero Sirius ayudando a Ron a caminar, luego ella y Harry y cerrando la marcha Remus apuntando a Peter.

-El profesor Snape…- dijo de repente Hermione.

-Qué pasa con él?- inquirió Ron enojado.

-Qué qué pasa? Pasa que lo dejamos desmayado bajo unos escombros en la casa de los gritos….

-Y?- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos si no decía algo convincente la descubrirían sobre todo Harry que estaba siendo demasiado perspicaz.

-Imagínense lo que nos hará cuando despierte, primero nos quitara tantos puntos de Gryffindor que quedaremos en números negativos, después no pondrá una detención hasta que acabemos séptimo año y eso si no nos expulsa.

Los chicos lo meditaron un reto y vieron la lógica en todo eso, lo mejor sería ayudar al señor pelo grasiento (N/A eyeyeyey que dije acerca de tratar mal a mi Sevie precioso créanme no quieren verme enojada niñatos malcriados….)

Hermione dejo que pasaran Remus y Peter y fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba el profesor de pociones, sin mirar atrás.

-Severus….Severus donde estás?- preguntaba ligeramente alterada mientras levantaba los escombros.

Segundos después Hermione estaba desesperada no encontraba a Snape por ninguna parte, estaba comenzando a entrar en crisis. (N/A así como yo cuando no puedo actualizar…o pero cuando no actualizan los fics que me gustan ahhhhhh me dan ganas de cortarme las venas con galletas de animalito…no las galletas marías son más filosas…ya sé!...apuñalarme con un crayón rosita…..mejor!...saltar de la casita de muñecas…ok medio loca pero bueno jaja así me quieren a poco no??).

La castaña cerró los ojos, pero para cuando los volvió a abrir ya no eran los dulces ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban al profesor de Pociones, eran de un color bronce muy bello y extraño con ligeros matices dorados y plateados, la chica tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Lentamente avanzó por la habitación hasta quedar frente a la pila de escombros que cubrían el cuerpo de Severus, estiró los brazos y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma desconocido. En un instante las rocas y maderas comenzaron a elevarse en el aire y la castaña las arrojó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Hermione…Hermione….

Severus había reaccionado rápidamente, pero le sorprendió la situación en la que se encontraba la castaña, ella estaba completamente suspendida en el aire y sus ojos color bronce denotaban una angustia extrema…ni siquiera se había percatado de que él se encontraba bien.

-Mione REACCIONA!!- gritó Severus desesperado al darse cuenta de que la habitación comenzaba a temblar, la ventanas cimbraban a pesar de estar cubiertas por tablones de madera y todos los objetos de la habitación estaban levitando en el aire.

El sonido de la voz de su profesor la hizo salir de aquella extraña especie de trance en el que se encontraba, sus ojos volvieron a ser color miel y lo miraban con alivio, alegría y….amor. En un santiamén la chica cerró los ojos y comenzó a desplomarse del aire, pero el ágil ex -mortífago (N/A que se note que confío plenamente en Severus Snape…IN SEVIE I TRUST yeah! Jeje) logró colocarse debajo de ella y detener su caída.

-Severus…- alcanzó a decir en un murmullo apenas audible –cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

-Digamos que el giratiempos fue una gran ayuda…

-A que te refieres...

-Hermione…hoy es luna llena, en cuanto te vi en la enfermería mordida por un licántropo me enoje tanto que tuve ganas de matar a Lupin…pero vi la cadena dorada que colgaba de tu cuello…así que regresé a evitar eso no podía…no puedo perderte…eres mi todo, mi nada, mi universo, mi rincón, Hermione mi vida sin ti no es vida y si tu te vas me voy yo contigo.

La castaña sonrió y levantó el rostro hasta alcanzar los perfectos labios del hombre que la tenía en brazos, el cual la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

En cuanto se separaron la chica se desmayó en sus brazos aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. (N/A y como no la va a tener si esta en brazos de Sevie de MI Sevie)

-Enervate…- susurró el profesor, pero Hermione no despertó.

**-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-°°-**

**Solo intenten no matarme sale!**

**Y dejen un reviwiesini por ahí!**

**Besitos**

**Gracias por leer**

**Los y las quiere**

**Su loca lunática amiga**

**Kambrin Potter KaThY!! Katherine**

**( y ya se saben todo el rollo de las mil y un órdenes jiji)**


	24. Chapter 24 Cuantos años tienes Hermione

Capítulo 24 ¿Cuántos años tienes Hermione

**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**

**Capítulo 24 ¿Cuántos años tienes Hermione?**

Asustado porque Hermione no reaccionara Severus se puso realmente nervioso.

-Herms, Hermione amor despierta, despierta por favor…

Traviesas lágrimas luchaban por escapar de los ojos del profesor de pociones, quién desesperadamente comenzó a besar a la castaña por todo el rostro, en los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios, la frente.

-Herms….despierta…..bebe…..no me dejes….vamos….tienes que ser fuerte…- decía entre beso y beso –princesa…abre los ojos.

De repente una cegadora luz blanca rodeó el cuerpo de la castaña, hacía tiempo ya, principios de año para ser más precisos, que Severus notaba a la castaña un poco cambiada y más ahora con la resplandeciente luz a su alrededor, pero no le prestaba atención a eso ahora, lo único que le importaba era que su castaña acababa de abrir los ojos, sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-Severus…qué sucede?

-Nada, pequeña, nada…después te explicaré ahora salgamos de aquí rápido o Potter y Weasley se preocuparan- dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la destartalada habitación –_**ese Potter me las va a pagar**_- pensó mientras salían apresuradamente por el pasadizo que daba al sauce boxeador.

Alcanzaron a los demás antes de que salieran del sauce boxeador y una vez afuera Severus se decidió a enfrentar a Harry, pero un lastimero aullido lo interrumpió cuando a penas había alcanzado a decir "Potter…", todos se voltearon alarmados y vieron la imponente luna llena saliendo desde detrás de las montañas, pero el más alarmado fue Lupin que aún apuntaba a (N/a a ese asqueroso adefesio malhecho de criatura intento de algo que no merece ni mención alguna) Pettigrew, fue entonces que Severus recordó el porqué había ido a buscar al licántropo a los terrenos del castillo.

(N/A el resto de la historia se la sabes así que nos la saltamos jiji)

--SSHG--

(N/a ahora sí después de todo el viajecito en el tiempo y de regreso a la enfermería….wooooow creo que el trío dorado ya debería reservar cama en ese lugar pasan dos terceras parte del año escolar ahí jaja)

Ron seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras señalaba hacia algún punto frente a su cama y después hacia la puerta donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione llenos de heridas, cansados y sonrientes.

-pero…ustedes…ahí…estaban acá…o allá?..yo…Harry…tú…Hermione…ustedes…eh…..

-Ron cálmate, no se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez, cierto Harry?- dijo la astuta castaña mirando a su amigo y guiñando disimuladamente un ojo.

-No Hermy, eso es completamente imposible.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron a la cama de su pelirrojo amigo y sentaron junto a él. Al poco tiempo estaban charlando animadamente de cosas sin importancia como las clases, los exámenes finales y quidditch. (N/ oh sorpresa los chicos hablando de quidditch me lo juran?)

Cuando se encontraban completamente absortos en su conversación acerca de Sirius Black las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un hombre con expresión inexpresiva (N/A wooow expresión inexpresiva seguro que entendieron a la primera jaja) vestido completamente de negro.

-Señorita Granger, el profesor Dumbledore desea verla en su despacho.

-Ya voy profesor Snape- dijo la chica levantándose velozmente.

-Herms a don…

-Harry tranquilo ya escuchaste al profesor Snape, tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore, así que no te preocupes no sé a que hora regresé, aunque……supongo que te quedaras en la enfermería con Ron no es así?

-Supongo que sí Herms.

-EN ese caso no vemos mañana chicos y…

-Señorita Granger planea venir o voy a tener que esperarla todo el día?

-Ya voy profesor Snape.

La castaña salió casi corriendo detrás del profesor que estaba a punto de dar vuelta al final del pasillo. En cuanto Hermione perdió de vista a su adorado misterioso aceleró el paso y al doblar la esquina una mano la tomó por la cintura y otra le tapó la boca para que no gritara. En pocos segundos se encontraba fuera de un aula en desuso.

-Hermione eres un tonta…- dijo Severus a penas conteniendo las lágrimas- tienes idea de todas las veces que has arriesgado tu vida en tres horas Mione…estás loca…..sabes…tienes idea de cómo puse cuando no despertaste….tonta….eres una tonta Mi- terminó con una lágrima asomando de su ojo derecho.

-Cómo que cuando no desperté…yo….

-De eso mismo vamos a hablar con Dumbledore ahora mismo.

Severus tomó la mano de Hermione y salieron corriendo rumbo a la oficina del director mientras el severo profesor de pociones limpiaba la lágrima delatora de su mejilla.

-Tarta de melaza- pronunció el hombre en cuanto se encontraron frente a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Lentamente ambos comenzaron a subir la enorme escalera de caracol hasta que se encontraron frente a las elaboradas puertas de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. Aún temerosos y dubitativos sobre si tocar la puerta o no se miraron a los ojos, pero antes de que pudieran decidirse las puertas se abrieron por sí solas y la siempre tranquila voz del anciano los invito a pasar (N/a que no me pueden conseguir un abuelito asi?)

-Severus, Hermione los esperaba hace ya un rato.

-Ya estamos aquí albus.

-Bien, ahora supongo que tienen algunas preguntas para mí- dijo mirando significativamente al profesor de pociones.

-En realidad si Albus….muchas en realidad.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que puedes empezar Severus.

Severus tomó unos minutos para poner en orden sus pensamientos, miro unos segundos al director y luego a la castaña que estaba sentada junto a él, fue en ese momento que decidió cual sería la primera pregunta.

-Profesor Dumbledore…

-Albus, Severus, olvida las formalidades.

-Albus… últimamente he notado…ehm…ciertos cambios en Hermione, quizá sean mínimos pero si te fijas bien…se pueden notar…- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

El director sonrió y miró a Hermione unos segundos antes de responder la pregunta de Severus. La castaña que notó el detallado escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida se incomodó un poco.

-Sí, yo también los he notado, y me alegra que hayas comenzado por esa pregunta porque estoy seguro de que todas tus demás dudas quedarán resueltas o estarán relacionadas con esta.

-Profesor…- dijo la castaña intrigada por lo que los hombres veían en ella y ella misma no notaba…

-Hermione este año te dimos un giratiempos es correcto?

-Si señor.

-Si haces las cuentas de todas las veces que has vuelto en el tiempo no importa cuando, cuanto o porqué….dime cuantas horas han sido.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos momentos intentando recordar todas y cada una des veces que regresó en el tiempo y por cuanto tiempo.

-Fueron….aproximadamente 8760 horas profesor Dumbledore (N/A 0.0 woooow no me prestas esa cabecita para los exámenes de cálculo Hermy?)

-Exacto, que edad tienes Hermione?

-tengo 14 años profesor.

-Qué?- preguntó extrañado Severus.

-Mi cumpleaños es el 19 de septiembre cumplo años casi a principios de año, dijo quitándole importancia.

-Te equivocas Hermione- interrumpió Dumbledore.

Las otras dos personas en el habitación lo miraron completamente desconcertados, cómo que Hermione se equivocada acerca de su edad?

-Hermione dijiste que retrocediste 8760 horas al pasado, es decir casi un año…mientras todos crecían de manera normal tu también lo hacías pero el tiempo no se detenía cuando regresabas al pasado por lo que seguías creciendo, aspa que técnicamente.

-Soy un año mayor a lo que pensaba…- terminó la castaña por el director –eso quiere decir que yo…tengo…

-15 años Hermione- dijo el director mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna. (N/A siempre me he preguntado para que quiere Dumbledore las gafas si siempre mira por encima de ellas?)

Severus y Hermione estaban sorprendidos, realmente no esperaban ese tipo de información aunque ahora que el profesor se fijaba mejor y con más detalle en la chica que tenía enfrente, podía notar que era mucho más parecida a la que alguna vez vio en el espejo de Oesed que a la que vio a finales de vacaciones.

-Entonces yo….- Hermione se miraba fijamente, pero no lograba encontrar un cambio que le indicara que lo que el director le decía era verdad.

-Hermione mira…- indicó Severus sacando una fotografía del interior de su túnica –esta foto nos la tomamos el último día en mi casa recuerdas?- la chica asintió mirando la fotografía en la que salían ella y Severus abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara, de vez en cuando él la levantaba y la hacía dar vueltas en el aire (N/A hey que yo quiero ser la de la foto!!)- ahora mírate- el profesor hizo aparecer un espejo frente a la castaña.

Hermione quedó completamente sorprendida ahora que podía compararse consigo misma, sí podía notar las diferencias, su cabello era más largo y sorprendentemente no estaba tan rebelde como ella lo tenía en la foto, su cara había perdido muchos rasgos de niña para adoptar los de una joven mujer pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ahora sabía el porqué sus blusas y camisas comenzaban a quedarle demasiado ajustadas y tenía problema para subir su falda cuando se la ponía, inclusive podría decir que estaba más alta.

-Cambié…- susurró en un volumen a penas audible.

-Tenías más preguntas Severus?

-Sólo una.

-Por qué Hermione se desmayó cuando estaba en la casa de los gritos conmigo?

El director sonrió de manera enigmática antes de responder a la pregunta del profesor de pociones.

-No necesito darte una respuesta que tú ya conoces…Severus.

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

Venga para no hacer el cuento tan largo dejen Reviews!! no es tan dificil solo opriman el botoncito de GO que está ahí abajo...lo ven...bien...ahora...CLIC!

Recuerden que acepto de todo lo que se les ocurra...criticas constructivas (ayudan mucho), criticas destructivas (espero que no sean muchas ), abucheos (espero que no haya de estos pero si hay digan enserio con confianza que no me enojo), saludos (me gusta hacer amigo no lo olviden jeje), sugerencias(son muuuuuy uenas), peticiones (trato de meterlas en el fic), etc.

SI NO CUENTAS CON NINGUNO DE LOS ANTERIORES ...lo cual dudo mucho!... DEJA EL REVIEW DE TODOS MODOS AUNQUE SEA PARA SABER QUE PASASTE POR AQUÍ

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo.

° Salvada por ¿¡Snape?! (Severus/Hermione)...como es que Hermione logró sacar ingredientes del armario privado de Snape,la relación prohibida entre un profesor y su mejor alumna, la historia oculta dentro de los libros jeje (Osea este fic jeje)

° En contra del Tiempo (Remus/Hermione)... un viaje en el tiempo no es precisamente lo que uno espera cuando su vida comienza a ser básicamente perfecta o si no pregúntenselo a Hermione, todo lo que tu hagas en el pasado tiene consecuencias en el futuro tan grandes que podrías incluso dejar de existir, podrías llevar la carga de saber todas las tragedias que pasaran sin hacer nada por evitarlo...o te atreverías a correr el riesgo e intentar ayudar? (Una loca invención mia en la que todo todo TODO lo alteramos un "poquito jeje…ya está publicado en esta página)

° ¿Que serías capaz de hace por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)... es una pareja rara lo sé pero se me dió, Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no es Su familia, Harry Potter ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger pero por que?, el amor que puede crecer entre dos personas tan diferentes y ala vez tan parecidas en un lugar tan común y tan extraño como una biblioteca (a penas publiqupe este fic hace unos días y no se si seguirlo por favor digánme a penas llevo un capítulo pero tengo algunos más escritos)

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione) NUEVO...Después de la batalla final hay muchas pérdidas, pérdidas que nos marcan y que nos cambian, Hermione a perdido a sus padres y vive con Sirius y Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, pero en cuanto acude al colegio de Aurores todo su mundo comienza a demoronarse y descubre que la realidad que ella conocía no era más que una tormentosa fantasía, que harías si te enamoraras de peor enemigo de manera extraña en tan solo unos días, si descubrieras que no eres quién creías ser, que tue origen es algo más complejo que el de un mago, bruja o muggle normal y si en realidad tienes un padre que lleva 18 años buscándote y en realidad estaba más cerca de tí de lo que pensabas...nadie dijo que la vida podría ser fácil (acabo de publicar este fic HOY y de verdad quiero su opinió este fic es el primero que comecé a escribir le tengo mucho cariño y soy muy meticulosa en cuanto a detalles por eso es que tardo más en actualizar porque reescribo y reescribo los capis hasta que me conveces pero aun asi necesito su opinion de verdad)

° Impulsos...(PROXIMAMENTE...ESPERALO...) jeje no se lo pierdan.

Por favor diganme que piensan de este y mis demás fics.

besos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Sirusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u… lo se son muchas pero asi me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**  
Y SIGAN LEYENDO POR FAVOR.**

**NO OLVIDEN REVISAR MIS DEMÁS FICS JAJA.**

**Bexitous**


	25. Chapter 25 Herencia mágica

Salvada por ¿¡Snape

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 25 Herencia Mágica**

Severus Snape estaba en su habitación sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea con la vista perdida en las llamas intentando averiguar que le había querido decir el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho hace algunas horas.

-Severus?- lo interrogo la castaña que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Qué sucede Hermione?

-En que piensas?

-En nada, en nada

-Severus, puedes lograr engañar a muchas personas, pero a mí nunca así que dime la verdad…

El severo profesor de Pociones suspiró sonoramente antes de dirigir su mirada a la castaña que se acercaba lentamente a donde él se encontraba hasta quedar prácticamente pegada a él. Severus tomó a Hermione por la cintura y con sus fuertes brazos le rodeó la cintura y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-Pensaba en lo que dijo Dumbledore antes de sacarnos de su despacho.

-Lo de la respuesta que ya sabías?- cuestionó la chica.

El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza con la mirada fija en el fuego nuevamente.

-Hermione…que estabas haciendo antes de caer desmayada?

-Pues…- Hermione se sonrojó violentamente- tú no te movías y no despertabas, me asusté y no podía mover todos los escombros que tenías encima y yo…yo…

-Está bien ya entendí.

De repente abrió los ojos asombrado y miró a la chica que estaba sentada en su regazo, no podía ser….o sí?

-No…

-No qué Severus?

-Si lo que estoy pensando resulta ser cierto, mataré a cualquiera que haya pensado que tú podrías ser una simple bruja hija de muggles común y corriente.

-A qué te refieres?

-Dime, alguna vez has escuchado acerca de la herencia mágica?

La castaña cerró los ojos un minuto intentando recordar algo acerca del término que le estaba mencionando el mago.

-Herencia mágica….la leyenda que habla de Merlín y Morgana?- ante el asentimiento del pelinegro continuó –Si, se dice que Merlín y Morgana fueron los dos magos más grandes de la historia, Merlín fue el que le enseñó a los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts acerca de la magia y Morgana, su pareja, tenía un poder increíble, podía ver el futuro y realizar magia sin varita, se dice que Merlín y Morgana tuvieron un heredero, sólo uno pero nunca se supo si fue hombre o mujer y dicen que es muy probable que haya sido uno de los fundadores. Un día Morgana tuvo la visión de que uno de los fundadores traicionaría a los otros tres, pero al estar en Avalon no pudo comunicarlo a tiempo, esa resultó ser la traición de Slytherin, también sabía que un día el heredero del traidor traicionaría a todo el mundo mágica de alguna manera y por eso realizó un hechizo antiguo de magia blanca sumamente complejo para que tanto su poder como el de Merlín fueran transferidos de generación en generación hasta que fuera necesario que se utilizaran, también recuerdo algo de una marca de nacimiento si el heredero era hombre se consideraría heredero de Merlín, si era mujer de Morgana y las marcas eran diferentes pero no recuerdo como eran…

-Si era Merlín sería un fénix rojo con un sol detrás en el pecho de él….y si era Morgana sería un fénix blanco con una luna detrás….pero no sé en donde.

-Por qué crees que eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-Número uno el heredero de Slytherin que traicionó al mundo mágico no puede ser otro que el Señor Oscuro, y número dos si analizamos bien, eres heredera de tres de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y……Slytherin, tienes visiones del futuro y después de tu……despliegue de magia de ayer pues…..podría decir que estás recibiendo tu herencia mágica.- concluyó el ojinegro.

-No lo creo…no recuerdo tener ninguna marca de nacimiento con forma de fénix en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo…

-Te has fijado?- preguntó inquisitivamente el pocionista.

-Bueno…no, pero yo no creo que…

-Podríamos averiguarlo, solo para estar seguros de que es lo que sucede y si me encuentro equivocado habrá que encontrar otra respuesta a todo lo que está pasando.

Hermione asintió lentamente y algo temerosa, era cierto que ya tenía quince años, que mantenía una relación con su profesor desde los trece casi catorce, que lo había besado y había dormido con el, (N/A dormido del verbo dormir osea con los ojos cerrados y la pijama jaja) pero siempre con la ropa puesta, ella nunca se había quitado la ropa frente a ningún hombre excepto su papa, pero era más pequeña. Severus sonrió al ver que la castaña se sonrojaba hasta niveles insospechados y se acercó lentamente a ella por la espalda, la rodeó por la cintura y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo.

-Que puedo perder- dijo aún bastante sonrojada.

Severus sonrió y volvió a besarla en la mejilla largo tiempo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando de la suave caricia que los labios de Severus le brindaban mientras acariciaban su piel bajando desde su mejilla por su cuello. Las manos del profesor se entretuvieron desabotonando la camisa de la chica. Botón a botón, beso a beso, caricia a caricia fueron segundos o tal vez horas, pero los dos se dieron cuenta de que no había mejor lugar en el mundo que ahí, los dos juntos, sin preocupaciones y sin complicaciones que tuvieran que ver con el futuro, los prejuicios o las consecuencias, solo estaba el aquí y el ahora. (N/A ahhhhhhh se me salió el lado cursi que no sabía que tenía jaja)

La camisa blanca de Hermione cayó al suelo revelando un bra de color rosa con maripositas. Severus abandonó el cuello de la chica para ocuparse de la piel de su hombro tomándola por la cintura para pegarla más a él. Sus manos desabrocharon ágilmente la falda gris de la castaña que se deslizó lentamente al suelo. Luchando con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se separó de la castaña que lanzó un gruñido de protesta y abrió los ojos sintiéndose exageradamente tímida al estar únicamente en ropa interior frente a Severus.

-Hace frío- dijo inocentemente la castaña abrazándose a sí misma.

El profesor se acercó a la chica sonriendo y la abrazó para luego tomarla en brazos y recostarla en la cama admirando su figura sin encontrar ningún indicio de la marca que buscaba fervientemente (N/A tal vez yo tenga la marca Sevie…..me revisas jiji?)

-"_**Pero si la tuviera en el vientre o en la espaldo yo la habría hace un año el día del accidente con Malfoy a menos que…" **_Mione…- susurró en su oído- podrías darte vuelta.

Hermione no contestó inmediatamente simple y sencillamente se volteó hasta recostarse sobre su vientre. El SEVERO PROFESOR SEVERUS (N/A jaja se que hace mucho que no lo ponía y no pude resistirme) deslizó suavemente su mano a lo largo de la cicatriz que la castaña tenía en la espalda cuyo final se perdía dentro de su ropa interior que también era rosa con mariposas…

-Solo hay un lugar que podemos revisar Hermy…- susurró rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de la castaña que solamente asintió cerrando los ojos ligeramente.

El profesor deslizó la ropa interior de la chica poco a poco, Hermione se estremecía al contacto de sus suaves manos con su piel hasta que……

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Solo intenten no matarme sale jiji!!**

**No olviden los reviews**

**Los y las quiere**

**Atte……Yo…o al menos creo que soy yo (Cleoru tengo crisis de identidad otra vez)**

**Besitos**

**En cuanto sepa quien soy le aviso jaja**


	26. Chapter 26 Heredera de Morgana

Salvada por ¿¡Snape

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 26 ¿Heredera de Morgana?**

Severus se sorprendió enormemente, ahí, en la parte baja de la espalda de la castaña del lado opuesto al que tenía el término de la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su tersa piel se hallaba la marca del fénix con la luna, como un precioso tatuaje elaborado con premura, con dedicación, esfuerzo y sobre todo perfección, los ojos del ave fénix eran completamente negros como la noche con un ligero fulgor plateado y uno podría jurar que el ave se movía si se le miraba con atención.

Severus acarició tiernamente el cuerpo de la chica desde su cuello, hombro y espalda hasta rozar ligeramente la superficie de la marca haciendo que la chica se estremeciera, después de todo seguía en ropa interior frente a su "temido" profesor de pociones, pero extrañamente eso le causaba una sensación desconocida, un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y que la hacía presa de un deseo nunca antes imaginado por ella.

-Por qué razón el Señor Tenebroso se preocupa tanto en ir tras Potter cuando tú estas justo al lado?- susurró el maestro para sí mismo a pesar de que la chica lo escuchó perfectamente.

-La tengo….cierto?- fue lo único que preguntó Hermione, pero no necesitaba oír la respuesta para conocerla ya que más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Ella tenía la marca la que la convertía en la heredera de Morgana. _"Por qué a mí?"_ pensó Hermione, ella lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Prefería mil veces ser la Sangre Sucia hija de muggles, dentistas para ser precisos, sin ningún talento especial, prefería ser la chica que era cuando por primera vez al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería o simple y sencillamente la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, pero ahora todo era diferente. No era más la hija de dos simples y sencillos dentistas, era la hija de Jane Desdire, heredera de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw, y de Tom Riddle, heredero de Slytherin mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, y para terminar era la heredera de Morgana, la leyenda se hacía realidad….qué faltaba? Que se hiciera un ángel sin alas? Que se enamorara de su profesor de porciones? "_Espera eso ya pasó" _Que….se enrolara con Draco Malfoy y se convirtiera en una nena rica heredera dependiente de papi? (N/A como una observadora externa completamente imparcial y sin ningún tipo de interés personal _"JA!, esa ni tú te la crees….__**cállate conciencia**__" _insisto en el mismo punto…consíguete a otro y déjame a Sevie a mí!)

Severus acariciaba tiernamente el cuello y los hombros de la castaña con la mano que le quedaba libre trazando líneas y caminos invisibles que pronto fueron recorridos con sus labios en vez de sus manos, creando un escalofrío en la chica.

-Sev..Sev…Severus….- trató de decir la chica.

El profesor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo rápidamente sonriendo ante el gruñido de protesta que lanzó ka castaña cuando sintió su piel ser abandonada por los besos del mayor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque….no creo que haya nadie más capaz para llevar aquella marca….

-No- interrumpió ella –por qué…te detienes?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, se había detenido porque sabía que si seguía después no podría responder por sus acciones (N/A mentira paró porque se acordó de mí jajajaja), pero no estaba preparado para contestarle eso por lo que solamente se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

-Sevie- de nuevo el diminutivo –no quiero que te detengas.

-Pero Mione si no lo hago yo…

-Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho- se había puesto repentinamente colorada –sentía…sentía que…

-Que?- realmente necesitaba saber como terminaba esa oración.

-No lo sé, era como tener calor, mucho calor, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto y sentí como una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y….era algo que nunca había sentido era…- la chica estaba completamente roja y sentía de nuevo calor (N/A agua que Hermy que se nos quema jaja)

Severus entendía completamente bien lo que Hermione estaba tratando de decir y algo en su interior se removía de gusto al saber que no conocía la palabra ni mucho menos la sensación, es decir que él era el primero (N/A Sevie no seas ingenuo lo que pasa es que Hermy sabe actuar muuuuy bien, porque no mejor la dejas por alguien que te quiera más…no sé alguien como….tal vez…..YO! jiji ok no)

_-"Severus si__ estás con ella desde que tenía…doce o trece años como demonios quieres que ya lo haya sentido"-_se repetía mentalmente, pero no podía sentirse aún mejor al haberlo comprobado.

Severus se acercó a Hermione por la espalda y le rodeó el vientre, colocando su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de la chica quién sentía de nuevo esas corrientes eléctricas cuando el aliento del hombre rozaba su cuello oído.

-Estás segura de que no sabes que es lo que sientes?- preguntó severus con voz grave y susurrante (N/A aire, aire que no me puede hablar aspa a mí?)

-N..n..no

-Nunca has leído nada que se le parezca?

-No es q…que los li…libros describan mu…mucho los senti...timien...tos ni sen..sa….cio…nes…

-No verdad?- Severus tenía una sonrisa maliciosa-alguien como tú nunca habría leído ni escuchado nada de algo como eso….

Severus rozaba ligeramente la piel expuesta de la chica que cada vez sentía más y más calor a pesar de no llevar casi nada de ropa encima

Para su suerte o tal vez desgracia un llamado a la puerta de la habitación del profesor de Pociones los hizo separarse bruscamente (N/A adivines quien era….).

-Severus?- la voz del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería resonó en el aula que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione rápidamente tomó una de las batas negras que Severus tenía en el armario y se la colocó cubriendo así su semi desnudes, una cosa era que Severus literalmente la devorara con la mirada cuando no llevaba casi nada encima y otra muy diferente era darle un show al profesor Dumbledore cuando encontrara a su mejor alumna y su profesor de Pociones en esa pequeña situación "ligeramente comprometedora". (N/A si Hermy como vas a dar show sin cobrar verdad jaja)

En cuanto Severus abrió la puerta el director entró con aire tranquilo y alegre como siempre y se detuvo unos instantes observando a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama del hombre que le acababa de ceder el paso.

-Debo suponer que….- empezó Dumbledore sin terminar la frase.

-Esto no es lo que parece Albus- intervino Snape –nosotros solo estábamos comprobando algo.

-Supongo que ya encontraste la respuesta a tu pregunta no Severus?

Él solo sonrió sin despegar sus ojos de los del anciano Director.

-Supongo que con eso todas las dudas quedan aclaradas, o aún tienen alguna pregunta?- inquirió el director.

-No señor, ninguna- confirmó el pocionista (N/A es decir el Sexy Severus)

-Hermione?- dijo el director mirando a la castaña que no se había movido ni emitido sonido alguno desde que el anciano entrara en la habitación.

-Yo si tengo una duda señor- dijo la castaña levantando la vista.

-Cuál es pequeña?- preguntó Severus intrigado.

-Que voy a hacer con mi mamá y mi ¿papá? Ahora que sé que ellos bueno…que yo...que…que mamá si, pero papa no…que…Que se que soy hija de Lord Voldemort?

Los ojos de los dos adultos se clavaron inmediatamente en la castaña preparándose para dar una respuesta.

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Solo intenten no asesinarme que ahora si ya no tengo más capis escritos y puede que comience a tardarme un poquito más en actualizar, pero lo seguiré haciendo.**

**Besitos**

**Cuídense**

**Gracias por adelantado por sus Reviews (que espero que me dejen) y por seguir leyendo! Wooow ya vamos en el capi 26 y me falta poco para alcanzar los 200 reviews jaja bueno casi llego a 150 a ver a cuantos llegamos después de este capi.**

**Los y las quiere**

**La loca lunática de **

**Kambrin Potter KaThY!! Katherine**


	27. Chapter 27 mamá, papá

Salvada por ¿¡Snape

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 27 "Mamá, papá, quiero saber la verdad y la quiero saber YA!****"**

Rápidamente Dumbledore y Snape se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Hermione que seguía sentada en la cama del profesor de pociones.

-Bueno Hermione- comenzó el anciano director (N/A al principio me sentía mal llamando a Dumby anciano pero PUEDEN CREER QUE NACIÓ EN 1840?? Jaja)-…eso es algo que resolverán más adelante.

-Resolverán?- preguntó la castaña ladeando la cabeza.

-Oh claro, yo creo que Severus también debería ir- dijo mirando al susodicho que tenía una expresión de duda- después de todo no creo que quiera ocultarle a sus padres la…relación que mantiene con él, no sería correcto señorita Gran…Hermione.

Profesor y alumna palidecieron al instante, la…propuesta del director todavía no entraba en sus planes, pero pensándolo bien llevaban juntos cerca de un año así que tal vez era lo mejor, pero la castaña tenía miedo de que su madre se desmayara y Severus de que entrara el factor Suegro Malvado en acción.

-Creo que lo mejor es que los vuelva a dejar solos, así discutirán mejor el asunto o…- dijo el director encaminándose hacia la puerta del dormitorio- tal vez tengas otras cosas en mente Severus...- susurró saliendo por la puerta que el severo profesor Severus (N/A no pude resistirme hace mucho que no lo escribía jiji) mantenía abierta para él.

Severus se sonrojó al instante mientras cerraba la puerta ante la extrañada mirada de la chica que seguía en SU cama, con SU bata y SOLO en ropa interior. Lentamente se aproximo a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Qué dijo el director Sev?- preguntó ella inocentemente (N/A aja si claro Hermy inocente es que Sevie no leyó Mision I: Get Hermione Laid o Mission II: Get Hermione Laid Again?? Jaja recomiendo estos fics ehhh son muy buenos para reirse un rato neysha los traduce en fanfiction).

-Nada- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione se acercó y besó a Severus en la comisura de los labios, luego él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo quedando frente a frente con una pierna de ella a cada lado de las suyas, sonrió nuevamente y se apoderó de los rojos labios de la castaña. Poco a poco fueron recostándose en la cama, quedando Hermione encima de Severus.

--SSHG--

Severus despertó en cuanto el sol acaricio su suave y tersa piel (N/A me encantaría comprobar eso), se giró y estiró el brazo esperando encontrar a la castaña a su lado, pero no sintió nada más que un espacio vacío. Levantó suavemente su cabeza e inmediatamente su mirada encontró a Hermione sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. Solo estaba vestida con la camisa negra que Severus llevaba puesta el día anterior ante lo que el mayor sonrió, la vista de la castaña estaba fija en un cuaderno en el que hacía trazos sin parar con un carboncillo.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo por lo que no notó cuando el profesor se levantó, iba vestido únicamente con su pantalón de seda negro.

Cuidadosamente Hermione levantó la vista, pero no encontró a su adorado profesor de pociones, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a Severus.

-Me buscabas Mione…- susurró en su oído tomándola por la cintura desde atrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella que ocultó rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si.

-Qué hacías?

-Nada..- dijo ella demasiado apresuradamente cerrando la libreta de golpe.

-Mione….enséñame- dijo nuevamente sacando a relucir su lado infantil (N/A Mi vida un Sevie pooh de 5 añitos…hey no sería mala idea jaja).

La castaña intentó levantarse, pero los brazos de Severus se lo impidieron, hábilmente el profesor deslizó la libreta con tapas color durazno fuera de sus manos y se fue a sentar a sofá con una sonrisa de triunfo ante la mirada atónita de Hermione. Miró a la chica una vez más y abrió el cuaderno cuidadosamente, su rostro tomó una expresión de asombro, en cada página había varios dibujos muy diferentes entre sí…de ángeles, de vampiros, de sus amigos y familia…había varias escenas del castillo y sus terrenos incluso del lago, algunas hadas y dríades…entonces encontró la última imagen aún no estaba terminada era…él mismo en su habitación, en su cama con la sábana de seda negra a penas cubriéndole la cintura.

-Mione…tú- la chica estaba completamente sonrojada, nunca había dejado que nadie viera sus dibujos, pero después de todo Severus no era cualquier persona-..tú los dibujaste?- la chica solo asintió apenada.

Severus contemplaba embobado las imágenes de la libreta, pasándolas lentamente, admirando cada detalle y repasando los contornos con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Son muy buenos…son realmente bellos Hermione, dónde aprendiste a dibujar?

-En verano siempre tenía mucho tiempo libre desde pequeña.

-Pues este verano no vamos a tener mucho tiempo libre que digamos- pensó el profesor en voz alta.

-Verano….supongo que tenemos que comenzar a empacar todo si vamos a pasar un tiempo en casa de mis pa…en mi casa.

-Seguro que sí pequeña- susurró Severus en su oído besándole la mejilla.

-Ya no soy pequeña Sevie, ya tengo 15 años- exclamó ella con fingida indignación y las manos en la cintura (N/a ya saben posición marca Molly Weasley….o mi abuela si se enoja jaja) después de todo él le llevaba, ahora, 18 años.

-Para mí, siempre serás mi pequeña Mione…

**--SSHG--**-

La estación del Andén 9 ¾ estaba completamente abarrotada de gente, padres, hermanos, amigos…todos los que venían a buscar a los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hermione había hecho todo el trayecto con sus inseparables amigos aunque con la mente en otro lado…ella y Severus habían acordado en que él la esperaría en el lado muggle de la estación King´s Cross y después irían juntos a su casa.

-Mione…puedes creerlo?- preguntó Harry sonriéndole.

-No aún no- respondió ella sin saber a que respondía.

-Yo tampoco.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y de la familia Weasley al completo antes de atravesar la barrera para encontrarse con sus "padres" como les había dicho ella, Ron y Ginny hablaban animadamente con los gemelos y Harry…él tenía que regresar con los Dursley.

En cuanto Hermione apareció por la columna que dividía los andenes 9 y 10 comenzó a buscar a Severus con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Repentinamente sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura, al principio se asustó realmente pero fue solo cuestión de segundos para que reconociera el aroma de su profesor de pociones.

Hermione alzo la vista sonriendo y lo abrazó, para cualquier muggle esa escena no tenía nada fuera de lo común, parecían simplemente un padre y su hija, pero ellos sabían todos los sentimientos que se ocultaban tras ese inocente abrazo.

En cuanto la castaña alzó la vista y observó mejor al mayor se sorprendió, si ya de por sí se le hacía completamente irresistible con sus holgadas túnicas negras, ahora estaba para morirse, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla ligeramente deslavados, lo cual le sorprendió ya que era una moda bastante popular entre los jóvenes y el que él, justo él de entre toda la gente lo conociera era…extraño, zapatos negros, un suéter de cuello alto color gris y una chaqueta negra de piel, además estaba segura de que traía el cabello diferente, más que profesor de pociones parecía un modelo de revista.

Varias de las chicas de 17 a 20 años se le quedaban mirando descaradamente para mortificación de la castaña que estaba que se moría de los celos. Severus al notar las reacciones de la castaña sonrió y se agachó a susurrarle al oído.

-Sabes que la única para mí eres tú verdad?

Hermione enrojeció pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. El profesor la tomó de la mano y arrastrando el carrito de la chica salieron de la estación rumbo al Londres Muggle y a la casa de la chica lo cual les producía ciertos escalofríos. (N/A jaja Sevie tiene miedo….YO LO CALMO!!)

**--SSHG--**

-Princesa!!- gritó la madre de Hermione cuando abrió la puerta principal.

-Ma…mamá...me...as...asfixias- dijo intentando deshacerse del abrazo estrangulador de su madre.

Jane Granger soltó a su hija y le sonrió, fue entonces que notó al (N/A SEXY SEXY!!) acompañante de la castaña. Algo extrañada por la compañía de su hija le sonrió al profesor.

-Hermy quién es tu…¿amigo?- preguntó su madre.

-Mamá creo que…bueno…porque no pasamos, y hablamos adentro.

Fue entonces que Jane recordó que seguían en el pórtico de la casa. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado y los tres pasaron al enorme recibidor de la casa de Hermione.

La primera vez que Severus estuvo en esa casa no había podido apreciar lo enorme que era. Había muchísimos cuadros y esculturas en mesas de madera fina, de algo podía estar seguro y era de que a la castaña nunca le había faltado nada. Rió un poco al pensar lo que diría su Slytherin favorito, Draco Malfoy, al ver que la "Sangre Sucia Granger" vivía de ese modo tan…parecido al suyo aunque claro…con mucho más amor.

-Hermione!- gritó su padre saliendo de lo que parecía un estudio cerca de la escalera- te extrañé pequeña…- dijo abrazándola- ah y ehm…buenas tardes señor…

-Snape, Severus Snape.

-Oh claro, usted es el que estuvo cuidando de nuestra pequeña Hermione en verano cierto?

-Así es señor Granger.

-Oh puedes llamarme Alexander, Severus.

Severus sonrió y miró a la castaña que estaba ligeramente sonrojada, le parecía tan tierna (N/A hey yo puedo ser mil veces más tierna que ella Sevie!!).

-Mamá, papá…puedo…podemos hablar con ustedes- dijo Hermione ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

-Cariño sucede algo malo?- preguntó su madre ligeramente alterada sentándose al lado de su esposo.

Hermione se fue a sentar con Severus frente a sus padres, mientras el profesor ocupaba el sillón individual mientras ella se sentaba en el brazo derecho del sillón.

-Mamá, papá, quiero saber la verdad y la quiero saber ya!- dijo la castaña mirándolos a los ojos- mamá, quiero saber quién es mi padre?- preguntó ella a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

Tanto Jane como Alexander Granger palidecieron al instante, ambos sabían que si bien Hermione era hija de Jane nunca fue hija biológica de Alexander, pero no entraba en sus planes que la chica lo averiguara…aunque ahora que lo analizaban ¿cómo se había enterado?

-Hermione cielo…a qué te refieres?- preguntó Jane intentando desviar a Hermione del tema (N/A se nota que no conoce a su hija jaja)

-Mamá, sé perfectamente que de lo que estoy hablando, pero quiero escucharlo de ti…mamá dime por favor quien es mi padre.

-Hermione…- su madre se acercó y le acarició el rostro- pequeña no me odies por ocultártelo, solo…solo pensaba en lo mejor para ti…

-Mamá no te odio…solo quiero saber la verdad.

-ahhh Hermione…- suspiró profundamente- verás…yo hace unos...catorce años, casi quince, conocí a alguien era encantador y de alguna manera me cautivó hasta tal punto que no me importaba más que él, nunca me presentó a nadie de su familia y yo no tenía familia que presentar, siempre fue muy dulce conmigo y pues ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir, yo quedé embarazada de ti, él vivió con nosotros un tiempo, pero un día recuerdo vino un…¿amigo? Suyo, vestido completamente de negro, parecido a las túnicas que usas para el colegio y mencionó algo sobre una…profecía. Él no sabía que estábamos ahí- Severus palideció ante la historia de la señora Granger, ÉL era el "amigo" del que hablaba- a los pocos días se fue y nos dejó solas…nunca volví a saber nada de él. Cuando tenias cerca de un año conocí a Alexander y tiempo después nos casamos…

-Cómo se llamaba él mamá?- preguntó la castaña…necesitaba escucharlo aunque le doliera.

-Su nombre era Tom…Tom Riddle.

Hermione suspiró, la sala de estar se había sumido en un tenso silencio bastante incómodo. El señor Granger decidió cambiar un poco el tema de conversación por algo un poco más alegre.

-Hermione cariño, te notó demasiado cambiada- dijo para romper el hielo.

-Ah eso, papá, bueno pues eso se debe a que este año me dieron giratiempos.

-un gira QUÉ? (N/A ok medio sordo nos salio el seños Granger jaja)

-Un giratiempos, sirve para retroceder en el tiempo hasta 24 horas, me lo dieron para que pudiera asistir a todas mis clases porque algunas de ellas eran a la misma hora y sumando todas las horas que permanecí en el pasado hacíamos un año aproximadamente, porque aunque yo retrocediera mi crecimiento no se alteraba entonces se puede decir que soy un año mayor es decir no tengo catorce años, tengo quince…

-O ya veo…- respondió después de la explicación- y Hermione..qué está haciendo el señor Snape aquí?

Bueno tal vez no era precisamente eso lo que les gustaría decir en esos momentos pero, no se podía aplazar más o si?

-Bueno, mamá…papá verán…nosotros…

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Wiiiiiii por fin un nuevo capi que dicen como me ha quedado?**

**Porfis no olviden dejar un review no es algo tan difícil mira ven el botoncito que dice GO ahí abajo…SI ese que están mirando bien ahora haz clic con el mouse en el y dime si te gusta o si es un desastre o aunque sea un "Hola me pase por aquí"**

**Besitos**

**Cuidense si? La loca suicida soy yo (y si no me creen miren mis Reviews jaja)**

**Los y las quiere y adora**

**Kambrin Potter°° KathY!! Katherine**

**P.D es mi imaginación o todas las que leen este fic son mujeres…si hay algún hombre venga háganmelo saber no?? Jiji**

**Ahora si besitos Ciao!!**


	28. Chapter 28 No,no, definitivamente no

Salvada por ¿¡Snape

_**Antes que nada disculpen la demora…primero estaba en exámenes finales, luego me enfermé y luego no sabía ni que título ponerle jijiji…ahora es posible que suba uno o dos capis más antes de vacaciones pero en vacaciones de verano lo dudo porque voy a salir aunque por algo cargo para todos lados con mi usb jiji.**_

_**Disclaimer….LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN son de J.K Rowling sino Dumby seguiría vivo, Sirius sería mi esposo, Remus mi amante y Sevie estaría en el armario en ropa interior…o sin ella ;) ahora sí…a Leer y no olviden dejar un review!**_

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 28 "No, no y definitivamente no"**

-Nosotros…- Hermione no tenía idea de que debía hacer en aquella situación.

Aunque pensándolo bien que chica de quince años sabría como explicarles a sus padres que su profesor de pociones estaba ahí porque ellos llevaban juntos más de un año. (N/A yo tengo 15 y no me imagino diciendo eso….aunque por Sevie o Remsy o Siri o….no creo que me importaría jaja)

-Verán…-tomó aire por enésima vez en cinco segundos.

-¿Cariño qué te pasa, porqué estás tan nerviosa, sucede algo?- preguntó su madre.

-Pues, la verdad si sucede algo mamá, pero es algo difícil de explicar.

Hermione miró a Severus en busca de auxilio, pero el mayor tampoco sabía que se debía de hacer en esas situaciones, él tomó la mano de Hermione sin que ninguno de los padres de la chica lo notaran y le acarició tiernamente el dorso con el pulgar mientras miraba por la ventana.

-"Demonios, debería haber un libro que dijera **"Como enfrentarte a los padres de tu novia adolescente cuando existen 20 años de diferencia sin morir en el intento en 10 simples pasos"**, pero no, nunca hay libros de lo que realmente se necesita"- pensó el profesor de pociones –"quizá el título hasta muy largo tal vez sería mejor algo como **"Evita el factor Suegro Malvado"** aunque a ese le falta información, o…ya, ya ,ya Severus concéntrate en lo que importa en este momento"- le reprochó su conciencia (N/A SI esa vocecita molesta que suele tomar la forma de un grillito que se llama pepe…..¬¬…ya conciencia no me mires así)

-Papá, mamá verán…él….yo… "Oh vamos Hermione por algo eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, tienes que saber como explicar algo tan sencillo, además eres Gryffindor no?...demuéstralo"- Respiró hondo una vez más- El profesor Snape…Severus y yo…bueno….nosotros…estamos juntos desde hace casi un año- dijo ella mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fueran sus padres.

Al principio toda la sala se sumió en un gran e incómodo silencio, pero sus padres no dijeron nada por lo que la castaña se aventuró a mirar (N/A terrible error jaja), su madre estaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock, abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido, su padre tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia delante cuando la tormenta estalló.

-NO, NO y NO…DEFINITIVAMENTE NO HERMIONE JENE GRANGER QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO!?- gritó el señor Granger a pleno pulmón.

Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó del brazo del sillón al regazo de Severus (N/A eso es demasiado sospechoso…quién escribió este libreto…ah un segundo si fui yo…entonces todo está perfecto jiji siii eso…ustedes no notaron…sigamos) que estaba más pálido que el papel. La castaña ocultó su rostro en el pecho del profesor que la rodeó instintivamente de manera protectora alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

-Y usted…-dijo el señor Granger mirando a Severus con una mirada de asesino en serie- sáquele las manos de encima a mi pequeña en este instante, degenerado.

Severus intentó retirar las manos de la cintura de Hermione, pero la chica no lo dejó y se aferró con más fuerza a su camisa.

-Hermione….- la voz de su padre hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera entera, pero no se soltó de su profesor.

-Hermione Jane Olivia Riddle Desdire!- gritó su madre de repente haciendo que la chica volteara al escuchar su nombre completo, su verdadero nombre –Explícame en este instante a que te refieres con que estás con alguien…- miró a Severus con escrutinio –como quince años mayor que tú y que encima es tu profesor!

-¿Co…co…cómo me llamaste?- preguntó la castaña levantando la mirada.

El señor Granger se había callado de repente y miraba a su esposa extrañado, al parecer la señora Granger sólo había gritado por instinto, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las palabras exactas que pronunció.

-Hermione Jane…- comenzó el señor Granger.

-Olivia…-siguió Severus.

-Riddle Desdire…- terminó Hermione.

Jane Granger palideció hasta límites insospechados, _**no había dicho eso…¿o sí?...NO, no, definitivamente no!... **_gritó ella en su fuero interno.

-Mamá..- Hermione no sabía muy bien que hacer –me acabas de llamar…

-No, no y definitivamente no!

-Pero lo hiciste, tú me llamaste..

-NO!!- gritó ella sentándose en el sillón nuevamente, pero parándose casi al instante –prometí que nunca más iba a decir ese apellido ni mucho menos el nombre que él escogió…

-"QUE ÉL ESCOGIÓ?!Él…ese…adefesio mal hecho intento de criatura había escogido mi nombre!?...respira Mione, respira….inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…demonios no funciona"-la castaña estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso. (N/A a las que les he dejado reviews en sus fics…igualita a mí cuando no actualizan ehhh)

Severus notó a Hermione sumamente alterada y a decir verdad intuía la razón. Lentamente se inclinó en su oído y le susurró tiernamente.

-Pequeña, relájate y…cuenta hasta diez en romano- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se le contagió a ella recordando el porqué decía esas palabras.

**--Flash Back--**

-Severus cálmate!

Hermione estaba comenzando a asustarse, realmente parecía que Severus había tenido un muy mal día aunque tenía que admitir que esa clase de pociones no había sido la mejor. Neville hizo explotar un caldero tres veces Harry y Draco terminaron lanzándose maldiciones en medio del salón de clases mientras Crabbe estaba petrificado contra la pared y Goyle se pelaba con Ron al estilo muggle, si a eso le sumamos que Sirius Black había entrado a la torre de Gryffindor causándole a Severus casi un infarto…realmente no había sido una buena semana.

-Sevie cálmate- el severo profesor Severus se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se presionó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar –vamos, no es tan malo Sev- Hermione se acercó a él y se colocó justó detrás de su silla, suavemente posó sus manos en los hombros del mayor y comenzó a trazar círculos en su cuello, hombros y espalda dándole un masaje –sólo respira y…cuenta hasta diez en romano…

-Romano? Hermione acaso tu sabes contar hasta diez en romano?

-Claro!...palito, palito palito, palito palito palito…- Severus sonrió levanto un poco el rostro y besó a la castaña en los labios suavemente.

-palito ve chica- continuaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirándose a los ojos –ve chica, ve chica palito, ve chica palito palito, ve chica palito palito palito, palito equis, equis…

Severus comenzó a reír de buena gana, tomando a Hermione por sorpresa la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó por la cintura colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ves como te calmaste Sevie- dijo ella inocentemente.

-Te amo pequeña- fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla castamente de nuevo.

**--Fin Flash Back--**

Hermione solo sonrió ante la recomendación del mayor, se calmó casi enseguida y miró directamente a su madre.

-Mamá, me llamaste Hermione Jane Olivia Riddle Desdire…mi nombre- corroboró la castaña.

-Hermione, cielo, explícame que demonios está pasando- suspiró Jane Granger dejándose caer abatida en el sillón.

-Mamá, Severus y yo estamos juntos desde hace un año, case al final de las vacaciones de verano del año pasado y no me importa que sea mi profesor, no me importa que sea –miró a Severus sonriéndole dulcemente –diez y ocho años mayor que yo, solo se que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de él y tú sabes que en los temas del corazón la razón no tiene opinión (N/A ay que lindo me salió una rima bien tierna jaja ok lo siento ya saben yo y mis cursiladas), sin Severus no vivo mamá y realmente no estoy pidiendo u permiso porque mientras Severus esté conmigo puedo soportarlo todo.

-Cariño, lamento lo de hace un momento fue…un lapsus- comenzó Jane Granger –sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirte algo acerca de estas cosas, pero me preocupo por ti y si tu felicidad está con Severus pues…Severus, bienvenido a la familia- se puso en pie y abrazó al susodicho ante la sonrisa de su hija y el mirada atónita de su marido.

-AH NO! No, no, no , no , no eso si que no Jane que demonios estás haciendo, Hermione nos acaba de decir que sale con alguien diez y ocho años mayor que ella y que encima es su profesor y tú solo vas y lo abrazas, ve tú a saber lo que este pervertido ha estado haciendo con nuestra pequeña a lo largo de un año.

-PAPÁ!- estalló Hermione –NUNCA TE ATREVAS A INCULTAR A SEVERUS QUE HA SIDO UN SOL CONMIGO Y RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA NO HA PASADO NADA!!

-Mione cálmate- suplicó Severus tomándole la mano –princesa no pasa nada.

-Nada, nada!- preguntó o mejor dicho gritó la chica aún con los ojos fijos en su padre o bueno en Alexander Granger –papá creí que lo único que querías era que fuera feliz!

-Si pero…

-Pero con alguien que a ti te gustara no? Habrías preferido escoger mis novios…a mi esposo…papá déjame hacer mi vida!

-Hermione…- Severus comenzaba aponerse nervioso, alterar tanto a la castaña podría tener graves consecuencias –princesa cálmate…

Hermione no le ponía la más mínima atención a lo que Severus intentaba decirle estaba únicamente concentrada en la ira irracional que se apoderaba lentamente de ella (N/A no hermy no no lo hagas ahhhh….jaja lo siento no pude resistirlo es como cuando grito en el cine). Ante la atónita y desconcertada mirada de sus padres Hermione comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo, en cuanto Severus notó que los preciosos ojos de su castaña se tornaban nuevamente de ese extraño color bronce con destellos dorados y plateados realmente estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Hermione!- gritó el profesor de pociones pero la castaña no lo escuchó.

En ese preciso instante la mente de Severus se bloqueó completamente, solo podía pensar en refrenar a la castaña de algún modo. Antes de que la castaña se elevara aún más en el aire la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y la giró de tal modo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos que seguían siendo color bronce, en un arrebato le colocó una mano en la nuca y la besó con fiereza esperando que así la chica reaccionara.

-_"Por favor Mione, por favor"- _suplicaba mentalmente el mago.

Lentamente Hermione comenzó a descender, retomando el color natural de sus ojos los cuales fue cerrando mientras el beso dejaba de ser fiero y desesperado, para ser tierno lleno de alivio y amor, por unos segundos olvidaron el lugar en el que se encontraban y el hecho de que tenían dos espectadores inesperados. La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaran, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor que la abrazó de manera protectora.

Los Granger se miraron entre sí para luego mirar a la pareja en el centro de se sala, más concretamente se fijaron en la me pequeña castaña (N/A bueno pequeña para ellos jaja), definitivamente algo pasaba con ella, algo de lo que no estaban enterados. Una ligera tos (N/A NO no se parece a la de Umbridge) separó al profesor de su alumna devolviéndolos al mundo real, provocando que Hermione se sonrojará y escondiera el rostro y que Severus palideciera al ver la expresión de maniático que tenía su suegro, o bueno una especie de suegro porque ahora que lo pensaba su suegro era el Lord Oscuro.

Hermione seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos donde su conciencia le reprochaba muchas cosas una y otra vez.

-_**"Hermione…"**_- (N/A la voz de su conciencia se parecía misteriosamente a la de ly-draco jijiaunque creo que es por que ella tenía un mensaje pendiente no es así?) –_**"Demonios niña en que estabas pensando esto se los deberías de haber dicho con tacto, no como la bestia pelirroja que tienes por mejor amigo, además niña por dios tienes quince años es normal que tu padre reaccionara de esa manera…debes tener cuidado con lo que haces… a ver si entiendes que no puedes andar haciendo semejantes muestras de…afecto en público Merlín!...y controla ese carácter imagínate si le haz hecho algo a Severus…"**_(N/A bien…mensaje entregado ly jiji)

-Aquí pasa algo que no nos han comentado cierto?- inquirió astuta Jane Granger después de haber visto a su hija…alterada.

-Por favor explíquenme de una vez por todas TODA la historia con todos los pormenores…-exigió el señor Granger.


	29. Chapter 29 Explicaciones & Familia

Salvada por ¡¿Snape

_**Salvada por ¡¿Snape?!**_

**Heyyy cuanto tiempo verdad… bueno este capi es el más largo que he escrito para cualquiera de mis fics jiji, si me vieran ayer estaba en conflicto existencial porque no pasaba de las 957 palabras cuando de repente a las 11.11 p.m. me entró la inspiración y me quede escribiendo hasta las 3.47 de la mañana…ya no lo subí a esa hora 1) porque estaba muerta de sueño y 2) porque tenía que revisarlo pero aquí está por fin.**

**Este capi se lo dedico a: **

**Mi súper linda amor de hermana mayor Cleoru Misumi…por soportarme jaja además porque siempre te puedo contar todo y me ayudas a salir adelante sino no se que haría…viviría bloqueada…va para ti hermanita.**

**Mis súper locas amigas del MSN que leen el fic, sino fuera por ellas preguntando DIARIO por el capi creo que no tendría suficiente inspiración ni ánimos….las amoooo.**

**Para Emilia….Emi ya vez al final si se me dio esto de escribir fics, han de saber que Emi es de mis súper amigas aquí en México y creo que es la única que lee y escribe fics tanto como yo jaja…te quiero!**

**A todos y todas (nunca supe si había algún chico) los que me dejan reviews me hace ilusión jaja.**

**A todos los que leen este fic, sobre todo los que lo han hecho desde el principio…nunca creí que llegaría a los 29 capis.**

**AHIORA SI A LEER!!**

**Capítulo 29 Explicaciones**** y una invasión familiar.**

Hermione miraba alternativamente a su profesor de pociones y a sus padres, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo dar los "pormenores" de toda esa loca historia que le había tocado por vida en este último tiempo.

-Mamá, yo…bueno…para empezar, ¿conoces bien al hombre con el que…me tuviste? ¿Conocías bien a Tom Riddle?- preguntó la castaña tornándose repentinamente seria.

Para sorpresa de todos, la señora Granger bajó la mirada, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo responder a la pregunta formulada por su hija.

-Mione, verás…yo conocí bien al Tom Riddle del que me enamoré, pero…nunca conocí a la persona en la que se convirtió…yo…No, no creo haberlo conocido bien- respondió al fin levantando la vista.

Hermione no esperaba que su madre reconociera tan rápido que no conocía al hombre con el que había concebido a su primera y única hija, pero en realidad eso solamente le facilitaba las cosas, ahora venía lo complicado… ¿Cómo explicarle a su madre que su padre biológico era…o fue un psicópata asesino que casi causó la destrucción del mundo mágico y muggle, dejó a su mejor amigo huérfano y ha intentado resucitar los últimos dos años? (N/A cosa sencilla no?)

-Mamá...verás Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt…él era, bueno…primero lo primero, él era un mago, había asistido a Hogwarts al igual que yo y había pertenecido a la casa Slytherin. Su padre fue un muggle llamado Tom Riddle y su madre una bruja llamada Mérope Gaunt _**"Cómo demonios sé eso…yo nunca estudié la vida de Voldemort ni por asomo…es más no creo ni que Dumbledore sepa esto...acaso...no…bueno pero y si….tal vez solo es ese rollo de la premonición y el coso eso" **_–pensó Hermione (N/A Wiii el coso eso…a que soy específica, esperen a hablar conmigo si siempre digo cosas como esa en especial COSO ESO JAJA)

_-"Como demonios sabe esta niña todo eso? Esta bien que es muy inteligente, culta, le gusta leer, es muy bonita, tiene unos…SEVERUS CONCÉNTRATE!"- _pensaba Severus mientras tanto.

Los señores Granger no se movían un ápice y la señora Granger tenía la boca abierta, ahora que lo pensaba no conocía en NADA a su… ¿ex marido?

-Mérope Gaunt- prosiguió la castaña aún sin saber de donde sacaba toda esa información, pero estaba completamente segura de que era verídica –era una bruja de nivel económico muy bajo, vivía con su padre y su hermano en un pequeña…podemos llamarle casa…a las afueras de Little Hangelton, la familia de los Gaunt era descendiente directo de los Peverel…y de Salazar Slytherin, por lo que ellos se consideraban a sí mismos, con ellos me refiero a Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt, sumamente importantes y tenían aquellos delirios de grandeza e ideales estúpidos, Mérope en cambio, era incluso considerada squib, es decir una hija de magos sin poder mágico alguno, ella estaba enamorada de Tom Riddle un Muggle de una buena y adinerada familia que vivía en la mansión de la colina de Little Hangelton (N/A se escribe así?! Jaja es que de flojera buscarlo así que mejor pregunto) lo cual para Marvolo Gaunt, su padre, era una desgracia, un día aprovechando el encarcelamiento de Morfin y Marvolo por agredir a Muggles y miembros del Ministerio de Magia aprovechó y le dio un filtro amoroso a Tom Riddle provocando que él cayera perdidamente enamorado de ella…así que escapó con el, en cuanto ella supo que estaba embarazada dejó de administrarle la poción de amor a su actual marido pensando que se quedaría con ella aunque fuera por el bien del bebé pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que no era así, Tom la abandonó y ella solo vivió hasta dar a luz a su hijo en un orfanato el treinta y uno de diciembre de 1926…creo que fue ese año (N/A no se si hice bien las cuentas, según esto lo de la cámara de los secretos fue 50 años antes de 1992, es decir en 1942 y si el Tom del Diario tenía 16 años, significa que en 1942 tenía 16 años 1942 menos 16…1926 o al menos eso creo, díganme está bien o renuncio a las matemáticas?)…y le puso nombre…Tom por su padre, Marvolo por su abuelo y Riddle…su apellido- ante la atónita mirada de los otros tres presentes en la sala la chica tomó aire y decidió seguir con la biografía de su progenitor…(N/A a que lista e informada nos salió la Hermy verdad jaja) –No tuvo una infancia feliz, ya que a su alrededor siempre surgían momentos y situaciones extrañas por lo que los demás niños lo llamaban raro y se alejaban de él, tal fue el resentimiento que crearon en él que Tom aprendió a controlar sus poderes aún con corta edad haciendo con ella lo que le placía, nada bueno en realidad…fue así que cuando él tenía ya once años, Dumbledore fue a buscarlo al Orfanato para decirle que tenía una plaza libre en Hogwarts, en que consistía y todo…En Hogwarts fue seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin y se ganó rápidamente el aprecio de todos sus profesores, excepto Dumbledore, fue un chico estudioso, prefecto, premio anual, con premio por Servicios al Colegio…También fue quién abrió la cámara de Slytherin o Cámara de los Secretos e inclusive mato a una hija de Muggles…que por cierto aún vive en el castillo…en un baño…y molesta…da miedo…odio estar cerca de ella...Porque…

-Mione…- la recriminó Severus cuando vio que se estaba yendo por las ramas.

La castaña se sonrojó, tosió un poco y luego volvió a su historia.

-El caso es que mató a su padre biológico, a sus tres abuelos y a su tío, formó un ejército de personas que compartían sus ideales llamados mortífagos quienes intentaban eliminar a los sangre sucias…hijos de padres muggles y a los mestizos, un padre muggle uno mago o bruja, el fue quien dejó a mi mejor amigo, Harry, huérfano, intentó matar a sus padres y lo consiguió, pero también intentó matarlo a él, lo extraño es que su hechizo rebotó…desapareció esa noche, pero…

La señora Granger tenía una mano en la boca su esposo no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, Severus estaba anonadado por toda la información que poseía su pequeña, Hermione intentaba averiguar como demonios sabía todo aquello.

-…Pero, bueno…los últimos dos años ha intentado…¿resucitar?... bueno regresar, porque no estoy segura de que haya muerto, hace dos años lo intentó con la Piedra Filosofal…y el año pasado por medio de un recuerdo preservado en un diario…este año no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común- terminó la castaña.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- preguntaron los tres adultos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo…no lo sé, solo….- intentó explicar la chica.

-Solo lo sabes- concluyó el profesor de Pociones.

Hermione solo asintió y espero para ver alguna otra reacción por parte de sus padres pero ellos seguían completamente sorprendidos e incapaces de hablar. No fue sino hasta varios minutos después que Jane Granger reaccionó y se decidió a hacer otra pregunta.

-Hermione, por alguna razón creo que ya sabías acerca de…tu padre…pero ¿cómo? Además estoy segura de que eso tiene que ver con el porque decidieron llevarte el verano pasado y con lo que ocurrió hace rato…

Bien ahora venía la segunda parte de la historia, lo de la profecía, la heredera de Morgana, sus nuevos poderes…valla si que sería una tarde…interesante.

(N/A si claro eso si los Granger no se nos mueren de un infarto jaja)

-Verás mamá, hace… ¿Cuántos años fue?- preguntó ella viendo a su novio (N/A jaja suena raro llamarle así a mi Sevie pooh precioso)

-Tres años- respondió él intuyendo a lo que ella se refería.

-Claro, hace tres años se realizo un especie de Profecía donde indicaba que la heredera de mínimo dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin (N/A alguien me dice como se escribe Haffelpuff porfiiiiiis), pelearía al lado del elegido o el niño que vivió es decir mi amigo Harry- Severus hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre y los apelativos del chico –y sería portadora de grandes poderes…al parecer esa soy yo ya que…

-Pero Hermione querida, por lo que nos cuentas tú solo eres heredera de uno de los fundadores, Salazar Slytherin…- intervino su madre.

-En eso te equivocas mamá, tal parece ser que Godric Gryffindor tuvo una relación con Rowena Ravenclaw…. Y aunque no lo creas ellos son los fundamentos de tu familia mamá- la expresión de Jane Granger era indescriptible, la castaña sospechó que su madre no le creía por lo que extendió la mano hacia el profesor Snape y le pidió que se acercara –Severus, ¿recuerdas como era el árbol genealógico de la Mansión Gryffindor-Revenclaw? – el pelinegro negó con la cabeza –¿si lo ves en mi mente crees que podrías mostrárselos?

-Por supuesto- la castaña le indico con un gesto que podía entrar a su mente en esos momentos –Legiremens- susurró.

En unos instantes se vio de nuevo en la extraña sala detrás del Espejo de Oesed frente al enorme papel tapiz.

-Lo tengo- dijo en la mente de Hermione – ahora se los muestro Mione.

-Severus espera…- suplicó ella en su mente también.

-Si pequeña ¿qué pasa?

-Tú sabes que aún falta la tercera parte de la historia.

-¿La nuestra?

-Exacto, podrías estar junto a mí cuando cuente esa parte, es que si se pone muy feo quiero poder llegar viva a mi cuarto año y, bueno tú sabes…tú podrías desaparecer conmigo si la cosa se pone muy fea…no?

Severus rió en la mente de la castaña aunque los señores Granger alcanzaron a percibir su sonrisa que duró décimas de segundo.

-Seguro.

-Gracias, ya puedes salir…bueno eso si quieres claro.

En cuanto la castaña sintió la presencia de Severus abandonar su mente, levantó nuevamente todas sus defensas para evitar…problemas.

-Bien, señores Granger podrían por favor mirar la pared que tienen a sus espaldas- pidió educadamente el maestro.

Los padres de Hermione se giraron instantáneamente, El pelinegro tomó su varita, visualizó el recuerdo de la castaña y levantó la varita.

-Revelio!

Al instante el árbol genealógico se comenzó a materializar frente a los ojos de los señores Granger. Las ramas del árbol aparecían cual dibujadas por la experta mano de un pintor invisible, los nombres se escribían solos con una perfecta y cuidada caligrafía, el rostro de cada uno de los ocupantes de la familia era perfecto hasta en sus mas pequeños detalles, las facciones completamente definidas…Una vez que el hechizo hubo terminado la señora Granger pudo apreciar su nombre en el prefecto lienzo que se encontraba ahora en su pared, también el de su actual esposo…el de su hija…y el de su ex marido.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo alcanzó a pronunciar en medio de su ensimismamiento.

-Mamá, lo que presenciaste hace unos momentos fue un despliegue involuntario de la magia que descubrí hace poco… Mamá soy heredera de Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin…y Morgana La fey, tengo una marca en la parte baja de la espalda que lo demuestra, es por eso que el director está teniendo especial cuidado conmigo, además aún tengo que aprender a controlar mis nuevos poderes los cuales están indudablemente ligados a mis sentimientos pues es cuando siento ira, enojo o desesperación que los hemos visto descontrolarse.

-¿Morgana La fey?- preguntó el señor Granger interrumpiendo por primera vez el relato de su pequeña Hermione –¿No es aquella que se mencionaba en la historia de Arturo de Pendragón? Ya sabes la historia de Merlín, los caballeros de la mesa redonda, Vivian la dama del Lago…

-Si papá, es esa- respondió instantáneamente la castaña –En realidad Morgana la Fey tuvo una especie de relación con el Mago Merlín de la cual surgió un heredero o heredera, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, en realidad estoy casi segura de que fue Rowena Ravenclaw, al parecer como soy la única descendiente directa de ella con poderes mágicos se me otorgó automáticamente la herencia mágica de Merlín y Morgana, pero aún no se controlar esa energía, a pesar de que lo estoy intentando.

Por unos interminables momentos reinó un silencio absoluto en la casa (N/A na na na na na que ese coso enorme es una Mansión, para casas…la mía que es chiquita jaja) de los Granger, Severus y Hermione se lanzaban miradas cómplices pues creían que no tendrían que contar la parte faltante de la historia ya que después del exceso de información que acababan de recibir, parecían incapaces de reaccionar.

-Bueno…etto…- comenzó a decir la castaña- creo que nosotros vamos a subir, verdad Severus?

-Si, si claro.

Comenzaron a deslizarse fuera de la estancia con intención de correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en el cuarto de Hermione pero la severa voz de Alexander Granger los detuvo en el acto.

-Ah no señorita, eso si que no. Ustedes dos aún me deben una explicación y no se van a mover de aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

Muy a su pesar Severus y Hermione regresaron a la sala y se sentaron muy juntos en el sillón que antes ocupaban (N/A recuerdan…el sillón individual jaja solo por si lo olvidaron, no es que los acuse de tener mala memoria…pero bueno tal vez halla personas como yo que vieron demasiadas veces buscando a Nemo y ahora tienen "Efecto de memoria de corto Plazo" jaja). El profesor tomó fuertemente la mano de su alumna transmitiéndole una seguridad que no sentía.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces tú con un hombre mayor…más de un año o casi un año y encima sin habérnoslo dicho Hermione?!

-Bueno pues…yo, nosotros.

-Respira Mione, tal vez si les dices tu versión desde el principio y luego yo les doy la mía entiendan mejor- sugirió Severus.

-Si- aceptó la castaña cerrando los ojos un momento.

-Mamá, papá, cuando regresé de mi primer año en Hogwarts, les conté muchas cosas, de mis nuevos amigos, las clases el castillo y mis profesores…díganme ¿Qué recuerdan del Profesor Snape?- indagó Hermione.

-Recuerdo- comenzó la señora Granger –que nos dijiste que era tu profesor de ¿pociones?- ante el asentimiento de su hija continuó –que era sumamente estricto e injusto, que tenía favoritismo por su casa ¿Slytherin era? –esta vez fue Severus el que asintió levemente con la cabeza –y un desprecio extraño por los Gryffindors como tú y tus amigos, que tenía una especie de odio infundado con tu amigo Harry y le gustaba intimidar a los demás, que era extraño, frío y demasiado Severo, que no apreciaba todos los esfuerzos que hacías en su clase y que…

-Bien mamá con eso basta. Ahora en mi segundo año fue cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos de nuevo y Harry y Ron estaban completamente seguros que el heredero de slytherin era Draco Malfoy, pero no teníamos forma de comprobarlo así que bueno…- se volteó a mirar a Severus y se mordió el labio inferior –Severus no te enojes por favor… para poder averiguar si Malfoy era o no el heredero de Slytherin y el que estaba causando tantos problemas y ataques a los hijos de muggles, se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una poción multijugos para transformarnos en tres Slytherins y sacar información, bueno al final Malfoy no sabía quien estaba causando todo pero el caso es que…

-HICISTE UNA POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS- exclamó Severus entre sorprendido y ligeramente enfado –Hermione tienes idea de lo jodidamente peligroso que es preparar esa poción para una niña de doce años, ¿por qué crees que no se enseña hasta sexto año?

-Severus cálmate, como puedes ver estoy bien, la poción salió perfecta y Harry y Ron fueron Crabbe y Goyle por una hora. ¿Puedo seguir ahora?- Severus asintió aun con el ceño fruncido – Bien, el caso es que cuando fui a sacar los ingredientes que me hacían falta para poder hacer la poción me encontré con Malfoy en el armario de Materiales del profesor Snape, tuvimos un…pequeño altercado y tiré todas las botellas de cristal que tenía en la mano haciendo un ruido inmenso. Cuando creía que realmente no iba a salir bien librada de ese encuentro con Malfoy, apareció el profesor Snape y vio como Malfoy me acorralaba contra la pared de piedra que se me estaba enterrando la espalda. A decir verdad no tengo idea de que le dijo Severus a Malfoy, estaba bloqueada, solo sé que de un momento a otro me soltó y deje de sentir presión en la espalda, cuando levanté la vista lo vi salir corriendo. Sinceramente no tengo idea de que me impulsó a hacer tal cosa pero en esos momentos necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, pero necesitaba cariño, apoyo seguridad, y no había nadie excepto por Severus así que hice lo impensable y lo abracé comencé a llorar abrazada a él ni siquiera se por cuanto tiempo pero al final el respondió al abrazo también aunque solo fueron unos segundos porque…- Hermione miró inquisitivamente a Severus, no recordaba porque se había separado tan rápido.

-Porque- comenzó el mago- sentí húmeda tu espalda y cuando alce la mano para verla con la luz que se colaba por la ventana estaba ligeramente roja, por eso te pedí que te quitaras la túnica, tu camisa estaba completamente roja y cuando te la quite también tu camiseta. Por eso decidí llevarte a mi despacho, Madame Pomfrey estaba ocupada y quedaba más cerca.

-Pero hacía muchísimo frío- exclamó castaña.

-¿Quién te manda a estar en las mazmorras a media noche?

-Ok, ok y entendí. Después de eso entramos a su despachó y detrás de su escritorio había una puerta negra que atravesamos, era el cuarto de Severus, en lo que él buscaba unas pociones yo me quité la camiseta y me acosté boca abajo en su cama, recuerdo que en esos momentos solo quería que la tierra se abriera misteriosamente y me tragase. Cuando regresó limpió la herida y me untó una poción cicatrizante. Era una herida enorme desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta…- Nuevamente miró a Severus en busca de detallas (N/A a ver Hermy y si a MI, Ama todopoderosa señora de la noche en este fic, se me ocurre ponerle amnesia a Sevie…que harías eh…_**nos salió modesta la niña ehhh…**_cállate conciencia)

-En diagonal hasta la cintura- confirmó el SEVERO PROFESOR SEVERUS (N/A ohhh hace mucho que no lo ponía jaja)

-Gracias, bueno el caso es que tuve que quedarme a pasar la noche ahí para que Sev me revisará por la mañana, al día siguiente solo me vendó y me dejó ir, pero yo…me sentía extraña…no lo sé era algo completamente diferente y raro para mí, no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que era el Severus que me había tratado ayer al arrogante profesor de Pociones. Incluso llegué a gritarle a mis amigos en clase de Herbología que dejaran de insultarlo….y luego salí corriendo por lo que llegué mmm…que serían…unos diez minutos antes a clase de pociones, al parecer los alumnos de sexto habían estado haciendo Amortentia, que es el filtro amoroso más poderoso que se conoce el aroma que desprende es el de las cosas que más te atraen y es diferente para cada persona, yo olía pues nada fuera de lo común, pergamino nuevo, césped recién cortado y…había algo nuevo pero que indudablemente me recordaba al profesor Snape…creo que fue en esos momentos que me di cuenta del porqué era tan insistente cuando intentaba llamar la atención de Severus- dijo ella algo sonrojada –ese año él comenzó a darme clases particulares de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y oculmancia…también hicimos viajes a una gran Mansión…de ella sacamos el papel tapiz con el árbol genealógico, estaba detrás de un espejo que logré abrir con el collar que me diste mamá igual que la puerta de la mansión, también tenía un jardín que me recordaba mucho al del cuanto de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" (N/A jaja siempre me ha gustado ese cuento). El espejo que custodiaba la entrada a la salita o habitación o como quieras llamarle era el Espejo de Oesed, es un espejo que te muestra los más grandes deseos de tu corazón. En verano cuando me llevaron a casa del profesor Snape, que por cierto es enorme y muy linda, me sentía atosigada, mamá no tienes idea de lo desesperante que es querer tanto a una persona y no decírselo, me estaba ahogando con ese sentimiento, cada vez que lo veía o que le ayudaba en algo era…frustrante, por eso casi al final del verano me decidí a decirle lo que sentí, él estaba en todo su derecho a rechazarme y tomarme por una chiquilla atolondrada pero por lo menos yo estaría con la conciencia un poco más tranquila. Aún así no fue nada fácil, ni importa cuantas veces lo intentaba siempre me ganaba la vergüenza hasta que un día lo ví subiendo de su laboratorio de pociones y estuve a punto de decírselo si no fuera por la maldita lechuza que llegó en ese instante…tenía ganas de matarla…

-Hermione, cielo…me estás diciendo que no ocurrió nada…serio…entre ustedes dos aquel verano- preguntó su padre con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

-No papá no pasó absolutamente nada mientras estaba en casa de Severus, creí que ya te lo había dicho.

-Aún así es un alivio- dijo el señor granger más relajado.

-Bueno…etto…si…y después fuimos a comprar mis cosas para la escuela al callejón Diagon, me encontré con harry y Ron, me compre un gato muy lindo llamado Crookshanks, le dije lo que sentía a Severus, nos besamos, todos felices y luego volvimos a Hogwarts para mi tercer año y Sirius Black escapó de prisión sabían…pero él era inocente…- la castaña hablaba lo más rápido posible intentando distraer a su padres, pero no le fue posible.

-Como que se besaron, degenerado, que hace usted besando inocentes niñas de trece años, pedófilo a saber lo que le ha hecho a mi pobre pequeña- comenzó de nuevo el señor Granger poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia Severus que se encogía en el asiento. Tenía que admitirlo podía tener a todo Hogwarts aterrorizado pero Alexander Granger lo asustaba…valla que si, que va le daba terror ese hombre cuando se enojaba.

Sin previo aviso el melodioso sonido de una campana inundó la habitación al igual que el resto de la casa, seguido por la señora Granger levantándose para atender la puerta.

-_Salvado por la campana- _pensó Severus al ver que el señor Granger salía de la estancia detrás de su esposa no sin antes haberle enviado una mirada de furia que le decía que nada más movía un músculo y era hombre muerto –_Solo a mí me tocan semejantes suegros…un muggle con complejo de asesino en serie, una madre sobre protectora que cambia de estado de ánimo tanto como yo le bajo puntos a Gryffindor…seguro tiene la menopausia…ah y como olvidar al señor Tenebroso…semejante problema en el que me fui a meter…ya me imagino llegando un día…hola Voldy, suegro, como le ha ido últimamente ya ha encontrado una forma de regresar a su cuerpo…cuanto me alegro…- _Pensaba Severus (N/A jaja ya ven todas las tonterías que hago que piense…soy todopoderosa muajajajaja…etto…ustedes no leyeron eso)

La señora Granger se apresuró a abrir la puerta principal debido a que el timbre sonaba incesantemente. El señor granger la seguía de cerca y muy a su pesar había tenido que dejar a su hija sola con ese…señor. (N/A pobre papi, esta celoso por su pequeñita Lástima que sea Sevie sino le tendría compasión, pero Sevie es Sevie…no lo puedo dejar solito jaja)

-Tía, tía Jane, ¡ábrenos!- se escuchaba detrás de la elaborada puerta de sauce.

-Alexander, ya llegaron- informó Jane a su esposo.

-¿Quién llegó?- preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Cómo que quién llegó Alex? La familia de tu hermana, como todos los veranos ya sabes tu hermana Elizabeth, su esposo Fabrice, Rebecca Juliette, Sophie Marie, y el pequeño Dorian por su puesto, además seguro que Sophie viene con su nuevo novio y Dorian ha de haber traído algún amiguito.

La cara de Alexander Granger se iluminó tendrían casa llena, lo que significaba que no habría lugar para Severus Snape (N/A a como no….en mi casa hay muuuuuuuucho espacio jiji). Casi dando saltitos de alegría como un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad se dirigió a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a su hermana y su esposo, la siempre alegre y algo alocada Rebecca de diez y ocho años, la linda Sophie de diez y seis con su nuevo novio Jean-Luc y Dorian con su amigo Gérard dos pequeños de ocho años.

-Lizzy querida, cuanto tiempo sin verte- saludó amablemente Jane a su cuñada.

-Liz te extrañe, me alegra mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho que estén todo aquí!- dijo el señor Granger dejando su mal humor como un vago recuerdo inexistente.

-Valla hermanito, nunca pensé que viviría para el día en el que tú no te enojaras porque llenáramos tu casa-bromeó Elizabeth Granger Loustalet entrando en el amplio recibidor seguida de toda su prole (N/A jajaja me moría por usar esa palabra…a que soy simplona).

-Hermione- gritó el señor Granger –ven a saludar a tu tía.

Mientras el señor Granger abría la puerta Hermione y Severus habían estado entretenidos en otros asuntos más interesantes como por ejemplo besarse hasta dejarse sin aliento porque dudaban que tuvieran muchas oportunidades para hacerlo este verano. Al principio Severus estaba sentado en el sillón individual con Hermione a un lado de él en el brazo del mismo, de un modo inexplicable Hermione apareció de repente sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo besándole apasionadamente (N/A no es que le molestara, es solo que le estoy dando brotes de amnesia momentánea para que llegue el momento en el que Hermy le pregunte algo y Sevie…no lo sepa muajajajajajaja), introducía su lengua en la boca de la castaña intentando reconocerla completamente. De un momento a otro Hermione estaba recostada en el sillón que antes ocuparan sus padres (N/A para ella siguen siendo sus padres Voldy solo es Voldy ehhh) con Severus recargado encima de ella besándole dulce y tiernamente mientras acariciaba su fina cintura. Para cuando la castaña escuchó que su padre le llamaba estaba recargada en la pared al lado de la entrada a la sala de estar con una pierna alrededor de la cintura de su profesor de Pociones.

-Severus…

-hmmm- él parecía muy entretenido con el cuello de su castaña.

-Sevie papá me llama y no quiero que nos cuelguen por adelantado.

Con un poco de trabajo logró que su novio la dejara libre y corrió al recibidor a saludar a sus tíos y a sus primos. Primero saludó a su tía Elizabeth y a su tío Fabrice, después a su prima Rebecca y a su prima Sophie, luego le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su primo Dorian y le sonrió al amigo de éste para después contemplar a la más reciente adquisición de su prima Sophie. Jean-Luc era alto de tez bronceada, cabello negro y penetrantes ojos aceituna, con un cuerpo bien formado y una sonrisa seductora, tenía que admitirlo estaba muy bien el nuevo novio de su prima pero a Severus no le llegaba ni a los talones (N/A ESTOY DE ACUERDOOOOO….bien ahora hay que fundar el club Severus Snape te violamos…o tal vez quede mejor un nombre como Sevie quiero un hijo tuyo…o…esto si creo que me estoy desviando lo siento jiji…no me maten por ser tan débil cuando de Severus se trata) así que se acercó y le besó en la mejilla.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Rebecca se había deslizado a la salita en la que se encontraba Severus ya que sabía que su tía Jane siempre tenía pastelitos de chocolate en la mesa de cristal que usaban para tomar el té. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre alto de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y ojos negros como la noche que te invitaban a hundirte en las profundidades de ese mar tempestuoso (N/A yo me apunto…olvido mi miedo al agua y todo…_**tú no le tienes miedo al agua…**_conciencia el punto es que se haga sacrificio…), iba vestido con unos pantalones que marcaban su bien formado trasero, para que negarlo, y su camisa igualmente negra tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia debido a que se encontraba mirando por la ventana el hermoso jardín de la casa de su pequeña.

-Hola guapo- saludó la chica contoneándose hasta llegar al sillón más cercano al pelinegro.

Severus se giró exaltado y se encontró con una chica…que misteriosamente ya había visto (N/A en el recuerdo de Hermy recuerdan **;)** jaja) Tenía tez blanca y cabello rubio oscuro lacio hasta la cintura, unas curvas despampanantes las cuales resaltaba con su minúsculo vestido azul y una mirada de deseo que junto con su intrigante sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Tú quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Snape, Severus Snape- dijo retomando su tono frío y arisco (N/A ese que te hace querer tirártele encima en clase de Pociones)

-¿Y qué hace aquí?

-No es de su incumbencia, ahora si me permite, me voy- dijo con una mirada indescifrable encaminándose a la salida.

Pero Severus no contaba con la habilidad de Rebecca para obtener lo que quiere. La chica lo tomó por la manga de la camisa y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa guapo?

-Si valora su vida deje de llamarme guapo y como le dije antes no le incumbe lo que yo haga o deje de hacer así que aléjese de los asuntos que no le atañen- de un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la chica y se apresuró a salir de la sala entrando en el recibidor donde se encontraba el resto de la familia incluida su novia. Se colocó alejado de la conmovedora escena, esas cosas sentimentales no eran lo suyo, y se recargó en el barandal de la escalera de mármol que guiaba al segundo piso.

-Hermione, pss, Hermione- la llamó Rebecca desde el otro extremo del recibidor.

-¿Qué sucede Beckie?- indagó la chica.

-Hermione tienes que decirme quien ese dios griego de ahí- dijo señalando el sitio donde se encontraba Severus.

-¿Dios Griego?- replicó Hermione sin comprender.

-Por Dios Mione, el coso Sexy vestido de negro al que te entran ganas de arrancarle la ropa, morderle los pezones y violarlo si es necesario.

A Hermione esa descripción le sentó muy mal, valla que sabía que era Severus, SU Severus, pero Rebecca no tenía nada que andarle viendo a su novio y mucho menos hacer esa clase de comentarios (N/A Hermy tranquila Rebecca solo esta exteriorizando sus pensamientos y con ellos los de muchas, muchas chicas, me declaro culpable jaja ¿alguna otra de las lectoras lo hace?…creo si una que otra).

-¿Quién?- Hermione prefirió fingir demencia y hacer sufrir a su prima un poco, que podía decir, ella también tenía su lado Slytherin.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos casa llena- interrumpió Alexander Granger la conversación de las dos primas.

-Si, creo que iré a preparar un poco de té, porque no pasan todos a la sala y charlamos un rato.

Dicho y hecho todos comenzaron a pasar a la sala empujando a Rebecca y Hermione en el proceso pero la castaña logró librarse de la masa familiar y llegó hasta Severus que seguía recargado en la escalera con una fina sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Desde lejos alcanzó a notar la mirada perspicaz y enigmática de Hermione, señal inequívoca de que estaba planeando algo y eso le gustaba, sacaba su lado Slytherin.

-Sevie, te acabas de dar cuenta de que con toda la gente que llegó mi casa está llena- dijo ella con aire inocente.

-No, a decir verdad no lo había notado, pero ahora que lo mencionas… Espera, si tu casa está llena, donde demonios quedo yo- dijo recapacitando al fin.

-Muy sencillo Sev- dijo ella acercándose a el de manera que al profesor le sonaba sumamente sexy y sensual, que acaso esa chiquilla no podía ser más seductora cuando estaba con él –Tenemos dos opciones, o nos vamos a tu casa…o te quedas en mi habitación, papá decide y la verdad es que no creo que ninguna le haga gracia…pero después de lo que te dijo se merece sufrir un poquito- terminó llegando por fin a la altura de su novio (N/A por que no puede se MI novio?) que la tomó posesivamente por la cintura.

-Otra pregunta- dijo Severus con los labios sumamente cerca de los de la castaña –¿la loca que se me aventó hace rato en la sala era tu prima?- Hermione asintió al tiempo que el enojo la invadía -¿la misma que vi en tus recuerdos cuando te enseñaba Oculmancia?- otro asentimiento –valla ahora entiendo porque es así, pero yo te prefiero a ti.

-¿Está usted seguro Profesor Snape?

-Completamente Señorita Granger- dijo él cerrando la distancia que los separaba devorándola de un beso prácticamente.

Aunque le costara admitirlo lo excitaba de sobremanera que la castaña lo tratara de usted y más que lo llamara profesor, le recordaba que disfrutaba de un manjar prohibido que era suyo y de nadie más, que tenía una fruta prohibida para su delirio personal. A Hermione le encantaba que la llamara señorita, siempre que lo hacía cuando estaba a solas con ella un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, le recordaba el ser, a sus ojos (N/A y a los míos), completamente perfecto que tenía para ella sola, era, como bien había dicho su prima Rebecca, Un Dios Griego para su deleite exclusivo.

Desde el marco de madera que dividía el recibidor de la salita en la que estaban todos, una chica rubia observaba con los ojos como platos la escena que se desarrollaba en las escaleras, sobre todo después de haber escuchado lo de "Profesor Snape" y "Señorita Granger".

Profesor y alumna se separaron y se tomaron de la mano para encaminarse a donde se encontraba reunida la familia de la castaña, Beckie se alejó del marco lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón individual donde estaba Jean-Luc y Sophie en el otro brazo. En cuanto Severus y Hermione entraron de la mano se hizo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por la tía Elizabeth que seguía conversando con Jane Granger acerca de la receta de los pastelillos de chocolate sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Al no haber más lugares disponibles Severus acercó una silla que se encontraba reposando en una esquina junto a la ventana y se sentó, Hermione le sonrió y se sentó en sus piernas permitiendo que el mayor rodeara su cintura con los brazos y colocara su cabeza en el hombro de ella provocándole ligeras cosquillas cuando el cabello negro de él rozaba su tersa mejilla que estaba algo sonrojada.

-Hegmione, quegida, ¿quién es este hombge que te acompaña?- pgegunto… (N/A lo siento es que se me pega el acento) preguntó su tío mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Es mi novio, tío Fabrice, Severus Snape- respondió la castaña sonriendo ampliamente.

-Valla linda no sabía que tuvieras novio- dijo su tía sonriendo ampliamente -¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-A finales de Agosto hacemos un año- respondió ella como si nada. (N/A buaaaa yo no lo puedo tener ni una noche…bueno en mis sueños y fantasías, pero no en carne y hueso…y ella ya lo ha tenido casi un año…LA INJUSTICIAAAAA…me las pagaras Hermy…ehhhh…te voy a a…a….en cuanto encuentre un castigo lo suficientemente cruel te lo avisaré, porque tu mereces algo feo, muy feo, tan feo que ni siquiera se lo que es….(Kathy tose se pone roja y mira a otro lado recordando que esta escribiendo)…recuerden ustedes no leyeron nada ehh..jiji).

-Cielos eso es interesante- continúo Elizabeth Loustalet –y ¿hace cuánto que se conocen?

-Mmm…creo que…- Hermione miró a Severus.

-Hace cerca de tres años madame- respondió Severus por ella.

-Planean pasar el verano juntos, eso es tan romántico- intervino Sophie tan soñadora como siempre.

-A decir verdad así es- le respondió la castaña a su prima.

-Pero, pero, pero- el señor Granger no sabía que decir –Hermione, nena, ya no quedan habitaciones disponibles, tenemos seis habitaciones, la nuestra, en la que se quedaran tus tíos, en la que se quedaran Gérard y Dorian, en la que se quedaran Sophie y Rebecca, en la que se quedará Jean-Luc y la tuya…

-No- interrumpió inesperadamente (N/A chanchanchanhchan…adivinen quien) Sophie –Jean-Luc se queda conmigo, además Rebecca siempre necesita habitación para ella sola.

-Pero- iba a decir el señor Granger.

-No te pgeocupes Alexandeg, esta bien- respondió Fabrice sonriendo.

-Aún así, no queda habitación para Severus.

-Eso no importa papá se puede quedar en la mía- respondió Hermione con voz angelical poniendo cara inocente.

-No, eso si que no señorita, por ningún motivo voy a permitir…- el señor Granger comenzaba a alzar la voz, pero su pequeña hija lo detuvo.

-Papá, voy a pasar el verano en compañía de Severus, tú decides…él se queda conmigo en mi habitación o yo me voy a su casa como el verano pasado- le dijo mirándolo retadoramente.

El silencio se hizo en toda la estancia, bien se habría podido escuchar el sonido de un alfiler cayendo al suelo. Alexander Granger no sabía como reaccionar, su pequeña e inocente Hermione lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, absolutamente todas las miradas estaban posadas en él. Definitivamente no quería que Severus y su hija compartieran habitación, pero estando en casa al menos podría vigilarlos, en cambio si se iban, lo cual estaba seguro que no dudarían en hacer, no tendría la más mínima idea de lo que ocurriría con ese par.

-Yo…- el señor Granger suspiró audiblemente –está bien.

-¿Está bien el que?- preguntó su hija sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Severus se puede quedar contigo en tu habitación- dijo resignado mientras miraba por la ventana intentando disimular la frustración por la derrota…y con su propia hija. (N/A no hay que subestimar a Hermy…jaja y menos ahora que desarrolló su lado Slytherin y aprendió del maestro de la persuasión)

Hermione sonrió al mismo tiempo que Severus quien además de eso la aferró más fuerte por la cintura pegándola completamente a su cuerpo. En eso retomaron todas las conversaciones en la sala, la de los pastelillos de chocolate, la de la nueva película de algún actor sexy, la de los nuevos carritos Hot wheels, y claro la de Severus y Hermione que consistía en pensar todo lo que podrían hacer ese verano, sobra decir que ninguno tenía ideas muy inocentes en mente.

-Y ¿Cuántos años tienes Jean-Luc?- preguntó despreocupada Jane Granger sacando un nuevo tema de conversación.

-Veintidós señora Granger- respondió el aludido.

-Hablas muy bien el inglés- reconoció ella.

-Es que mis padres son ingleses, pero se fueron a vivir a Francia hace tiempo, entonces en casa siempre he hablado inglés desde pequeño- respondió Jean-Luc sin perder su sonrisa.

-Y ustedes ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- indagó el señor Granger.

-Cinco meses tío- respondió Sophie sonriendo.

-Valla, últimamente las jovencitas siempre buscan a alguien mayor que ellas- resopló Alexander.

-Es que nos cuidan mejor, además ya no tienen las hormonas tan alborotadas, eso es una gran ventaja, por no decir la experiencia…- dijo Sophie sin dejar atrás su tono soñador.

-Experiencia… ¿Qué tipo de experiencia?... ¿Experiencia en qué?- indagó Alex Granger sumamente preocupado.

-En todo tío- rió su sobrina

-Bueno, cgeo que lo mejog segía que todos ageglagamos nuestgo equipaje y nuestgas cosas- dijo Fabrice con su indiscutible acento francés poniéndose en pie.

-Cierto papá- intervino Hermione- nosotros tampoco hemos acomodado nada.

Sin esperar respuesta Hermione se puso en pie, tomó a Severus de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba dejando a la familia de la castaña en la sala. El señor Granger no sabía como controlar su enojo (N/A QUE SE PONGA A CONTAR EN ROMANO JAJA), la señora Granger no tenía nada que reprocharle a sufija, después de todo Tom Riddle había sido veintitantos años mayor que ella, Severus solo era diez y ocho años mayor que Hermione, el resto de la familia solo sonreía, nunca habían visto a Hermione con alguien y realmente se le veía feliz.

-Severus quiere mucho a Hermione, no es así- dijo de repente Elizabeth Loustalet –aunque también se ve algo mayor ¿Qué edad tiene? Unos veinte veinticinco.

-Es algo mayor- tienes razón respondió Jane –pero no recuerdo su edad, solo sé que mientras haga a Hermione feliz estará bien, y tú- dijo mirando a Alexander –no los vas a estar espiando, monitoreando ni nada por el estilo ¿entendido?

-Pero cariño, vana a estar en el mismo cuarto que tal si…si ellos…

-Alexander Granger Hermione ya es lo suficientemente madura para tomar sus propias decisiones, y se ve en los ojos de Severus que él nunca la forzaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera así que los vas a dejar tranquilos ¿Quedó claro?

-Pero…

-Dije que si quedó claro.

-Si cariño lo que tú digas.

-Así me gusta, ahora en lo que ustedes se instalan creo que yo prepararé una galletas- dijo ella encaminándose a la cocina seguida por su marido

**--SSHG--**

-Albus, no encuentro a Severus Snape por ninguna parte del castillo- comentaba Minerva Mcgonagall al director de hogwarts.

-Tranquila Minerva, después de todo son vacaciones de verano, seguro tendrá cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que quedarse aquí ¿no te parece?

-Es que es extraño Albus, el siempre se quedaba a excepción del año pasado y ahora…comienzo a pensar que está viendo a alguien. ¿No lo has notado? Este año no se enojaba tan frecuentemente, a veces incluso podría jurar que lo vi sonriendo eso sin contar con su cambio de apariencia y juraría que se está lavando el cabello con ese shampoo para cabello extra grasoso que le habías regalado.

-Lo que hace el amor ¿verdad Minerva?- dijo el anciano con tono soñador –déjalo tranquilo este verano, ya intentarás interrogarlo cuando regrese.

-Y claro que lo haré…necesito respuestas, su comportamiento no es normal.

Lo último que se escuchó en el antiguo despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fue una alegre carcajada por parte de Albus Dumbledore.

**--SSHG--**

Severus y Hermione acababan de entrar en el cuarto de la primera. Era de color amarillo suave con un enorme ventanal de frente a la puerta y unas simples cortinas blancas debajo de la ventana junto la puerta de cristal había un diván color café claro del mismo tono que todos sus muebles, al centro de la habitación una cama matrimonial adoselada con cortinas de color blanco con detalles en dorado que se veían suaves casi transparentes, el edredón era también de color blanco y sobre éste había muchísimos cojines de color blanco y negro de diversos tamaños frente a éste un tocador con muchas botellas de perfume, algunas fotografías y un par de figuras de porcelana y cristal, en la esquina derecha había una enorme cantidad de muñecos de peluche. También había un enorme equipo de sonido y una televisión muy grande con (N/A se que es 1993, pero sean comprensivas yo nací en ese año no tengo idea de cómo era así que lo modernizaremos todo ehhh) un Dvd y un sistema de Teatro en casa, o Home theatre. En la habitación había tres puertas de madera clara, la primera conducía a un baño de mármol blanco con detalles en negro, había una gran tina circular de color crema al nivel del suelo, un lavamanos, un wc por supuesto, y un enorme mueble de madera que ocupaba toda una esquina con toda cantidad de jabones, shampoo, acondicionadores, baño de burbujas, sales minerales, velas aromáticas, inciensos, toallas blancas y negras afelpaditas (N/A todo tenía que combinar y si el baño es blanco con negro la toallas también jaja), además todo estaba perfectamente distribuido, inclusive había una plata de bambú detrás de la tina y una espaciosa regadera con detalles en plateado. La segunda puerta conducía a un amplio vestidor con taburetes, muchos cajones y armarios de diferentes tipos (N/A alguien vio "El diario de la princesa 2" pues el armario es igualito al suyo jaja ya saben una "Tienda individual" jiji) la última era un estudio con un escritorio de madera tallada y muchas lámparas, una chimenea de mármol negro y una biblioteca extremadamente extensa con libros tanto muggles como mágicos, la biblioteca inclusive tenía varios niveles y unas escaleras de caracol color rojo escarlata con el barandal dorado, sobre el escritorio había una computadora un tintero una pluma y trozos de pergamino viejo.

-Y bien Severus, ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó castaña entrando al estudio y abrazándolo por detrás.

-Yo creo que tu cuarto es precioso y que Draco Malfoy moriría de un infarto al ver tu casa porque es extremadamente parecida a la suya, quien viera a la pequeña sabe-lo-todo viviendo como princesa.

Después de eso salieron de nuevo a la habitación de la chica y Severus notó que al lado de la puerta principal había un marco que conducía a una pequeña salita con un sillón para dos personas un par de taburetes unos puffs todo con una mesa de café al centro y una bella chimenea de piedra, pasó a esa habitación y vio varios cuadros en las paredes de pintores muggles reconocidos.

-Definitivamente tu casa me ha sorprendido.

-Me alegra.

La voz de Hermione se escuchaba desde la otra habitación (N/A wow la otra habitación dentro de la habitación…creo que me complico la existencia jajaja), Severus siguió en sonido de la voz de la castaña y la encontró sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y las manos recargadas en el colchón.

-No tengo muchos ánimos de ordenar todo- dijo la castaña mirando tanto su equipaje como el de Severus que estaban al pie de la cama.

Severus tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero ninguna incluía tomarse su tiempo en deshacer el equipaje así con un simple movimiento de varita ordenó todo en a penas escasos segundos y encogió las maletas para guardarlas en un cajón junto a la terraza en la que se podía ver un camastro color beige una mesita con tres sillas y varias macetas con jazmines. Rápidamente se giró para ver a Hermione que sonreía desde la cama.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría ser mayor de edad- dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes yo arreglo todo mientras eso sucede dijo acercándose seductoramente a la cama donde se encontraba la chica.

Severus agitó su varita dos veces y luego la dejo sobre el tocador de la chica. Se acerco y puso sus manos a ambos lados de Hermione dejando sus labios a escaso milímetros de los de ella que velozmente cerró la distancia que los separaba apoderándose de los labios de Severus en un hambriento beso. Ambos cayeron en la cama arrugando el edredón, la castaña logró girar quedando encima de Severus con una pierna a cada lado de su abdomen.

-¿Y si viene mi papá?- preguntó ella sin perder la sonrisa.

-Puse un hechizo silenciador y otro para cerrar la puerta- respondió el maestro inmediatamente.

-OH, y ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente profesor Snape?- preguntó Hermione agachándose- porque lo que yo estoy pensando no es nada bueno…


	30. Chapter 30 El sentimiento más profundo

Salvada por ¿¡Snape

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

_**Hola a todos y todas los que lean este fic…que no se si haya algún chico por ahí pero si lo hay bienvenido! **_

_**Ahora antes de leer tienen que saber que el miércoles, es decir mañana, saldré de vacaciones por un mes más o menos por lo tanto no podré actualizar hasta el…diez y ocho de agosto aproximadamente así que espero sean pacientes y no me maten aunque siendo como soy jaja no puedo pedir mucha paciencia, pero bueno…**_

_**Ah antes de que se me olvide este capi tiene escenas fuertes…mmm quien sabe porque… creo que alguna pervertidilla en el Messenger me convenció de hacerlo…quien habrá sido? Jaja**_

_**Buno ahora si a leer!!**_

_**Capítulo**__** 30 El sentimiento más profundo.**_

Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía el peso de su profesor caer delicadamente sobre su cuerpo aprisionándolo contra la amplia cama matrimonial. Severus mientras tanto disfrutaba de sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña debajo de él, mirándola a los ojos se acerco lentamente a su oído haciendo que la chica se estremeciera en el proceso.

-Hermione, ¿Qué me has hecho?, ya no puedo estar ni un maldito segundo si no es contigo- le susurró con voz grave y ronca.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, pero sin dudarlo un segundo se apoderó de los ahora rojos labios de su profesor de Pociones. Quien viera esa escena le parecería más que completamente surrealista, Hermione Granger la sabe-lo-todo de Gryffindor besando apasionadamente a Severus Snape el profesor más odiado (N/A y sexy no podemos olvidar que es el mas sexy) de Hogwarts y Jefe de la casa Slytherin en la cama de ELLA y con claras intenciones de tener mucho más.

-Te quiero Severus- le susurró la chica al oído.

Severus se separó un poco mirándola a los ojos suavemente levantó su mano derecha y recorrió la tersa mejilla de su alumna mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de ese mínimo contacto. Era impresionante el efecto que las meras caricias que él le proporcionaba provocaban en ella. Para Snape la cosa no era diferente la ternura e inocencia que irradiaba su castaña lo cambiaba por completo, dejaba de ser el bastardo profesor de pociones para ser solo Severus, ella eliminaba todas y cada una de las barreras que había levantado a su alrededor para aislarse del mundo exterior, ese que su momento le había hecho un daño irreparable, solamente esa chiquilla era capaz de ver a través de sus muchas máscaras de frialdad y cinismo para recordarle que él no era más que un mero mortal que necesitaba de amor al igual que los demás no importa cuanto se empeñara en ocultarlo. (N/ ahh que es tierno MI Sevie…)

Hermione abrió los ojos en cuanto dejó de sentir el tacto de la fría mano del mayor y lo encontró mirándola con infinita ternura, en sus ojos negros como el cielo nocturno alcanzó a ver un brillo desconocido para ella y para todo el mundo, pues Severus Snape nunca dejaba sus emociones y sentimientos al descubierto. Fueron quizás segundos…o tal vez horas (N/A ya ven yo y mi sentido del tiempo jaja) las que pasaron mirándose el uno al otro con reconocimiento, seguridad, cariño ternura e inclusive algo de curiosidad pero por sobre todo con amor, un amor tan grande que era imposible de expresar con palabras pues no existían suficientes.(N/A Nooooo de nuevo mi lado cursi jaja)

Ambos se fundieron en un beso, está vez lento y dulce sin la pasión contenida de la mayoría de los besos que se daban. Severus comenzó a delinear la mandíbula de Hermione con sus labios bajando por su cuello hasta su clavícula obteniendo más de un suspiro como respuesta. Fue en ese instante que supo que no podría vivir si apartaban a la pequeña de su lado ya no importaba que existieran diez y ocho años de diferencia, no importaba el que fueran profesor y alumna, ya no había ninguna profecía por el medio ni el hecho de que ella era la hija del señor tenebroso y él uno más de sus vasallos, ya no importaba nada, solo eran Severus y Hermione y este era su momento uno para sentir y no para pensar, después podrían pensar o arrepentirse si querían, pero no ahora.

Hermione comenzó a acariciar la nuca y el cabello de Severus mientras murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados, él mientras tanto dejaba sus manos vagar libremente por el cuerpo de la castaña. Nuevamente mirándose a los ojos Hermione le dedicó una suave sonrisa que contrastaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, llevó sus manos al pecho del profesor recorriéndolo con delicadeza, en cuanto llego al tercer botón (N/A recuerden que los primeros dos estaban desabrochados jaja) de su negra camisa lo desabrochó suavemente con su manos, esperando una reacción por parte de él, pero Severus no hizo nada por impedir que continuara así que Hermione continuó desabrochando la camisa hasta que el blanco pecho del hombre quedó al descubierto. La castaña apreció as diferentes cicatrices que adornaban el marmóreo pecho de su profesor que hizo un ligero amago de cubrirse, pero ella lo impidió pasando sus suaves manos por ellas trazando caminos invisibles que poco después fueron recorridos por sus carnosos labios.

Severus no creía poder mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo así que giró sobre la cama dejando a la chica sobre su cuerpo sentada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la castaña hasta detenerse a la mitad de ella donde un moño en el que se ataba la cinta de seda negra que pasaba debajo de su pecho ajustaba la amplia blusa color blanco a su figura con impresionante precisión lo deshizo con una mano sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña que aprovechó para sacarse la estorbos blusa por la cabeza dejando al descubierto un sostén color azul zafiro con una estrella en el centro. Severus recorrió la delicada figura de Hermione con las manos haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina hasta llegar a la orilla de sus pantalones los cuales desabrocho con lentitud deslizándolos por sus torneadas piernas dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. La castaña estaba completamente sonrojada, no por el hecho de estar en ropa interior frente a Severus, ya que él la había visto en esas condiciones antes, sino porque sabía lo que venía a continuación y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a detenerse por nada. (N/A yo tampoco lo estaría…ni habría esperado taanto tiempo para eso jaja)

Se agachó para besarlo justo en el momento en el que volvían a girar quedando Severus nuevamente encima de la castaña. Después de varios intentos y con algo de torpeza logro desabrochar el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones negros en su lugar, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba cuando se había cambiado ya que juraría que en Kings Cross llevaba ropa diferente, pero en esos momentos solo le importaba deshacerse de la molestosa prenda. En cuanto ambos estuvieron en ropa interior volvieron a besarse y Severus sabiendo que sería la última oportunidad para detener todo se acercó a su oído rozando sus labios en el lóbulo de ella.

-Mione, pequeña, ¿Estás segura?- pregunto con voz grave.

-Si- suspiro Hermione al tiempo que alcanzaba a besar a Severus lentamente mientras eliminaban las últimas prendas que los separaban.

Con cuidado se fue adentrando en ella, sabía que era el primero y definitivamente iba a ser el único porque nadie más que él iba a estar con su pequeña, porque ella era suya, suya y de nadie más. Hermione sintió dolor pero fueron solo unos instantes durante los cuales Severus la calmo con sus caricias y palabras tiernas al oído(N/A que también tiene sus lapsus de ternura el hombre), quien se hubiera imaginado que detrás de esa máscara de frío hombre impenetrable se escondía él, ese Severus que la trataba de una manera que nadie más lo había hecho o siquiera intentado. Envuelta en esa marea de sensaciones ambos alcanzaron la cima y rozaron el séptimo cielo. (N/A yo quiero que Sevie me lleve al séptimo cielo y de regreso!!)

-Mía- susurró Severus aún dentro de Hermione mientras la aferraba por la cintura.

-Solo tuya- respondió ella trazando formas imaginarias en el pecho del profesor mientras dejaba que Morfeo la envolviera en su abrazo y abandonándose al sueño se durmió en los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Por unas horas Severus volvió a ser un mortal con sentimientos y sensaciones, pero más que nada uno que necesitaba de alguien más para vivir y gracias a Merlín ese alguien nunca se alejaría de su lado. Severus salió lentamente de la castaña y tomándola en brazos la metió dentro de las blancas sábanas para acostarse después junto a ella disfrutando de los reflejos que el sol del atardecer creaba al danzar sobre su piel. Fue en entonces que por vez primera Severus entendió a Albus Dumbledore cuando hablaba del amor como la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, el amor era ahora su sentimiento más profundo.

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Hola!**

**Jiji bueno se que no es largo pero tenía que actualizar antes de irme, espero que les haya gustado y porfis dejen un review…me hace ilusión llegar a los 200 y ya solo faltan 10 wiii.**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir excepto pasense por mis demas fics, intenten no matarme y sean pacientes…o a al menos intentenlo.**

**Besitos**

**Cuidense**

**Los y las quiere**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


	31. Chapter 31 Primas

Salvada por ¿¡Snape

_**Salvada por ¿¡Snape?!**_

**Capítulo 31 Primas**

**Hola por fin de regreso... ahora para Lady Grayson: Realmente lamento n haber podido**** actualizar el diez y ocho es que bueno, pues yo llegue el diez y ocho a las 11 12…ok quizá fue el diez y nueve a la 1 de la mañana y luego como la pequeña Kambrin acaba de entrar a preparatoria (10 grado no se como lo llamen por alla pero aquí en México es la prepa jij) pues le tpoco una semana de hermosa novatada y creme eso de llegar a balarte por dos horas para intentar sacarte la miel, moztaza y demás del cabello no dejaba mucho tiempo para escribir ya que la tarea estaba fuerte y el viernes….valla mejor n entro en detalles innecesarios.**

**Bueno el punto es que estoy de regreso y Lady aquí va tu regalo ligeramente atrasado pero tuyo al fin y al cabo.**

**Primas**

Hermione despertó en medio de la noche cuando la luz de la luna le dio de llano en el rostro. Intentó girar solo para encontrarse atrapada entre los fuertes y blanquecinos brazos de su profesor de Pociones, su primer instinto fue sonreír y acariciar el rostro de aquel que dormía a su lado, pero fue solo cuestión de segundos para que notara que estaba completamente desnuda al igual que él. Un alarmante sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas al recordar el porqué se encontraba en esa situación (N/A Ay Hermy, Hermy como que te tardaste en recordarlo…para empezar como demonios pudiste olvidarlo eso es sacrilegio).

Era extraño, ella, la amante número uno de las reglas y la moralidad, rompiéndolas todas y cada un de ellas y de moralidad ya no podía hablar mucho que digamos. Lo más extraño de todo es que ya nada de eso parecía importarle en lo absoluto (N/a bueno teniendo a Sevie desnudo en una cama…a quien le importaría? Jaja). Sonriendo ligeramente se reacomodó en el pecho de quien la cobijaba con su cuerpo y lentamente se fue abandonando a los brazos del dios del sueño.

**--SSHG--**

A penas las primeras luces del amanecer despuntaron el alba Severus Snape abrió los ojos ligeramente confundido al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Giró suavemente hacia un lado donde Hermione dormía apaciblemente, contempló su pecho subir y bajar durante un rato hasta que como flashes en cámara lenta todos los recuerdos del día anterior acudieron a su mente haciendo que sonriera ampliamente.

Poco a poco Hermione comenzó a desperezarse intentando espantar el sueño que la atosigaba. Lo primero que vio la castaña en cuanto hubo abierto los ojos por completo fue a Severus mirándola tiernamente.

-Buenos días- dijo ella algo apenada aún por la situación.

-Buenos días Mione- respondió el mayor sin apartar la enigmática sonrisa de su rostro.

Era extraño ver a Severus Snape sonriendo, un hombre que había sufrido en la vida desde su infancia, que no había sentido cariño de parte de nadie a excepción de su madre que había tomado las decisiones equivocadas y había cometido muchos errores no era la clase de persona que uno espera encontrar con una apacible sonrisa en el ostro y una mirada tranquila, pero es que para Snape su vida había sido la más terrible enfermedad y la castaña entre sus brazos la milagrosa cura, no sabía muy bien que tendría que hacer hora había tenido sexo innumerables veces, pero era la primera vez que le hacía el amor alguien y tenía miedo, miedo de equivocarse de nuevo, miedo de no saber, que decir, que hacer, como reaccionar.

-Yo…- comenzó la chica sin la menor idea de que es lo que quería decir en ese momento.

-Shh, no tienes que decir nada- la calló Severus colocando un dedo sobre sus labios –crees que deberíamos alistarnos para desayunar?- preguntó.

-Tal vez sería lo más conveniente.

Hermione se levanto de la cama importándole poco su desnudez y se paseó por la habitación frente a los atónitos ojos negros de su profesor (N/A esa niña e toma demasiadas libertades deberia ser yo la que se pasee asi frente a Sevie!!), rápidamente junto su ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño dejando a un pensativo Severus recostado en la cama.

Un par de horas después Hermione y Severus entraban por las puertas del comedor donde ya se encontraban los señores Granger sentados a la mesa. Jane Granger estaba discutiendo el desayuno con una joven que vestía un traje negro con delantal blanco, de la servidumbre sin duda y George Granger estaba simplemente sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días mamá…papá- saludó vigorosamente la castaña en cuanto entro de la mano del hombre de negro que misteriosamente hoy no vestía de negro.

Severus se había puesto los mismos pantalones que usaba cuando la recogió en Kings Cross del otro lado de la barrera, eran color gris oscuro casi negro (N/A pero no llega a negro jaja) deslavados y una camisa blanca desfajada con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto con n listón de seda verde esmeralda y sus zapatos negros (N/A que algo tenia que conservar el hombre jaja) eran ligeramente deportivos, quizá informales era la palabra.

-Buenos días Mione, ¿Cómo amaneciste pequeña? ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó su madre.

-Si mamá, dormí estupendamente gracias.

-Buenos días a ti también Severus- saludó Jane cordialmente aunque el bufido molesto de su esposo no se hizo de esperar.

-¿Dónde se metieron ayer por la tarde ustedes dos?- indagó el hombre con un todo ligeramente agresivo.

-Nosotros estuvimos ordenando papá- dijo Hermione.

-Si seguro, toda la tarde…

-Pues…

Sophie, la prima de Hermione que había estado escuchando parte de la conversación desde la puerta se apresuró a ayudar a su prima pues por la mirada que traían esos dos desde la escalera intuía que es lo que había estado haciendo toda la tarde.

-Tío, buenos días como amaneciste, me extrañaste, seguro que si verdad…- dijo ella colgándose del cuello de George Granger.

-Si Sophie, si te extrañe, amanecí bien…esto, ¿Por qué mejor no desayunamos?- dijo intentando (N/A ojo intentando) librarse del acoso de su sobrina.

Los demás ocupantes de la enorme casa no tardaron mucho en acompañarlos a la mesa. En todo el rato Sophie no despegó la vista de su prima y una vez que se hubo levantado se acercó a ella lentamente y le susurró al oído con voz suave.

-Mione tengo que halar contigo, te espero en el jardín en…¿cinco minutos?- y después de eso se fue dejando confundida a la castaña.

-¿Sucede algo Hermione?- susurró suavemente Severus en su oído.

-No, nada solo…tengo que hablar con Sophie…te veo en unos minutos.

Y sin decir absolutamente nada más salió del comedor con dirección al amplio jardín donde encontró a su pequeña prima sentada en uno de los columpios de madera que usaran cuando eran más pequeñas.

-Sophie ¿Qué es lo que…?- intentó preguntar Hermione, pero casi al momento fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué tal fue todo?- preguntó ella con expresión soñadora (N/A ya saben muy a lo lunita Lovegood…o a mi fantaseando con Sevie en medio de clase de historia jaja)

-Todo…¿todo qué?- inquirió la castaña aún nerviosa.

-Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, veamos tú y ¿Severus? Desparecieron ayer por demasiado tiempo, además ayer intenté ir a tu habitación para pedirte shampoo y no abriste, a decir verdad nadie me contestó, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que la sonrisa que traes en el rostro y la que Severus trae también son muestras claras de lo que realmente pasó…oh mi pequeña prima esta creciendo- finalizó con tono dramático.

-Sophie, no entiendo que estás tratando de decir, de verdad- intentó (N/A OJO INTENTO nada mas jaja que a la pobre no le sale) rehuir la castaña.

-Ay Hermione ¿de verdad tengo que ser tan directa contigo? Me refiero a que es obvio que tu y Severus hicieron el amor anoche, y no intentes negármelo porque de nada serviría- terminó sonriendo ante el repentino sonrojo de la chica- venga Mione, cuéntame ¿es tan bueno en la cama como parece?

-¡¡Sophie!!- exclamó ella escandalizada- crees que voy a andar ventilando mi vida privada por ahí.

-Oh vamos Hermy, porfis solo a mi tu querida primita bebe, es más hagamos un trato tu me cuentas tu vida y privada…y yo te cuento la mía ¿ te parece?

-Eres imposible te lo habían dicho?

-Pero así me quieres, no puedes negarlo, además para que estamos las primas…bueno yo porque en mi opinión la cara con la que Becky ve a Severus da miedo, parece que quisiera…

Pero no pudo terminar porque fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Hermione recordara que era extremadamente probable que Severus SU Severus se hubiera quedado con su maniática prima ninfómana (N/A bueno así la ve ella que cuando te quieren bajar el novio y mas aun cuando el novio es Sevie cualquiera es amenaza jaja), y realmente no quería saber que es lo que podría estar pasando ahí dentro, pero quizá aun era momento de detenerlo, quizá aún no pasaba nada y Sevie estaba tranquilo platicando con sus padres, quizá ni siquiera habían acabado de desayudar aún…o quizá no…

**--SSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Bueno es cortito pero por fin actualicé y mires que realmente entré en un corto de inspiración…o quizá era más bien un objeto de distracción jaja con nombre y apellidos pero bueno el caso es que estoy de vuelta!**

**Porfis no olviden dejar un review suben mucho el ánimo y así actualizo más rápido.**

**Besitos**

**Los quiere y los adora**

**Kambrin Potter °°(cassiddymalfoy para los de potterfics jaja por cierto hace años que no puedo entrar bua bua sniff sniff)**

**KaThY!!**

**Katherine**


	32. Chapter 32 Ni si quiera lo pienses

LO sientooooooooooooooooooooooo los exámenes me agobian saben jaja pero bueno ya termine…y aprovecharemos el día enferma para ponernos a escribir antes de que me mateeen

**LO sientooooooooooooooooooooooo los exámenes me agobian saben jaja pero bueno ya termine…y aprovecharemos el día enferma para ponernos a escribir antes de que me mateeen**

**Jiji ya saben los reviews son altamente bienvenidos.**

**Los adoro que no se le olvide, el que no actualice no significa que no los quiera y los extrañe jeje**

_**Salvada por ¡¿Snape?!**_

_**Capítulo 32 "Ni siquiera lo pienses"**_

Hermione salió corriendo en dirección a su casa más rápido de lo que uno se tarda en decir "Quidditch". En su mente cada vez se maquinaban ideas más y más perversas en las que su prima Rebecca ataba a Severus a la cama (N/A Hermy, Hermy…no deberías desconfiar de Sevie si él es un mago inteligente que sabe defenderse solo…además la que lo ata a la cama soy yo y por culpa de Grayson jaja), no podía o mejor dicho no quería imaginar como continuaba aquella escena.

En pocos segundos ya se encontraba cruzando la puerta de cristal que separa el jardín de la sala. En pocos segundos se encontraba nuevamente en el comedor, donde su padre continuaba leyendo el periódico, sus tíos discutían acerca de los huevos revueltos que intentaban desayunar (N/a valla discusión más entretenida y sustancial jaja), los dos más pequeños jugaban a los carritos en el suelo, el novio de Sophie, Jean-Luc, entraba por la puerta que daba a las escaleras y el recibidor, la señora Granger, para alivio de la castaña, discutía con Rebecca acerca de la fiesta que quería organizar la chica por su cumpleaños, que sería en una semana y media más o menos y Severus…no estaba por ningún lado.

-Mamá…mamá…- pero al parecer ella estaba muy ocupada –papá- comenzó ella dubitativa –ehmm…sabes de pura casualidad ¿Dónde está Severus?

El señor Granger lanzó un bufido y apartó el periódico de su rostro dejándolo sobre la mesa aun lado de los huevos con tocino que había en su plato y casi tirando la taza de café (N/a jiji esta enojado…a que no se dieron cuenta).

-Dijo algo sobre un baño- murmuró claramente fastidiado, después de todo ese…degenerado le estaba arrebatando a su pequeña.

_-cierto! La única que tomo un baño esta mañana fui yo…aunque claro si nos tardábamos más nos mataban…o por lo menos papá habría dejado a Sevie sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia- _pensó la castaña mientras subía los primeros escalones.

Corrió a lo largo del pasillo hasta la última puerta del lado izquierdo, pero en cuanto llegó se quedo plantada frente a ella, dudando si abrir la puerta o no. Con delicadeza colocó la mano sobre el pomo y lo giro lentamente, abriendo sin hacer el más mínimo sonido.

La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entreabierta y la luz encendida, alcanzaba a ver las nubes de vapor salir hacia la habitación principal. Dio dos pasos dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, por unos instantes se preguntó si Severus habría dejado el encantamiento silenciador o lo habría quitado. (N/A uyuyuy que es lo que está pasando por la mente de la pequeña e inocente Hermione jaja)

De repente dejó de escuchar el sonido del agua golpeando los azulejos de la regadera, instintivamente se giró hacia la puerta del baño. Severus salía con una toalla negra en la cintura como única prenda, al irse secando el cabello con una toalla blanca pequeña no notó la presencia de la castaña en la habitación.

Lentamente el profesor se acercó a la cama donde había acomodado perfectamente su ropa en el orden en el que se las iba a poner. Con poca vergüenza dejó caer al suelo la toalla que cubría su intimidad, aún sin reparar en la chica que tenía la boca seca y los ojos abiertos como platos con las pupilas dilatadas oscureciendo sus orbes color chocolate. (N/A AHHHHH!! Déjenme entrar…Yo quiero estar en esa habitación con Sevie desnudo!! ...yo cumpliré las pesadillas de Hermy y lo ataré a la cama!!)

Por mera inercia Hermione comenzó a avanzar hacia el mayor procurando no hacer ruido, en cuanto se hubo colocado detrás de él lo abrazó por la cintura pegando su cara a la espalda de Severus que se sobresaltó al sentirla tan cerca. Rápidamente reconoció la textura de la piel que hiciera suya el día anterior.

-Hermione…- susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Si profesor… sucede algo?- respondió ella pícaramente.

-Me temo, señorita Granger, que se encuentra usted acosando a un profesor…sabe que se podría considerar una violación Granger- dijo con tono "10 puntos menos para Gryffindor" pero sin poder reprimir uno sonrisa.

-Pero profesor, yo no sería capaz de algo como eso, usted debe creerme, nunca haría nada en contra de su voluntad…

Mientras Hermione hablaba con su PROFESOR sus manos se deslizaban por el pecho y el bajo vientre del adulto causando que su "pequeño" amigo comenzara a despertar. Era extraño y Hermione lo sabía, no podía creer que precisamente ella estuviera dejándose llevar por sus hormonas en una situación como aquella…pero como había dicho la otra noche…era tiempo de sentir y no de pensar.

Un ligero gemido a penas audible la devolvió a la realidad, con un poco de torpeza, un algo de vergüenza y un mucho de curiosidad, y para que negarlo deseo, dejó que su mano derecha acariciara delicadamente la ya despierta virilidad del maestro. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella abriera los ojos con sorpresa… no podía creer que todo…aquello hubiera entrado dentro de ella era tan…impresionante…

-Hermione!

El grito ahogada que provenía de la puerta de la habitación los hizo detenerse y voltear horrorizados. De pie en la puerta se encontraba Rebecca con una mano en la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione pudo leer claramente las intenciones de su prima de llamar a sus padres…o a sus tíos o a quién fuera…¿es que no se cansaba de meterla en problemas?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Rebecca- dijo ella en un siseo increíblemente parecido a la voz de Snape en clase.

Con un veloz movimiento de su mano, Severus se encontró vestido, otro más y la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

-Ahora Rebecca te vas a calmar y te vas a callar la boca, ni si quiera pienses en decirle a nadie lo que acabas de ver… ¡por Merlín! Yo llevó callándome todas las situaciones en las que te he encontrado desde que tengo ocho años y déjame recordarte que no eres ninguna santa Becky….a decir verdad es tu culpa que yo terminara traumada cuando era pequeña ¿no lo crees?- una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios –pero puedes agradecer que se me ocurriera leer y no preguntar…

-Hermy, Mione, primita, cálmate- dijo un tanto nerviosa recordando dichas situaciones –hagamos un trato yo no digo nada y tú tampoco…

-Y por el amor de Dios deja en paz a MI Severus quieres

(N/A No es mi Severus….mío, mío, mío, mío….buaaaa…ok no…pero se vale soñar)

-Eso último no puedo prometerlo Herms, ah por cierto yo solo venía a decirte que convencía mi tía de que me dejara hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños aquí…tal vez invite a algunos amigos…tú sabes Verena, Karen, Samantha, Marcus, James….Oliver- dijo el último nombre con un tono diferente, cosa que fue notado por profesor y alumna.

Hermione palideció al escuchar el último nombrado por su prima y su respiración se acelero un poco, inclusive su manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Severus.

-¿Quién es Oliver Hermione?- dijo claramente disgustado en cuento Rebecca hubo salido de la habitación.

-Bueno, pues…él….él….

**--SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG--**

**Hola!!**

**Etto…no me maten…se que está algo corto pero bueno por lo menos actualicé no?...es que bueno…..mmmmm…ustedes saben los exámenes….inicio de preppa….immmmmmah claro mi nuevo objeto de distracción con nombre y apellidos…etto….está bien no encuentro nada de suficiente peso para justificar que me tardara tanto….y de verdad lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Dejenme un Reviewsini aunque sea para mentarme la madre por tardarme tanto…**

**Besos los adora**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


	33. Chapter 33 Desastres y Mundiales

**Jeje estoy de regreso…bueno veamos de verdad lamento tardarme tanto últimamente, pero es que bueno mis exámenes son en alemán entonces me complico bastante y además curso muchísimas materias, pero bueno me abrí un mi espacio ahorita…uno que debería aprovechar para estudiar biología pero bueno…**** Por cierto este capi no es fundamental para el fic pero es necesario para unir con lo que sería el libro 4 …con sus modificaciones jiji…**

**A ver generalmente los reviews, los respondo directo pero hay un para que no tienen cuenta y que responderé ahorita:**

**Itzel: jeje me alegra que hayas leído el fic, y también que me entiendas es que la prepa es agobiante…dijiste bachiller…eres de México?...buen el caso es que ya actualice y espero que te guste.**

**Brenda Ochoa: me alegra que te guste el fic y que lo sigas leyendo jiji…también me gustaría platicas contigo, pero tu mail no salió en el review así que te dejo el mío 8 y para el o la que lo quiera también) es: ****k a t h k c (guión bajo) 1 4 1 6 (arroba) h o t m a i l (punto) c o m **

**Si no lo escribo así no sale, asi que sin espacios.**

**Aelita: me alegra que te gute, y sabes tienes razón con lo de los capítulos, los voy a hacer más largos, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo…así que a partir del que sigue los capis serán más largos...**

**Hermione Sander: jeje ya sabrás quién es Oliver y sip…estoy de acuerdo Hermy sabe como cerrarle la boca a esa….prima suya, si señor jajaja besos**

**: ya ya no desesperes que ya hay nuevo capi…y gracias por leer.**

**Cleoru Misumi: hermanaaaaa hermanita de mi corazon, no me mates tu sabes que te quelo un monton…ay me dices que te parece este capi…**

**Himetsuki: tu crees que leo mucha literatura adulta??? Yo más bien creo que son un para de gemelos que adoran pervertir a su primitas desde que tienen 11 años y un mejor amigo que los apoya jaja…i conocieras a esos tres no te sorprendería que escribiera así …gracias por el review!!!**

**Cieloselene: Oliver es….mi primo…y tiene un gemelo que se llama James, pero no creo que te refirieras a ese Oliver jaja…**

**Y en cuanto a compartir a Sev.... no puedo decidirme por que parte de el quiero…y si mejor lo duplicamos con un hechizo…es que se ve tan lindo atado a mi cama que no quiero soltarlo…..etto tu no leiste eso ultimo jaja…besoooos**

**Eileen Prince Snape: gracias por leer y por dejar review!**

**Dany Snape: Dany, Dany, Dany…a ver dime si tu me estrangulas lenta y dolorosamente, como averiguas quien es el misterioso Oliver eh?...pero bueno…muy perdida no andabas jiji ya verás porque…besitos y gracias.**

**Zerieka: woow mw alegra que hayas escogido mi fic para comentar de verdad que siii *-***

**A todos los demás gracias por leer a ver si se animan a dejar un review alguna vez.**

**Ahora sí…a leer:**

_**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?**_

**Capítulo 33 Desastres amorosos y Mundiales de Quidditch**

-Oliver…él es…bueno…él es…él fue…es…fue…

-Mione explícate de una maldita vez- exclamó Severus enfadado, no entendía nada de lo que la castaña intentaba, sin mucho éxito, contarle.

-Es que es complicado y no quiero que te alteres…además ni siquiera importa o si?- inquirió Hermione.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mirando a la chica escrutadora y penetrantemente en espera de una respuesta. Respuesta que realmente se tardaría en llegar, pues la castaña no estaba completamente segura sobre el hecho de contarle a su novio y profesor sus…dificultades pasadas en terrenos amorosos (N/a siii Hermy tambien tiene sus oscuros secretos muahahaha).

----------FLASHBACK----------

-Hermione, vamos…nadie sabría nada…

-No Oliver, suelta...déjame, me quiero ir…

El chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules tomaba a la castaña por la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera a ningún lado. Estaban en casa de su prima Rebecca, ella tenía doce años y él catorce, nadie podría verlos, estaban en una habitación justo del otro lado de la fiesta.

-Hermione, hace rato dijiste que si…

-es que yo no sabía que querías y yo…yo no quiero Oliver, déjame ir.

-No.

-Voy a gritar.

-sabes que no pueden escucharte…

----------END OF FLASHBACK----------

Los ojos de Hermione se ensombrecieron mientras comenzaba a recordar a Oliver, todo lo que la había hecho pasar, no había tenido grandes consecuencias, solo las suficientes para que ella no quisiera recordaralo, o al menos no pudiera hacerlo sin sentir un cierto dolor en el pecho que intentaba disimular…pero aún así Severus lo notó al instante y se acercó a ella rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos, esperando pacientemente, no pasó mucho antes que la castaña soltara las primeras lágrimas y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. (N/A awww si Sevie es bien tierno…yo lo quiero si conmigo cuando me entra el sentimiento…)

-Él te…- al pelinegro le estaba costando controlarse –te…te hizo…algo?- preguntó apretando la mandíbula.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y se aferró aún más, si es que eso era posible, a la ropa del mayor, no quería recordar, puede que no hubiera pasado nada, pero no quería recordar.

----------FLASH BACK----------

-Oliver, quiero irme, no quiero…

Las súplicas de la castaña se vieron apagadas por los labios del chico que la tomó firmemente de la cintura, Hermione cerró los ojos por instinto pero no se movió un ápice ni se esforzó por contestar al beso. Fue de manera inconciente que comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello negro del muchacho, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules que la miraban expectantes y no los profundos luceros negros que imagino un instante, unos profundos ojos que no recordaba de donde conocía.

En pocos segundos se vio acorralada contra una pared sin posibilidad de salida o escape (N/A ayayay ahora le serviría a Hermy poder usar magia fuera de la escuela). Poco a poco sintió el peso del chico cayendo sobre el suyo, arrinconándola más y más contra la pared color crema…

----------END OF FLASH BACK----------

-Mione, Mione… corazón ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Severus cada vez más preocupado…

-¿Co...Co…Cómo me llamaste Sev?

El pelinegro se sonrojó un poco y desvió la vista antes de contestar con sinceridad.

-Mi… mi madre solía llamarme así cuando yo…estaba triste- la voz se le quebró de manera casi imperceptible.

-Yo…

-Sabes, todo va a estar bien, no tienes que contarme nada ahora si no lo deseas, pero el día de la fiesta no te separarás ni un segundo de mí ¿está claro? …no voy a correr riesgos contigo. (N/A awwww su lado sobre protector…porque yo no encuentro un Sevie sobre protector, tierno y sexy???)

Hermione sonrió y asintió sonriente abrazando al profesor que le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello castaño con aire distraído.

-¿Quieres ir al jardín?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

-Por supuesto…

Severus tomó a la chica de la mano y se dejó guiar por ella fuera de a habitación, bajando las escaleras, atravesando las puertas de cristal que separaban el amplio jardín del resto de la elegante casa.

Para ser verano el clima no era caluroso, no es que en Inglaterra fuera caluroso alguna vez, pero al menos esperaba que la temperatura se elevara un poco. Había una suave brisa que les agitaba el cabello mientras paseaban, el jardín era lo suficientemente amplio como para que no los vieran desde la casa y se tardaran en encontrarlos (N/A se me ocurren un par de ideas para ese jardín jeje y todas incluyen a Sevie sin camisa jaja), sin quererlo Hermione guió al profesor de pociones hasta una vieja casita del árbol, con un columpio que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, colgando de la rama más alta. La castaña se sentó en el columpio mirando al horizonte mientras Severus la empujaba suavemente desde atrás.

(N/a yo tengo un clumpio...ahora me falta un Sevie… bua bua sniff sniff… cambio un complumpio por un Sevie!!!!!!)

----------FLASH BACK----------

El chico de pelo negro y ojos azules intentaba por todos los medios que la castaña se dejara tocar, pero ella se movía y se movía.

Con un movimiento brusco logró que Hermione abriera las piernas y colocándose en medio de ellas, tuo un mejor acceso para acariciar sus muslos cubiertos por sus pantalones blancos…

-Lo siento!

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera notado la puerta se abrió de golpe, siendo amos descubiertos por Rebecca en una pose que se podría llamar comprometedora. Hermione aprovechó la interrupción de su prima para salir corriendo por la puerta, dejando que Rebecca creyera lo que se le diera la gana…

---------- END OF FLASH BACK----------

Hermione se estremeció al pensar lo que podría haber pasado si su prima no hubiera llegado a tiempo, no quería entrar en detalles, solo estaba segura de que no le hubiera gustado en absoluto…

-Hermione…

Severus señaló el cielo donde claramente se distinguía una mota oscura. Cualquier mago o bruja (N/A o muggle con obsesión obsesiva pro Harry Potter jaja), distinguiría claramente la forma de la lechuza que cada vez estaba más y más próxima, hasta que se posó en el hombro de la castaña que era sostenida por Severus para que el columpio no se moviera.

En cuanto el ave hubo entregado la carta se acomodó en una rama esperando por la respuesta de Hermione.

-Es de Ron- dijo la chica para disgusto del SEVERO PROFESOR SEVERUS (N/A hace cuanto que no escribía eso????)

-¿Qué quiere Weasley?- soltó algo brusco.

-Este año el mundial de Quidditch es aquí en Gran Bretaña, dice que su padre consiguió entradas y le dieron permiso de invitarnos a Harry y a mi- dijo leyendo rápidamente la misiva.

-¿Crees que sería posible que pueda ir?

-Creí que no te gustaba el quidditch pequeña.

-Oh claro, jugarlo me da pavor, pero verlo es completamente diferente, además esta vez no tengo que preocuparme por que mi amigo pueda ser matado por una bludger.

-No estoy seguro quizá sería demasiado peligroso que…

-Podrías venir tú también, solo que no te quedarías conmigo, Harry y los Weasley…

-Supongo que eso es algo que puedo soportar.

-Gracias..y Sev…

-Si?

-Te quiero.

Y yo a ti…

Puede que Hermione aún ocultara ciertas cosas, que Severus también lo hiciera, puede que se avecinara una fiesta que haría de la vida de Hermione un infierno por unas horas y puede que estuviera cerca el mundial de Quidditch, pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era que la Sabe-lo-todo de Gryffindor y el Profesor más odiado de Hogwarts jefe de Slytherine se tenían el uno al otro, se querían y no se dejarían ir. Lo único en lo que valía la pena pensar en los labios del otro sobre los suyos…

**------------------------------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG------------------------------**

**Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo, y no me maten de verdad yo los amo solo me falta tiempo…**

**Bueno ya saben para no hacerles el cuento largo QUIERO REVIEWSINIS!!!!! **

**Ya saben se acepta desde holas y felicitaciones hasta mentadas de madre por capis cortos o tardarme mucho jiji**

**Besitos**

**Los y las quiere y adora**

**Kambrin Potter°*°**

**KaThY!*!*!**

**Katherine^^**


	34. Chapter 34 Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Está bien… siento mucho haberme tardado tanto últimamente, pero mi compu murió hace un par de meses y me la acaban de regresar…sin un solo archivo…ahora tengo que intentar recuperar la mayor parte de las cosas que tenía y los capis que ya tenia listos valieron…además de que le faltan programas y bueno ni siquiera tengo sonido pero al menos funciona…ya saben ténganme tantita paciencia que no los voy a dejar colgados y si empiezo algo es porque voy a terminarlo…**

**Porfis no olviden dejar reviews.**

_**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?**_

_**Capítulo 34 Fiesta de cumpleaños.**_

El caos reinaba en la casa de los Granger como nunca antes ya que Rebecca quería que absolutamente todo fuera completamente perfecto (N/A TODO…..que humilde salio la nena) el día de su cumpleaños. La señora Granger y su cuñada no habían salido de la cocina en toda la mañana, Rebecca no decidía que vestido debía usar e insistía en escoger la ropa para Hermione Y Severus.

Después de ser obligados, Severus y Hermione lograron escabullirse al jardín (N/A jaja es que definitivamente decorar no es lo suyo….ni lo de nadie si esta bajo las ordenes de Miss Prima malévola por excelencia), El mayor aún estaba preocupado por su pequeña que no sabía que podía pasar esta noche…pero todo iba a estar bien…después de todo Severus iba a estar con ella todo el tiempo.

¿No es así?

----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------

Antes de lo que planearon cayó el atardecer trayendo consigo la tormentosa fiesta de Rebecca (N/A alias prima malvada muahahahaha), los invitados comenzaron allegar, varios de ellos eran ya conocidos de la castaña y la saludaron de manera amistosa, cada vez que Alguno se acercaba a Severus habia dos posibles reacciones…la de las chicas que prácticamente le querían saltar encima (N/A obviamente), y la de los chicos que lo miraban con chispas saliéndoles de los ojos... Y no era para menos en pelinegro llevaba los mismos jeans negros deslavados que traía en Kings Cross, zapatos negros de vestir y una camisa negra de seda con los primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello lo sostenía una cinta también de seda de color verde esmeralda…en conclusión era el centro de atención de miradas y celos (N/A ahhh yo quiero a Sevie así…).

Hermione por su parte llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros (N/a ohh coincidencia), unos zapatos bajos color esmeralda y una blusa del mismo color. (N/A hmm esos dos combinan…por que sera? Jaja)

Después de varias horas el ambiente estaba tranquilo, después de todo no había ninguna señal del "famoso" Oliver…hasta el momento. Por encima de la música se escuchó el sonido del timbre, Rebecca que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación le hizo señales a Hermione para que abriera la puerta. La castaña y su novio (N/A que debería ser mío) se dirigieron al recibidor esquivando gente bailando, tomando y parejas acarameladas.

El timbre sonó un par de veces más antes de que alcanzaran la puerta, Hermione que se libero de un par de gemelas borrachas antes que Severus corrió a abrir la puerta antes de que sus padres bajaran. Ahí frente a ella estaba un muchacho alto de cabello negro y ojos azules vestido de manera similar a la de Severus pero su cabello suelto y su camisa blanca.

-Mione, bonita has cambiado…- dijo con claro tono seductor acorralando a la castaña contra el dintel de la puerta.

-Oliver…- susurró mientras en sus ojos aparecía una gota de miedo.

Severus al ver a Hermione incómoda se libró rápidamente de las chicas y en cuanto escuchó el nombre del susodicho se apresuró a llegar a la puerta.

Fue cuestión de segundos (N/A que mi Sevie es muy rápido ) antes de que Severus hubiera apartado al pelinegro de Su Hermione, rápidamente le pasó una mano por la cintura y la abrazó protectoramente.

-Aléjate de MI Mione imbécil- dijo serio y ligeramente agresivo.

La expresión de Oliver era todo un poema, realmente no podía creer que le acababan de arrebatar a la castaña es decir era un ratón de biblioteca se supone que nadie se fijaba en ella…excepto él.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho. (N/A jajaja soy cruel ya ni sus dos neuronas le hacen contacto)

-Lo que oíste- repitió el mago- te alejas de ella si es que planeas conservar tu integridad personal, o te largas de aquí en este preciso instante.

Sin muchos miramientos profesor y alumna se alejaron de la puerta donde un aún confundido Oliver los miraba con la boca abierta, pero eso no se iba a quedar así… Después de todo la única razón de que él estuviera presente tenía cabello castaño y ojos color miel y ningún personajillo vestido de negro se la iba a quitar así como así (N/A Mi Sevie no es ningún personajillo…repítelo y serás misteriosamente desintegrado del fic…muajajajajajaja). Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él, tenía que encontrar a la castaña y a su "chaperón".

----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------

-Severus…tengo un mal presentimiento…Oliver no ha intentado nada, es más no le visto desde que llegó- mencionó la castaña un par de horas después.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo…no va a pasar nada.

-Sev, ahora vuelvo- dijo la castaña alejándose un poco de él.

-Ah no pequeña bruja…¿a dónde vas?- inquirió el mayor.

-Al tocador- rió ella antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que ambos tenían a la izquierda.

-Parece que te han dejado solito corazón…

Severus se giró para ver a Rebecca que lo miraba de forma lasciva. Sin saber bien como se vio arrastrado al otro lado de la habitación por la loca adolescente borracha.

Minutos después Hermione salía de cuarto de baño, pero no encontró Severus afuera como esperaba, sino a cierto chico de ojos azules y cabello negro al que llevaba evitando toda la noche. Oliver la acorraló contra la puerta de la que acababa de salir, nadie se percató del forcejeo entre amos, con el alcohol en la sangre solo pensaron que se trataba de otra pareja "acaramelada".

-Déjame…déjame…suéltame…- repetía cada vez con menos voz,.

Sin pedir permiso los labios del chico e posaron sobre los de ella, que intentaba sacárselo de encima y mover la cabeza en todas direcciones para evitar que la besara. El pelinegro la inmovilizó y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella…sin embarga fue apartado de la chica con brusquedad.

Severus comenzaba a sentir la magia de Hermione elevarse, si no la encontraba con ella se descontrolaría y ambos estarían en serios problemas. La encontró con el chico encima de ella, ahora no l a culpaba por alterarse pues él estaba furioso. En cuanto hubo separado a Oliver de SU novia lo golpeó y se giró a ella cambiando su rostro de uno fúrico a un completamente preocupado. (N/A que Sevie pooh también es posesivo)

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Severus la sarandeaba, para cuando ella abrió los ojos estos aún tenían una tonalidad plateada casi blanca que preocupó a Severus pero fue cuestión de segundos antes de que volvieran a la normalidad.

-Es todo Hermione nos vamos, le avisas a tus padres después o si quieres regresamos mañana pero no te quiero cerca de eso- dijo señalando a Oliver que estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos en la nariz –cerca de ti de nuevo entiendes…

Sin siquiera decir una palabra más la cargó a su habitación segundos después ambos habían desaparecido…

**----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------**

**Hola!**

**Bueno se que es corto pero ya tenía que actualizar, recuerden que puede que esté tardando un poco en lo que dejo mi computadora en orden de nuevo.**

**No olviden dejar un review aunque sea maldiciendome por tardar tanto jaja**

**Besos**

**Los y las quiere y adora (pueden creer que después de 34 capis sigo sin saber si hay algun chico leyendo? Jajaja)**

**La loca lunática **

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


	35. Chapter 35 Harina

**Bueno pues lamento la tardanza û lo se no tiene perdón y lo siento es que la escuela me tiene hasta la ma…y el estrés ahhh me cortan la inspiración, pero bueno aquí les dejo este capi y porfis no olviden los reviewsinis que me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz!!!**

**Besos**

**Los ama **

**Kambrin°*°**

_**Salvada por ¡¿¡Snape?!?**_

**Capítulo 35 ****Harina**

Severus y Hermione aparecieron en la casa del profesor segundos después. El mayor la soltó y comenzó a pasear en círculos por la habitación como león enjaulado (N/A jaja linda la comparación no?) en un vago intento por calmarse, pues el hombre estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Sev tranquilo ¿Qué es lo que…?- inetntó decir la castaña pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Era eso no? Era eso lo que sucedió con ese…ese… ahhh

El color de la castaña pasó rápidamente al blanco impoluto. Ahora que Severus se había enterado ¿Qué es lo que sucedería? Es decir no era que realmente hubiera sucedido algo, pero el simple intento era…era…

-Hermione, mírame- el mayor colocó su mano derecha en el mentón de la chica y lo levantó del tal manera que sus ojos se encontraran -¿Fue eso lo que sucedió? Ese….intentó….él…

La castaña asintió brevemente con la cabeza y rápidamente se vio arrastrada en el confortante abrazo del hombre de negro (N/a o deberíamos decir el mago de negro jajaja WIB!!!!) quien le acarició el cabello de manera tierna. Hermione rodeó la cintura del pocionista con sus brazos y suspiró.

-No voy a dejar que vuelvan a tocarte Mione…y no te quiero cerca de él de nuevo.

A pesar de que su tono no era frío o severo como el que solía usar, a Hermione le quedaba más que claro que era una orden no una petición. Ella no pudo más que asentir aún con el rostro enterrado en la camisa negra de Severus que sonriendo de manera imperceptible la levantó por la cintura y se encamino a su habitación, la castaña se desequilibro por nos segundos por lo que prefirió cruzar las piernas alrededor del mayor para tener mayor estabilidad. Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron de nuevo con el familiar pasillo. Pronto se vieron en la habitación del habitante de las mazmorras (N/a que misteriosamente ahora esta fuera de las mazmorras).

-Severus… ¿mañana vamos a recoger las cosas? En realidad no me siento con ánimos para regresar allá ahora.

-Lo que tú digas Mione- Severus se acercó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla –ahora lo mejor sería dormir un poco.

Hermione sonrió cuando él le beso la frente y asintió suavemente con la cabeza antes de bajarse de los brazos del mayor y colocar los pies en el suelo. Sonriendo se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para después encender la luz de una de de las mesillas de noche que se encontraban a ambos lados de la cama, la cual a pesar de tener sábanas limpias, cortesía del elfo que limpiaba la casa cuando Severus no estaba (N/A jaja si yo quiero uno de esos…asi mi mama me deja de poner a limpiar mi cuarto aunque la verdad no dura mucho jaja Quiero un elfo domestico!!!!) no tenía una colcha, edredón o cobertor, aunque la verdad tampoco era como si hiciera mucho calor.

-Sev- dijo la castaña dándose de cuenta repentinamente –no tengo nada de ropa aquí...tampoco tengo con que dormir.

El profesor sonrió y desprendiéndose lentamente de todos los botones de su camisa negra se la dio a la castaña, quien no lograba apartar la mirada del torso desnudo de su novio. Severus sonrió de manera divertida y movió una mano frente a los ojos de la chica para regresarla al mundo real (N/a que no hay que culparla teniendo semejante vista enfrente quien no se pierde jaja ) provocando que se sonrojara violentamente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó el mayor de manera seductora.

-Mucho- respondió ella sinceramente antes de tomar la camisa negra que Severus le tendía.

Mientras tanto él se acercó al armario y sacó unos pantalones de seda color negro. Para deleite de Hermione se cambió ahí mismo retirando sus pantalones y sustituyéndolos por los que acababa de sacar. Después de salir de su trance la castaña fue retirando su ropa de manera lenta y tímida para después colocarse rápidamente la camisa de Severus y meterse entre las sábanas.

-¿Cuándo te invitó Weasley a su…ehmm…casa? Mione- preguntó en cuanto se hubo reunido con ella en la cama.

-En cuatro días Sev, tranquilo aún que da tiempo.

Rápidamente el sueño venció a la castañita que se quedó dormida en los brazos de Severus quien se limitó mirarla dormir hasta que Morfeo lo tuvo también entre sus brazos.

**----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------**

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba travieso entre as cortinas despertó a Hermione que a pesar de que intentó moverse no pudo, pues aunque esta vez no se encontraba completamente aprisionada en los brazos de su profesor, estaba en una especie de trance mirándolo. Su rostro se veía tranquilo, sereno, feliz se atrevería a decir...su cabello negro le cubría parcialmente un ojo y parte de la frente, estiró la mano para retirarlo y en ese momento los penetrantes ojos de Severus se abrieron.

-Parece que alguien madrugó- murmuró el hombre a penas moviendo los labios.

-Hmm y parece que alguien aún está cansado, quizá debería dejarte dormir un rato más mientras yo me ducho y me visto…tal vez prepare algo de…

Pero sus palabras se perdieron en el aire en cuanto Severus la levantó en brazos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Le quedaban cuatro días para disfrutar de su pequeña y no iba a desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para estar con ella (N/A hmmm que tanto se puede hacer en cuatro días…Ja no mucho hay que volver con el suegro malvado jaja).

-¿No que tenías mucho sueño Sev?- rió la castaña

-Prefiero una ducha contigo- murmuró en su oído con voz ligeramente ronca.

SUFICIENTE tiempo después ambos entraban en la cocinaron el cabello aún mojado y sendas sonrisas dibujadas en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar Hermione?- preguntó suavemente Severus mirando a la castaña por encima de la jarra con jugo de calabaza.

-Sabes- inquirió la castaña mirando a Severus a través de sus largas pestañas –tengo atojo de Crepas (N/A NOOOO Hermy no esta embarazada antes de que pregunten solo quiere crepas jaja)

La castaña sonrió para sí misma y comenzó a abrir las gavetas, puertas y cajones de la cocina sacando todos los ingredientes que necesitaba: huevo, leche, vainilla, mantequilla… aún así no encontraba el más importante, siempre que estuvo cocinando de pequeña con su madre, ella le dijo que si quería cocinar, crepas, pan, panque, pastel o cualquiera de los antojos dulces que le entraban de pequeña tan seguido, necesitaba harina. Claro también le dijo que tendría que comprar un campo de trigo y un molino para la cantidad de cosas dulces que se preparaban en su casa.

-Severus ¿Dónde tienes harina?- preguntó la chica mirándolo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Mione?- respondió el mayor alzando una ceja pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pues que es lo que parece, voy a preparar crepas.

-¿Acaso sabe usted lo que está haciendo Señorita Granger?

-Se lo aseguro Profesor, conozco el procedimiento y los ingredientes, los tiempos y la manera de prepararlo todo…No es un poción tan complicada profesor, además soy una buena alumna, usted lo sabe- por alguna extraña razón de vez en cuando seguían tratándose como Profesor y alumna, era hasta cierto punto…¿interesante?

Severus sonrió de medio lado y tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel blanca de una de las repisas más alta. Claro que cierto profesor de pociones no contaba con el pequeño hoyo en la parte inferior de dicha bolsa, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos terminó cubierto del polvillo blanco que la castaña buscaba para preparar el desayuno. Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver la sorprendida cara del malvado profesor completamente blanca, enorme fue su sorpresa al recibir ella misma un puñado de harina en el rostro. En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con la maliciosa sonrisa de su novio (N/a que ya todo el mundo ha entendido que es mio jaja) y la mano de él tan blanca como su cabello y hombros.

-¡hey eso no es justo!- exclamó ella.

Rápidamente tomo un poco de la harina que había quedado en su enmarañado cabello y se la lanzo al hombre que tenía enfrente comenzando así una larga y, para que negarlo, divertida pelea de harina en la que ambos terminaron cubiertos de pies a cabeza y misteriosamente uno encima del otro, ella encima de él para ser más específicos.

Severus levantó una de sus manos y sacudió un poco de la harina que adornaba la frente y mejillas de Hermione antes de alzar un poco la cabeza y capturar sus, ahora, blancos labios en tierno beso.

-Sabes, el blanco no te queda tan mal, ¿por qué no intentas cambiar un poco todo ese negro Severus?

El mayor solo sonrió y volvió a besarla una y otra y otra vez, en los labios, en la frente, en las mejillas. Definitivamente no quería moverse de aquel lugar, no quería regresar a casa de ella, no quería que Weasley se la quitara aunque fuera un ínfimo momento, pero más que nada, no quería que el año escolar comenzara de nuevo…tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso…

-Sev ¿De verdad hay que regresar a mi casa?

**--------------------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG--------------------**

**Hola!**

**Bueno se que este no es el mejor capi pero tengo que admitirlo fue divertido escribirlo jaja**

**Porfis dejen reviews saben que los necesito mucho y que me alegran el dia aunque sea con dos palabras (las que ustedes escojan jaja)**

**Bueno saben que los y las quiero un montón y lamento ser a veces tan bruta y tardarme años en actualizar…**

**Besos!!**

**Los y las ama y adora**

**Kambrin Potter°*°**

**KaThY!*!*!**

**Katherine^^**


	36. Chapter 36 Madriguera

**Hola! Si lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero es que últimamente he esta de cabeza y metida en más problemas de lo que puedo controlar jeje así que les voy a decir algo…antes solía tener una imaginación desbordada todo el tiempo gracias a algo que ahora me falta (noooo no son drogas jaja), tiempo y una musa que no huía cada cinco minutos, por lo tanto podía manejar todas mis historias sin ningún problema, así que ahora voy a seguir una (sin abandonar las demás) de entre Salvada por Snape, En contra del tiempo, A Never ending dream y que eres capaz de hacer por amor (Abismo es una historia aparte e este caso jiji) y decidí que lo haré según el publico lo pida.**

**Es decir, la historia que reciba más reviews en éste ultimo capítulo que suba será la primera que termine, la segunda con más reviews la siguiente y así (daré dos semanas de plazo sale).**

**NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS!!!**

**Además si me concentro solo en una terminaré más rapido con los capis y actualizaré más rapido asi que se los dejo a ustedes**

**Ahora si a leer.**

_**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?'?**_

_**Capítulo**__** 36 La Madriguera**_

A pesar de que ni profesor ni alumna tenían el más mínimo deseo de abandonar su refugio veraniego (N/A alias Casa de Sevie), después de un segundo baño y las tan ansiadas crepas, regresaron a la "humilde morada" de la castaña.

Una vez que Severus los hubiera aparecido en el jardín de la casa, ya que habían colocado varios hechizos, incluyendo uno anti-aparición, en la habitación de la chica (N/A ya saben cuestión de seguridad…y para evitar que cierto anciano entrometido apareciera en…situaciones incomodas), entraron lo más silenciosamente posible por la puerta de la cocina dónde, ya fuera por fortuna o desgracia, los señores Granger se encontraban tomando una taza de té.

-Y díganme ¿dónde se supone que se encontraban ustedes dos?- dijo John Granger de manera macabramente tranquila mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

-Papi, yo, él…nosotros…bueno- intentaba decir la castaña quien, conocedora del comportamiento de su padre, sabía que nada bueno podía esperarse de John Granger tomando el té pacíficamente mientras interrogaba a alguien –solo huímos de la fiesta, Rebecca estaba como loca…y algo borracha y preferimos no molestar…

- Ya Veo, y por eso es que han tardado más de doce horas en regresar no es así.

El tono utilizado por el hombre hizo que al profesor de pociones se le erizara el vello de la nuca y le recorriera un escalofrío. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, dio un paso atrás y en un infantil intento, trató de refugiarse detrás de la castaña, que se sentía a punto de echar a correr.

-Y podrían decirme ¿Dónde se supone que estuvieron el tiempo en el que brillaron por su ausencia?- continuó con aquella voz escalofriante (N/A ahhh es que los papas dan mas miedo cuando están tranquilos en esas situaciones ahhhhh)

-Estuvimos…estuvimos…- la castaña no lograba hilar dos palabras en una oración coherente.

-Estuvimos en mi casa, señor Granger- respondió el mago sacando valor de Merlín sabe donde (N/a me gustan los juramentos por Merlin y por Circe jaja...)

-Ah claro, en su casa Severus. Y ¿Qué se supone que ustedes dos hicieron allá?- está vez levantó la ceja izquierda al tiempo que realizaba la pregunta.

Un rubor casi imperceptible cubrió las pálidas mejillas del hombre interrogado. Hermione por su parte se concentraba en inhalar y exhalar, para evitar que su cuerpo diera la clara respuesta a la pregunta formulada.

-Y bien…

-John, déjalos tranquilos, ellos saben lo que hacen- interrumpió Jean Granger por primera vez desde que la pareja pusiera un pie en la cocina- Hermione, cariño ¿tienen algún otro plan para estas vacaciones? …es decir ¿habrá que esperar más desapariciones misteriosas?- preguntó ella con una mirada cómplice y un brillo en los ojos que les resultó bastante conocidos a profesor y alumna (N/a jaja Jean ha pasado mucho tiempo con Dumby jeje)

-Pues…los Weasley me invitaron a pasar un tiempo con ellos e ir al mundial de quidditch…este año se celebra en Inglaterra- menciono la chica levantando la mirada que misteriosamente llevaba un rato clavada en sus zapatos.

-Eso es genial Hermione, dime ¿Cuándo es eso?

-Pues al final de las vacaciones, los Weasley me llevaría a la estación para tomar el tren a Hogwarts mamá.

-Bien nena, entonces sugiero que comiences a empacar, no querrás olvidar nada.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante el apodo con el que Jean llamó a la castaña. Minutos después ambos abandonaban la cocina bajo la penetrante mirada de John Granger (N/A y si las miradas mataran este fic acabaría aquí porque ya no habría un Sevie-pooh jaja). Rápidamente subieron las escaleras y se adentraron en la habitación de Hermione. Cerraron la puerta pareció que a penas entonces volvieran a respirar con normalidad.

-Sev…me ayudas a empacar- preguntó la castaña mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Será un placer…nena- dijo la última palabra en un tono bastante irónico recordando a la madre de su novia, lo cual hizo que se ganara un golpe en el antebrazo por parte de dicha novia –y…que tipo de ropa tuya tendré el honor de empacar…

-Severus…que un alumno te vea así…mejor dicho que cualquier persona te vea así y estoy segura le da in infarto ahí mismo- respondió la castaña riendo suavemente

**----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------**

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de cualquiera en la casa de los Granger, y, antes de lo pensado, llegó el día en el que Hermione partiría rumbo al hogar de uno de sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, hogar mejor conocido como "La Madriguera" (N/A hmmm suena como otra razón por la cual a ron le dicen comadreja jaja…lo siento divagación momentanea).

Esa Mañana Severus se mostró más posesivo que de costumbre, en cuanto despertó se dedicó a observar a la castaña dormir sin retirar su fuerte brazo de la cintura de ella. Intentaba grabar en su memoria absolutamente todo de ella…la manera en que el sol acariciaba su piel mientra se colaba por la ventana, su cabello adornando de manera sutil y perfecta la almohada blanca, el tacto terso y suave de su piel bajo sus manos, el tono rosado de sus labios…

-Buenos días- dijo la chica incorporándose.

-Buenos días- respondió él sonriendo antes de continuar su recorrido.

Esta vez aprovecho para observar todo aquello que había estado cubierto por la sábana anteriormente intentando grabarla en su mente aún más…desde su aspecto hasta su aroma. Hermione que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo siguió la dirección de su mirada y cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a vislumbrar su cuerpo, recordó que estaba completamente desnuda por lo que se cubrió de nuevo con la sábana blanca mientras el tono rojo inundaba su rostro.

Severus rió silenciosamente y retirando todo aquello que le impedía ver a su castaña la tomó en brazos y se la llevo al baño, no renunciaría a ningún momento con ella esa mañana, pues pasaría tiempo antes de que la volviera a ver (N/A eso es demasiado para el pobre sevie poo…bua bua sniff sniff)

**----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------**

-Usted debe ser el señor Weasley, pase por favor- Jean Granger había atendido la puerta en cuanto sonó el timbre.

Arthur Weasley entró y miró asombrado a su alredor, fascinado ante el tostador, la televisión, el microondas y el teléfono entre otras cosas.

-Hermione bajará en un instante- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Dicho y hecho, unos segundos después Hermione bajaba las escaleras arrastrando su baúl de la escuela donde lo llevaba todo y más aún e lo estrictamente necesario.

-Hermione ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien señor Weasley ¿y usted?

-bien, bien, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos, Molly nos espera para el almuerzo, he pedido al ministerio que conecten temporalmente tu chimenea a la red flu para que podamos llegar más rápido- respondió el progenitor Weasley sonriente- me adelantaré con tus cosas para que te despidas de tus padres…solo tienes que decir "La Madriguera" cuando estés en las llamas verdes y llegarás en un santiamén.

El Señor Weasley hecho un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea de los Granger y dejo otro en una bolsita para la castaña quien corrió a abrazar a sus padres como despedida y luego subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta donde estaba Severus observándolo todo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios con un te quiero susurrado en el oído.

Una vez de nuevo en la sala tomó los polvos flu y entrando ala chimenea dijo fuerte y claro "La Madriguera"…después ya no estuvo más. Severus empaco sus cosas con un toque de varita y despidiéndose de los padres de su novia se desapareció.

**--------------------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG--------------------**

**Bueno hasta aquí de momento…ya saben esta vez sus reviews son más importantes para mi que nunca y no les cuesta más que un par de segundos.**

**El 24 de Agosto de 2009, es decir en dos semanas exactamente Publicare en mi perfil la lista de los fics, ahí podrán ver en que orden quedan.**

**Besos**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


	37. Chapter 37 Mundial de Quidditch

**Hola!!!**

**Bien se que me tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero la escuela ahora si es un desastre. Nunca había tenido tanto trabajo (y lo digo con orgullo de sabelotodo jaja) pero bueno, de verdad intentare actualizar cada semana (los viernes de preferencia), para quienes busquen la lista del orden de los fics…está en mi perfil al final de mi Bio…**

**Un beso y gracias por leer, espero no tardarme mucho para poder terminar todo.**

**AttE… Kambrin Potter**

** Katherine**

**A leer!**

_**Salvada por ¿¡¿¡¿Snape?!?!?**_

_**Capítulo 37 Mundial de Quidditch.**_

A penas le dio tiempo de poner un pie fuera de la chimenea cuando Hermione se vio sometida (N/A y semiasfixiada por el mismo) a un enorme abrazo por parte de Molly Weasley. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan maternal gesto y de manera tierna y ligeramente infantil le devolvió el abrazo a la mujer que la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Tu debes ser Hermione ¿no es así cielo?- comenzó a hablar la pelirroja –Que gusto que esté con nosotros estos días, no puedo creer que Ronnie tenga amigas tan lindas como tú…

-¡Mamá!- se escuchó el gritó al pie de la escaleras.

La señora Weasley soltó a la chica y se dirigió a la cocina farfullando algo por lo bajo. Ron terminó de bajar los pocos escalones que le faltaban y se acercó a su amiga.

-Valla Hermione, lamento eso- dijo mirando a la cocina y pasando una mano por su cabello –Papá llevó tus cosas a la habitación de Ginny.

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de Hermione y la guió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su hermana. Hermione miró alredor con sincero interés, si bien la casa no era grande ni mucho menos lujosa, tenía ese aire hogareño que la hacía sentir en casa. Varios objetos eran operados por magia, ya fuera para limpiar ventanas, barrer pasillos o tejer suéteres de lana por sí solos. Había puertas en todas direcciones y ella estaba segura de que única y exclusivamente por arte de magia (N/A nunca más literal) la casa no se caía, pues las escaleras subían en forma irregular y ligeramente torcida.

-Esta es la habitación de Ginny Herms, te quedarás aquí esta noche, mañana llega Harry, creo y después iremos a los Mundiales… ¡El mundial! Hernione puedes creerlo, ¡¡¡el mundial!!!

Hermione sonrió ante la emoción de su amigo, parecía un niño pequeño el día anterior a navidad, estaba hiperactivo y sus ojos brillaban, además de que sonreía todo el tiempo. Negando con la cabeza entró en la habitación de la hermana pequeña de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Hola, tú debes ser Ginny- saludó ella sonriendo.

-Hola.

Hermione notó que la chiquilla estaba entre nerviosa y avergonzada así que se acercó a la cama junto a la que estaba su baúl escolar y se sentó en ella. Un poco de plática seguro ayudaría a Ginny. (N/A jaja ya saben "Girl Talk")

**----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------**

Esa Mañana Hermione se despertó perezosamente, estirándose por varios minutos antes de siquiera pensar en moverse de la cama. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a la pelirroja que fungía como su compañera de cuarto, parecía llevar bastante tiempo despierta pues estaba completamente vestida y su largo cabello rojo estaba ligeramente húmedo.

-Ginny ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la castaña aún con voz adormilada.

-Son las siete Hermione.

Ella se sentó en la cama aún medio dormida. Se talló a los ojos y volvió a mirar en dirección a la menor de los Weasley.

-¿Qué haces despierta entonces?- cuestionó intrigada.

-Es que no podía dormir…- dijo ella y sonrojándose violentamente continuó –es que hoy llega Harry…

Hermione sonrió y se levantó, cruzó la pequeña habitación y abrazó a Ginny, después le susurró en el oído.

-Quizá deberías darle su espacio Gin, Los celos nunca han matado a nadie, y vaya si ayudan en situaciones como ésta, tranquila y disfruta….Verás como Harry se acerca más y más- después de eso salió de la habitación y se adentró en el baño, ese sería un día interesante, y mañana partirían rumbo al tan ansiado (N/A por Ron obviamente) Mundial de Quidditch.

**----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------**

La señora Weasley se notaba más feliz aquella mañana, después de todo la señora había adoptado al famoso Harry Potter como uno más de sus numerosos hijos (N/a como si no tuviera suficientes jaja), por tanto la casa debía estar impecable y la mesa servida pues "aquellos muggles no lo alimentaban como debían".

Mientras Los chicos desgnomizaban el jardín, Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a la señora Weasley a preparar el almuerzo. Abundante como era costumbre en La Madriguera, había de todo un poco y absolutamente todo olía delicioso. Si había algo que cualquier mujer podía envidiarle a Molly Weasley era la sazón que ésta tenía.

Para cuando Harry llegó a la casa, ésta había quedado completamente limpia y reluciente (N/a o bueno hasta donde era fisica y mágicamente posible jaja), No podía creer que se encontraba de nuevo "en casa" pues junto con el Colegio Hogwarts e Magia y Hechicería, La Madriguera era aquel hogar que nunca había tenido.

Esa noche todos los chicos durmieron ansiosos del siguiente amanecer, pues no era cosa habitual que los mundiales de Quidditch se celebraran tan cerca de casa (N/A hombre como no si aquí es bien normal ver a diario hombres volando en escobas persiguiendo pelotitas aladas nomás mirar por la ventana jajaja). Aunque fue al momento de levantarse que la mayoría se arrepintió y es que no era costumbre levantarse a esas sacrosantas horas de la madrugada, pero bueno al mal paso darle prosa sobre todo cuando al final del pasillo te esperaba una olla de oro Leprochaun.

Una vez que todos y cada uno de los Weasley y compañía que iban a ir a los mundiales estuvieron listos, como no retrasados como debe de ser, partieron rumbo a la colina donde tomarían un traslador para llegar a tan ansiado acontecimiento. Cerca de la mitad de Camino Los Diggory se les unieron, con las mismas ganas de disfrutar el partido, pero a diferencia de ellos, sin rostros de inferi debido al cansancio y poco sueño.

Hermione terminó caminando sola hasta atrás dejando que Ginny se adelantase ya que sabía que no tenía condición de atleta ni mucho menos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel chico, Cedric se llamaba o algo así había dicho el señor Weasley, se detuviera para continuar caminando junto a ella.

-Hermione ¿cierto?- pregunto con gesto despreocupado a lo que la chica solo asintió lentamente –Me sorprende verte aquí no te tomaba por una fanática de Quidditch…

-Pues es de tontos desperdiciar las oportunidades y dudo que Inglaterra vuelva a ver un Mundial en mucho tiempo- respondió sonriendo.

-Cierto, muy cierto. Y dime que piensas de…

Y así transcurrió una muy amena charla cobre diversos temas entre ambos chicos. Hermione no hubiera imaginado que el Huffelppuff (N/A o como se escriba ya sabes que soy mala con esto jaja si ven algo mas corríjanme…en nombres jaja si no me siento mal) sería un chico tan agradable, definitivamente sería lindo tener una amistad con él.

Después de tomar el traslador y hacer el ridículo en el aterrizaje. Las familias se separaron para montar sus tiendas. Seguramente esta sería una estancia divertida y entretenida en muchos sentidos. O al menos eso pensó Hermione después de captar una penetrante mirada negra cerca de la zona Búlgara. Si, Muy interesante sin duda.

**--------------------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG--------------------**

**Bueno hasta aquí de momento y de nievo lo siento muchísimo, espero no tardarme tanto en un futuro e intentare comprometerme a actualizar cada semana. Ya saben después de este fic sigue ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor? (Cedric/Hermione) y asi sucesivamente**

**Un beso,**

**Los quiere y adora**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


	38. Chapter 38 Mortífagos

**Hola! **

**Bueno a partir de este capi procurare actualizar cada semana (viernes ya saben) pero si por equis, ye o zeta no puedo hacerlo porfis no me maten de verdad la escuela está criminal…No Quiero imaginar el próximo año pero bueno.**

**Un beso y no olviden sus reviews (de verdad de todo…ya he recibido bastante jaja así que dudo que algo me dañe)**

**Los y las quiere**

**Kambrin Potter**

_**Salvada por ¿¡¿¡¿Snape?!?!?**_

_**Capítulo 38 Mortífagos**_

El camino al estadio era un verdadero caos, gente iba y venía unos gritando, otros corriendo y otros empujando. Definitivamente la final de Quidditch era un evento para observar. En cuanto Harry, Hermione y los Weasley alcanzaron el palco del ministerio no dudaron en buscar asientos hasta adelante. La castaña fue la primera en fijarse en la pequeña y aterrorizada criaturita que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos y parecía apartar otro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el partido comenzara (N/A y ya quisiera yo estar ahí), Hermione tenía que admitir que las mascotas de ambos equipos eran realmente interesantes, en su muy única y contraria manera, claro no le gustaría encontrarse a ninguno cuando estuvieran de malas.

Por unos instantes la chica realmente se olvidó de todo y se concentró en el juego, jamás pensó que pudiera haber tanta belleza en algo tan banal como un simple deporte, pero si había algo que debía admitir, aunque no lo fuera a reconocer abiertamente, era que aquel buscador búlgaro parecía danzar en el aire. Varios minutos estuvo embobada viendo los movimientos de los jugadores como quien ve el ballet ruso por primera vez. No fue si no hasta que todo el palco se puso de pie que notó que el juego había terminado y el asiento junto a la aterrada elfina doméstica nunca había sido ocupado, sintió algo de lástima por la pequeña y aterrorizada criatura.

Entre la jubilosa multitud se dirigieron a sus tiendas nuevamente entrando todos en la que ocupaban los hombres. Ginny se carcajeaba animadamente junto a Hermione que estaba tirada en uno de los sillones, Harry reía desde la cocina al ver a los gemelos cantar y bailar alrededor de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Viktor te amo…eres mi héroe…te extraño tanto cuando no puedo estar junto a ti…

Fred y George se vieron interrumpidos por el tumultuoso barullo que se armó fuera de la tienda. Por un segundo la idea de los seguidores de irlanda cruzó la mente de la castaña, pero rápidamente reaccionó ante los inminentes gritos al otro lado de la cortina, eso definitivamente no era una celebración. (N/A no sé que la habrá dado es impresión)

-…son Mortífagos- fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar de la oración del señor Weasley.

Rápidamente se puso en pie al escuchar el término que Severus le hubiera mencionado, y explicado, tiempo atrás. Eso no era posible. ¿Qué hacían ahí los seguidores del Lord Oscuro? Ni siquiera había un Lord Oscuro en esos instantes…. No era posible. Severus, tenía que encontrar a Severus, él…él…él tenía que estar bien.

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la tienda tuvo frente a sí la visión más horrible que hubiera visto alguna vez. La familia de los cuidadores muggles era torturada en el aire solo veía sus cuerpos contorsionándose de manera grotesca y solo escuchaba sus gritos taladrando sus oídos. Rápidamente salió corriendo en la dirección contraria al igual que todos los que se dirigían a los trasladores, claro que ella tenía un propósito algo diferente en mente. (N/A solo un poquito, casi nada)

Miraba aun lado y a otro llegó un momento en el que dejo de tener a Harry al lado y dejó de ver el rojo cabello de los Weasley. Fue entonces que se vio aprisionada por dos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron desde atrás y la arrastraron a una tienda. Realmente histérica Hermione comenzó a moverse, patear y gritar todo lo que pudo…solo quería seguir y seguir corriendo.

-Hermione- conocía esa voz –Hermione, tranquila…¡Detente! – escuchó decir a una voz fría y autoritaria.

En ese instante Hermione supo que la persona que la detenía no era ni más ni menos que su profesor de pociones y amante clandestino, Severus Snape. Se detuvo en seguida y en cuanto se vio liberada del fuerte abrazo se giró y se aferró al pecho del hombre.

-Severus, Severus…yo creí…que tú…que yo…. Y…

Tardó relativamente pocos segundos en calmarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo respiró profundamente un par de veces y miró fijamente (N/A wooow cuantos entes en una oración jaja) al mago de negro frente a ella. Severus la tomó por el rostro y la beso durante eternos minutos antes de decir nada.

-Hermione escúchame- dijo en cuanto se hubo separado de ella –no sé lo que sucede aquí, pero tienes que estar segura…Ve, busca a Potter y Weasley y váyanse, vallan a los trasladores. Es peligroso aquí me entiendes. ¡No te quiero aquí!

Con un último beso la empujó fuera de la tienda y comenzó a caminar aceleradamente en dirección contraria. Hermione corrió hacia el bosque que estaba no muy lejos de ahí, no tenía la menor idea de dónde había quedado su varita y tampoco se estaba preocupando demasiado por averiguarlo, no muy lejos alcanzó a distinguir las siluetas de sus dos mejores amigos corrió hasta alcanzarlos, caminaron por el bosque o mejor dicho corrieron apartando todo lo que se les atravesara en el camino. No fue sino hasta que escucharon el inconfundible sonido de un conjuro que se detuvieron. En cuanto miraron al cielo vieron por primera vez la marca tenebrosa en el oscuro firmamento.

-¡Desmaius!- escucharon gritar a varias voces a la vez por lo que se tiraron al suelo mientras los hechizos iban y venía por encima de sus cabezas.

A paso rápido se les acercó un hombre con bigote y sombrero bastante delgado.

-¿Quién la conjuró?- estaba seguro de que tenía a los culpables frente a él y no entendería de razones.

No fue sino hasta que Arthur Weasley intervino que el extraño y paranoico hombre se dirigió a buscar entre los arbustos, volviendo con su propia débil y desmayada elfina doméstica en las manos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede Hermione?- pregón tó Harry desesperado por entender la situación.

-Esa es la marca tenebrosa Harry, es su marca…- respondió ella (N/A y según invenciones mías ya sabemos como demonios lo supo jaja).

El trío dorado miró hacia arriba nuevamente ésta vez con un cierto temor y curiosidad ¿Por qué había sucedido aquello? ¿por qué justo ahora, después de tantos años?

No tardaron en mucho en alcanzar los trasladores, era ya muy poca la gente que aún quedaba en el área de aparición, tomaron un traslador que parecía un lata vieja y oxidada junto con una bruja de cabello largo enmarañado y rubio y un hombre encapuchado vestido de negro que Hermione no tardó en reconocer, colocándose de manera estratégica junto al misterioso individuo sintió la inconfundible sensación de ser tirada desde el ombligo por un gancho. Tan rápido como llegaron, desaparecieron…después vería que era lo que había sucedido y que era lo que habrían de hacer.

**--------------------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG--------------------**

**Bueno de momento hasta aquí ya saben sus revies son importantes y me suben mucho el ánimo…**

**Hasta el próximo viernes**

**Los y las quiere y adora**

**Kambrin Potter **

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


	39. Chapter 39 Expreso de Hogwarts

**Hola, si mátenme, pero me volví loca con los exámenes y para colmo me enferme, lo siento de veras….**

**Ya mejor dejemos el rollo para después ahora lean y no olviden los reviews.**

**Un beso jeje**

**Kambrin Potter**

_**Salvada por ¿¡¿¡¿Snape?!?!?**_

_**Capítulo 39 El expreso a Hogwarts.**_

Esa mañana Hermione despertó sola en la habitación de Ginny, habían vuelto a la madriguera después del disturbio en los Mundiales de Quidditch. Después de pasar ahí casi todas sus vacaciones, la castaña realmente había llegado a sentirse completamente en casa, rápidamente se puso en pie y poniéndose unas pantuflas para evitar el contacto con el frío suelo se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

A punto de llegar al final de las escaleras escuchó voces proviniendo de donde ella sabía estaba la chimenea. Su curiosidad resultó enorme por lo que no pudo evitar escuchar un poco.

-Es que alguno muggles escucharon la explosiones y alertaron a los…¿Cómo se llaman'…_ "porvicías"…_

Hermione reconoció aquella voz inmediatamente como la del señor Diggori, por lo que supuso (N/a acertadamente como siempre jajaja que esta niña nomás no se equivoca) que estaría hablando con el señor Weasley de lo ocurrido hace pocos días con los Mortífagos y sus actividades nocturnas (N/A y se refiere al ataque en los mundiales ehhh).

-No sería mejor que…

Pero Hermione se vio interrumpida en su labor de espía por dos pelirrojos que no eran necesariamente los gemelos Weasley. Durante el tiempo que había permanecido en la madriguera, la castaña había entablado una amistad enorme con los dos hermanos mayores de toda la descendencia Weasley, Bill y Charlie realmente se habían convertido en algo demasiado parecido a sus hermanos (N/A claro que Harry y Ron aun estaban un ligero escalón por encima de ellos jeje). Ante la sorpresa que le causó la presencia de los chicos Hermione casi cae de la escalera, si no fuera por los reflejos de ambos habría tenido que explicar un par de moretones a cierto profesor de Pociones. (N/A pues dudo que no las encuentre…no importa donde terminen jeje)

-¿No mueres de frío?- inquirió el pelirrojo con arete de colmillo.

-Quizá algo más de tela en…aquello que osas llamar pijama ayudaría ¿no te parece?- acotó Charlie.

Hermione observó fijamente la ropa que traía puesta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de manera violenta. Sus pequeños shorts color verde a penas y le cubrían lo estrictamente necesario al igual que la blusa de tirantes del mismo color, últimamente el verde se había convertido paulatinamente en uno de sus colores favoritos al igual que el negro. Mirando nuevamente hacia arriba se encontró con dos miradas maliciosas que rápidamente se transformaron en un par de risas. Teniendo un poco de compasión por la castaña Charlie, quien a diferencia de Bill no llevaba el torso descubierto, se desprendió de su camisa y se la tendió a Hermione. En cuanto se la puso agradeció mentalmente que ésta le llegara hasta más de medio muslo, por lo que tranquilamente continuó con su camino a la cocina.

-Hermione…cielo, ¡Necesitabas algo?- fue el saludo de Molly Weasley en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina y ahora que lo pensaba esas galletas tenían un aroma demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**----------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------**

Era en momentos como esos que Hermione se preguntaba que tenían los magos en la cabeza, y es que el hecho de ir apretada en un TAXI MUGGLE con dos lechuzas alborotadas y un gato histérico lanzando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra no parecía un hecho que pudiera caber dentro de cualquier mente con una lógica o sentido común, pero efectivamente, esa era la situación en la que se encontraba en esos instante y para cuando llegaron a Londres, no había parte de ellos que se encontrara libre de rasguños y arañones.

Después de atravesar la ya conocida pared que dividía King's Cross del andén 9 ¾

Se encontraron frente a la imponente máquina color rojo escarlata mejor conocida como el Expreso de Hogwarts. Hermione se despidió cortésmente de los señores Weasley y esperó a que Bill y Charlie terminaran de despedirse de Ginny. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de verse sometida a un abrazo doble por parte de los susodichos fue un comentario acerca de "Un año interesante".

-Nos veremos pronto, pronto….pronto, pronto, pronto, pronto- dijo Charlie de manera casi infantil antes de soltarla.

-Vas a escribir ¿verdad?- preguntó Bill sonriendo – Cuídate chica, no te portas mal y si lo haces mándame un alechuza primero.

Después de un par de besos y serias promesas sobre lechuzas mandadas, notas altísimas y varias presentaciones con alumnas "Sexys", la castaña abordó el expreso justo detrás de Harry y Ron. No tardaron en encontrar un compartimiento cerca del final, Sin embargo la "melodiosa" (N/A nótese el sarcasmo por favor) de Draco Malfoy llegó a oídos del trío Dorado.

La pequeña conversación de Malfoy acerca de Durmstrang, varios comentarios burlones acerca de un "no lo saben", cosa que aún no sabían, y una pelea por un pedazo de tela roja intento de túnica de Gala que Ron utilizaba para cubría la jaula de Pig, Hermione miraba el cielo nublado por la ventana, y es que a veces le parecía demasiada la ignorancia de sus dos mejores amigos. Que acaso los libros eran algún tipo de alergia mortal para ellos. La discusión Literaria de ese día se había debido a las escuelas de Magia en Europa y al libro "Evaluación de la Educación Mágica en Europa", libro que ninguno de los antes mencionados había escuchado siquiera.

Para cuando comenzó a llover Hermione volvía a estar inmersa en su "Libro reglamentario de hechizos curso 4º" el hechizo convocador sonaba exageradamente útil para un futuro ya fuera cercano o lejano. En cuanto el carrito de golosinas pasó (N/a ya saben ese que quisieran secuestrar y tener en su cuarto para cuando entra el antojo dulce) y Harry pidió casi todos los pasteles de caldero existentes en dicho carrito, Hermione no pudo evitar robarse uno o dos, bueno quizá fueron cinco.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tren comenzara a disminuir la velocidad, por fin regresaban al colegio, los terrenos, los amigos, las tareas, los exámenes, las clases, detenciones y por supuesto…los Profesores. Una sonrisita traviesa se apoderó de los labios de Hermione en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la máquina de vapor, y se hizo aún más grande cuando abordó los carruajes sin caballos que la llevarían de regreso…a casa….o algo exageradamente parecido, una casa con Nombre y apellido…

**--------------------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG--------------------**

**Bueno de momento hasta a qui y de verdad espero poder actualizar el próximo viernes que se supone que terminan mis exámenes.**

**Se les quiere no olviden**

**Un beso**

**Kambrin Potter**


	40. Chapter 40 El Torneo de los tres magos

**Siiii mátenme por mentirosa! Yo sé que algún día lograre actualizar cada viernes…pero no tienen idea de lo que es la casa de tortura y estrés**** llamada escuela hoy en día.**

**¡Cómo extraño los días en los que había tiempo para las tareas vanales como dormir y respirar!**

**Pero bueno dejemos las excusas fuera y mátenme con sus reviews que espero sean varios**

**Un beso**

**Kambrin Potter**

**A LEER!**

_**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!?**_

_**Capítulo 40 E**__**l torneo de los tres magos**_

La alegría estaba patente en el aire durante el festival de bienvenida, no había mesa alguna, y eso incluía la mesa de las serpientes, donde no hubiera risas y charlas a menas, además de los chismes de rigor. Desde la mesa de los leones Hermione alzó la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores, La profesora Mcgonagall hablaba tranquilamente con el director. Al verla la castaña no pudo evitar frotarse el cuello al recordar el accidente con Peeves y el suelo mojado de hace unos instantes. El profesor Flittwick parecía tener una discusión acalorada con la profesora sinistra, Hagrid solo sonreía y le hacía gestos a Harry y a Ron, misteriosamente el asiento del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba desocupado y eso la desconcertó hasta que se fijó en el lugar de al lado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros como la noche su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos pero la magia fue interrumpida por El profesor Dumbledore poniéndose de pie para dar un anuncio.

-¡Bien! - en ese momento todas y cada una de las pláticas restantes en el comedor se detuvieron –Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos –Hermione bufó ante este hecho pues al estar observando la mesa de profesores y defender los derechos de los elfos en un debate contra Nick casi decapitado a penas y había probado bocado –debo una vez más pedirles su atención mientras les comunico unas noticias: - miró inquisidoramente a diversos individuos en el comedor (N/A incluyendo a la autora por estar copiando el discurso del libro, pero hey yo dije que permanecería lo más fiel a la historia posible, no puedo cambiar cosas que si salen en el libro como el discurso jajaja ha una gran diferencia entre crear escenas en el background y cambiar las principales así que recuerden este discurso de de JK y yo no soy JK :P sigamos) –El seños Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con a inclusión de los yoyos gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo- Hermione giró los ojos pensando en que clase de idiota utilizaría siquiera semejantes objetos, claro que no sabía que cierto hombre de negro hacía exactamente lo mismo en es momento –La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch (N/A como si alguien, a parte de Hermione quizá, fuera a hacerlo jeje) –Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es también mi doloroso deber informales que la copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este curso – Una sonrisa no pudo evitar dibujarse en los labios de cierta castaña con alergia a las escobas y su misterioso profesor de pociones.

-¿Què?- llego el gemido lamentoso de Harry desde su izquierda y también pudo apreciar a Fred y George sin palabras en la boca.

-Esto se debe- continuó Dumbledore – a un evento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores…- ante esta declaración Hermione empalideció notablemente (N/A oh cara que sevie necesita tiempo y energía para….estar con ella claro) –pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de informarles que este año Hogwarts…

Desafortunadamente la aparición de un misterioso personaje en medio del caos, gritos ahogados y una lluvia de truenos interrumpió al director en medio de la oración. Hermione no pudo contener uno o dos respingos al mismo tiempo que Snape se tensó y se reacomodó en su asiento con claras intenciones de salir corriendo en dirección a su pequeña novia si algo sucedía. Segundos después el bullicio de creaba debido a la ya develada (N/A jaja suena chistoso debido a la develada) identidad del misterioso hombre.

-Moody… ¿Ojoloco Moody?

Al parecer el nuevo profesor de defensa sería nada más y nada menos que uno de los más famosos aurores, por no decir el más famoso, Ojoloco Moody, aquel que había llenado las celdas de Azcaban. Y después de tomar un sorbo a lo que fuera que trajera en la petaca que extrajo de su capa tomo asiento.

-Como iba diciendo- prosiguió el mago de los ojos centellantes (N/A y no pueden negarlo jaja) –tenemos el honor de ser la cede se un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebra desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos…

A medida que Dumbledore explicaba con más detalle lo que era el Torneo la castaña se ponía más y más nerviosa, no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta en cuanto mencionaron el número de muertes que habían ocurrido en este evento. Decir que se sintió aliviada en cuanto mencionaron el límite de edad sería poco. Lo mismo que cierto hombre que era más sobre protector de lo que jamás nadie imaginaría.

En cuanto el banquete de bienvenida llegó a si fin el trío dorado se dispuso a salir claro que no contaban con que se verían separados debido a la multitud que se aglomeraba en la puerta de roble. Teniendo los tres firmes propósitos de irse directo a la cama (N/A que se lo propongan no quiere decir que se cumpla ehh) se despidieron entre la marea de gente con un sutil "nos vemos mañana".

En cuanto Hermione estuvo a punto de alcanzar las escaleras que la llevarían camino a su torre se vio aprisionada por un par de brazos que la acorralaron detrás de una armadura.

-¿No te parece que esto se está haciendo un hábito Severus?- preguntó ella pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un murmullo ahogado por su cabello.

El profesor solo la abrazó con más fuerza y esperó pacientemente a que los alumnos dejaran de merodear los pasillos. En cuanto esto sucedió no tardó ni medio segundo en encaminar a Hermione camino a las mazmorras con claras intenciones de no dejarla ir hasta la mañana siguiente…

**--------------------SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG----------**

**Hola! Si mátenme lo repito, pero bueno al menos actualice intentaré que el proximo capi no tardé tanto lo prometo.**

**Por cierto hasta a penas pude ver los reviews que me han dejado desde hace dos o tres capítulos jeje y quiero darle las gracias a todos y todas jeje los que siguen leyendo y dejan reviews tan lindos. Aunque tengo que admitir que hubo un review en especial que me tomaré la molestia de contestar ya que esta persona no tiene una cuenta o solo decidió hacerlo de manera anónima así que espero de verdad espero que esta persona lea esto en algun momento.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Louis:**

**Primero que nada ya que este y probablemente la mayoría de os fics que tanto "aborreces" no son poemas que estén destinados a ser cantadas y en muchas ocasiones no tienen nada que ver con la admiración a ninguno de los personajes o la pareja en si NO PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO UNA ODA…..**

**Ahora la diferencia de edades puede ser grande pero en primera cuando se escribe un fic así la relación es consensual por parte de ambos a Hermione no se le fuerza a nada (y estoy hablando de este fic y los que he leído) por lo tanto no existe el Estupro, y ya que la relación no es con menores de doce años por definición no puede considerarse como Pedofilia, así que disculparas la falta de respeto, yo no suelo ser así, pero no me importa la edad que tengas Aprende a usar las palabras en contextos adecuados pues te voy a ser sincera si hay algo que no soporto son ignorantes de mente cerrada que intentan parecer interesantes con vocabulario que o no entienden o no saben usar.**

**Segundo permíteme por favor decirle a mi Tío abuelo que su relación no funcionó nunca, pues la diferencia era de 22 años, que quizá solo eran buenos actores con o sin público…o no espera…fueron una de las parejas más felices que alguna vez conocí quizá porque no se trataba de físico si no del interior de la persona. Un concepto que por lo que veo no cabe en tu cerrada mente.**

**Sigamos con tus puntos. Alan Rickman he de admitirlo es un actor guapo y con una vos interesante, sedosa podría decirse, pero primero es mayor que mi abuela y segundo no es el Severus que utilizo como modelo para escribir, dime eres de aquellos insensatos que se apegan a las líneas del papel sin razonar el porquè de las acciones más allá de lo obvio, porque si es así compadezco la manera en la que lees porque no se diferencia una novela remarcable de una revista de famosos. Y me niego a entrar en detalle aquí pues el enojo podría ganarme y no deseo generar un problema mayor.**

**Para terminar quiero que me conozcas, y me conozcas bien antes de decir semejantes estupideces y juzgar a la gente de una manera que solo denota una falta de cerebro y tolerancia por parte tuya dejándote en completo ridículo. Pues te voy a decir un insulto a mi persona lo acepto ya que no me conoces, pero uno a mi inteligencia NO, y mucho menos uno donde generalizas a tantas personas utilizando pobres insultos.**

**Solo me resta decirte que lo siento por ti, pues estás simple y sencillamente muerto, cerrado a todas las ideas dejándote llevar por los cánones preestablecidos por la sociedad no piensas por ti mismo solo juzgas y criticas, que clase de individuo hace eso…ninguno, solo eres uno más otro muerto plagando el cementerio viviente en el que vivimos.**

**Solo una cosa más piensa antes de hablar, o escribir según sea el caso**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahora si lamento el espacio usado pero necesitaba escribirlo si sigo guardándome los enojos volveré a la gastritis y eso no es bonito ^^**

**Espero sus reviews (con excepcion de los de cierta personita), saben que los quiero muchísimo.**

**Besos**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


	41. Chapter 41 Feliz no cumpleaños

**No tengo nada que decir a excepción de:..ténganme paciencia y compasión!**

**De verdad lo siento muchísimo no tengo excusa para esto, espero y lean y me perdonen por ser una tonta malagradecida para con ustedes que saben que los quiero y si me mandan un avada…se que lo merezco…**

_Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?_

_Capítulo 41 __Feliz no cumpleaños_

El barullo del Gran Comedor solo había aumentado después del anuncio hecho por el director, Durmstrang y Beuxbatons llegarían esa noche. Se escuchaban tantas ideas diferentes sobre lo que podrían traer consigo.

Hermione estaba atrapada en medio de una conversación de muchachos, nunca más se sentaría en medio de Harry y Ron… resultaban peores que Lavender y Parvati cuando conversaban por las noches. EL caso es que ahora no encontraba una manera de escapar de sus dos mejores amigos, miró a la mesa de profesores con ojos esperanzados y lo único con lo que se encontró fue con la mirada burlona de su profesor de pociones, no cabe duda que encontraba su dilema absolutamente hilarante. (N/A sip con los ojitos brillosos de la risa y todo jaja)

-Pero Harry, imagina todas las chicas que vendrán este año… Charlie me dijo que las rusas son absolutamente…- en vez de terminar esa oración le dio una mirada a su amigo que no dejaba lugar a dudas de a que se refería- y las búlgaras y rumanas no deben estar mal…aunque las francesas…

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza, a pesar de tener un loco maniático en busca de un cuerpo y a sus seguidores buscando su cabeza siempre había momentos donde Ron siempre sería…Ron.

-Ron creo que no hace falta ser tan gráfico, pero creo que tienes un punto

-Chicos no es por bajarles el ánimo pero los alumnos que vendrán serán mayores que nosotros así que no veo el porque tendrían que prestarles atención.

Dicho esto Hermione se levanto dispuesta a ir a Encantamientos antes de que se hiciera tarde. Detrás de ella quedaban un pelinegro aguantando la risa y un pelirrojo con la quijada desencajada (N/A imaginenselos jaja). La castaña se fue a paso ligeramente acelerado, tenía que pasar a la biblioteca entes de clase (N/A aunque usted no lo crea) y solo le quedaba una escasa hora antes de eso.

Después de atravesar las puertas del santuario de los libros y saludar brevemente a la señora Prince, la chica se dirigió a uno de los estantes mas cercanos a la sección prohibida, la noche anterior había leído un poco acerca de hechizos de enfermedad momentánea, pero el libro que tenía no había sido lo suficientemente específico y le habían quedado algunas dudas. Paseando la mirada por las estanterías cercana y acariciando tiernamente el lomo de los libros con el dedo índice en busca del título adecuado, el cual no tardó mucho en aparecer, cerca de los estantes más altos había un gastado libro de cuero violeta que rezaba "Enfermedades temporales causadas por hechizos: Una guía para el sanador principiante" en letras plateadas. Estirándose lo más que podía Hermione no alcanzaba el dichoso objeto así que mirando alrededor tomó una silla de la mesa de la izquierda y se subió en ella.

Severus entró a la biblioteca por causa de Dumbledore quien aseguraba que la señora Pince había solicitado una poción para la alergia, pero se negaba a dejar la biblioteca sin protección y habiendo hablado con la señora Pomfrey quien le aseguró que no tendría dicho poción hasta el martes no le había quedado más remedio que acudir al profesor directamente.

Irma Pince sonrió ligeramente al ver como se le tendía una botella de cristal con el líquido azulado. (N/A sip hasta ella sabe sonreir los juro!) Tomando la necesaria medicina se disculpo unos insatantes pidiendo al oscuro profesor que se quedara en lo que regresaba. Severus sabiendo de las complicaciones de la poción..como las nauseas o el flujo nasal entendió y no le quedo de otra que esperara a que la bibliotecaria regresara.

Mirando alrededor no le sorprendió encontrar el lugar vacío, así que empezó a recorrer los solitarios pasillos llenos de libros hasta llegar a la parte de atrás. Una sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus duras facciones al ver la escena que le resultara tan familiar. Su Hermione intentaba alcanzar un libro subida en una silla, sin embargo solo lograba rozar el lomo con la punta de sus dedos. Haciendo el menos ruido posible se colocó detrás de ella, asegurándose de pegar su cuerpo al de la castaña.

-Es que acaso alguna vez planea pedir ayuda señorita Granger- susurro en su oído mientras tomaba el libro con una de sus blanca manos.

-No le veo el caso profesor, detonas maneras siempre está ahí cuando le necesito- respondió ella aún sin mirarlo.

El maestro sonrió y dejando el libro en una mesa cercana tomó a la chica por la cintura y levantándola cual si no pesara nada (N/A que mi Sevie es fuerte fuerte!) la bajó de la silla, aunque antes de ponerla en el suelo se aseguro de girarla y rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-Buenos días sabelotodo.

-Buenos días murciélago- repitió ella con el mismo aire de tierna burla.

En cuanto puso los pies en la tierra, Hermione sonrió y tomó el libro entre sus brazos, besando con cariño la mejilla del hombre tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca justo cuando la señora Pince entraba. Definitivamente ese iba a ser un buen día.

--

Después de una muy interesante clase de encantamientos y dos horas seguidas de transformaciones, Hermione caminaba con sus amigos rumbo al invernadero 3. El sol brillaba sobre las copas de los árboles, el viento soplaba suavemente y una conversación de Quiddittch tomaba lugar entre los chicos de Gryffindor de cuarto curso. Meditando sus opciones es decir Quidditch con los chicos o "Cosas de chicas" la castaña sacó su libro de enfermedades y se acomodo junto a un pino pequeño que estaba a penas unos metros a la izquierda del invernadero.

Estaba a penas a medio párrafo sobre hechizos que afectan la vista y los ojos cuando una paloma de papel se posó sobre el texto. Curiosa gatita como toda buena Gryffindor, la chica abrió el pergamino y sonrió al reconocer la estilizada caligrafía de su profesor.

_Mi pequeña sabelotodo_

_¿Qué tal suena una taza de té esta tarde en mi despacho?_

_La contraseña es "Lux Aeterna"_

_Te espero cerca de las 5.00 p.m_

_Atte._

_Severus_

Hermione sonrió, ahora tenía algo que esperar al final del día de clases. Quién diría que ella se estaría convirtiendo en una romántica encantado por notas, chocolates y flores.

El grito de Harry la sacó de su ensueño, metiendo todo dentro de su mochila corrió justo a tiempo pues entró a penas dos segundos antes de que la profesora Sprout cerrara la puerta.

-Bien clase, alguien puede decirme ¿Qué clase de planta es esta?

Hermione levantó inmediatamente la mano, De vuelta al mundo real…

--

A las cinco en punto Snape escuchó las barreras de la puerta desactivándose y la puerta abriéndose. Hermione cruzó el umbral vestida con un simplke vestido blanco con un cinturón de flores y zapatos del mismo color, nada extravagante pero definitivamente mejor que el uniforme escolar, aún así llevaba su túnica de Gryffindor y la falda, camisa y corbata reglamentarios en caso de que no tuviera tiempo de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor antes de la cena.

En dos largas zancadas Severus la tenía entre sus brazos, parecía tonto extrañarla cuando estaba separado de ella por tan corto tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo (N/A que él también tiene su corazoncito), rozó sus labios a penas dos segundos y sonrió, tomándola de la mano la guió hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea y llamó a un Elfo doméstico.

-si señor profesor Snape, que puede Blainy hace por usted señor- dijo el cómico ser de grandes ojos.

-Un poco de té y unos bocadillos.

-Mi los trae enseguida señor si.

Y con un POP desapareció, Hermione se recostó en uno de los brazos del sofá mientras Severus se sentaba junto a ella, tomando sus piernas con delicadeza le quitó los zapatos y las colocó sobre sus rodillas. Inconcientemente comenzó a dibujar patrones invisibles en sus pantorrillas desnudas mientras observaba el fuego. No fue sino hasta que el servicio de té llegó que Snape hizo movimiento alguno, ofreciéndole una taza a la castaña primero, vio como se sentaba sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea , luego tomó el la suya y colocó las galletas que habían traído en el suelo cerca de ella.

Hermione miró con una mezcla de cariño y gracia como el hombre de negro buscaba algo entre sus pertenencias, abriendo y cerrando cajones, moviendo libros, revolviendo pergaminos y plumas hasta que regreso con lo que fuera que estaba buscando. Sentándose junto a su pequeña (N/A me gusta como suena eso jjee yo quiero ser su pequeña) abrió la caja de terciopelo negro, dentro se encontraba un cadena de plata con una simple perla en forma de gota.

-Yo… Severus… Pero..- la castaña se encontraba sin palabras –Aún falta una semana para mi cumpleaños, y hoy no es un día especial y…

-¿Qué acaso necesito de una excusa para regalarte algo hermione?- interrumpió él.

-Pero es que…estas cosas, se hacen en ocasiones especiales y..

-Feliz no cumpleaños entonces.

Hemione no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la afirmación del hombre que la miraba intensamente, dándose vuelta se levantó los rizos rebeldes y permitió que le abrocharan el dichoso regalo alrededor del cuello. Girando nuevamente sonrió aún más ampliamente que antes y se acerco al rostro de Severus.

-Feliz no cumpleaños a ti también- murmuro contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

El tiempo pasó y voló a su alrededor, el té se enfrió, las galletas quedaron intactas y el fuego se consumió lentamente, pero para Hermione solo existía Severus, su boca, su aliento, su voz.. y para Severus solo existía Hermione, sus besos, sus caricias, su piel… Antes de lo que hubieran deseado el reloj marcó las siete en punto, hora de la cena y de la llegada de las dichosas escuelas. Con la molestia escrita en su rostro clara como el agua Severus se levantó en busca de su varita dando a la gryffindor aún acostada en el suelo frente a la chimenea una vista que más de una mujer envidiaría (N/A yo encabezando la lista! jaja quien quiere ver a Sevie?).

Un par de movimientos después la habitación estaba arreglada de nuevo y ellos limpios de cualquier rastro delator, otro movimiento y se encontraban tal y como hace dos horas cuando ella atravesara la puerta. Con una sonrisa Hermione tomó su mochila del suelo y dejo caer su vestido blanco quedando en ropa interior. Severus tragó en seco y sonrió levantando una ceja en aquel gesto tan suyo a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba su uniforme escolar. Sonriendo de nuevo se vistió y en un par de minutos más ambos se encontraban camino al Gan Comedor. El profesor la sostuvo entre sus manos un segundo más y acaricio su rostro con ternura, dándole un último beso la dejo ir y observó como corría hacia su destino.

Ya en el Gran Comedor Donde todos habían tomado asiento, Dumbledore se levantó atrayendo toda la atención hacia su persona.

-Y ahora queridos estudiantes es hora de darle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestros colegas mágicos…

Después de eso las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron, todas las miradas se ubicaron en la entrada del Gran Comedor por fin conocerían a Beuxbatons y a Durmsrang…

**--**

**Si se que probablemente no valió la pena la espera y de nuevo solo puedo decir que lo siento, pero saben que los quiero muchísimo y espero esta vez poder actualizar pronto.**

**Se que no merezco su aprecio, pero bueno asi de tonta y retardada me quieren…jeje…si estoy esperando a alguien estrangulándome justo ahora^^ **

**Maldiciones, reclamos, avadas y crucios…via Review asi que ya saben**

**Los y las quiere**

**La mensa tardona **

**Kambrin Potter**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ya no sé que decir, supongo que solo puedo decir lo siento, aunque sé que eso no es en lo absoluto suficiente. **

**Disculpen a esta pobre tonta en medio de una crisis…**

**--**

_**Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?**_

**Capítulo 42 Celos**

Todos los presentes en el gran Comedor giraron para ver en primera instancia a los franceses hacer su entrada triunfal, para entonces los chicos tenían cosas más importantes en la cabeza que la cooperación mágica internacional o ganar la copa siquiera. Hermione no pudo sino rodar los ojos ante la boca llena de su amigo pelirrojo y el pedazo de filete a medio masticar que asomaba por ahí mientras observaba la anatomía de ciertas estudiantes.

Entonces entró la imponente figura de la directora de la prestigiosa institución (N/A pues dos metros y cacho imponen señoras y señores), al parecer nadie más que el oscuro habitante de las mazmorras notó el brillo en los oscuros ojos de cierto semi gigante, brillo que parecía haber encontrado hogar permanente en los suyos propios.

El problema (N/A porque las cosas no pueden ser tan simples sino donde queda la historia) surgió con la entrada de la siguiente escuela el tan famoso Durmstrang…sinónimo de magia oscura y artes prohibidas, ya que el lugar se inundo con los inconfundibles susurros de "Es Viktor Krum", y Viktor Krum era (N/A quien sino jaja por fin algo interesante),buscador búlgaro y soltero joven más codiciado según aquella revista que todas las chicas a partir de quinto año leen a pesar de negarlo.

La castaña levantó la vista del texto que tenía enfrente, había estado a punto de terminar el capítulo sobre hechizos punzo-cortantes con efecto de infección inmediata cuando los murmullos interrumpieron toda concentración. Una sonrisa tonta (N/A pero no tan tonta como las que mi Sevie provoca) se instaló en su rostro cuando la estrella de Quidditch posó su vista en ella uno… quizá cuatro segundos más de lo educadamente correcto.

Al parecer solo nuestro querido director notó la copa de cristal rompiéndose en la esquina izquierda de la mesa de profesores…

--

De vuelta en la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione observaba distraídamente las llamas danzantes de la chimenea mientras Ron intentaba convencer a Harry de buscar un autógrafo de Krum.

No fue sino hasta que una lechuza de la escuela picoteó la ventana que la chica salió de su ensimismamiento, abrió el cristal y vio sorprendida como le tendía una nota, acto seguido una lechuza muy familiar hico aparición junto a la colega emplumada y le extendió una nota que ella abrió enseguida olvidándose por completo de la anterior que solo metió rápidamente en su bolsillo.

_Hermosa,_

_Te extraño Hermione a pesar de que tiene unos _

_Momentos que te tuve entre mis manos._

_Ven, por favor, solo ven,_

_Pasa la noche_

_Tuyo,_

_Severus._

Hermione salió corriendo de la torre gritando algo de un ensayo de encantamientos olvidado en la biblioteca (N/A por supuesto todos lo observaron como la cosa más normal del mundo), descendió escaleras y atravesó pasillos a una velocidad que ni ella misma creía posible, estaba a un giro del aula de pociones, una esquina y dos puertas de distancia entre Severus y ella, cuando chocó con alguien.

Rápidamente dos manos en su espalda la sostuvieron contra el pecho del alguien con quien había chocado. Alzando la mirada se encontró con la mirada del búlgaro más solicitado.

Cual pez fuera del agua comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca (N/A su elocuencia me abruma), miró al chico levantar una cejo y no pudo evitar compararlo con Severus en ese momento, sin embargo su oscuro profesor tenía el gesto patentado, no se le igualaba el intento de este adolescente.

-Señor Krum, si mal no me equivoco la señorita Granger viene conmigo, celebridad o no, usted no puede privar a mis alumnos de una merecida detención así que si me lo permite, Granger!

Ella a penas necesito media milésima de segundo antes se seguir la túnica negra que entraba en el aula. Y un segundo más en verse acorralada contra la pared. El beso del hombre era furioso, necesitado y desesperado, completamente diferente al que la había besado hacía unas horas.

-Nunca- susurró entre roces de labios- nunca, nunca dejes que alguien más toque o te vea así, eres mía Hermione, mía…

Aquel lado posesivo solo hizo que el calor en su sangre se tornara en un infierno, se abalanzó sobre los finos y pálidos labios antes de que lograran terminar la oración. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello negro presionando desesperada su cuerpo contra el de él. Severus rodeaba su cintura en un agarre mortal que probablemente dejaría marca al día siguiente (N/A yo quiero marcas de Sevieee!), en un solo movimiento arranco la camisa escolar haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones y la falda corrió el mismo destino segundo después. La ropa interior negra de Hermione solo permaneció en su lugar porque el hombre se encargó de su propia túnica y camisa quedando con el torso descubierto.

Si Hermione tuviera que describir aquel momento solo podría decir que había fuego, una pared, un escritorio, una puerta y finalmente el suelo del salón de clases justo frente al lugar que ella solí ocupar en clase, primera fila frente al escritorio. No fue lento, tampoco romántico, pero no por eso fue menos, fue perfecto porque era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos…

--

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir el profesor horas más arde cuando estuvieron en el resguardo de seda negra que era su cama, aunque el tono dejaba claro que en realidad no sentía nada en absoluto.

-No sé porqué lo haces, fue fantástico- respondió Hermione jugando con su ombligo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No te quiero cerca de Krum gatita…

Los movimientos de la chica se detuvieron abruptamente, levantó la mirada y él pudo notar el brillo evidente de burla en las orbes chocolate de la chica en sus brazos.

-Severus Snape…¿Estás celoso?

-Yo en lo absoluto es solo que, no quiero que se te acerque.

-Estás celoso.

-No.

-Lo estás.

-Alucinas sabelotodo.

-Es cierto, estás celoso.

-Bien, con un demonio, lo estoy, ahora te alejarás de él.

-Sabes, creo que me gusta…

-¿¡¿Krum?

-Murciélago idiota…me gusta que estés celoso…

Y con en beso en su pronunciada nariz Hermione guardó silencio, se giró y cerró los ojos, no tardó mucho en sentir el calor de otro cuerpo cobijándola, definitivamente ese era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar…

**--**

**Si, es corto pero bueno, de verdad intentaré publicar el próximo capítulo al menos antes de que se acabe el año, de nuevo lo siento muchísimo no tengo perdón ni excusa**

**Kambrin Potter**


End file.
